Invitaciones, insinuaciones
by TomatoKiss
Summary: Lovino cree que Antonio está muy raro. No para de invitarle a cosas y, lo peor de todo, no se comporta del todo como habitualmente hace… es mucho más cercano y se toma más confianzas que de costumbre. ¿Se dará cuenta Lovino en algún momento que el español se le está insinuando continuamente? Advertencias: Lemon algunos capítulos -COMPLETO-
1. Los deseos del jefe

**Mi primera historia, espero que les guste,me esforcé mucho escribiendo.**

** Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, especialmente de ideas que crean interesantes para este fic, no me importa que me pidan lemon o si quieren ver más parejas, aunque naturalmente este fic es spamano~ Si tienen alguna sugerencia me dejan un review y si simplemente les gusta la historia, pues me gustaría también que me lo dijeran, porque me animaría mucho a escribir antes los capítulos.**

* * *

**Invitaciones, insinuaciones**

_Summary: Lovino cree que Antonio está muy raro. No para de invitarle a cosas y, lo peor de todo, no se comporta del todo como habitualmente hace… es mucho más cercano y tomándose más confianzas que de costumbre. ¿Se dará cuenta Lovino en algún momento que el español se le está insinuando continuamente?_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

**_1. Los deseos del jefe_**

Miré mi reloj, ya eran casi las nueve. Llegaba a tiempo, de sobra más bien diría yo. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué idea se le pasaba a ese maldito bastardo para hacerme ir a cenar a su casa tan de repente, tampoco le daba la mayor importancia, en el fondo tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntos, pero obviamente esto jamás se lo reconocería. Toqué el timbre, resonó por todo el lugar y esperé pacientemente a que me abriera la puerta, el bastardo tardaba mucho, demasiado. Hacerme ir a su casa avisándome en la misma mañana con lo lejos que vivo y luego no estar en casa, eso sí que me estaba cabreando. Volví a tocar el timbre, la puerta seguía cerrada. Enfadado empecé a pulsar el interruptor una y otra vez, creo que fueron como quince veces hasta que me detuve. Nadie abría, ¡no me abría la maldita puerta! Unos deseos de tirar la puerta abajo se apoderaron de mi alma, pero me resistí y me di media vuelta. Decidí entrar por la puerta trasera, rodear la casa no era un problema, la conocía perfectamente, al fin y al cabo pasé toda mi infancia allí.

Tras un rato caminando aparecí por detrás de la casa, salté una pequeña valla como mejor pude y caminé bastante cabreado hasta la puerta trasera. Intenté abrirla, cerrada. Me lo imaginaba, Antonio era un idiota, pero no lo era tanto como para olvidarse de cerrar la puerta de atrás. Le pegué una patada a la puerta, mala idea, mi pie se resintió mucho y empecé a saltar del dolor como un gilipollas. Vale esto ya era demasiado, decidí sentarme en un banco del patio trasero, fui hasta allí cojeando y me senté. Saqué mi móvil enfurruñado y busqué el número de Antonio. La cosa mejoraba por momentos, desconectado. ¡Tenía el puto móvil apagado! Y yo pasando dolor y soledad en un maldito banco del patio trasero de su casa. Solté un grito de frustración. Me hacía venir a toda prisa desde mi casa a la suya, que están increíblemente alejadas y luego resulta que el muy imbécil no está en casa y me deja esperando sin ninguna explicación ni nada, ¡ni una puñetera nota en la puerta!

Lo peor es que tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en él, ese idiota con su sonrisa estúpida imposible de arrancar. Suspiré, me había dejado solo después de insistirme tanto…

_Flashback_

_*Buono tomato, buono tomato~ *_

_Me desperté enfurruñado. Siempre me levanto de mal humor, sobretodo cuando me despiertan, no me gusta que lo hagan, me da igual que sea el despertador que mi hermano que Antonio. Cogí mi móvil para quitar la maldita, pero que me encantaba sinceramente, melodía. Me llamaban a esas horas, todo el mundo sabe que yo a las doce del mediodía aún estoy durmiendo, ¿quién era el idiota que me despertaba a las nueve de la mañana, tan sumamente temprano?_

_Sólo un idiota podía ser, Antonio. Si dieran Oscar al más idiota del año, ganaba por goleada todos los años por seguro. Contesté la llamada de mala gana._

_-¿Qué cojones quieres a estas horas? – sí, no estaba de muy buen humor._

_-Lovi~ - después de esto, su maldita voz sonó dentro de mi cabeza durante horas – tienes que venir a mi casa hoy mismo a cenar._

_-¿Qué dices? Vivo en otro país imbécil, ¿cómo narices quieres que llegue hoy mismo?_

_-¿Quéee? – dijo desilusionado – No puedes rechazar mi invitación Lovi, eso está muy feo. Te espero a las nueve para cenar y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde._

_Lo siguiente que escuché, antes de que pudiera gritarle lo sumamente imbécil que era, fue el sonido de que, con toda la cara del mundo, me había colgado._

_Fin del Flashback_

Yo me consideraba un caprichoso, siempre quería todo para mí, pero nunca conseguía nada de lo que deseaba. Quería destacar en algo, solo pedía una cosa, nunca lo conseguí ya que siempre fui demasiado torpe para todo. Luego estaba mi hermano pequeño, Feliciano, él era todo perfecto y adorable, mi total opuesto. Suspiré pesadamente, aún me dolía el pie y estando solo allí sentado en medio de la creciente oscuridad no me animaba mucho más, me seguía deprimiendo más y más porque lo único que podía hacer era pensar mientras esperaba a ese maldito bastardo. ¡Dios, qué patada le pensaba pegar cuando le viera! Mi pie dolió de nuevo al pensar eso, cambié de idea, mejor lo molería a golpes y le obligaría a cuidarme como compensación. Sí, eso haría.

En ese momento escuché un ruido, no me gustó para nada. Todo oscuro y en silencio y de repente se empezaron a oír ruidos extraños. No era que tuviera miedo, pero no me gustaban esas cosas. Se volvió a escuchar otro ruido más fuerte y encima cada vez se oían más cosas extrañas y cada vez más y más cerca. Vale, sí que tenía miedo, no, estaba aterrado, ¿dónde estaba ese maldito bastardo cuándo se le necesitaba? Escuché algo detrás de mí, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pálido como nunca me giré despacio para ver qué había sido eso. La peor visión posible.

-¡CHIIGIIIIIIIIIII!

No recuerdo nada más. Todo se volvió negro y mi respiración supongo que poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad, aunque mi corazón nunca sería el mismo después de aquel casi infarto y, por si fuera poco, me quedé traumatizado de por vida.

-¡Mirad, ya empieza abrir los ojos!

Esa voz se me hacía horrorosamente familiar, quería salir corriendo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Francis, uno de los mejores amigos de Antonio me observaba con la baba medio de fuera y esa maldita cara de pervertido que le arrancaría a puñetazos si pudiera. Me sentía mareado, tenía la visión un poco desenfocada, aún así el rostro de Francis y su expresión eran inconfundibles.

-¡Pero que monooo! ¿Por qué no eres mío? – preguntó acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

Quería pegarle una patada en los huevos, pero si me movía vomitada, eso lo tenía claro.

-¡Aléjate de él!

Creo que vi cómo Francis salía volando hacia atrás, menos mal que me salvaron. Aunque maldita sea que no me salvaran en el patio de Antonio, en serio, cuando me di la vuelta y me topé de lleno con la cara de pervertido-salido de Francis, mi corazón se detuvo en el instante. Ahora que lo pienso… ¡tengo miedo! Dios mío, ¡¿qué me pudo hacer cuándo estaba inconsciente?! Ese Francis… maldito salido de mierda, ahora tendría pesadillas con él todas las noches. NADA agradables, de eso podía estar seguro.

Esforcé un poco la mirada para no ver tan borroso, tenía angustia y un nudo en la garganta, pareciera como que vomitaría en cualquier momento y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Maldigo al mal nacido este una y mil veces, allí estaba, Antonio apartando a Francis de mí y acercándose a mí echándome su aliento en toda la cara. ¡Menos mal que al menos estaba preocupado por mí! Después de dejarme tirado como a una mierda.

-¡Lovi~ menos mal que estás bien! Me asusté muchísimo cuando Francis te trajo en brazos como una princesita.

Vale, eso de princesita sobraba. Maldito desgraciado, quería pegarle con toda mi fuerza, pero por desgracia no la tenía y estaba mareado. En otra situación me hubiera sonrojado por la cercanía de Antonio, me refiero a causa de la invasión de mi espacio sin mi permiso, no por ninguna otra cosa… bueno que esta vez quería patearlo por lo que me había echo, pero también quería dormir. Cuánto me hacía padecer este maldito idiota. Cerré los ojos y me di media vuelta dándole la espalda, creo que estaba en un sofá, no me importaba mucho, era muy cómodo.

Dormí, dormí mucho o eso supuse. Me lo había ganado, después de todo me hicieron madrugar, coger un puto avión a toda prisa para quedarme esperando solo en la puerta de Antonio y encima, llevarme el susto de mi vida gracias a Francis. Una voz me llamó, la conocía, era la de Antonio, o como a sí mismo se hacía llamar _'el jefe'_.

-Lovi~ has dormido ya como tres horas, es medianoche levanta.

Pasé de él, me daba igual lo que me dijera, no pensaba levantarme.

-Vamos Lovi~ que no has comido nada debes estar hambriento.

Ahora que lo decía… lo estaba. Me rugían las tripas, pero disimulé y fingí seguir durmiendo. Empecé a notar una respiración encima de mí, era Antonio, estaba pegado a mí como una lapa y no dejaba de mirarme, lo podía notar, me sentía tremendamente incómodo y observado. Abrí un ojo y lo miré, estaba sonriendo mientras no me quitaba ojo con esa maldita sonrisa suya que no se apaga nunca, me sonrojé, pero era por la incomodidad.

-¡Deja de mirarme joder! – y le di un puñetazo en la cara para apartarlo.

Calló al suelo con su hermoso culo rebotando en él, espera, yo no dije hermoso. ¡No es que lo piense! En serio, ese fue un lapsus, sí eso fue… un simple lapsus. ¡Maldito Francis y sus perversiones, con tanto acercarme a Antonio y a sus desgraciados amigos mira ahora las cosas que digo!

-Auch… eso dolió Lovi~ yo solo quería despertarte, la barbacoa está lista, nos hemos esperado mucho pero ya tenemos hambre.

-¿Barbacoa? – pregunté incorporándome en el sofá. Sí, no me equivocaba, era un sofá donde dormía, pero no era el de casa del español.

-Si Lovi, recuerda que te invité a cenar. – dijo sonriéndome, como grandísima novedad.

-¡Me dejaste tirado y no me diste una mierda explicación! – grité enfadado. Normal con el puñetero día que pasé cualquiera estaría de mal humor.

-Pero te dije que vinieras a cenar. – dijo haciéndome un puchero.

-¡En tu casa me dijiste! – grité igual de exasperado.

-Si ya bueno, ese era el plan, pero al final decidimos venir a casa de Gilbert.

-¿Gilbert? ¡¿Pero que cenamos con él y el francés que quiere hacerme cosas feas?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lovi, hablas demasiado –dijo sentándose a mi lado, mi corazón latió fuerte, espero que no lo notara. Eso era culpa del casi infarto que me provocó Francis, sí eso era. – Vamos fuera y ya te enterarás de todo con calma.

-Vale. – dije de mala gana.

Me levanté apartando al maldito bastardo este y de mala gana. No fue buena idea, mi pie me seguía doliendo y me balanceé hasta caer en las piernas del español que aún estaba sentado en el sofá de Gilbert. Me sonrojé como nunca, y mira que por culpa de Antonio me he sonrojado miles de veces, pero lo peor es que me quedé inmóvil. Me moría de la vergüenza.

-Lovi~ no me dijiste que querías que te llevara en brazos yo también. – me dijo felizmente con esa sonrisa típica suya que en este momento me dieron ganas de romper a golpes.

-¡Joder, no es eso! ¡Es mi pie! Me lo lastimé por tu culpa bastardo.

-¿Tu pie duele por mi culpa? ¿Qué hice Lovi? – preguntó preocupado y dejándome en el sofá.

Me quitó la zapatilla con cuidado y me sacó el calcetín. Sonrojado miré hacia otro lado, me parecía odiosamente erótico ver al español haciendo eso. Sí, definitivamente mi cabeza ya no estaba tan bien como antes gracias a los amigos del bastardo.

-Tienes los dedos rojos e inflamados completamente, ¿te diste algún golpe Lovi? – me preguntó preocupado.

Me sonrojé de la vergüenza recordando el momento en el que pateé la puerta trasera de la casa de Antonio y me destrocé el pie en ello. Ojalá hubiese pateado así a Francis cuando apareció luego, así no me hubiera echo nada ni me hubiera llevado en brazos hasta casa de Gilbert. Dios, imágenes espantosas empezaron a pasar por mi mente, en serio el pánico que sentía cada vez que pensaba en lo que ese maldito francés me pudo hacer era demasiado grande. Preferí no pensar más en ello, sólo me sentía peor.

-N-no, tuve que pisar mal –me miró raro, sabía que mentía - ¡No lo recuerdo, déjame en paz joder!

-Está bien – dijo rendido – Te pondré una pomada para la inflamación y te llevaré en brazos para que no andes.

Me quedé callado. ¿Hablaba en serio? Antes muerto que permitir que me lleve como princesita totalmente consciente, no como con Francis que le echarían malas miradas seguro. Pero por ahí sí que no pasaba, vamos, antes le pateaba su trasero de torero.

-Enseguida vuelvo Lovi, voy por la pomada.

Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta. Miré mi pie, sí que tenía una pinta horrible, suspiré y me eché hacia atrás en el sofá. No entendía nada, tanta prisa para cenar con él y con sus amigos, cambio repentino de casa, móvil desconectado y sin avisarme de cambios de planes de los que ni siquiera sabía antes de ser cambiados. En eso regresó Antonio, no me dijo nada y se puso directamente manos a la labor. El maldito bastardo era bueno con las manos, maldita sea, disfruté del masaje demasiado. Se giró hacia mí para ver mi expresión roja y de intento de control para no decir nada imprudente.

-¿Te gusta lo que hago tomatito mío? – me preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda mote es ese bastardo?!– pregunté gritando y rojo como un tomate, nunca mejor dicho, por desgracia.

Al menos esperaba que fuera una broma, pero él no se rió. ¡No me lo puedo creer, iba en serio! Se aproximó a mí dejando mi pie pringoso abandonado, estaba encima de mí y peligrosamente pegaba su cuerpo al mío, dios deseé que por favor no notara las pulsaciones aceleradas de mi corazón.

-¿Qué haces bastardo? – grité exasperado - ¡Bájate de encima!

-¿Y si te digo que no me apetece? – dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. – Podías por una vez, aunque fuera, cumplir con los deseos del jefe, estaría bien ¿sabes?

Genial, mi corazón se estaba marcando una samba y él la podía escuchar y notar perfectamente. Sin levantar la cabeza de mi pecho, me miró sonriendo, sonrojado aparté la mirada. Se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo y le gustaba. ¡Pues a mí no!

-¡Aii! ¡Lovi no me pegues así de repente! – dijo con una lágrima en los ojos.

Se apartó de encima de mí y yo le ayudé empujándolo a un lado. Me puse el calcetín en mi pringoso pie y la zapatilla como pude. Me levanté, noté un dolor punzante, pero me dio igual, fui medio-andando medio-cojeando hasta el patio exterior de casa de Gilbert. Dejé al maldito español solo y dolorido, justo como me dejó él horas antes en su casa.

Se me había hecho muy raro el comportamiento de Antonio. No sólo era que se tomaba más confianzas que de costumbre conmigo, también las prisas porque viniera y luego ni siquiera me vino a buscar a su casa, mandó a Francis. Había algo raro y si estaban Francis, Antonio y Gilbert en ello, no era nada bueno, eso seguro. No quise pensar más en lo que me podía pasar, porque me daba miedo, pero no lo pude evitar, la cena también fue muy extraña.

-Kesese lo mejor fue cuando Francis llegó contigo en brazos.

Gilbert, ni siquiera después de cuatro cervezas se comportaba de manera más normal. Mientras decía eso pasó su brazo por mi hombro y me acercó a él, horrorizado lo aparté de mí. Vale, no solo el bastardo se tomaba más confianzas de las debidas conmigo. Era raro, me senté junto a Gilbert, enfrente de mí estaba Antonio y al lado de este Francis. Yo siempre me sentaba junto al español… no es que tuviera ganas de estar sentado a su lado, sobretodo después del momento del sofá, pero lo prefiero mil veces a estar junto a este imbécil enamorado de las patatas. Claro, que mejor que al lado de Francis eso era seguro, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi a Francis que me lanzó un beso, cogí mi bebida temblando y bebí un poco para tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué no me avisasteis con un mensaje al móvil? – pregunté enfadado tras beber un par de sorbos.

-Pensamos que era más divertido ir a por ti Lovi~

-¡Pues no lo fue! ¡Me hicisteis perder el tiempo malditos! Además, ¿por qué tuvo que ir Francis a por mí, por qué no viniste tú bastardo?

- Oww~ Lovi me haces tan feliz, ¿tanto querías que el jefe fuera a recogerte y a llevarte en brazos?

-¡¿Q-Quée?! – grité rojísimo – ¡NI HABLAR! ¡Me llevé el susto de mi vida por culpa del obsceno francés!

-Pero si yo creo que se te iluminó la cara y todo al verme – dijo divertido Francis y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, o al menos lo intenté, porque no se inmutó.

-¡¿Cuándo me desplomé por tu culpa?! – grité enfadado - ¡Al menos tened el móvil encendido, te llamé bastardo y lo tenías apagado, no sabía que hacer!

-Debiste sentirte muy solo sin mí, lo siento Lovi.

Mientras decía eso, que no me sonó muy en su estado habitual, era demasiado serio, me cogió las manos, yo me sonrojé y aparté las manos. Vale, Antonio estaba muy raro, normalmente lo era, pero no se comportaba así conmigo ¿qué le pasaba?

-¡Ya da igual! – dije para acabar con esa conversación, yo solo contra ellos tres era una batalla destinada al fracaso.

-Bueno ahora que acabamos de comer, le toca a Lovino recoger y fregar kesese – dijo Gilbert riéndose y, lo peor de todo, en serio.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Se supone que era una invitación. – dije enfadado.

-Pero nosotros ya hicimos todo, ahora te toca a ti, podías ser más considerado. – me respondió Francis.

-¡Considerado unos cojones! ¡Me queréis meter todo lo que no os gusta!

-Te diste cuenta, que listo Lovino. – me dijo riéndose el peliblanco.

Los tres se levantaron, Antonio ni siquiera se ofreció a ayudarme, cosa rara en él. Desaparecieron por la puerta y me dejaron solo frente a una mesa para recoger, limpiar y fregar. Suspiré, Antonio no era el de siempre, ni siquiera quiso pasar más tiempo conmigo, cosa que normalmente siempre hace. Me sentí horriblemente solo en ese momento, que asco, era una sensación que no tenía hacía mucho tiempo, justo cuando empecé a vivir con el español. Me levanté yo también de la mesa, no me quedaba de otra, mi pie apenas dolía pero aún notaba cierta molestia, suspiré y empecé a recoger.

La cagué poderosamente, maldita sea, yo siempre jodiendolo todo. La puñetera vajilla de Gilbert quedó en el suelo echa añicos, al menos me libraba de fregar. Al oír el estruendo Francis y Gilbert vinieron a ver qué pasó, Antonio ni apareció ¿qué estaría haciendo? No es que pensara mucho en él, es solo que no es normal que me deje solo.

-Eres un patoso Lovino. En fin, ni al caso compraré la vajilla más asombrosa que encuentre y luego te enviaré la factura.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es vuestra por dejarme solo cuando tenía el pie herido!

-Ah sí, Antonio nos contó lo del pie – me contestó el francés- Nos contó todo lo que pasó.

La última frase la pronunció de una manera y un énfasis que no me gustó en absoluto. Me giré sonrojado recordando el momento, tampoco pasó tanto. Pero eran una pandilla de pervertidos, eso eran, unos malditos salidos.

-Aunque es vuestra culpa, os ayudaré a limpiar esto. – lo sé, era mi culpa pero no pensaba reconocerlo.

-No, ya lo hacemos Francis y yo, tú vete a descansar ese pie.

-Antonio está terminando a punto de terminar algo - ¿algo? Genial me estaba enterando de todo – Espéralo en el salón, dile que no nos espere que os podéis ir juntos a hacer lo que tengáis que hacer.

Odio la manera de hablar de Francis, la odio. Es un maldito depravado sexual, me dijo todo eso con una sonrisa de lado y arqueando las cejas, pero lo mejor fue la entonación de la frase. Menos mal que Antonio, aunque sea su amigo, me protege de este tipo en innumerables ocasiones.

Les hice caso y esperé al español en el salón, ese sofá no me gustaba mucho por todos los recuerdos que me daba en un solo día. No tardó mucho, en un momento bajó Antonio, parecía que se sorprendió un poco al verme pero simplemente me sonrió como suele hacer y me tendió una mano para levantarme. Aparté su ofrecimiento de un manotazo y me puse en pie yo solo, ya no me dolía apenas en tobillo. Debió de ser gracias a aquel masaje, pero no se lo pienso decir.

-Francis y Gilbert se quedaron limpiando mi estropicio, han dicho que nosotros nos podemos ir.

-Ya veo. Recojo una cosita y nos vamos.

Cogió algo que iba en una mochila, no sé lo que era y, francamente, en ese momento me daba igual.

-¿Sucede algo Lovi? No dejas de mirarme – le aparté la mirada cabreado – Ya entiendo~ estabas observando mi precioso culo mientras me agachaba a recoger…

No acabó la frase, más bien no le dejé acabar porque le lancé un cojín del maldito sofá a la cara. Se quejó un poco por aquello pero yo pasé de él y salí a la calle. Ya eran como las tres de la madrugada, una hora perfecta para caminar junto a un bastardo hasta su casa.

-Me quedo a dormir en tu casa como siempre, ¿verdad?

-Claro Lovi~ - dijo un poco sorprendido por mi pregunta, se supone que eso ya lo dábamos por hecho – Incluso si quieres podemos dormir juntos.

-¡Siempre igual bastardo! – le grité y aceleré el paso, tenía sueño, cansancio y no estaba de humor para nada.

-Lovino – me llamó y yo me giré sorprendido, nunca me llama por mi nombre entero – Aún no te das cuenta de nada, en fin ese es uno de tus encantos.

Me sonrió al terminar la frase. Me sonrojé ¿uno de mis encantos? Para empezar nadie reconocería que tengo alguno, me sentí bien y no pude evitar sonreír. Maldito bastardo, siempre tan sincero. Lo peor es que ni siquiera podría considerarse un elogio, en un momento me llamó despistado y tonto, aún así me gustó oír eso de él.

-¡Ya cállate y vámonos!

-Aún no me contestaste si quieres que durmamos juntos.

Dicho esto se acercó demasiado a mí y me abrazó ligeramente, pude notarlo, tenía cierto miedo a mi reacción. Vale, soy un maldito agresivo de mierda, pero no lo puedo evitar, si me cabrean cobran.

-Hoy estás rarísimo Antonio.

Me soltó muy sorprendido, vale que yo nunca lo llamara por su nombre y que si se me acercaba demasiado le atizara como se merecía, pero era verdad, hoy estaba muy raro.

-Aww que tierno Lovi~ - vale, esta no era la reacción que me esperaba del bastardo.

-¿Tierno? – pregunté extrañado.

-Al final quieres cumplir mis deseos, ¿no es así?

-¿Deseos? ¿De qué mierda hablas?

-De los deseos del jefe, ¿de qué iba a ser? – dijo totalmente convencido y yo… me había perdido hacía mucho, no me enteraba de qué cojones me estaba hablando.

Lo miré extrañado y él se dio cuenta. Se me acercó al oído para hablarme y eso me puso de los nervios, sobretodo cuando me recordó la escena del sofá. Parece que se refería a cuando me pidió que cumpliera sus deseos por una vez. Vale, seguía sin entenderlo ¿y por qué mierda me hablaba en el oído?

-Bueno apártate de una maldita vez sucio pervertido – dije mientras lo apartaba – además yo aún no dije que dormiría contigo y mucho menos que cumpliría tus deseos… sea lo que sea eso.

-Vamos Lovi, pero si no te has negado en ningún momento a dormir conmigo, si lo estás deseando.

Me sonrió de aquella manera que suele hacer y me sonrojé por completo, no era cierto que lo deseara, bueno… ¡no mucho! Suspiré y me rendí, hoy Antonio estaba muy raro, normalmente se rendía él antes que yo.

-Vale, pero solo por esta noche.

-¡Genial Lovi~!

Me lanzó y apretó de golpe en un abrazo del que me deshice a base de puñetazos, patadas y todos los insultos que pasaron por mi cabeza. Iba a ser una noche muy larga y, tenía la grandísima sensación de que no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**Vuelvo a repetir que si les gusta dejen un review, porque si me animan escribiré el próximo capítulo antes. Si tienen alguna sugerencia dejen también un review, intentaré tenerlas en cuenta en el avance de la historia (no puedo prometer todas, tengo que mantenerme en la línea y argumento de la historia).  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustara. Me seguiré esforzando en esta historia.  
**


	2. Sin tiempo para dormir

**Les dejo a continuación el capítulo 2, me di prisa en escribir porque me dejaron reviews muy lindos que ahora voy a responder, ya que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, lo mínimo es que les responda :D  
**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo.**

_2. Sin tiempo para dormir_

Debo admitirlo, fue una mala idea no negarme a dormir con él. Pero en serio, ¡es que era tan raro que el maldito bastardo este no se rindiera antes que yo! Lo admito, soy egoísta porque siempre quiero ganar, pero no puedo evitarlo, él es la única persona que hace que consiga lo que quiero, con los demás es distinto, nadie me quiere tanto como a mi dulce y empalagoso hermano pequeño, para empezar nadie me quiere salvo Antonio. Lo miré de reojo, yo ya me había metido en la cama. Era grande debo admitirlo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño acostumbrábamos a dormir juntos, jamás entenderé sus deseos de dormir conmigo, yo siempre daba miles de vueltas mientras dormía. Cada vez que me despertaba estaba con el pie en la cara de Antonio o en alguna otra zona y además ocupaba el 95% del espacio de la cama, el bastardo estaba arrinconado en una esquina.

Antonio se estaba quitando la ropa, no pude evitar quedarme observando su cuerpo. Estaba muy bien trabajado, no como el mío, yo era un flacucho si me comparaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Lovi~? – me preguntó haciendo una pose bastante sensual.

Me sonrojé violentamente, ¿pero qué se creía el bastardo éste? Vale que tuviera un cuerpazo envidiable y, maldita sea, increíblemente sexy, ¡era normal que lo mirara!

-¡C-cállate imbécil! ¡No te estaba mirando en absoluto!

Se rió, se rió de mí. Si yo también sabía perfectamente que no le quitaba ojo de encima y que lo contemplaba de arriba a abajo, pero jamás se lo reconocería, ¡eso faltaba! Si lo hacía entonces ya sí que no me dejaba en paz.

-Vamos Lovi, que no te de vergüenza reconocerlo – podía haberse callado eso. Pero qué le iba a hacer, él era un idiota. – Además a mí también me gusta mucho contemplar tu cuerpo en todo su esplendor.

-¿P-pero qué mierdas estás diciendo maldito pervertido? – le grité mientras le lanzaba con toda mi furia la almohada a la cara.

Tuvo suerte, mucha suerte, de que no tuviera una lámpara de mesa o cualquier otra cosa pesada y dura que lanzar. Me puse rojísimo, obviamente de la furia, pero es que además no tenía sentido, mi cuerpo en comparación con el suyo no era la gran cosa, delgado y sin músculo ¿qué encanto podía tener eso? Si lo decía por hacerme quedar mal, lo había conseguido y si lo decía enserio… entonces sí que corría peligro al dormir con él. Vamos a ver, ¿mi cuerpo en todo su esplendor? ¡Será un maldito salido de mierda!

-Lovi no seas bruto, con todo el cariño con el que yo te trato~ - me dijo haciendo un puchero y tumbándose a mi lado en la cama.

Me tapé más con la sábana, ¿pero qué cojones estaba intentando hacer? En serio, éste no era mi Antonio de siempre. ¿Dije _mi_ Antonio? Joder, estoy hasta las narices de tantos lapsus, este fue otro, obviamente… Pero bueno, que lo importante era que estaba a mi lado en la cama, con su escultural cuerpo al descubierto, aunque por desgrac- ¡suerte! al menos aún conservaba los calzoncillos. Pasó su brazo y me rodeó, me obligó a salir de mi escondite bajo la sábana y se colocó justo pegado a mí. Empezó a acariciarme la mejilla, me puse tenso y como un tomate de rojo. Demasiadas confianzas, en serio, demasiadas confianzas para ser él. ¡Normalmente tiene miedo a que le atice!

-¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones estás haciendo?! – pregunté exasperado e intentando disimular mi nerviosismo, es que tenía su respiración en mi oído…

-Lovi, ¿recuerdas cuándo éramos pequeños y viniste a vivir conmigo y mi familia?

Es cierto, cuando era pequeño me mandaron a vivir una temporadita, temporadita bien larga por cierto que fueron como cinco años, con Antonio y su familia. En realidad mi familia se quería librar de mí, nunca me quisieron como a Feliciano ni nunca lo harán. No intenté quitarme al pegajoso bastardo este de mi lado, no era el momento, puede que fueran los recuerdos que me perdían.

-Sí, yo siempre te pegaba por acosador.

-Bueno eso no ha cambiado en absoluto. – me dijo sonriendo como suele hacer a cada rato.

-No, porque sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre y te lo mereces – podía sentir como el español tenía su mirada en mí, me hacía sentir incómodo y empecé a moverme intentando zafarme de su abrazo.

Pero el muy desgraciado no se daba por vencido, su respuesta a mi rechazo fue apretarme más contra él y su pecho. Ahora yo tenía la cara en su pecho y él acariciaba mi cabello. ¡Qué incómodo por dios! Me empezó a latir el corazón con fuerza, ¡se estaba pasando! Perdoné lo anterior, pero es que desde hacía un rato me sentía una muñequita en sus brazos, en sus musculosos brazos. ¡No se sentía bien del todo!

-¡Q-quita y suéltame idiota! – le grité intentando buscar escapatoria.

Pero no había escapatoria, el bastardo era mucho más fuerte que yo, me abrazaba como a un muñeco de peluche.

-Aii Lovi que mono eres~ - y me apretujó aún más contra su casi desnudo cuerpo.

Levanté la mirada hacia su cara, mala idea, al verle sonreír de esa manera mi cara volvió a ser roja. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo de ese color, o al menos yo tenía esa impresión. De verdad que fue mala idea aceptar dormir con él, acostumbro a dormir con mi hermano y con Antonio lo hacía de pequeño, no me pareció raro del todo. ¿Por qué seré tan sumamente gilipollas? ¡Ahora me arrepiento muchísimo!

Me estaba agobiando mucho, más bien demasiado. Suspiré, necesitaba tomar el aire, la situación me vencía, ¡el abrazo de oso me vencía! Lo admito, me mareé un poco, seguramente fue por lo acelerado que iba mi corazón, desde el susto causado por el depravado francés no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

-¡Suéltame de una vez, maldita sea! – grité escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-¿Y si te digo que no quiero? – me dijo y, apostaría mi vida en ello, que sonriendo como un idiota.

-¡Necesito aire! ¡Estoy mareado joder!

Pude notar como el abrazo se deshizo de golpe y mi liberación ya era un hecho. Me levanté y me senté en la cama, empecé a respirar profundamente. Mi respiración iba volviendo a la normalidad aunque no del todo, lo mismo podría decir de mi corazón, demasiadas emociones por un día. Espero que el color de mi cara también volviera a estar natural. Una vez me relajé levanté la mirada y observé a Antonio que me miraba preocupado.

-Lo siento Lovi, no pretendía esto.

Me alegró mucho oír eso, lo lamentaba de verdad. Esperaba que también se arrepintiera de cogerme y zarandearme como a una muñequita. ¡No era mi culpa no tener un cuerpo de gimnasio y no poder hacerle frente! Aprovecharse de mí de esa manera estaba mal, en serio, en cuanto me recuperase, le iba a atizar una buena.

-Me siento mal. – simplemente le dije, seguía respirando pesadamente, aunque mucho más normal, aún no lo era del todo.

-Será mejor que salgas a tomar aire. Lo siento mucho Lovi, de verdad no pretendía esto, yo solo quería estar contigo.

Estaba triste, me hizo sentir de repente peor, al fin y al cabo Antonio era la única persona que quería estar conmigo y yo lo espantaba a golpes e insultos. Suspiré otra vez, le hice caso y me levanté de la cama para salir al patio de atrás. Ya lo sé, ese patio no me traería ningún buen recuerdo y su puerta mucho menos, ¡pero necesitaba aire fresco, no importaba de dónde!

Cuando salí de la habitación pude ver de refilón cómo Antonio se ponía un pantalón y una camisa, le sentaba bien, yo le compré esa camisa por su cumpleaños. Sí, siempre he tenido buen gusto para vestir, soy italiano, me viene en la sangre. Supuse que me seguiría al patio, pero no lo hizo, en el silencio de la madrugada en ese maldito patio… me quedé pegado a la puerta, que tanto odiaba desde esa tarde, por si acaso. Si Antonio hubiera bajado a mi lado no hubiera estado con la piel de gallina, ¡no es que tuviera miedo! es solo que el recuerdo de Francis producía en mi cuerpo una reacción… indeseada, horror, pánico, como lo quieras llamar. Miré al cielo, las estrellas se veían tan bien como cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que Antonio y yo solíamos mirarlas juntos, él pedía siempre los mismos deseos a las estrellas fugaces. Deseos como: _'Que Lovi y yo siempre estemos juntos.' 'Que Lovi me deje abrazarlo y decirle cosas lindas sin que me insulte.'_ y no podía faltar su último deseo, siempre pedía lo mismo: _'Que Lovi deje de pegarme por pedir deseos como este.'_

Me reí, no pude evitarlo, esos recuerdos me hacían feliz. Ahora que me acordaba, los mejores recuerdos que tengo, o más bien simplemente mis buenos recuerdos, siempre estaban con él.

-Me alegra mucho que te rías Lovi. – Antonio apareció por la puta puerta esa, estaba iluminado por la luz interior que, dicho sea de paso, apenas alumbraba nada, ya sé cuál sería su regalo de cumpleaños por este año – Eso es que ya te encuentras mejor además, tienes una risa preciosa, siempre me ha gustado oírla, es una pena que nunca tuviera muchas ocasiones para escucharla.

No me miró, sus ojos se posaron en el cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas. Ver al imbécil este diciéndome elogios, algo a lo que de verdad que no estaba ni de lejos acostumbrado, y apenas iluminado hizo que me sonrojara ¡como novedad! Menos mal que por la poca luz seguramente, y por primera vez suerte para mí, no se diera cuenta.

-¿De qué te reías si puedo saber? – me preguntó curioso sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-De que eras tan imbécil de pequeño como ahora.

-¡No me digas eso! ¡Qué cruel eres Lovi! – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y apartando la mirada del cielo para mirarme a mí con ojos de cachorrito.

Me volví a reír, no pude evitarlo, en verdad seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Incluso después de comportarse tan raro tanto en la tarde como en esta noche, en el fondo seguía igual. Le sonreí, estaba feliz, ¡cómo para no estarlo después de que me elogiaran! No me importaría acostumbrarme a recibir halagos, creo que ya entiendo por qué mi hermano está siempre sonriendo y feliz, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo le dice cosas bonitas.

Antonio me devolvió la sonrisa, jamás le había sonreído que yo recuerde, en verdad hoy era un día extraño en todos los sentidos. Creo que no sólo era el comportamiento de Antonio el que estaba raro, yo también empezaba a comportarme de manera distinta, pero no lo podía evitar. Era culpa de Antonio y su comportamiento raro, obviamente esa era la razón.

-Tengo frío bastardo. – le dije, quería volver y meterme en la cama, aunque la verdad no tenía sueño, después de todo me levanté a medianoche tras el susto de mi vida.

-¿Quieres que te abrace para entrar en calor Lovi? – me dijo con su estúpida sonrisa.

En el fondo hay cosas que no cambian, pero me alegro de que así sea.

-¡Ni hablar sucio depravado! – le dije y me di media vuelta para entrar en la casa.

Antonio me siguió y cerró la puñetera puerta esa, en serio que manía le había pillado a esa puerta. Subí las escaleras y antes de entrar al cuarto de Antonio me paré, el bastardo se paró extrañado y me miró como preguntándome por qué no entraba.

-No tengo sueño – simplemente le dije.

-Lovi… ¿no me digas que estás pensando en hacer...? Bueno si tú quieres no te digo yo que no – se quedó callado y yo lo miré extrañado hasta que lo entendí.

-¡Por supuesto que no pervertido! Además ¡¿qué es eso de qué tú sí… ESO?!– le grité enfadado y violentamente sonrojado, ¿pero cómo podía ser tan obsceno? Eso era culpa de sus amigos, definitivamente, sobretodo del francés.

-Lo siento Lovi, es que pareció que querías hacerlo y yo… esto… - creo que no sabía qué decirme. No sabía que Antonio pensara en mí así… de ese modo, ¡nunca me había dado motivos de que iba en serio! Tenía que ser una broma, vale eso era, él no lo decía de verdad, estoy seguro de ello.

-Bastardo – le llamé sonrojado – Yo… sólo quiero darme un baño.

Le quise decir algo pero no sabía qué decirle… ¿_me gustas_ tal vez? No lo sé, en ese momento sentí que Antonio y yo… que éramos algo más que amigos, pero no lo éramos y yo no pensaba en él de ese modo. Puede que sí lo pensara de más pequeño pero ahora de grandes… ¡maldito francés pervertido de mierda! ¡Yo no puedo estar atraído a Antonio de esa manea joder! Yo no soy así, es culpa de sus sucias ideas que llenan mi mente.

-¿No prefieres una ducha? – dijo apartándome un poco la mirada.

-No, quiero un baño con espuma, me lo merezco por tratarme tan mal bastardo. – le dije sonrojado e intentado que se fuera.

-Vale, de acuerdo, yo te lo preparo – me dijo y se puso en marcha hacia el cuarto de baño. De repente se paró y se giró a mí sonriendo estúpidamente - ¿Te apetece bañarte con el jefe?

-¡C-CÁLLATE! – le grité con toda mi voz y rojísimo.

Decirme eso después del momento tan… eso, pero en fin, él era un idiota feliz y estúpido. Esperé sentado en la cama a que me preparara el baño, cualquiera me diría que lo hiciera yo mismo, pero Antonio y yo sabemos que nuestra relación no funciona así. Yo pedía y él cumplía lo que yo quería, siempre ha sido así, bueno, hasta ayer con eso de 'los deseos del jefe'. Aunque seguía sin entender qué pretendía, además ahora que recordaba aún le tenía que preguntar a qué vino el cambio de planes repentino y su extraño comportamiento. Tenía que aprovechar, con sus asombrosos amigos cerca desde luego que era imposible preguntarle algo.

-¡Lovi el baño está listo! – escuché cómo me llamara para que acudiera.

Le hice caso y me levanté, un baño de espumas a las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada seguro que me sentaría bien. Cuando atravesé la puerta del baño no era precisamente como esperaba encontrármelo, las únicas luces que había eran de velas por todo el cuarto de baño, la bañera desbordaba espuma y un olor delicioso, sales de baño de eso estaba seguro, pero la mejor parte era ver al español lleno de agua y espuma. Estaba empapado y chorreando.

-¿Qué narices significa eso?

-Es tu compensación. Las velas y las sales se me ocurrieron a mí.

-¡Ya lo sé no te las pedí! – le respondí rápidamente – Pero me refería a por qué estás empapado.

-Que lindo Lovi preocupándote por mí~

-¡Explícate y déjate de tonterías! – le grité bastante enfadado, siempre me hacía lo mismo.

-Es solo que mientras lo preparaba todo me tropecé y me caí de cabeza a la bañera. – se rió tontamente.

-¿Estás bien? – es lógico que me preocupara, al fin y al cabo le pudo haber pasado algo por prepararme todo y, lo peor es que yo ni me hubiera enterado porque estaba tranquilamente esperando que me lo dieran todo hecho.

-No te preocupes, el jefe es muy fuerte. – me dijo consolándome y con su típica sonrisa estúpida, yo sólo suspiré.

-Quítate eso antes de que pilles alguna buena. Métete en la bañera y relájate, yo me voy a la cama.

Me miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada simplemente me hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que no quería arruinar mi baño.

-¡Hazlo de una puñetera vez joder! Eres peor que los niños pequeños. – le grité mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con un portazo y lo dejaba allí.

Me dirigí a la cama y me lancé en ella. En verdad quería mi baño, pero él se lo merecía más, incluso aunque me quejara tanto, yo no había hecho nada por él para en verdad merecerme aquello. Y sin embargo lo hizo, suspiré de nuevo, el idiota este siempre era igual. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y me quedé esperando a que regresara, no tenía sueño ni tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pensé que era muy triste estar despierto a las cuatro de la mañana sin sueño y sin nada que hacer salvo esperar a que el bastardo regresara de un baño de espumas.

Al cabo de un rato me aburrí mucho, miré el móvil para comprobar la hora, apenas pasaron quince minutos y el bastardo tardaría mucho más. Empecé a dar vueltas en la cama, me aburría demasiado, me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta del baño, para mi sorpresa ésta estaba entreabierta, seguramente la abriera después de que yo la cerrara de un portazo para no asarse de calor. Cogí el pomo de la puerta, pero enseguida me arrepentí, no podía entrar mientras se estaba bañando, me quedé parado como un idiota sin saber qué hacer.

-¿B-bastardo? – pregunté sin apenas voz.

Imaginármelo desnudo me hizo ponerme muy nervioso, al no obtener respuesta volví a preguntar un poco más decidido y más fuerte. Seguía sin responder. Tragué saliva y entreabrí un poco más la puerta, lo mínimo necesario para poder asomarme sin ser descubierto, no sé por qué pero de repente tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y eso me ponía aún más nervioso, sobretodo al pensar que un Antonio, con agua en todas las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, me podía descubrir.

¡Joder! No podía ver nada salvo algunas velas aún encendidas. Abrí intentando no hacer ruido algo más la maldita puerta, me asusté cuando chirrió un poco, pero parece que no se dio cuenta, me asomé algo más, metí la cabeza en el cuarto de baño, ahora podía ver muchas más cosas, pero una puta cortina de baño me impedía ver la bañera. Pasé andando de puntillas y con mucho cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido. Pude contemplar la espalda de Antonio, estaba metido en la bañera de espaldas a mí, lo cual agradecí, observé cómo se relajaba echándose hacia atrás. Se escuchaba el goteo del agua y de vez en cuando con los movimientos suaves de Antonio algo de agua con espuma empezaba a empapar el suelo.

En ese momento un demonio, es decir el espíritu de Francis, se apoderó de mí. No tenía suficiente, mi corazón empezó a latir de puro nerviosismo y me acerqué aún más sigilosamente, pisé el agua intentando no hacer ruido y funcionó. Necesitaba ver más, lo que fuera, pero necesitaba contemplar más. Llegué al límite, estaba justo detrás de Antonio, me agaché asustado cuando se movió, pero no se percató de mi presencia, lo más gracioso es que la luz de las velas proyectaban mi silueta en la pared y, sin embargo, no se enteraba de nada. Me levanté con cuidado para tener una mejor vista, la tenía, podía contemplar no sólo toda su espalda, sino también por encima de él tenía vista panorámica, salvo su rostro podía contemplar su pecho, sus brazos y sus piernas moviéndose entrando y saliendo del agua. Lo veía todo, salvo las regiones tapadas por espuma, que en ese momento, la idea de la espuma no me pareció tan buena. Me quedé observándolo absorto, no me enteraba de nada más, Antonio empezó a lavarse con la esponja, los brazos, las piernas, el pecho y otras regiones vitales a las que la espuma no me dejaba alcanzar a ver. Cuando llegó a la espalda no podía, entonces yo volví a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre, agarré la esponja y empecé a enjabonarle. Sorprendido se giró y me vio, menuda sonrisa pícara me lanzó, sonrojado como nunca le aparté la mirada y seguí recorriendo su perfecta espalda.

-Me estabas espiando Lovi~ Pero que pervertido eres. - me dijo felizmente, mierda, le encantó que hiciera eso, pero era verdad, lo estaba espiando en la bañera.

-¡C-cállate! No quiero oír más. –dije sonrojado.

Del puro nerviosismo se me escapó la esponja, pero no intenté cogerla, mi mano llena de espuma empezó a recorrer su espalda de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Yo creo que estaba inconsciente, en estado de trance, no me enteraba de nada, simplemente sentía que el tiempo se había parado.

-Tienes buenas manos Lovi, sabes dar buenos masajes.

Me sonrojé violentamente al escuchar eso y me detuve al instante, al notarlo el bastardo se giró y me agarró, me metió en la bañera, el agua empezó a salirse y muchas velas del suelo se apagaron por ello.

-¡¿Pero qué haces idiota?! – le grité rojísimo al darme cuenta que estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Antonio.

-Ahora tú también estás empapado, será mejor que te quites la ropa y te des un buen baño. – me dijo en voz seductora, nunca me había hablado antes con ese tono.

Me sonrojé mucho e intenté escapar, no me dejó. Me rendí, últimamente tenía la sensación que era yo el que se rendía con facilidad, en serio, ¿dónde estaba el Antonio que se rendía enseguida al recibir un insulto o golpe mío? Miré a Antonio, me sonreía tranquilamente y esperándome, estaba distinto, lo encontré mucho más maduro de repente. Empecé a desabrocharme la camisa, al llegar al último botón Antonio me pegó más a su cuerpo y por fin me deshice de mi camisa lanzándola fuera.

-Me encantas Lovi – me dijo con voz profunda y acariciando mi espalda de arriba a abajo con sus manos llenas de espuma, tal y como yo había hecho antes.

Mi reacción fue más rápida que la de Antonio, le di un cabezazo en la barbilla y volví a intentar escapar de sus brazos.

-¡E-espera Lovi! ¡Si tú empezaste! – me gritó intentando retenerme.

-¡S-suéltame aprovechado! – le grité rojísimo moviéndome en dirección contraria a él.

-Primero me espías y me provocas y ahora te largas dejándome así, ¡no seas malo y ven aquí!

Me sonrojé muchísimo, vale era verdad que había hecho todo eso, ¡pero era el maldito espíritu del depravado francés en mi cuerpo! ¡No era yo! Además Antonio y yo sólo éramos amigos, sólo eso, nada más. Hice más fuerza y le propiné un puñetazo, cuando creí haberme librado de él y poder escapar, me agarró de nuevo. Caí de espaldas y Antonio encima de mí, vale ahora sí que estaba histérico, mi corazón estaba a punto de saltar de mi pecho y mi respiración estaba muy agitada. Estaba sin camisa y prácticamente tumbado, con las piernas a cada lado de la bañera y encima de mí se encontraba Antonio completamente desnudo, pequeñas gotas de su escultural cuerpo caían de vez en cuando sobre el mío.

-Lovi, ¿qué ocurre?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y, no sé por qué, me agarré a él y lo abracé.

-Yo… yo, odio esto, no lo quiero, lo quiero, no sé si lo quiero – empecé a decir cómo pude y cómo se venía a mi mente – tengo miedo, odiosamente se siente bien.

Ahogué mi cara en el cuello del español esperando consuelo. Llegó pronto, empezó a acariciar mi cabello hasta que me tranquilicé.

-Lo siento Lovi, puede que por hoy sea suficiente.

¿Por hoy suficiente? ¿A qué se refería? No lo entendía, pero tampoco tenía la cabeza como para entender. Se apartó y me dejó vía libre, algo tembloroso salí de la bañera y del cuarto de baño, me lancé en la cama, no me importaba estar mojado completamente y sin camisa, tampoco me quité los pantalones. Antonio llegó como cinco minutos después, miré el reloj, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, habíamos estado como una hora allí. El bastardo se sentó a mi lado y se tumbó, no sé si llevaba ropa o no, no comprobé hasta que amaneció que sí se había puesto pantalón y camisa. Cerré los ojos y no los abrí hasta como mínimo las siete, no dormí nada y creo que Antonio tampoco lo hizo, aún así ya no pasó nada más. Cuando el español se levantó, no se adónde, abrí los ojos y me tumbé mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

A los diez minutos apareció Antonio por la puerta.

-¡Me alegra que estés despierto Lovi! – no me giré a mirarlo. – Mira te traje el desayuno a la cama, unos churros deliciosos.

Me reí, él era siempre igual. Me empecé a sentir bien de nuevo después de lo del baño. Me incorporé en la cama y esperé a que lo colocara a mi lado.

-Es genial que hoy empiece el día oyendo tu risa. - me dijo sonriéndome idiotamente.

-Es genial que no cambies nunca. – le dije sonriendo.

Se sorprendió y se lanzó a abrazarme. Me deshice de él como de costumbre, una bestialidad de insultos y gritos, un par de patadas y unos cuantos puñetazos. Miré mi desayuno, curiosamente un churro tenía forma de corazón, me sonrojé pero disimulé y me lo comí, podía acostumbrarme a vivir así, estaría bien. Observé a Antonio, se había estirado en la cama boca abajo, sonreí para mí, me levanté un poco y me senté encima de su trasero de torero, increíblemente sorprendido se giró hacia mí.

-Están prohibidas las quejas, así que cállate y disfruta del masaje.

No me lucí mucho con el masaje, pero le gustó, lo sé porque estuvo horas diciéndomelo, al igual que me preguntaba que cuándo iba a repetirlo. Siempre le daba un puñetazo cuando me lo decía. Aunque la verdad, no llegué a terminar el masaje a Antonio porque me apartó, sorprendido le pedí una explicación.

-Es que te quería invitar a pasar una temporadita conmigo – entonces me puso ojitos de cordero – Hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

-V-vale bastardo – le dije sonrojado – Como ya sabía que me lo ibas a pedir me traje la maleta hecho, siempre me pides lo mismo.

-¡Genial Lovi~! Te prometo que te lo pasarás como nunca.

-Más te vale que así sea – le dije apartándole la mirada, pasaron pensamientos sucios por mi cabeza al oír eso.

Antonio me sonrió estúpidamente, como hace a cada rato. Pero bueno, es genial que siempre se comporte de la misma manera, así sé a qué atenerme, no como antes, desde que llegué el bastardo se ha comportado mucho más cercano y más pervertido que de costumbre conmigo y eso tengo que admitir, que me tenía muy confundido.

Mi día tenía toda la pinta de mejorar. Al rato de estar levantados recibimos una llamada de Francis invitándonos a su casa a pasar el día. Gilbert también iba, genial, otro día con los malos amigos juntos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**En serio Lovi ¿cómo no te has dado cuenta de las insinuaciones de Antonio? ¡En este capítulo han estado POR TODAS PARTES! Bueno, él es un tsundere encantador~ Siguiente capítulo el Bad Trio vuelve a estar reunido, pero esta vez mejora la cosa, no serán insinuaciones tan flojas como en el capítulo uno, tampoco serán todas tan directas como en este, pero habrá muchas buenas ;D**

**¿Sugenrencias? Dejen un review comentado y veré si las puedo tener en cuenta. ¿Les gusta la historia? Díganmelo con un review, yo les responderé (si es anónimo y tiene cuenta en fanfiction que me lo diga para que lo busque y le pueda responder). Si no quieren que les responda díganmelo en el review.  
**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 3 si lo quieren~  
**


	3. Bromas subidas de tono

**He vuelto para traerles el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews, ya los respondí.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

**3. Bromas subidas de tono**

Antonio conducía. Me llevaba a mi tortura, eso lo tenía claro, ir a casa de Francis era de por sí horroroso y muy terrorífico pero es que, además también iba a estar Gilbert lo cual significaba que iba a ser incluso peor. Suspiré mirando a través de la ventana, al menos el bastardo me podía haber dejado conducir a mí, pero con una negación rotunda y diciéndome lo temerario que era al volante me obligó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto. Indignado por criticar mi técnica me pasé todo el viaje mirando enfadado por la ventana.

Mi destino se acercaba, la última esquina antes de llegar a la casa del francés acosador ya la habíamos dejado atrás. Con naturalidad Antonio aparcó enfrente de la casa, lo cual yo agradecía porque si me veía en la necesidad de salir huyendo tendría el coche justo delante de mis narices. Esperé a que el idiota me abriera la puerta pero no lo hizo, no se dio cuenta que esperaba que hiciera eso, cabreado salí del coche dando un portazo provocando una mirada curiosa del español. Caminé detrás de él hasta la puerta, quién sabe qué tipo de trampas podía haber puesto Francis en el camino para capturarnos. Llegamos frente a la puerta y Antonio pulsó el timbre.

-¿Decepcionado Lovi? – me preguntó sonriéndome y leyéndome el pensamiento.

No era que estuviera decepcionado, era solo que en verdad esperaba caer en alguna trampa que hubiera puesto para capturarnos y hacernos todo tipo de cosas feas. ¡Todo el mundo esperaría lo mismo de él, admitámoslo! No tardó mucho en abrirnos, para mi sorpresa llevaba ropa puesta, siempre imaginé que iría desnudo en su casa.

-¡Qué bien que me hicieras caso y te pusieras ropa para recibirnos! – le dijo alegremente el bastardo como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?! – pregunté sorprendiéndome, aunque no mucho…

-¡Cómo para no hacerlo después de la manera que me lo has dicho! – dijo Francis… algo lloroso.

Entonces estaba en lo cierto, va desnudo por su casa y recibe así a sus visitas. ¡Muy él! ¡Totalmente el jodido francés depravado de siempre! Me alegró en el alma el hecho de que Antonio le obligara a recibirnos con ropa puesta, hubiera salido corriendo en dirección al coche de no ser así.

-Bueno pasad de una vez a mi humilde morada. – Francis se hizo a un lado dejándonos paso libre.

Yo diría que tiene de todo menos 'humilde'siendo su casa, pero eso no venía al caso. Seguí al español, parecía que había venido muy a menudo y se conocía perfectamente el recorrido, eso no me tranquilizó mucho. Joder, ya tenía que hacerme a la idea de una maldita vez por todas que Francis, Antonio y Gilbert eran los peores, pero por eso mismo eran los mejores amigos. Siempre creí que Antonio era distinto a ellos, por lo menos por cómo se comportaba conmigo, pero en el fondo sabía que era igual que ese par de pervertidos. Continué caminando por un pasillo lleno de cuadros, algunos de ellos eran muy normales pero otros es mejor no comentarlos, demasiados miembros y otras partes íntimas de la anatomía humana al descubierto. Antonio se paró, llegamos a una amplia sala, era la sala de estar, Gilbert estaba tumbado ocupando un sofá de tres plazas él solo como si fuera su casa y, para mejorarlo aún más, tenía el mando de la televisión en su control y no paraba de cambiar de canal.

-¡Hola Gilbert! Veo que ya te has acomodado. – dijo Antonio alegremente.

Escuchando su nombre, Gilbert levantó la cabeza y nos miró sonriente.

-¡Ya os estabais retrasando! Debería daros vergüenza, os perdisteis la asombrosa entrada que hice.

-¿En serio? – pregunté aburrido.

-Mejor no preguntéis qué entrada hizo, acabaríamos escuchando durante horas anécdotas protagonizadas por él mismo. – dijo Francis entrado después de mí y lo suficientemente bajo para que el amante de las patatas no lo oyera.

La verdad es que funcionó y Gilbert no se enteró, Francis se acomodó en su sofá quitándolo de en medio, al menos lo suficiente para dejar un hueco libre y sentarse. Ahora Gilbert sólo ocupaba dos plazas en lugar de tres, obviamente se estuvo quejando por eso pero nadie le hizo caso. Miré a mí alrededor, sólo quedaba un sillón libre.

-¿Dónde está tu otro sofá Francis? – preguntó el bastardo.

-¿Recuerdas la borrachera que pillamos la última vez que Gilbert y tú vinisteis a mi casa? – preguntó el francés mientras yo solamente los miraba curioso.

-La verdad es que no, sólo recuerdo lo mal que estaba al día siguiente – respondió Antonio riéndose.

-Pues mi sofá tampoco olvidará lo mal que quedó aquella noche. – sentenció Francis para, a continuación, reírse diciendo que no pasaba nada y que era hora de cambiarlo.

Gilbert empezó a reírse de esa manera tan típica suya y que en ocasiones, me produce escalofríos.

-¡Hay que ver lo que dan de sí los sofás! ¿No Lovino? – me preguntó guiñándome un ojo y provocando que me sonrojara violentamente recordando el momento que viví con Antonio en el sofá de Gilbert.

-En los sofás se pueden vivir de los momentos más románticos posibles – dijo Francis con un aire de pervertido normal en él – Mis sofás saben bien eso.

La sonrisa que puso cuando pronunció eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo sólo con pensar qué podía haber sucedido en aquel sofá, pero decidí contenerme y no pensar más en ello, sólo me pondría mal cuerpo y de los nervios estando junto a estos tres. Me dirigí al sillón libre y me senté, ya había estado suficientemente tiempo de pie, aunque me daba un poco de asco sentarme después de oír eso. Era muy cómodo, tenía que admitir que el francés sabía comprar cosas de calidad. Antonio se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces bastardo?! – le pregunté gritando e intentándolo tirar.

-Pero no tengo donde sentarme Lovi - protestó resistiéndose a irse de allí.

-¡Cómo si me importara! ¡Quita al idiota de las patatas de en medio y siéntate allí joder!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar! – protestó el mencionado.

Estuve forcejando un rato largo con Antonio, pero no había forma de quitarlo de ahí, no sé cómo pasó pero al final acabé con el bastardo sentado sobre mí y abrazándome. Nervioso le propiné un codazo, pero no había manera de tirarlo al suelo, era demasiado fuerte para mí.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítate de encima de una puta vez! – le grité sonrojado por culpa de su cercanía, odio cómo le gusta invadir el espacio personal.

Entonces lo sentí, un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, me sonrojé como nunca y, si hubiera sido posible, todavía lo hubiera hecho más al escuchar las risas del par de salidos que tiene por amigos. Le di un buen puñetazo en la cara y cayó al suelo, por fin me liberé de sus brazos. Dolorido en el suelo se rió con ganas y yo sólo me escondí tras un cojín, me sentía incapaz de mirarlo sin saber por qué.

-Menuda fuerza tienes Lovi – dijo divertido.

No sé qué era lo que veía de divertido a estar tirado en el suelo como un maldito perro apaleado, pero él era así de idiota. No quise mirarlo y seguí en mi perfecto escondite, hasta que noté cómo alguien me lo quitaba y lo perdía, era el gilipollas de Gilbert.

-¡¿Qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo?! – le grité todavía rojo por la vergüenza.

-Enfréntate a las cosas como un auténtico hombre Lovino – me dijo riéndose.

Me levanté fingiendo indignación, en realidad sólo quería que me dejaran en paz, conociéndolos el tema no se abandonaría en todo el día y eso era lo que quería evitar. Me fijé en Antonio, estaba sonriéndome de nuevo, volví a sonrojarme. ¡¿Pero por qué mierda se pasa todo el maldito día sonriendo?!

-¡Deja de mirarme de una puta vez! – le grité evitando las miradas de todos.

-¡Déjalo Antonio! – le llamó Francis todavía sentado – Mejor ven aquí a darme un beso a mí, te prometo que te trataré mucho mejor.

No sé qué pasó por mi mente en ese momento, seguramente nada, pero sentí como algo dentro de mí me subía a la cabeza. Agarré a Antonio furioso y lo atraje hacía mí. Me miraron todos sorprendidos y Gilbert se lanzó al sillón para reírse a carcajadas. Le di un beso, un pequeño beso, ni siquiera era en la boca, era en la frente. ¡Soy un puto gilipollas sin remedio, un beso de madre, le di un beso de madre! Entonces al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me quedé paralizado, no me moví ni un milímetro durante bastante tiempo, menuda vergüenza estaba pasando, eso fue sin duda lo peor que había hecho en todo el día.

-Lovi – me llamó Antonio haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-Y-yo puedo tratarme mejor de lo que ese francés pervertido jamás podría. – dije completamente rojo y, sin haber pensado en frío las palabras.

Las risas que provoqué en los tres resonaron en mi cabeza durante horas y horas, yo creo que jamás en la vida las olvidaré, me perseguirán por el resto de mis días.

-¡Claro que sabes cómo tratarme Lovi! – me dijo alegremente para después abrazarme y decirme en el oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan sus amigos - ¿No recuerdas el buen tiempo que me hiciste pasar en la bañera y luego con ese maravilloso masaje que me diste anoche?

Me dejé abrazar, deseé que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, si rompía el abrazo sé que me encontraría con las risas y miradas pervertidas de Francis y Gilbert, y eso sólo me haría sentir más patético aún. Al ver que no me resistía al abrazo, Antonio aprovechó y me pegó a él con un poco más de fuerza, bueno eso ya era demasiado, le aparté gritándole lo muy aprovechado que era y me encontré con aquello que quería evitar.

-¡Hazme también a mí un masaje Lovi, yo también quiero que me toques todo el cuerpo con esas maravillosas manos tuyas! – exclamó Francis desternillándose en el sofá.

-¡Mejor aún – empezó a decir Gilbert – que nos muestre cómo hacer masajes, Antonio dirá que sí encantado por recibir otro!

-¡No, no, no – continuó Francis – que nos cuenten con todo lujo de detalles cómo hacer masajes mientras tomas un baño con tu amado!

-¡Chicos, dejadlo ya! – gritó Antonio al ver mi estado de trance – Ya os lo contaré todo con los detalles luego, no os tenéis que preocupar por eso.

Le fulminé con la mirada en ese preciso instante, desde luego debía aceptar que Antonio en realidad era como ellos, pero me costaba mucho admitirlo, era algo superior a mis fuerzas. De todas formas no hicieron caso a Antonio y continuaron diciéndome todo tipo de cosas y propuestas durante toda la mañana, la hora de la comida no fue mucho mejor, yo más bien diría que empeoró y todo. Jamás creí que una comida podía ser tan guarra, y sí guarra se refiere a que estuvieron toda la comida hablando de sexo, de todo tipo de posturas y masajes eróticos, y para mi mayor desgracia, los ejemplos siempre éramos yo y Antonio.

-¡Mirad – dijo Gilbert cogiendo con una pose triunfal, pero que sobraba, una salchicha – os mostraré cómo Lovino debe masajearle con la boca el pene a Antonio!

-Mi pene es mucho mejor que eso – dijo Antonio riéndose.

-Ya lo sabemos Antonio – respondió Francis divertido.

Vale, eso sí que fue demasiado lejos, joder ¡¿y por qué era yo el que se la chupaba a Antonio?! Le lancé mi plato de comida a la cara y le di en pleno rostro, la salchicha rebotó por la mesa y acabó, desgraciadamente, enfrente de mí. La miré con asco, odio las salchichas alemanas y odio a los alemanes, ahora más que nunca.

-Si tanto querías enseñarnos cómo hacerlo Lovi haberlo dicho antes – dijo Francis - No hacía falta que se la arrebataras de manera tan violenta a Gilbert.

-¡Cállate joder! ¡No es eso ni de lejos, estoy harto de tanto sexo, intento comer a gusto! – grité cabreado.

-A gusto se refiere en el pecho de Antonio – dijo Gilbert mientras se limpiaba la cara con la servilleta. – Hola de nuevo rostro precioso.

Lo último se lo dijo a sí mismo mirándose en una cuchara tras quitarse todo el pringue y comida del rostro. Le lancé la salchicha pero esta vez la pilló con la boca como un maldito perro desesperado por recibir comida humana.

-Ante la negativa de Lovino, yo mismo os haré una sombrosa demostración, será lo más asombroso que halláis visto, de eso podéis estar seguros – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras yo decidí beberme de una todo mi vaso de vino francés.

Joder, estaba delicioso, me acerqué la botella mientras Gilbert continuaba imitándome con su demostración. Antonio y Francis no paraban de reír, malditos salidos de mierda, yo volví a servirme la cuarta copa, cuando la terminé y quise una quinta vi como Antonio me quitaba la botella.

-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente vino – me dijo e inflé mis mejillas en señal de protesta – Recuerda que el alcohol se te sube con muchísima facilidad a la cabeza, es suficiente por hoy.

-¡¿Pero quién mierda te crees que eres, mi madre?! ¡Yo decidiré cuándo es suficiente! – le grité intentando recuperar la botella.

-Antonio todo lo contrario – empezó a decir Francis sonriente – Emborráchalo, así luego te será más fácil hacerle todo tipo de cosas.

Antonio lo miró por unos instantes y de repente le dio la razón a Francis riéndose divertido. Le aticé un golpe con todas mis fuerzas, que empecé a notar que me faltaban, el alcohol se me estaba subiendo, no había bebido lo suficiente para emborracharme, pero sí lo necesario para encontrarme un poco mareado.

-¿No hace un poco de calor aquí? – pregunté notando que me sobraba ropa.

-¡Oh mon dieu! ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? – se lamentó el francés.

-¿El qué Francis? – le preguntó Antonio curioso.

-El darle vino a Lovi para que se quitara toda la ropa, no tengo perdón.

-¡No, no lo tienes! – le grité enfadado.

Aún así seguía teniendo calor, empecé a abanicarme con la mano, no servía de mucho.

-Bastardo – dije con una pronunciación demasiado provocativa para lo que me hubiera gustado, pero fue sin querer simplemente me salió así la voz, el español me miró sorprendido – Tengo mucha calor.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero eso ya no me sorprendía. Se levantó de la mesa dejándome con el resto del bad trio, al rato regresó con un cubo. No sé qué sacó de allí hasta un instante después. Se colocó detrás de mí y de pronto noté un frío intenso en el cuello. Era un cubito de hielo, lo llevaba en la boca y me lo estaba restregando lentamente contra mi cuello, la sensación de frío me hizo cerrar los ojos instintivamente, aún así sentía calor en otras zonas.

-N-no te quedes sólo ahí – dije sorprendiendo a Francis y a Gilbert, y a mí mismo, la verdad.

Me hizo caso, después de jugar un rato con el cubito en la boca se agachó delante de mí dejando boquiabiertos, pero emocionados, a los otros dos. Me levantó un poco la camisa y fue pasando el cubito de hielo usando su boca como medio por todo mi abdomen, me eché un poco para atrás para dejarle más espacio y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. El cambio del frío del hielo a la caliente respiración de Antonio me estaba volviendo loco, subió un poco más y llegó a mi pecho, el calor empezaba a notarlo de repente en mis pantalones, me eché un poco más para atrás por puro instinto, pero no fue mi mejor momento, me caí de espaldas contra el suelo. Me quejé del daño que me hice y enseguida Antonio me cogió y ayudó a levantarme. Francis y Gilbert estaban desternillándose de la risa.

-¡Qué manera tan poco asombrosa de arruinarlo! – gritó Gilbert divertido.

-¡Una lástima! – exclamó el francés – Justo cuando el momento se ponía interesante y esperábamos escuchar a Lovi gemir de placer en cualquier momento.

-¡¿G-g-gemir?! – grité rojo y tan fuerte que me dolió algo la cabeza.

-Al menos no bebiste demasiado, en caso contrario hubieras intentado violarme por eso – me dijo Antonio con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Cállate mentiroso de mierda! – grité apartándolo.

-Ya claro – dijeron Francis y Gilbert a la vez.

-El jefe no es mentiroso – me dijo el bastardo con un pequeño puchero.

-¡B-basta ya! Es hora de la siesta, adiós.

Dicho eso me fui al salón de Francis, me quedé un rato delante del sofá, me daba cosa dormir allí, sobretodo al recordar el momento en el que el salido francés insinuó lo que había ocurrido en ese sofá. En ese momento apareció el maldito depravado preguntándome si no prefería dormir en una de sus camas, vale eso era miles de veces peor, entre las sábanas de ese pervertido… me dio un escalofrío y negué con la cabeza lanzándome al sofá intentando desconectar y olvidar lo que había pasado. No tardé mucho en dormirme ya que, al fin y al cabo, no había pegado ojo aquella noche. Estuve soñando con el bastardo, fue un solo sueño y, tengo que reconocer que fue muy húmedo. Hacía bastante tiempo que no soñaba así con Antonio. Me desperté aunque no abrí los ojos, estuve un poco recordando lo mucho que solía soñar con Antonio de aquella manera, me machaqué en aquella época la cabeza diciéndome a mí mismo que sólo éramos amigos, muy íntimos para poder explicarme a mí mismo los sueños más subidos de tono. Mi cabeza ya no era la misma desde que había vuelto a visitarle, esto obviamente era culpa del trio de salidos, sus bromas no paran de darme malas ideas. Empecé a escuchar algunas voces, estaban en el salón conmigo hablando entre ellas, yo fingí seguir dormido.

-¡Menuda decepción te tuvo que dejar Toni! – exclamó el francés sin levantar demasiado la voz, al fin y al cabo seguían pensando que estaba dormido.

-Sí, me quedé con ganas de más, pero creo que Lovi se está presionando mucho a sí mismo. – esta vez era Antonio el que hablaba y con el mismo volumen de voz, era sobre mí el tema de conversación.

¿Que yo me estaba presionando? ¿A qué se refería? No entendía ni media así que intenté agudizar el oído.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta, pero por eso nos pediste ayuda ¿verdad? – le dijo Francis.

-Sí, por eso os pedí que cenarais con Lovi y conmigo a última hora, estaba un poco perdido no sabía mucho qué hacer. – dijo riéndose algo avergonzado. Entonces el motivo del cambio de planes a última hora tenía que ver con eso, aunque seguía sin entender mucho de qué hablaban.

-Pues lo estás haciendo de maravilla, jamás creímos que lo harías tan bien – habló Gilbert por primera vez desde que estoy consciente.

-¡Vaya, gracias por los ánimos! – le dijo Antonio sarcástico.

-¿Cogiste lo que te dijimos verdad? Te será muy útil. – esta vez volvió a hablar Francis.

-Sí, justo antes de irme con Lovi a casa. – se refería a lo que quiera que recogiera antes de que volviéramos a casa de Antonio.

La curiosidad me estaba matando, no me estaba enterando de nada y sin embargo, sólo tenía una cosa clara, todo tenía que ver conmigo. Yo era la causa, ¿pero por qué cojones no me contaban nada?

-¡Mirad a Lovino! – escuché a Gilbert gritar, me puse tenso por si era descubierto.

-¿Ha despertado? – preguntó Antonio.

-No, parece que aún duerme, en verdad lo agotaste anoche Toni – dijo divertido Francis provocando que se me subieran los colores, rogué para que no lo notaran, por suerte no lo hicieron.

-Ya sabes que no pasó nada – le respondió ¿suspirando?

-¿Todavía no os habéis dado cuenta chicos? – preguntó Gilbert.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el francés.

-Desde luego que poco oído tenéis – respondió Gilbert para después decir lo asombrosa que era su capacidad auditiva – Lovino ha dejado de respirar pesadamente.

-¡Es cierto! Debió terminar ese sueño erótico que tan entretenido parecía tenerle – dijo Francis divertido mientras los colores se subían a mi cara.

En ese momento quise que un camión me atropellara, que un asteroide cayera sobre mí o que mil luchadores de sumo me aplastaran. ¿Qué habían estado oyendo? ¿Había gemido, había pronunciado el nombre de Antonio? Si así había sido preferiría morirme antes de despertarme para encontrarme con sus miradas.

-Me pregunto qué estaría soñando – dijo Antonio provocando que por primera vez en un rato me relajara, para mi suerte no se habían enterado de nada.

-Seguro que algo muy guarro – se rió Gilbert.

-Puede que contigo Toni – continuó Francis.

Vale, quería matarlos a todos. En ese momento me giré haciendo como que me despertaba poco a poco, me topé con las tres caras delante de mí y salté hacía atrás asustado.

-¡Qué bien que despertaste Fratello!

Noté un abrazo y, por desgracia, conocía esa vocecilla demasiado bien, era la de mi pegajoso hermano pequeño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, cuándo había llegado? Lo peor ¿había escuchado lo que pasó conmigo y Antonio en la noche anterior? ¿Y lo del sueño erótico?

-F-Feliciano, ¿cuándo llegaste?

-¡Pues ahora mismo ve~! – dijo felizmente - ¡Que alegría verte otra vez!

-¡Nos vimos ayer! – le grité deshaciéndome de su abrazo.

-Ya, pero me aburría mucho en casa yo solo y Antonio me llamó para invitarme a venir con vosotros.

Miré a Antonio que nos sonreía felizmente, quise matarlo con la mirada, pero el muy idiota no se enteraría. Se suponía que estaríamos nosotros dos solos, ¿por qué invitó también a Feliciano?

-¡Quiero una explicación, ahora! – le exigí al bastardo.

-Cuantos más seamos, más divertido – respondió el español alegremente.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! – le grité lanzándole un cojín.

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Cuando puedo despegarme de mi hermano pequeño un tiempo, vuelve porque el bastardo le había invitado. El muy desgraciado, primero me llama con las prisas, luego planea algo con sus depravados amigos y, resulta que me encuentro que al final se aburre de mí y llama también a Feli. Estaba muy cabreado, esto no se lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**En el siguiente capítulo ya aparecerán aún más personajes. Antonio le debe una compensación a Lovi por hacerle eso y menuda declaración le hizo Lovino (?)**

**Espero que les gustara, si dejan review los responderé, es lo mínimo. Si me recomiendan alguna historia Spamano no estaría mal.**


	4. Los lugares favoritos de Lovino

**Perdonad el retraso, me tardé más de una semana esta vez. El capítulo cinco estará listo en unos días.  
**

**Se supone que este capítulo no iba a ser tan subido de tono como los dos anteriores. Tiernosidad y eso ya me entendéis, pero… ha sido una mezcla rara. Si lo leéis lo comprenderéis. Lo mejor es cierta aparición increíblemente asombrosa que sólo Gilbert la podría superar.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**4. Los lugares favoritos de Lovino**

La tarde pasó tan lenta como la mañana, más bien pasó más lenta todavía. Sólo tenía ganas de irme a casa, bueno casa de Antonio, y acostarme. No tenía sueño después de la siesta pero no tenía humor para nadie. Pasé de Antonio el resto del día, parecía no importarle porque estaba con mi empalagoso hermano mientras yo sufría a sus malditos amigos. Cada vez que me acercaba a Antonio o él a mí, inmediatamente me daba media vuelta enfadado para no verle la cara, lo peor era que cada vez que lo hacía no me quedaba otra que dirigirme a sus depravados amigos. ¡Pero lo prefería! Estaba clarísimo, ¿para qué iba a pasar mi tiempo con gente que se aburre de mí tan fácilmente? Bueno, eso era lo que quería pensar, pero no lo hacía porque sus amigos son horrorosos y no los soporto, sobretodo al francés que me emborracharía para violarme si pudiera.

Después de aquel espantoso día la noche no fue mucho mejor ni de lejos. Acepté volver a dormir con Antonio, mala idea, horrorosa idea, fue incluso peor que la anterior noche. Yo estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos con mi hermano pequeño agarrado a mi brazo a un lado de la cama y el maldito bastardo español que me agarraba por la cintura durmiendo en el otro lado de la cama. Cuando me propuso dormir juntos pensé que al menos se disculparía, pero no imaginaba que dormiríamos los tres juntos en la misma cama y mucho menos, que yo tendría que estar en medio de esos dos idiotas de sueño profundo soportando sus respiraciones pegadas a mi cuerpo y sus movimientos que de vez en cuando resultaban ser algún golpe ligero que me despertaba cuando podía empezar a cerrar los ojos.

¡Vaya puta mierda de noche! Incluso preferiría repetir la noche anterior antes que esta. No sé cuándo me dormí, creo que si nos acostamos a las doce y media o así, pues échale que a las cuatro aún estaba despierto. Lo importante es que al final conseguí dormirme, aunque con las dos marmotas éstas no entiendo ni cómo pude, y no me desperté hasta la hora de la comida. Cierto duendecillo feliz entró en mi habitación y se lanzó encima de mí para despertarme. Lo tiré de la cama, me importaba una mierda que fuera mi hermano, nadie me despierta de malas maneras y espera que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos, más bien se esperan que los reciba con la palma de la mano abierta para pegarles una buena leche.

Me levanté de mal humor, como gran novedad, y bajé a desayunar. En ese momento descubrí que era hora de la comida y me había perdido el desayuno, lo supe cuando vi tres platos de pasta en la mesa y el desgraciado de Antonio me decía, aunque no lo escuchaba, que era muy tarde y no sé qué más rollos que no me interesaban lo más mínimo. Me senté en mi sitio, era mío y sólo mío, cuando viví con Antonio de pequeño aquel era mi lugar y eso no cambiaba. Yo era como un gran león, macho alfa obviamente, defendiendo mi territorio. Asesiné con la mirada a mi hermano y al bastardo para que se enteraran bien y, por supuesto, lo hicieron.

-¿Has dormido bien Lovi? – me preguntó el bastardo para romper el hielo.

-No – le dije secamente y de mala leche.

-Ve… fratello no seas tan rudo, Antonio sólo te ha preguntado – odio cómo mi estúpido hermano se mete en todo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo cojones quieres que duerma bien con dos idiotas rodeándome y sobándome? – le grité lanzándole un trozo de pan.

-¡Fratello lo siento! –dijo cubriéndose como pudo con los brazos.

-Lovi, está bien, no hace falta ser tan agresivo – lo fulminé con la mirada, ¡pero si era todo por su culpa!

Volví a mi plato y por fin probé la pasta. Era un sabor inconfundible, estaba delicioso, sólo Feliciano hace la pasta tan sabrosa. Una pregunta se hizo en mi mente de repente, es que era algo inevitable. ¿Habían estado cocinando juntos? ¿Codo con codo? ¿Mientras yo estaba durmiendo sólo? Me rechinaron los dientes en ese momento inconscientemente.

-¿Estás bien Lovi? Parece que se te van a salir las órbitas de los ojos.

-¡Perfectamente! – le grité volviendo a mi plato, pero no volví a probarlo simplemente lo aparté – No tengo hambre.

Me levanté cabreado y vi sus miradas preocupadas. Pasé de ellos, no estaba de humor, no sé por qué se me quitó el hambre, pero no quería pasta. Me sentí horrible por dentro, todos mis antepasados me estarían maldiciendo en ese momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Antonio levantándose poniéndose a mi lado.

-¡¿No ves que sí?! – aún así me miró preocupado – Es sólo que no me apetece nada.

-¿Quieres otra cosa? Te preparo lo que quieras en un momento – en este momento no sabía si intentaba cebarme o en verdad estaba muy preocupado por mí.

Era Antonio, no creo que me quisiera cebar para comerme después, eso sólo lo haría Francis y la manera de comerme no sería la típica con cuchillo y tenedor. Sería una mezcla entre _'comerme a besos'_ y… prefiero no seguir subiendo de tono.

-Está bien – no se merecía que lo tratara tan bien, no era que yo quisiera su comida, era que debía castigarlo, pero que así todo preocupado me daba qué pensar. No era justo, eso desde luego, por eso sólo lo perdonaría en este momento.

-¿Qué quieres? – me dijo sonriéndome.

-Gazpacho – le dije después de pensar un rato.

Antonio me dio un abrazo en ese momento y me quedé de piedra. Me soltó enseguida y deseé que no se acordara el por qué quería gazpacho, pero parece que la suerte seguía sin venir a mí. Debía acordarse perfectamente ya que la gran sonrisa que se le formó y el no parar de silbar en la cocina mientras me servía un vaso, me puso algo nervioso mientras lo esperaba sentado. Mi fratello intentó volver a hablar conmigo, ya sé que era preocupante que yo no quisiera pasta, pero vamos, no podía ser para tanto ¿verdad?

Antonio apareció enseguida y me dio el vaso de gazpacho. Era, por decirlo de alguna manera, como zumo de tomate fresquito _(N/A: Quienes no lo conozcan pueden buscarlo, al que me refiero es al gazpacho andaluz)_. Me gustaba muchísimo y Antonio lo sabía muy bien, para mi desgracia, porque parece que recordaba lo que yo no quería. Me llevé el vaso a los labios y bebí un sorbo. Creo que sonreí inconscientemente.

-¿Está rico Lovi? – me preguntó el bastardo felizmente.

-Cómo si no supieras que voy a decir que sí.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso – me dijo para después fastidiarla - ¡Pero lo que más me alegra es que aún recuerdes lo mucho que te gusta mi gazpacho y que me lo pidieras después de…!

Me atraganté, si decía algo del por qué delante de mi fratello me podía morir de la vergüenza. No fue algo planificado, pero funcionó y el bastardo por ir a salvarme la vida ya no volvió a decir nada más, creo que se le olvidó. Mi hermano, que es idiota, tampoco volvió a preguntar, seguro que también se le olvidó, por fin un puto punto de suerte a mi favor aunque casi me costase la vida.

La comida siguió normal hasta el final, yo no hablé apenas, más bien escuché todo el rato a Antonio y a Feliciano hablar y hablar, de tonterías lo que más, pero lo que más me fastidió es cuando decían que debían cocinar más a menudo juntos, de lo bien que sabía lo que cocinaba cada uno, de lo muy divertido que había sido, de lo bien que se lo pasaron sin mí. Esto último no lo dijeron en ningún momento, pero con todo lo demás eso era una conclusión que se derivaba de ahí. Cuando terminé mi vaso de gazpacho, aunque parezca que comí poco en realidad es que repetí por tercera vez, lo dejé en la mesa delicadamente, en otras palabras, con un buen golpe causando que los dos imbéciles estos se callaran y me miraran.

-¡Vaya – dije intentando sonreír, pero creo que mi sonrisa falsa en aquel momento lo que causaba era miedo – qué bien os lo pasáis los dos solos!

-Ve… fratello, nos hubiera gustado que bajaras pero nos daba miedo despertarte – me dijo Feliciano con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Debía ser gilipollas para tragarme eso! ¿Tan imbécil me creían?

-Vamos Lovi, no te pongas celoso. Aquí hay suficiente jefe para todos – dijo sonriéndome.

¡¿Pero cómo la hace para joderla siempre y con una simple frase?! ¡Es que no podía entender cómo era tan sumamente idiota y feliz al mismo tiempo! Además eso era mentira, él sólo quería al perfecto de mi hermano, de mí ya se había aburrido y simplemente no sabía cómo decírmelo, sino no me hubiera dejado de lado ayer y tampoco me hubiera dejado durmiendo mientras estaba a solas con Feliciano. ¡Él siempre me da el coñazo para que estemos juntos y lleva días que a veces o se pega demasiado o, muchas más veces, se despega!

-¡Ya claro y yo voy y me creo que queréis cocinar conmigo! – dijo enfadado y puede que demasiado sincero.

-¿Tantas ganas de cocinar codo con codo conmigo tienes Lovi? – bastardo español… siempre encontrando el punto débil de mis afirmaciones para cambiarlas a su favor. O puede que fuera que era tan idiota que ni se diera cuenta de lo demás. Está claro que la correcta es la segunda opción.

-¡Ni de coña! – le grité rojo. Por el enfado, porque ya se estaban pasando, todavía no sé cómo pude aguantar todo eso.

-¡Venga, no seas tímido! – me dijo felizmente y lo peor es que Feliciano ya tenía contagiado ese mismo humor – Tengo una idea, esperad aquí que llamo a Francis y ya veréis mañana que bien nos lo vamos a pasar. ¡Y así todos felices!

-¿Una sorpresa? – salió por fin la vocecilla tan masculina de mi hermano pequeño a relucir - ¡Estoy deseando ver de qué se trata!

-¡Sois imbéciles! – grité y me levanté para irme a tumbarme al sofá, al menos así tenía la televisión para mí sólo y podía desconectar.

¡En serio! ¡¿Pero cómo lo hacían para estar esos dos siempre con la sonrisa en la cara y de buen humor?! ¿Qué clase de aire respiraban? Porque creo que yo o era alérgico a eso o puede que ellos no fueran humanos. La segunda opción volvía a ser la respuesta correcta.

No hice caso a Antonio cuando me pidió que les ayudara a quitar mesa y a lavar los platos. Menuda cara que tienen y se lo dije bien clarito. ¡Para eso sí que me avisaban! Pues se quedaron con las ganas porque no me levanté del sofá en horas, hasta que el bastardo casi me levanta por los aires para sacarme a rastras de la casa y llevarme en coche a saber dios dónde.

-¡Ya está todo solucionado! – empezó Antonio a hablar al rato largo de ir subidos en el coche, yo iba en el asiento del copiloto y mi hermano detrás de mí – Hablé con Francis y nos dejó un hueco a nosotros tres, además dice que me acordaba bien y todo estaría listo mañana. Menos mal, porque tenía miedo a haberme equivocado de día y que al final no fuera mañana y entonces quedar como un mal jefe.

-Eres un mal jefe – le dije aburrido mirando por la ventana y provocando algunas lágrimas de reproche que me divirtieron.

En realidad no estaba aburrido, estaba muy intranquilo. ¡Francis volvía a escena! ¿Por qué siempre todo tenía algo que ver con ese maldito salido de mierda? Si estaba incluido nada bueno iba a ser, estaba más claro que el agua. Pero quería parecer fuerte ante esos dos, sobretodo ante Feliciano que no temía a Francis y estaba encantado de juntarse con él. ¡No podía ser más idiota ni aunque le pagaran!

-¡Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino! – empezó a decir Antonio imitando la voz de un GPS.

Sólo el bastarlo ganaba a mi hermano en imbéciles. Antonio aparcó el coche y empezamos a caminar por la calle, era toda cuesta abajo y a los cinco minutos de caminar empecé a preguntarme por qué había aparcado tan lejos.

-Pronto lo verás Lovi. ¡Te va a encantar!

Sus explicaciones eran lo que más aire de idiota le daban. Y también eran el mayor motivo de que recibiera algún golpe de mi parte. Antonio se paró de repente frente a un escaparate, me quedé observándolo hasta que recordé, me sonrojé violentamente y me puse nervioso. No quería que fuera lo que creía, pero lo era y estaba delante de mis narices.

-Hoy has estado de muy mal humor Lovi – empezó a decir Antonio y yo sólo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos – también algo triste. Por eso me preocupé por ti y pensé, bueno pues es hora de cumplir mi promesa. ¿Te acuerdas Lovi?

-¿Qué promesa? – preguntó Feliciano algo confuso.

Ninguno le respondimos y Antonio pasó el primero, le siguió mi hermano y yo entré después de tranquilizarme un poco para pasar más rojo que un tomate. Aquella tienda… ¿cómo iba a olvidarla bastardo?

Cuando éramos pequeños y vivía con Antonio solíamos jugar en un parque que estaba al final de la calle, que tanto odio porque es agotador subir la cuesta. Siempre pasábamos delante de este escaparate inconfundible. Recuerdo lo mucho que le decía a Antonio que quería pasar, pero él nunca me dejaba y me alejaba de allí arrastrándome.

-Te prometí que vendríamos cuando hubieras crecido – me dijo sonriendo.

Era cierto me lo prometió, pero jamás creí que lo cumpliría. Es más, creía que tenía el mínimo de vergüenza necesaria para no traerme por aquí. Yo con mis inocentes seis años le gruñía al bastardo para que me dejara pasar a la tienda de disfraces… sí de disfraces… ¡de disfraces eróticos! ¡Y yo qué sabía! Yo no era más que un inocente, pero con mala leche, niñito que quería entrar porque no sabía de qué iba el asunto.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí bastardo? – le pregunté rojo y bajito para que no me oyeran los dependientes.

-Ya te lo dije, te lo prometí y pensé que te subiría el ánimo. Mira – y cogió mi mano y me arrastró hasta otra zona de allí – vamos a buscar aquel disfraz del escaparate que de pequeño te gustaba tanto y querías comprar.

¡¿Pero por qué no se le olvidan esas cosas?! Bueno él era así y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. En ese momento, entre tantos disfraces y de vez en cuando algunos juguetitos y muñequitos que es mejor no mencionar, me percaté que estábamos solos, mi hermano desaparecido en algún lugar de la tienda y prefería no pensar qué estaba pasando por su inocente mente, pero inocente de verdad no en plan sarcástico, y yo estaba a solas con Antonio ambos cogidos de la mano. Me sonrojé, sobretodo cuando me enseñó el disfraz de camarero que me gustaba tanto de pequeño. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y nunca lo había podido observar bien, un delantal muy corto, con la parte trasera casi al descubierto, más bien sólo sugería lo que había escondido detrás, una camiseta entreabierta y que seguro que al ponerla enseñaba mucho pecho y una típica pajarita negra. También traía una libretita y un bolígrafo que en un principio pensé que eran de pega, cuando me fijé más resultó que eran para escribir todas las anécdotas que vivías con ese traje. Me puse rojísimo sólo de pensarlo.

-¿Lo quieres? – me preguntó sonriéndome.

-¡¿Q-qué?! – grité rojo - ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Vamos, si yo creo que te verías genial en él! - ¿eso era un alago o me estaba insinuando algo? – Admito que me moriría de puro placer si te viera, aunque fuera un par de segundos, con él puesto.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? – le preguntó con la voz temblando y rojo como nunca en mi vida podría.

El bastardo no respondió, simplemente se me quedó mirando y puso una expresión que creo que me estaba analizando de arriba a abajo.

-¡Te lo voy a regalar, para cumplir tu sueño de niño! – me dijo felizmente dejándome de repente sólo para dirigirse a la caja. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

Cuando me di cuenta que de verdad lo iba a hacer fui corriendo a la caja, después de perderme por varios pasillos, para detenerle. Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con Arthur Kirkland en el mostrador. ¿Pero qué hacía un tipo serio como él en una tienda así? Además, no había ni rastro del bastardo, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hubiera comprado ya.

-¿Ha llegado ya mi traje de enfermera?

¿Qué? Creo que mis oídos fallaron en ese momento. ¡Arthur no podía estar comprando un traje de enfermera en esa tienda! ¡Él, aunque me daba cierto miedo, cosa que no reconocería, era una persona seria y decente! Una de las pocas que podía respetar.

-Sí señor, espere aquí un momento y se lo traigo.

-De acuerdo – dicho esto se giró para apoyarse en el mostrador y se dio cuenta de mi presencia y de mi cara, que seguramente sólo mostraba confusión en ese momento.

-¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – me respondió sonrojándose.

-Demasiado – dije casi sin voz – Creo que empiezo a ver alucinaciones y todo.

En ese momento la dependienta volvió con algo envuelto. Debía ser el traje, aunque aún me costara pensar en ello, Arthur me amenazó para que no dijera nada pero eso era demasiado bueno para no decirlo. Conocía a cierto trío de salidos que amarían saber eso. Pero el grandísimo imbécil apareció con mi hermano pequeño en ese momento.

-¿Lovi? Te estaba buscando, encontré a Feliciano probándose un traje – me dijo el bastardo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que qué? – pregunté intentando asimilar la última frase que salió de su boca.

-Antonio me va a regalar este traje tan bonito ve~

-Deberías ver a Feliciano, le queda genial – iba a matar a Antonio en cualquier momento – Pero por supuesto, aún estoy esperando verte puesto este traje de camarero a ti Lovi~ será la visión más maravillosa que jamás halla tenido.

Me sonrojé muchísimo con esas palabras. De todas formas no entendía por qué me quería ver así, seguro que no me quedaba para nada bien el traje, el cual me negaría en rotundo a ponerme eso para empezar. Suspiré, se supone que los amigos no hacían estas cosas, eso era algo típico de parejas. Miré a Antonio, nosotros éramos amigos íntimos, pero pensar de esta manera, el comportamiento que teníamos y todos esos sueños y deseos raros… estaba confundido. Mi sangre italiana, y sobretodo acordarme de lo Casanova que era mi abuelo, me estaba diciendo que me alejara de esos pensamientos. Yo no podía estar viendo de esa manera a Antonio, pero eran dos días y ya mi cabeza se había vuelto loca, después de lo mucho que me costó dejar de pensar así en él.

-¡¿Arthur?! – gritó Antonio pero apenas pude escucharlo, seguía perdido en mis pensamientos - ¿Estoy viendo visiones?

Me prometí que estaría con más mujeres distintas que mi abuelo. Él siempre presumía de su sangre italiana y me hacía enfadar, que él era el perfecto novio italiano y que yo jamás encontraría a nadie que me quisiera porque nadie me soportaría. Quería vencerle con todas mis fuerzas, tenía que ser un heterosexual que se las llevara de calle.

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Tienes algún problema retrasado? – gritó Arthur.

Pensé con cuantas personas había estado. Ninguna. Tenía diecinueve años y jamás había estado con nadie. Ni una chica en la lista, ni un solo beso, los únicos abrazos recibidos eran de Antonio o de mi hermano. ¿Cómo iba a superar a mi abuelo así?

-¡Verás cuando se enteren Francis y Gilbert que te gusta este tipo de cosas! – Antonio no paraba de reír.

Se lo dije muchas veces a mi abuelo, que yo podía ser el mejor en algo. Mi deseo de ser mejor que alguien en lo que fuera era demasiado grande, yo siempre era torpe y patoso y nunca conseguía nada de lo que quería y si lo tenía que hacer yo, nunca lo terminaba. Siempre que se lo decía mi abuelo se reía de mí y simplemente me decía: _'Amar no consiste en eso Lovi. Lo importante no es la cantidad sino que tu corazón esté preparado para darlo todo a esa persona especial.'_ Nunca lo había entendido.

-¡Cállate! ¡E-esto no es mío, es-es-es un regalo, sí eso es, un regalo! – Arthur lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-¿Para quién? – Antonio no lo creía, con razón ese nerviosismo no era normal.

-¡¿A ti que te importa?! – respondió gritando.

-Antonio – llamé al bastardo que se giró muy sorprendido a mí, le aparté la mirada sonrojado – ya vámonos, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo.

No me contestó, Feliciano tampoco dijo nada salvo las gracias por el traje a Antonio. Llevaba la bolsa donde estaba su disfraz zarandeándola de lado a lado felizmente. Yo miré mi bolsa donde iba mi traje de camarero, que compró en contra de mi voluntad, traía una nota que saqué extrañado.

'_Los camareros acostumbran a tratar bien a sus clientes._

_¿Querrás dejar que yo sea tu cliente y tú mi camarero?_

_Antonio.'_

Aticé con la bolsa a Antonio y aceleré el paso. Íbamos al parque que estaba al final de la cuesta. Justo lo que necesitaba mi maldita cabeza, más lugares para recordar más cosas. El parque estaba lleno de gente aprovechando la buena temperatura y el sol relucía dando más alegría a los niños. Nos sentamos al lado de un árbol que conocía muy bien. Acostumbraba a mear en la misma esquina siempre, justo donde se había sentado mi fratello. No le dije nada, sólo me reí.

-Me encanta oírte reír – me dijo Antonio en el oído – No estoy harto de ti Lovi, nunca jamás lo pienses.

Miré a Antonio con los ojos abiertos y sonrojado. Se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza por la llegada de Feliciano. Iba a contestarle algo, pero un balón me golpeó en toda la cabeza.

-¡Buena parada! – genial otro idiota acababa de aparecer.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?! – grité lanzándole el balón.

Alfred Jones, idiota americano tan alegre como Antonio y con un puto complejo de héroe que lo convierte en inaguantable. A veces deseaba que de verdad le saliera una capa y se fuera volando para no volver. Iba a clase conmigo en el colegio, igual que Arthur iba con Antonio, Francis y Gilbert. Han pasado muchos años, pero hay personas que no cambian.

-¡No has cambiado en nada Lovino! ¡Pero qué mala leche tienes todavía!

-¡Pues mira al imbécil que habla! – le respondí gritando.

No sé cómo pasó pero Feliciano, Antonio y Alfred acabaron juntos jugando a fútbol. Yo me negué, me parece increíble que el bastardo este de mierda me diga que no piense que se harta de mí y a los dos segundos me deje completamente tirado por una puta pelota. Cabreado fui a sentarme a un banco que no estaba muy retirado. Cuando me senté noté algo raro, era demasiado blando para ser un banco, me giré despacio y me topé con alguien que se me hacía raramente parecido a Alfred.

-¿Pero qué haces no ves que me iba a sentar gilipollas? – grité enfadado.

-Lo siento – dijo una vocecilla – yo llevo mucho rato aquí sentado. Fuiste tú quien se puso encima.

-Ya veo – dije extrañado, este tipo parecía invisible o algo por el estilo. Seguro que Alfred se muere de envidia por su poder de intangibilidad.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba todavía sentado encima suyo, me levanté rápido y pedí perdón. Me giré y me encontré al bastardo mirando incómodo en mi dirección. ¡Ahora sí le importo! Mira tú por donde.

Estuve un rato hablando con ese chico, parece que era hermano de Alfred y que fue conmigo a nuestra misma clase, pues mira que yo sigo sin recordarle en absoluto. Creo que me dijo que su nombre era Matthew.

Cuando atardecía Antonio decidió llevarnos a otro sitio que también recordaba muy bien. Un puente donde me pasaba los días mirando el río y los peces, a veces bajábamos cerca de la orilla y pescábamos, otras tirábamos piedras al río. Después de eso pasamos por un restaurante que de pequeño adoraba. Al final volvimos a casa como a eso de las diez.

-Espero que te animaras al estar en tus sitios favoritos otra vez Lovi – me dijo Antonio dejándome de piedra, ahora que lo decía, todos esos lugares eran mis preferidos cuando era pequeño y vivíamos juntos – Espero que se te halla pasado el enfado, aunque fuera un poco. Buenas noches.

Quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, pero estaba cansado, demasiado, por eso me fui a dormir directamente. Feliciano y Antonio hicieron lo mismo. Volvió a ser otra noche espantosa, con dos babosos idiotas pegados cada uno a un lado mío distinto. Suspiré e intenté dormir, esta vez concilié el sueño con más facilidad que la noche anterior.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, mañana mismo los respondo porque ahora me es imposible. Espero que les gustara el capítulo, ya veréis cuáles son los planes de Antonio con Francis, seguro que no os los imagináis (¡espero! xD ). Gracias también a los favoritos y a los follows, muchas gracias de verdad. Me alegra que esta historia guste.**


	5. Clases eróticas de cocina

**Gracias por los reviews, ya los respondí todos. Pero ahora les tengo que hacer una pregunta importantísima para este fic: ¿Alguien quiere que haga lemon? Me esperaré unos días antes de empezar el capítulo 6 por esa razón ya que el posible plan es incluirlo en el siguiente. También tengo que advertir que si hay lemon en el 6, el capítulo 7 también tendrá.**

**A los reviews anónimos. Por favor si quieren que les conteste déjenme el nombre exacto de su cuenta para buscarlos, nunca los encuentro porque hay muchas personas con nombre parecido y no me atrevo a contestar por si me equivoco ;A; Y me sabe muy mal no poder contestarles ya que se tomaron la molestia de comentar…**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**5. Clases eróticas de cocina**

Me levanté como a eso de las diez, era muy extraño ya que yo nunca me levantaba tan temprano. Dormí toda la noche de un tirón, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho con semejantes lapas pegadas a mí! Mi hermano aún dormía profundamente a mi lado, me costó mucho deshacerme de su agarre y poder levantarme, pero mira que podía llegar a ser pesado. No había ni rastro del bastardo, supuse que bajó hace rato ya que acostumbraba a ser muy madrugador desde pequeños, aunque yo nunca llegué a hacer lo mismo, ni nunca lo haré.

Antes de bajar me pasé a darme una ducha de agua fría. Necesitaba enfocarme en mis pensamientos. Últimamente no eran muy limpios que digamos y eso me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Una vez terminé, bajé y me encontré a Antonio desayunando tranquilamente. No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me senté en mi habitual sitio. Me miró muy sorprendido para luego recibirme con su típica sonrisa de idiota que tiene y que no puedo arrancar ni a golpes.

-¡Buenos días Lovi! Hoy has madrugado.

-Ya lo sé – contesté.

-¿Quieres el desayuno? – me preguntó levantándose con una tostada en la boca.

-Vale – no me levanté de la silla. Yo nunca hago nada ya que Antonio lo hace por mí, también porque le obligo pero él lo hace encantado así que no soy tan vago cómo algunos quieren hacerme parecer.

Al momento regresó con otras dos tostadas, un zumo de naranja y un café. Como siempre acostumbraba a levantarme tarde casi nunca desayunaba, pero parece que ese día fue la excepción. Me lo comí todo y luego le robé otra tostada a Antonio, tenía en verdad mucha hambre. Golpeé al maldito español cuando me dijo que me controlara para no engordar y le di otra vez mucho más fuerte cuando lo siguiente que me contó fue que era para que entrara en el traje de camarero sexy que me compró. ¿Cuándo cojones dije que me lo iba a poner? ¡Pues que esperara sentado porque jamás llegaría ese día!

-¡Buenos días a todos! – saludó mi hermano apareciendo y sentándose enfrente mío.

Siempre amanecía feliz, cosa que no podía entender. También se pasaba el resto del día igual de feliz, así que se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrado. Lo estaba, pero eso no significaba que no me sacara de los nervios. Lo saludé de mala gana y me levanté, yo ya había terminado de desayunar, no pensaba esperar al idiota de mi fratello. Me levanté y me senté en el sofá y para mi sorpresa el bastardo se sentó a mi lado. Me sonrió y le aparté la mirada de golpe, estaba sonrojado pero era porque tenía que aclarar varias cosas conmigo mismo y no estaba preparado para más líos, pero con la buena suerte que tengo siempre seguro que algo malo pasaría ese día. Antonio se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas, me pilló desprevenido, como de costumbre, por desgracia.

-¡¿Qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo?! – le grité cabreado.

-Aww Lovi, que lindo te ves sonrojado – me dijo felizmente y acomodándose aún más.

Me puso de los nervios, no esperé ni a golpearlo ni a insultarlo, simplemente me levanté de golpe provocando que estuviera en el límite de caerse al suelo. Protestó haciéndome un puchero pero pasé radicalmente de él y me fui con mi cara roja a otra parte donde no la pudiera contemplar. ¡Necesitaba tranquilizarme y rápido!

Tras veinte minutos con la mirada perdida por la ventana y sin haber pensado en nada, aunque al menos mi cara consiguió regresar a su color normal, salimos todos hacía la sorpresa que nos tenían preparada a Feliciano y a mí. Tenía cierto nerviosismo, el trayecto en coche fue torturante ya que no podía dejar de machacarme la cabeza pensando en miles de cosas horrorosas. Supe que habíamos llegado cuando Antonio se dispuso a aparcar.

-Es en aquel edificio – dijo el español mientras señalaba un edificio blanco de muchos pisos que estaba delante nuestro – Según me contó Francis es en la séptima planta.

Siete pisos de tortura. Eso pensé mientras subíamos en el ascensor, cada piso que íbamos dejando atrás me parecía demasiado lejano. El gilipollas de mi hermano todo lo contrario, cada vez era más y más feliz. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió me escondí instintivamente detrás de Antonio que sólo se rió de mí mientras salía tranquilamente al pasillo. ¡No me había asustado! ¡En serio, en ningún momento imaginé que Francis estaría al otro lado del ascensor esperándonos pacientemente para cuando se abrieran las puertas y entonces saltar sobre nosotros y hacernos todo tipo de cosas feas! ¡¿Quién hubiera podido pensar eso?! Yo desde luego no… ¡no mucho!

El pasillo también se me hizo interminable. Paramos frente a una puerta que tenía un cartelito, me fijé para saber dónde estábamos pero estaba completamente en blanco y en ese momento maldecí al imbécil que se le olvidó poner qué era ese lugar o qué pasaba ahí dentro. Antonio abrió la puerta y abrí los ojos sorprendido. Había mucha gente y, para mi suerte o puede que desgracia, aún no lo tenía claro, a la mayoría la conocía de mi época en el colegio. Allí estaban Alfred y otro chico, me sonaba su cara pero no sé de qué, se parecía mucho a Alfred, puede que fueran familia.

-¡Eso no es nada heroico Matthew! – escuché cómo Alfred hablaba con ese chico.

¿Matthew? Me sonaba mucho ese nombre, pero no podía recordar de qué. Me fijé en Antonio que en ese momento lo miró algo molesto ¿serían conocidos? Feliciano había desaparecido para irse a hablar con Alfred y el tal Matthew. Antonio también se fue y me arrastró con él. Saludó a Gilbert, genial este imbécil también estaba ¿es que no me podía librar ni de él ni del depravado francés?

-¡También te has traído a Lovi! – dijo sin dirigirse a mí – Esto va a ser asombroso.

-¿Acaso no conoces otra palabra? – se acercó a nosotros una chica, era bastante guapa tenía que reconocerlo.

-Cállate Eli – contestó Gilbert mosqueado – No necesito nada más para expresar lo asombroso que soy.

-Siempre igual – suspiró la chica un tanto aburrida - ¿Y este joven tan apuesto quién es?

Estuve a punto de sacar mi lado italiano conquistador, como acostumbraba a hacer delante de las chicas guapas, pero Antonio no me dejó.

-¡Buenas Elizabeta, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – dijo saludándola y dejándome con las ganas – Él es Lovino.

-Encantada Lovino, Antonio me ha hablado muy… bien de tí – me dijo antes de irse con Gilbert a otra parte y dejándome solo con el bastardo.

¿Por qué narices dudó lo de _bien_? El maldito español tuvo que decirle cómo lo trataba, ¡pero seguro no le dijo los motivos que me daba para tratarlo así! Elizabeta estaba algo alejada pero estaba con Gilbert y otro tipo, de aspecto bastante pijo debo decir, que parecía que no le caía muy bien al albino.

-¡Roderich, Eli cuánto tiempo! – exclamó mi hermano corriendo en su dirección a abrazarlos.

Yo me quedé mirando desde lejos. No sabía de qué los conocía, aunque más tarde ese mismo día me dijo que Roderich fue su profesor particular de música en el instituto y que Elizabeta en esa época era la novia del pijo ese. Me quedé igual aunque no entendía qué vio esa chica tan alegre en alguien tan serio, pero ese no era mi problema. Recuerdo que yo de actividades extraescolares daba español, no era por aprender el idioma materno del bastardo, era sólo que como pasé mi infancia en España con él pues conocía bien el idioma, por eso mismo no tuve problemas con las clases y tampoco me tuve que esforzar mucho.

-Aún no me has dicho para qué estamos aquí – le dije de mala gana al bastardo.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto – me dijo pensando para luego sonreírme - ¡Vamos a cocinar juntos!

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin entender nada.

-Pues verás, hemos venido a tomar clases de cocina, al igual que toda esta gente – me quedé mirándolo extrañado - ¡Ahora ya no te podrás quejar que no cocinamos juntos Lovi!

Le di un golpe y le dije lo muy imbécil que era. Me acerqué a una silla vacía y me senté en ella, mientras que Antonio se acercó a Feliciano, Gilbert, Elizabeta y al pijo que el asombroso parecía odiar. Había mucha gente que no conocía pero más que sí, observé a mí alrededor, Alfred y el otro chico casi invisible seguían juntos… con Arthur. ¿Cuándo llegó el inglés? Ni me enteré, aunque la verdad estoy seguro que es el único al que le harán en verdad falta las clases de cocina, recuerdo que una vez probé algo que él hizo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en la enfermería del colegio. Parece que Alfred lo estaba sacando de quicio, lo entendía perfectamente, ese héroe de pacotilla podía ser muy pesado.

En ese momento una pregunta se hizo en mi mente: _¿pero dónde estaba Francis?_ Sé que odio a ese salido de mierda, pero se supone que él organizó esto con Antonio. Hablé demasiado pronto, en ese momento apareció el maldito francés por la puerta. Me quedé mirándolo de piedra, como todo el mundo que estaba allí seguramente, llevaba un delantal bastante… pervertido. Típico delantal que tiene unas tetas en él y que, cuando crees que no podía ser peor, se gira y continúa por detrás y resulta que la otra imagen es un culo. El de Antonio era millones de veces mejor que ese, ¡ni punto de comparación! Me sonrojé violentamente al mismo darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y me llevé las manos a la cara para taparme, el maldito bastardo llegó a mi lado y me preguntó qué me pasaba, me deshice de él sin mirarlo.

-E-estoy bien – dije intentando tranquilizarme.

Cuando me sentí algo más calmado miré a mí alrededor. Mientras Francis presumía de su delantal, un japonés lo miraba sonrojadísimo y diría yo que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Arthur fue la única persona que saltó para criticarlo, más bien el único que se atrevió, mientras que Gilbert le preguntó dónde podía comprar otro igual. Suspiré y tuve paciencia a que el francés y el inglés acabaran de discutir.

-¡Muy bien clase, déjenme presentarme yo soy vuestro profesor favorito, Francis Bonnefoy! – exclamó de repente el francés dejándonos a todos de piedra. Sobretodo a Arthur.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de bromear sucio francés! – gritó enojado al que más le afectó la noticia, Arthur.

-¡¿Es que no leíste el cártel?! – empezó a protestar Francis - ¡Esto son clases de cocina francesa con el maravilloso profesor Francis Bonnefoy!

La verdad es que el único cártel que había estaba en blanco, pero aunque el inglés se lo dijera, Francis pasó totalmente de él. Empezaron a discutir otra vez y nadie intentó detenerles. Miré a Antonio de reojo y este me devolvió la mirada sonriéndome, me sonrojé y miré en otra dirección. ¡Menuda sorpresa en verdad me había dado! Seguro que Feliciano también estaba sorprendido, pero a diferencia de mí, estaría encantado de la noticia.

-¡Bueno basta ya, que al final hoy no cocinamos! – gritó el francés haciéndose el interesante. Se notaba que le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero es que lo era y no sólo por ser el profesor, sino también por su delantal.

Las instrucciones fueron simples: Cocinar en parejas, es decir dos personas. Estaba totalmente prohibido llevarle la contraria al profesor, esto en realidad lo decía por Arthur pero nadie quiso avivar la llama otra vez. No se podía arruinar la comida de otra pareja, eso supondría la expulsión directa del curso. Se permitía hablar con otras parejas, pero no demasiado tiempo ya que debían atender.

Típico, pero justo. Mi pareja fue obviamente Antonio, pero hubo un rato donde Feliciano casi me roba para cocinar con él. Casi lo maté por intentarlo, al final se rindió y se fue a cocinar junto a Roderich. Para mi sorpresa Elizabeta cocinaba junto a Gilbert, creía que no lo soportaba. Observé con más detenimiento: Alfred cocinaba con el japonés horrorizado, un tío que dormía incluso con todo ese jaleo parece que iba a cocinar, obviamente si despertaba, con el tipo que se parece a Alfred, ¿Matthew tal vez se llamaba? Una preciosidad de ojos verdes, aunque de aspecto demasiado infantil para mi gusto, cocinaba con un chico rubio y bastante serio. Todo fue un vistazo rápido y primeras impresiones, pero mi mirada se quedó fija durante demasiado tiempo en la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, rubia con el pelo corto y una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera. Me sonrojé al verla y no le pude quitar los ojos de encima, ella lo notó y me saludó, me puse nervioso. Esta era mi primera vez, me refiero a la primera vez que una chica me ponía de esa manera, aunque esa sensación que me gustaba pronto desapareció al ver a un tipo algo pelopincho y con cara de pocos amigos detrás de ella y mirando en mi dirección. Asustado, quiero decir ¡como un hombre! di un paso hacia atrás y me choqué con Antonio.

-Cuidado Lovi~ - me dijo alegremente.

-Me puso de los nervios ese tipo de ahí.

-¿Quién? – me preguntó mirando a mi alrededor hasta que se encontró con la mirada de ese tipo – Lovi, no te acerques a él.

Lo miré sorprendido, Antonio estaba muy serio, él nunca estaba así. No dejaba de mirar en dirección de ese tipo pelopincho, lo peor era que inconscientemente, o eso espero que fuera, me rodeó con sus brazos de manera protectora. La curiosidad me estaba matando, sobretodo al ver el intercambio de miradas de odio que se lanzaban mutuamente.

-¿Lo conoces? – le dije zafándome de él. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Sí, me odia con toda su alma – me dijo el bastardo y casi no lo creí sino fuera por el odio que ese tipo lanzaba en nuestra dirección, vamos era imposible asimilar que alguien pudiera odiar a Antonio tan fuertemente – Su hermana es encantadora, pero él es totalmente distinto.

-¿La belleza que está a su lado? – pregunté provocando la risa del bastardo y que por fin me volviera a mirar a mí.

-Sí, se llama Emma - en ese momento se calló un momento para mirarla y continuar después como si nada – somos muy buenos amigos actualmente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo fuisteis? – pregunté curioso, así que se llamaba Emma... nombre casi tan precioso como ella.

-La verdad es que hubo un tiempo en el que no fuimos amigos – se rió de manera que me dio más curiosidad aún, necesitaba conocer más de esa chica – Aunque su hermano siempre me ha detestado y eso no cambia.

-No me sorprende – le dije fingiendo estar aburrido y girándome de nuevo al profesor, es decir a Francis, por desgracia.

Antonio me reclamó pero no le hice caso. En realidad tampoco se lo hice al francés, mi mente sólo tenía clara una cosa: _Emma sería la primera persona en entrar en mi lista_. Lo había decidido, debía empezar fuerte y olvidar a Antonio. ¿Dije olvidar? Quería referirme a dejar de estar confuso, eso estaba, hecho un completo lio que no podía pensar con claridad. Pero eso era por culpa de sus depravados amigos, yo no podía sentirme atraído por Antonio, tuvo que ser la misma racha que pasé de niño en la que creía que me gustaba. Pero esa belleza me abrió de nuevo los ojos y me dejó claro cuál era mi objetivo. ¡Le iba a enseñar a mi abuelo lo que era ser un verdadero amante italiano!

-¿Hay alguien sin pareja? – preguntó Francis después de haber explicado la receta. Otro idiota más, se le olvidó preguntar lo más básico – No tengáis vergüenza, si alguien queda libre porque somos impares le pondremos con una pareja.

Arthur levantó la mano sin mirar a la cara a Francis. ¡Vaya mierda de profesor! Se empezó a reír y a burlarse de él. Ni siquiera las quejas de éste le hicieron parar.

-¿Con quiénes me pongo entonces sucio francés? – preguntó ya demasiado cabreado.

-Será mejor que te quedes solo – respondió entre sonrisas satisfactorias para mayor enojo.

-¡¿Pero no decías que nadie debía estar solo?!

-Sí, pero acabo de pensar que si se trata de ti es mejor no cumplirlo – el obsceno francés se lo estaba pasando de muerte - Cocinas demasiado mal, no quiero que arruines a nadie más.

Volvieron a empezar a discutir, pero esta vez los pararon enseguida el chico rubio de mala leche, sí ese que cocinaba con la chica infantil pero linda, y Roderich. Menudo genio tenía ese tipo, ahora sí que no podía entender para nada qué hacía Elizabeta saliendo con alguien como él, claro que eso fue hace tiempo, se debió dar cuenta que no valía la pena o cualquier cosa.

Toda la clase empezó a ponerse manos a la obra. Me daba cierta pena, pero a la vez risa, ver a Arthur cocinando, si se le podía llamar así a lo que fuera que estaba creando, solo. Lo peor es que estaba en nuestra misma mesa, pero justo enfrente así que podía ver todas sus muecas de desesperación. Tenía cierto miedo cada vez que veía lo que estaba haciendo, parecía que en cualquier momento eso cobraría vida, una espantosa por cierto. Antonio hacía todo lo posible por no explotar a reír, pero cada vez le era más difícil ya que Francis iba a molestar a Arthur continuamente con la escusa de que era el profesor y debía ver lo que hacía y ayudarlo. En el fondo tenía la sensación de que lo que quería era meterle mano, pero nunca lo diría, principalmente porque ambos son enemigos mortales desde el colegio. Tampoco confesaría que en realidad creía que Francis dejó sólo a Arthur porque estaba celoso, al fin y al cabo yo me equivoco continuamente en este tipo de cosas, en realidad lo más seguro era que el francés intentara llevarse a la cama al inglés, pero no pensaba decir ni media de mis impresiones, ni siquiera a Antonio.

Yo estaba cortando las verduras. Poco a poco y despacito para no arruinar nada. Debía reconocer que la cocina se me daba bien, una de las pocas cosas que se me daban bien, aunque ni siquiera en esto podía superar a mi hermano pequeño. Antonio también era mejor que yo, se encargaba de la salsa con muchísima soltura. Me dio cierta envidia.

De repente el maldito español me atrajo y me colocó justo delante de él. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello y los nervios volvieron a estallar en mí. Con su mano guió la mía hasta el cuenco y me hizo remover la salsa primero despacio y luego más deprisa, la velocidad hacía que pudiera sentir el cuerpo de Antonio chocar con el mío, no me gustaba del todo, sólo podía pensar muy mal ya que las estocadas que sentía a ritmo continuo en mi trasero sólo podían venir de la parte más íntima del bastardo. Me sonrojé y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, lo cual fue lo peor de todo.

-Pruébala.

Escuché la voz del bastardo en mi oído provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe y me encontrara, para mi sorpresa, con el dedo del bastardo lleno de salsa. Me negué sin poder hablar e intenté escapar, pero no tenía huida posible. Abrí y me llevé sus dedos a mi boca. Los lamí saboreando la salsa, ¡maldita sea, en verdad Francis conoce buenas recetas y es un buen profesor! Aún sonrojado miré a mí alrededor, el chico de mala leche miraba con asco en nuestra dirección tapando los inocentes ojos de la chica que estaba con él. Estaba avergonzado y, justo en ese momento, Antonio empezó a sacar los dedos con toda la lentitud que pudo de mi boca. Estaban llenos de babas, pero no pareció importarle lo más mínimo. Miré deprisa en dirección a Arthur, había desaparecido y no intenté buscarlo. Admito que me alegré en el alma que no estuviera para contemplar esa escena.

Lo peor es que mi fratello la vio perfectamente y me puse rojo de la vergüenza. El pijo remilgado ese me miraba con mucha reprobación y hablaba en tono de padre a mi hermano para que no hiciera lo mismo. ¡Menudo gilipollas, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decía! Me giré en dirección a Gilbert y a Elizabeta, ni se dieron cuenta de nada porque estaban ocupados con otros asuntos… Gilbert se metió dos melones en la camisa a modo de imitar tetas, también uso una banana a modo de pene e intentó que Eli se la comiera, por si pareciera poco se metió en la boca algo que no alcancé a reconocer y tras darle muchas vueltas en la boca se lo colocó en los dientes, lleno de babas, mostrándolo e intentando que la pobre Eli. Dije pobre… dejé de pensar eso en cuanto dio un sartenazo en la cara a Gilbert ¡Menuda fuerza tenía esa chica!

Antonio no me dejó seguir observando a mí alrededor. En la sartén ya estaba el filete haciéndose, pero dejó de observarla para pasar a cocinar el segundo plato. Esta vez ya no era un simple filete, con una salsa buenísima tenía que decir y no eran los dedos del bastardo… no creo, se trataba de un plato que llegué a odiar: Gratín de patatas. Barato, rápido, fácil y realmente asqueroso para mi gusto. Antonio me agarraba continuamente guiándome con el cuchillo, metía demasiada mano y le gritaba para apartarle, pero no lo conseguía. Las miradas de los demás tampoco. En un maldito intento de deshacerme de su cercanía di en el bol que contenía la salsa y nos salpicó entera a ambos. El desgraciado empezó a lamerla sin consideración alguna por mi dignidad ni mi autoestima. Su lengua no paraba de recorrer cada rincón al que podía alcanzar. Mi corazón no podía latir más rápido, el bastardo no paraba de provocar estas sensaciones en mí, siempre igual, ya no podía evitar nada así que me dejé llevar y lo imité. Empecé por probar su cuello, continué hasta su oreja, su mejilla, sus labios. Me quedé estático en sus labios, una sensación más placentera aún que el sabor de la salsa que nos cubría recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde mi precioso rulo hasta mis pies. Antonio empezó a mover los labios buscando más, le correspondí como pude aunque no fue del todo como quise para mi gusto… ¡pero qué diablos! En ese momento había perdido toda conciencia, ¡ni torpezas ni nada, sí que le correspondí como quise y más! Sus labios probaban los míos y yo probaba los suyos ¡sabían a placer, a pasión, a algo que no pude explicar pero que no pretendía perder! Mis brazos pasaron por su cuello, agarré su pelo y tiré un poco de él. Sentí como Antonio pegaba su cuerpo al mío, me apoyé hacía atrás en la mesa de la clase. Estaba en trance, estaba conociendo el sabor del paraíso, sabía a Antonio, mezclado con cierto toque francés por la salsa, su cuerpo se pegó todo lo posible al mío y me rodeó con sus brazos. Noté como su lengua empezaba a deslizarse por mi labio inferior, abrí la boca y de repente sentí como su lengua recorría todos los rincones existentes en ella. Empecé a hacer lo mismo, mi lengua comenzó poco a poco a jugar con la suya. Estuvimos tanto rato así que no noté que me empezaba a faltar el aire hasta que casi me desmayo por la falta de oxígeno. Nos separamos de manera abrupta respirando pesadamente, miré sus profundos ojos verdes y vi algo que brillaba en ellos. Pero no sabía qué era.

-¡Vivan los novios! – escuché gritar a Gilbert haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

Un alboroto empezó en ese momento, quería correr, pero mis piernas no me funcionaban, nada en mí funcionaba correctamente. Levanté la mirada avergonzado y me encontré con Feliciano que me sonreía abiertamente, Alfred se estaba partiendo de risa y entonces me encontré con los ojos de ella de nuevo, Emma, no dejaba de mirarme. Me hundí de repente, mi primer beso había sido con Antonio, me había prometido estar con esa belleza, me senté en el suelo escondiéndome de todos salvo del bastardo que no sabía cómo me miraba porque no levanté la mirada del suelo en mucho tiempo. El alboroto se calmó por Francis, creo que lo tenía todo previsto, él y Antonio, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. Los pilares que he construido sobre mí y mi futuro se hundían cada vez que estaba con Antonio.

No terminé el primer plato, tampoco hice nada del segundo. Me incorporé a la clase cuando hacían el postre. Unos bombones de chocolate en forma de corazón, curiosamente los de Francis tenían formas más eróticas pero no dije nada. No sé cuándo volvió Arthur pero estaba ahí cuando volví a levantarme del suelo. Antonio no dijo nada, yo tampoco.

Cuando acabó la clase todos nos despedimos de todos, de repente mi hermano insistió en irse a dormir a casa de Gilbert, ya que éste se lo propuso. Yo era idiota, pero no tanto, conociendo a mi hermano esa sonrisa sólo la ponía porque me quería dejar a solas con Antonio, justo lo que menos necesitaba, pero no tenía fuerzas para discutir, se me fueron todas en ese beso. Todos los bombones estaban juntos en pequeños paquetes para llevarnos a casa, los otros platos nos los comimos en clase, bueno yo no probé bocado, pero Arthur se lo comió por mí. Su comida en verdad era espantosa, acabó para los perros de una vecina de ese edificio, pero según me dijo Francis un día, ni siquiera éstos se atrevieron a probarla. Cogí mi paquete y me fui junto a Antonio, yo no hablé durante el trayecto incluso aunque él tratara de darme tema de conversación. Ni siquiera esa belleza conocida como Emma pudo impedir al final que hiciera alguna tontería con Antonio. Ya no creía en nada en mí, había perdido lo único que me quedaba.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**Para aclarar las parejas que cocinaron: Antonio con Lovino, Alfred con Kiku, Heracles con Matthew, Gilbert con Elizabeta, Vash con Lili, Roderich con Feliciano, Emma con Holland, y Arthur… solo. Bueno Francis no lo dejó del todo abandonado xD**

**Algunas parejas más irán apareciendo a lo largo del fic por aquellos que preguntaron, de momento sólo necesitaba que aparecieran estos personajes y no profundizar más en algunas relaciones. Ya irán apareciendo las cosas más adelante.  
**

**PD: Que incluya lemon (si quieren xD) en los capítulo no significa que Antonio y Lovino vayan a tener una relación estable. Sólo quiero advertir.  
**


	6. Cuidados especializados para enfermos

**Bueno este es sin duda mi capítulo más largo. Debo advertirles que: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON.**

**Se encuentra al final del mismo, y debo decir que es el primer lemon que he escrito en toda mi vida. Cualquier comentario para mejorar será bien recibido (pero por favor cuidado con los tomatazos, a nadie le gustan a menos que sean en la Tomatina...)._  
_**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**6. Cuidados especializados para enfermos**

No dormí con Antonio, desde que llegué habíamos pasado todas las noches juntos, apenas fueron tres y dos de ellas habían sido con mi hermano, pero eso no quería decir nada, al fin y al cabo cuentan como haber dormido juntos. Pero esa noche no era capaz, le pedí que me preparara una habitación, me miró muy extrañado pero no replicó ni insistió en estar conmigo. Había sido fácil, tal vez incluso demasiado, pero sabía que al día siguiente tendría que hablar con él más tarde o más temprano así que al menos esa noche él me dio tiempo para pensar.

No pegué mucho ojo, últimamente tenía la sensación de que no dormía apenas, pero creo que el bastardo tampoco pudo hacerlo esa noche, o al menos eso era lo que quería que pasara. Me sentía incómodo, no era cosa de la cama, era mía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos de repente sentía de nuevo cómo mis labios se juntaban con los de Antonio y tenía la inmensa sensación de estar saboreando la salsa, de repente los volvía a abrir con el corazón a mil por hora y esa sensación desaparecía poco a poco dejándome de nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche y en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Me giré y me tapé más con la sábana, el silencio era demasiado grande ¡maldita sea, me había acostumbrado a dormirme escuchando la respiración del bastardo! Me removí en la cama de nuevo, pero siempre que me quedaba quieto creía ver los ojos de Antonio de nuevo mirándome y lo peor era que si los cerraba sentía sus labios. Suspiré y me levanté, fui a lavarme la cara con agua fría. ¡Me debía enfocar! Bien era que había dado mi primer beso con un chico de mi mismo sexo, que llevaba toda la vida pensando que era heterosexual y ahora no sabía qué pensar de mí mismo ni qué esperarme de mí, también que cada vez que me juntaba con él empezara a tener sueños húmedos con nosotros como protagonistas, que me hablara y me perdiera en sus palabras, que me mirara y me sintiera especial, que me abrazara y un escalofrío de placer recorriera mi espalda, que me besara y tirara toda mi vida por tierra sólo por sentirlo cinco segundos más… ¡Bueno ya estaba bien! ¡Ya volvía a estar igual! Levanté mi mirada, estaba completamente sonrojado y respirando pesadamente, grité de frustración, mala idea, horrorosa, Antonio apareció preocupado por la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó con clara preocupación en la cara.

-¡No! – le respondí tajante - ¡Y lo que menos necesito es tenerme a mi lado ahora mismo!

-Lo siento – me dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Le había dolido, le había dolido mucho. Me sentí tremendamente peor en ese momento, él sólo me había preguntado si estaba bien y yo prácticamente lo había mandado a la mierda. ¡Soy un gilipollas! Ojalá hubiera sido eso sólo, también lo había besado ¡sí, yo empecé el beso joder! Y después de eso estuve el resto de la tarde sin mirarle, sin dirigirle apenas la palabra salvo para decirle que no quería dormir con él y para rematarlo lo mandé a la mierda. Si yo me sentía perdido no quería ni preguntarme cómo debía sentirse él de confuso. Éramos amigos de toda la vida y, sin embargo, me correspondió el beso. Me estaba mareando demasiado, caí de rodillas al suelo del baño y vomité en él. Empezaron a salir lágrimas de frustración de mis ojos, o tal vez fueran por el esfuerzo al vomitar, no lo sé, pero tampoco importa mucho. Antonio llegó sin decirme una sola palabra, yo lo miré pero él rechazó mi mirada. Me limpió la boca pero dejó mis lágrimas correr y me cogió en brazos, yo no tenía fuerzas para quejarme por eso, me tumbó en la cama de su habitación y me dejó allí abandonado durante horas. Lo estuve esperando despierto y con el paso de los minutos y horas me tranquilicé, pero Antonio no volvió a cruzar la puerta. No recuerdo cuándo me quedé dormido, pero amanecí sólo en su cama con la cara empapada, debía haber estado llorando en sueños, pero no podía recordar uno sólo de ellos. ¡Agg me sentía como una puta mierda!

Me pasé primero por el baño antes de bajar y encontrarme con Antonio, el suelo estaba limpio, totalmente libre de mis fluidos estomacales. Mi cara no estaba tan reluciente, tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras enormes. Suspiré, no tenía ganas de disimular nada de mi rostro así que bajé como si nada, sólo fruncí el ceño con naturalidad y bajé las escaleras todo lo despacio que pude mentalizándome de lo que me podía estar esperando. Antonio estaba abajo desayunando tranquilamente, siempre lo encontraba así, era bueno que cosas así no cambiaran. Tenía incluso más ojeras que yo, lo cual me hizo sentir mal ya que eran causadas por mi culpa, no se lo comenté pero él notó mi mirada y me sonrió como siempre hace.

-¡Últimamente te levantas más temprano! – me dijo alegremente y disimulando todo lo que había pasado.

-No lo hago por gusto – le dije evitando mirarle. Si me encontraba con esos ojos me volvería a sonrojar y no quería empezar así el día, bastante tenía con el asco que me provocaba a mí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar Lovi~?

-Cualquier cosa me sirve, tengo hambre – era mentira, no tenía nada de hambre, pero no podía dejar que se preocupara por mí, ya había hecho bastante.

Antonio se levantó, regresó con un café y unos bollos pequeños. Comí lentamente y en silencio y cuando terminé ayudé al bastardo a recoger todo. En realidad no hice apenas nada salvo llevar mi taza vacía al fregadero, pero bueno Antonio ya está acostumbrado a estas cosas.

-¿Te sientes mejor Lovi? – me preguntó una vez recogido todo y sentados mirando la televisión, en realidad más bien pasábamos de ella.

-Sí, fue sólo una ligera angustia.

Sentí de repente como Antonio me abrazaba y me besaba suavemente el cuello y luego la mejilla para acabar besando mi oreja. Intenté apartarme avergonzado pero no me dejó.

-Me tenías preocupado – me dijo algo serio.

Me quedé estático, no sabía qué decirle. Me giré y me crucé con su mirada de nuevo, sus ojos verdes brillaban, pero seguía sin ver qué me querían decir y eso me sacaba de quicio. Sus ojeras seguían pero no me fijaba apenas en ellas, su sonrisa de idiota era tan espléndida como siempre ha sido. Sonreí ligeramente y me dejé hundir en el pecho de Antonio. El bastardo no perdió la ocasión y me rodeó con los brazos, empezó a acariciarme el cabello y yo cerré los ojos sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Eran tranquilos, como su respiración. Ojalá pudiera ser yo también así, pero cualquier cosa me pone histérico y, para mejorar, si se merecen un castigo por ello no me corto, les atizo de lo lindo.

¿Qué tenía de malo pensar en Antonio como una pareja? No pude evitar preguntármelo en ese momento, antes siempre era: _'No puede ser porque somos amigos.' 'No puede ser porque soy heterosexual.' 'No puede ser porque mi abuelo se burlaría de mí.' 'No puede ser porque no sería correspondido.'_ Pero si Antonio me estaba correspondiendo, en verdad me tenía que querer, entonces no éramos simples amigos y además ¿cuáles eran las partes negativas de estar con él? Ver su sonrisa de idiota todos los días era una de las cosas que más me gustaban ver por las mañanas al despertarme, me hacían sentir bien, aunque siempre le mentí diciendo lo contrario. Puede que el problema fueran mis bases y no lo que sentía por Antonio.

Me sentía muy tranquilo en ese momento, hasta que el maldito imbécil este se puso a jugar con mi rulo. Me sonrojé violentamente y me aparté lo más rápido que pude.

-¡¿Qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo bastardo?! – le grité rojo.

-Te lo debía – empezó a decir sonriendo de manera algo juguetona, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme algo más – Sigue siendo tu mayor punto débil.

Él era el único que sabía eso, por cierto incidente relacionado con gazpacho, por cierto, y que sólo sabíamos él, yo ¡y mi abuelo!

_Flashback_

_Diez años antes, era un precioso y con bastante mala leche niño de nueve años. Todavía vivía con Antonio y su familia, y el panorama parecía pintar que seguiríamos así durante muchos años más. Me equivocaba, porque tan sólo en menos de un año me llevarían de regreso a Italia. Fueron cinco años, los mejores de mi infancia._

_-¡Lovi, vamos a hacer un rico gazpacho! – gritó un joven Antonio de doce años._

_-¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo? – le dije cabreado dirigiéndome hasta la cocina._

_-¡Pero si es muy fácil, confía en mí! – jodidamente sonriente siempre, me ponía de los nervios._

_En verdad era bastante fácil y cuando terminamos y lo probé me enamoré perdidamente del sabor. Desde ese día siempre le pedía gazpacho continuamente, yo era demasiado vago para prepararlo, bueno no, no es que fuera vago, era sólo que Antonio prefería hacérmelo._

_Se lo pedía muy a menudo hasta que un día dejé de hacerlo de golpe, a causa de la llegada de mi abuelo y cierta situación... Antonio me servía un vaso mientras tiraba de su camisa diciéndole lo muy idiota y lento que era y que se diera más prisa. Provoqué que se cayera encima de mí y, todavía no sé cómo, me agarrara mi precioso rulo. Me sonrojé al notarlo y me quedé inmóvil._

_-¿Sucede algo Lovi? – me preguntó extrañado pero sin levantarse de encima de mí._

_-¡S-suéltame! – grité cerrando los ojos._

_-¿No será que…? – se calló de repente y empezó a jugar con mi pelo._

_Y en ese momento gemí, desde la garganta. No pude controlarlo, Antonio me miró sorprendido pero sonriente y mi abuelo me sacó en volandas de repente de debajo del bastardo. Estoy seguro de que Feliciano ha sacado la habilidad de aparecer repentinamente de él._

_-¡Qué bien os lo estabais pasando los dos! – exclamó divertido y revolviéndome el pelo. Era la primera vez que me visitaba desde que llegué a casa de Antonio. Por cierto, sí, fueron cuatro años sin verme ni llamarme – Pero aún sois muy jóvenes para esto._

_-¡Abuelo! – exclamé felizmente por verlo, pero recibiéndolo como bien se merecía, una patada en la espinilla que le hizo saltar de dolor - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a verme maldito desgraciado?_

_-Perdí el vuelo – dijo riéndose, obviamente mintiéndome para no darme explicaciones. Ya sabía que mi familia me había mandando a España para librarse de mí, pero al menos podían haberme llamado alguna vez – Pero según veo he tardado demasiado tiempo, debí llegar antes._

_Lo último lo dijo algo serio, cosa sumamente extraña en él. Esa misma noche recibí la primera llamada en cuatro años de mis padres y, para ser aún más extraño, empezaron a llamar muy a menudo. En menos de un año me obligaron a regresar a Italia. Los temas de conversación nunca salían de Antonio y yo, jamás entendí lo que querían._

_-¡Es una auténtica pena que no salieras a tu abuelo Lovino! – me dijo un día mi abuelo – De todas formas sigo dudando que encuentres alguien que te quiera de verdad, esa mala leche espanta a cualquiera. También a Antonio._

_Me quedé extrañado. No entendía la aptitud de nadie ni por qué tanto hablar de nosotros si nunca antes se preocuparon por ello. Cuando me despedí de Antonio le dije que la próxima vez que le pidiera gazpacho, volviera a jugar con mi rulo. Me costó en el alma y en mi orgullo decírselo, pero prefería eso a un 'Te echaré de menos bastardo'._

_Fin del Flashback_

La verdad es que no creí que Antonio se acordara, pero lo hizo. Por suerte mi hermano no se enteró. Aquí estaba lo que le faltó el otro día, jugar con mi precioso pelito. Intenté quitarlo, después del beso no podría aguantar eso, demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Le di un puñetazo en la cara, no fue muy fuerte.

-¡Pierdes toda tu fuerza con tan poco! – exclamó divertido. Era cierto.

Me removí un poco como pude y me caí del sofá, Antonio conmigo. Observé a mi alrededor, justo en la mesa vi mi salvación, cogí el paquete de bombones que hicimos en la clase de cocina.

-¡C-comamos juntos! – dije buscando escapatoria.

Funcionó para mi alivio. Abrimos el paquete y sacamos los bombones. Genial, tengo tan jodida mala suerte que me olvidé por completo que tenían forma de corazón, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco y que Antonio sonriera como el grandísimo idiota que es. Abrí la boca y me comí dos de golpe, estaban buenísimos. Me quedaron perfectos, uno estaba relleno de fresa y el otro de naranja. Antonio me pidió que le diera de comer, cogí dos al azar y se los metí en la boca. Para mi sorpresa hizo una muesca de asco y tragó dificultosamente.

-¿Qué reacción es esa imbécil? – pregunté cabreado y sentándome en el suelo.

-Lovi, ¿en verdad hiciste esto? – dijo asqueado.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que mi comida es una mierda?! – le grité enfadado.

-¡No, no, tu comida es genial! – dijo rápidamente – Es sólo que… has cocinado otras veces mucho mejor.

Le aticé, con mis fuerzas recuperadas, y él se quejó.

-¡Si no los quieres no te los comas! – le grité exasperado - ¡Pídeselos a tu precioso chef Feliciano!

Intenté levantarme, pero él me agarró y me abrazó. Me solté enfadado y le aparté la mirada. Para mi sorpresa cogió otros dos bombones y se los comió, intentó suprimir otra cara de asco, ¿para qué se los come si no le gustan? ¡Será gilipollas!

-Amo todo lo que haces Lovi – me dijo poniéndome uno en mis labios. Abrí la boca y mastiqué.

Escupí en un cenicero que estaba cerca. ¡Sabía a rayos! ¡No, peor incluso! ¡¿Cómo era posible que unos estuvieran tan deliciosos y otros fueran tan sumamente asquerosos?! Antonio se apoyó, sentando en el suelo, en el sofá.

-No me siento muy bien Lovi – empezó a decir, y era verdad lo que decía, se le notaba que la cara se le estaba poniendo pálida y pálida por momentos – Pero no es culpa de tu comida, no es…

Fue lo último que dijo, de repente un charco de vómito cubría tanto el suelo como mis preciosos, y realmente caros, zapatos de marca. Me levanté de golpe, más preocupado por Antonio que por mis zapatos. Le ayudé a incorporarse, estaba manchado de su propio vómito, pero no me dio asco, tenía suficiente viendo al bastardo que apenas se podía sostener. ¡Oh dios, oh dios, no podía ser! Comprendí lo que pasó una vez que dejé a Antonio en la cama tirado y limpié el suelo, también el rastro que quedó por la casa con mis pisadas. Fue al empaquetar, mis bombones se tuvieron que mezclar con los de Arthur. ¡No podía ser! Fui con todo el cuidado del mundo para no confundirlos ya que estaban muy juntos, pero parece que no fue así y al final se mezclaron.

Vale, tenía al bastardo intoxicado con continuas arcadas, mis preciosos zapatos arruinados y no sabía qué hacer para curarlo. Intenté tranquilizarme, a mí cuidar a alguien no se me daba bien ¡¿qué cojones debía hacer?!

Pensé en qué haría Feliciano en mi lugar, pero rechacé rápidamente esa opción ya que me negaba a ponerme a llorar como una niñita, eso no funcionaba nunca. ¿Y Antonio? Mierda, su mente era tan sumamente simplona que me resultaba imposible meterme en ella. ¿Gilbert o su hermano Ludwig? Antes muerto. ¿Alfred? Era un héroe, sabría qué hacer… ¡vale no lo sabría, se pondría a hacer experimentos alienígenas con su amigo Tony con su sensual cuerpo! ¡Y yo no dije sensual! ¿Y qué tal Francis? ¡No! Aprovecharía la situación para violarlo.

Estaba histérico, ¿qué podía hacer? No tenía ni idea. Me giré y observé a Antonio tumbado en la cama, tosió fuertemente y sus arcadas eran cada vez mayores. ¡Maldición, debía darme prisa! Necesitaba a alguien serio y que no fuera alemán. Arthur Kirkland. Su nombre vino a mi mente, pero no podía hacerle eso a Antonio. Era la oportunidad perfecta del inglés para burlarse de él y vengarse de todas las cosas que el Bad Trio le había hecho en el colegio, además, sé de buena tinta que cuando iban al instituto Antonio y Arthur tuvieron varios enfrentamientos, aunque no sé la causa. También me daba cierto miedo ese tipo, pero no quería admitírselo eso a nadie.

Llegó lo esperado, Antonio volvió a vomitar en el suelo que hacía bien poco había fregado por el mismo motivo. Suspiré, no me quedaba otro remedio así que marqué el número de teléfono de Arthur. Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Al principio no paró de reír, sobretodo al escuchar lo que pasó con mis amados y carísimos zapatos, pero ese bienestar se le pasó enseguida cuando le conté que Antonio se había intoxicado con sus bombones. No dudó que fuera verdad, porque él también notó el cambio del sabor de sus bombones a la delicia de los míos. Aceptó ayudarme, pero con la condición de que Antonio no se enterara de eso, creo que temía la reacción del bastardo.

Le pregunté qué debía hacer y la respuesta fue simple _'cuidados especializados y tratarlo con todo el cariño que una enfermera haría.'_ Creo que lo entendí mal, porque lo que entendí no era nada normal, pero el maldito inglés no me dijo nada. Podía ser serio y parecer un caballero, pero era un jodido fantasioso. Para mi suerte al menos sabía que aquello no saldría de allí ya que, al fin y al cabo, Arthur no tenía amigos a los que poder contárselo, al menos amigos reales.

A la media hora llegó Arthur y me dio todo lo que necesitaba, supuestamente. Cinco minutos después, ya que no le permití entrar a la casa y mucho menos dejarle ver al bastardo, me encontraba con un vaso de agua y un sobre que, según me dijo Arthur, era para las cosas de estómago y no sé qué cosas que no entendí, aquí lo importante era que el bastardo se pusiera bien ¿a quién mierda le importaba saber los demás detalles? Y por último, y el motivo por el que casi maté al inglés la siguiente vez que lo vi, yo vestido con su flamante traje de enfermera sexy. En ese momento aún pensando que no era normal, aunque Arthur me dijo que era la mejor manera de que Antonio se pusiera bien, y yo como un gran imbécil, le creí.

Entré en el cuarto despacio y procurando no hacer ruido. Antonio no levantó la mirada para verme, ¿cómo iba a tratarlo sino me miraba? Aunque tengo que reconocer que en el fondo mi autoestima lo agradecía. Le di el sobre y se lo tragó asqueado, se quedó dormido al momento. No se fijó en mí en ningún momento y yo me sentía más ridículo por momentos. Me senté a su lado en la cama mirándolo mientras dormía, se veía realmente tranquilo, ¡menuda diferencia a cuando está despierto y se encuentra bien! Es un torbellino feliz. Sonreí un poco, deseé que se pusiera bien pronto y me molestara de otra manera y no de esta, me acomodé un poco más en la cama, había suficiente espacio para los dos, y no sé en qué momento me dormí.

Cuando desperté me encontraba totalmente tumbado en la cama y seguía llevando el mismo traje de enfermera. Me sorprendí cuando me encontré con Antonio abrazándome y mirándome sonriente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo imbécil?! – le dije atizándole, en ese momento ni me acordé de lo malo que había estado.

Antonio se quejó pero me agarró y me besó el cuello. Parecía que no pensaba soltarme y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-¡Tuve un buen despertar! – exclamó intentando controlarme entre sus brazos – No sólo se me había pasado el malestar, sino que te encontré tumbado en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente y para mi mayor sorpresa, de una manera que ni en mis mejores sueños tuve.

Me puse tan rojo como un tomate, mi cara debía brillar tanto como un semáforo en rojo. Antonio se movió y se colocó encima de mí. Empezaba a ver sus intenciones y me estaba poniendo más histérico por momentos.

-¡Q-quítate de encima bastardo! – le grité intentando alejarlo, pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí.

-Lovi, ¿qué hacías acostado en mi cama y de manera tan indefensa? – preguntó en mi oído y todo lo despacio que pudo para ponerme más nervioso – Eso enciende todos mis sentidos.

Quise huir, pero su mirada tan profunda me dejó inmóvil. Era cierto, estaba totalmente indefenso, pero ¿a qué se supone que le huía? ¿A mis instintos, a mis sentimientos, a mis deseos? ¿A qué narices le tenía miedo? Se supone que todo debía estar bien, si yo me sentía bien con él, sabía que me quería y que jamás me haría daño, ¿por qué intentaba negarlo? ¿Seguía siendo por mi abuelo, por defraudarle, por perder contra él, por ser humillado? ¿O tal vez era por mí mismo, porque tenía miedo a no ser quien creía que era?

Me lancé a los labios de Antonio, a probarlos, a sentirlos, una desesperada búsqueda de respuestas. Una sensación de ansiedad recorría todo mi cuerpo, ¿en verdad era tanta la necesidad de estar con él? Antonio no dudaba en corresponderme, el frenesí del beso fue ganando poco a poco intensidad. Me perdí en ese beso, ya iban dos con éste y los dos empezados por mí, pero él me correspondía sin dudarlo. Se alejó abruptamente de mí, protesté con un sonido para que lo notara, no me dio tiempo a nada más porque me susurró al borde de los labios que abriera la boca. No dudé un instante en hacerlo, dejé que recorriera toda mi boca para lanzarme a explorar la suya. Se sentía correcto, se sentía que todo estaba bien, por lo menos hasta que Antonio empezó a recorrer mis piernas de arriba a abajo, parando siempre en el límite de la falda del traje. ¡Vale, ahora fui yo quién paró el beso!

-¡¿Qué narices haces bastardo?! – le grité rojo.

-¿No lo quieres? – me dijo sonriéndome todo lo pícaramente que pudo.

-C-claro que no – exclamé intentando evitar su mirada.

Mordió mi oreja para mi sorpresa. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y me dejó la carne de gallina.

-Esta vez no te voy a perdonar Lovi – me dijo alegremente e impidiéndome moverme lo más mínimo, estaba acorralado entre su cuerpo – Ya es la tercera vez que me provocas y luego pretendes huir.

¿Tres veces? ¡Oh mierda, tenía toda la razón! En la bañera, el beso de la clase y ahora este otro. Me sonrojé pensando la situación de la bañera, era mucho más erótica que ésta, el cuerpo de Antonio se veía perfecto con toda esa agua. Inspiré profundamente y expulsé el aire despacio. Tenía toda la razón, además se supone que yo era italiano, así que ésta vez tomé yo la iniciativa, tumbé por sorpresa a Antonio en la cama y me coloqué encima.

-¿No prefieres primero que te de aquel masaje que tanto me pedías? – le pregunté intentando poner la voz más erótica que pude, aunque la verdad pregunté con la voz temblándome del puro nerviosismo.

Intentar pensar en frío no me ayudó nada en esos días, sólo a sentirme peor, así que la respuesta la encontraría en _caliente_. Ansiaba conocer el cuerpo de Antonio desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya era imposible negármelo a mí mismo, ni aunque culpara por ello a sus salidos amigos. Pero me sobraba el traje, en ese momento me imaginé fugazmente a Arthur haciendo cosas innombrables con ese disfraz. Empecé a desabrocharlo lentamente, Antonio me detuvo con sus manos.

-Usa mejor tus manos para ese masaje – dijo recordándomelo – Ya habrá más tiempo para lo demás.

Me quité de encima de Antonio, se quitó la camisa todo lo lenta y tortuosamente que pudo. Me intentaba provocar y lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Cuando aún iba por la mitad de la camisa me lancé a los botones, sobraban, la camisa sobraba. Antonio se rió alegremente y me dejó hacerlo todo a mí. Una vez terminé me sonrojé al encontrarme de golpe con el cuerpo trabajado de Antonio, aparté la mirada pero el bastardo me cogió entre sus manos buscando la unión de nuestras miradas. Le gruñí sonrojado y me sonrió, se tumbó boca abajo esperando que continuara.

Me senté sobre su perfecto trasero pensando en que mi ropa interior se estaba rozando con su, maldito que también sobraba, pantalón. La falda del traje en verdad daba mucho de sí, por lo menos insinuaba demasiado. Empecé a recorrer la espalda de Antonio mientras él parecía disfrutarlo cada vez más, me relajé un poco una vez llevaba un rato en plena labor.

-En verdad tienes buenas manos Lovi~

-¡C-cállate! – exclamé sonrojado y, por su culpa, totalmente desconcentrado.

Continué un rato más hasta que empecé a notar los brazos cansados, el bastardo lo notó y se dio la vuelta provocando que cayera.

-¿Por qué no vamos más a la acción? – dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Me sonrojé e intenté protestar, pero sus labios me lo impidieron. Cada vez que me besaba el tiempo parecía haberse parado repentinamente, este beso fue mucho más húmedo que el anterior, la temperatura de la habitación iba subiendo por momentos. O al menos eso quise pensar, porque en verdad creo que la única temperatura ascendente era la de mi cuerpo. Agarré el pelo de Antonio buscando profundizar más el beso, pronto sentí cómo sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda.

Me tumbó de golpe sin romper el beso, aunque pronto quedaría en el olvido cuando abandonó mis labios y empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, primero la barbilla, luego el cuello, de vez en cuando usaba la lengua para lamer de abajo a arriba y de arriba a abajo, se detenía en mi oreja, me soplaba y me lamía. Gemí por primera vez, me pilló de improvisto, pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra aquellas sensaciones que me estaba provocando en mi cuerpo. Era demasiado placentero y sólo quería más y más.

Empecé a notar cierta calor en la zona de la falda, me sobraba el traje de enfermera. Antonio empezó a desabrocharlo dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo, me sonrojé y aparté la mirada cuando su lengua recorrió todo el espacio entre mi cuello y mi ombligo, a continuación sopló por esa zona cambiando el calor del rastro de su saliva por un frío que me dio un nuevo escalofrío pero deliciosamente placentero. La parte de arriba del traje voló al suelo junto a la camisa del bastardo.

Antonio empezó a incorporar las manos a la labor, yo sólo empecé a acariciar su cabello y de vez en cuando tirar de él cada vez que el bastardo se ponía a jugar con mis pezones, en ningún momento tiré en exceso, pero era un pequeño mordisco y mi cuerpo reaccionaba por sí sólo estremeciéndose de placer.

La calor acumulada en cierta zona de mi cuerpo era demasiada, llevé instintivamente una mano hasta ella, pero la de Antonio me paró en el camino. Gruñí algo enfadado, hasta que sentí que él se empezaba a hacerse cargo de esa zona. Cerré los ojos enfocándome en la labor que estaba haciendo el bastardo, no me quitó la falda, simplemente la levantó lo suficiente para empezar a acariciar la zona de mi miembro. No tardó en quitarme la ropa interior, no sé cómo estaría mi pene en ese momento, pero por el calor que sentía y la sonrisa que tenía Antonio, me hicieron sonrojarme pensando en lo muy excitado que estaba. El bastardo se colocó entre mis piernas, acariciándolas enteras y dejando un beso en mi rodilla derecha, se quedó un pequeño rato contemplando la visión que se encontraba ante él.

Le di una pequeña patada para que se pusiera manos a la obra, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba que me tocara, si no lo hacía pronto lo haría yo. Con mi reacción acercó una de sus manos y empezó a acariciar mi miembro suavemente. El placer empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo poco a poco como si de electricidad se tratase, suspiré y gemí al notar algo caliente y húmedo que empezó a recorrerlo entero y preocupado por no dejar espacios sin conocer. Antonio manejaba muy bien la lengua, empecé a gemir con algo más de intensidad y me estremecí en la cama. Intenté mirar cómo lo hacía para causarme tanto placer, pero la maldita falda no me dejaba ver nada.

Al poco tiempo la lengua de Antonio abandonó mi miembro, para mi disgusto, y se encaminó de nuevo a mis labios. Su mano tomó el relevo, yo gemía entre beso y beso, eran todo meros impulsos, eran sensaciones de placer que parecían excitarnos a ambos cada vez más.

-Yo también tengo calor – me dijo Antonio en el oído y rompiendo aquel beso tan húmedo.

Empecé a guiar mis manos a sus pantalones y las introduje dentro. El pene de Antonio estaba duro, no observé nada, tampoco es que pudiera, sólo sentí todo lo que tenía entre mis manos. Las moví de manera nerviosa y torpe al principio y más fluida conforme iba ganando experiencia. Escuchar los gemidos del bastardo en mi oído me iba excitando cada vez más por momentos. Seguí con mi labor hasta que Antonio no pudo más y se deshizo de los pantalones y los calzoncillos con toda la rapidez que pudo. Me quedé observando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y, especialmente, aquella región que la espuma de la bañera del otro día me dejó con las ganas de conocer.

Deslicé, tal y como me pidió Antonio, mi lengua por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene, que como bien decían el otro día sus depravados amigos era mejor que aquella salchicha. Me sentí un poco patético cuando di un primer lametazo al miembro del bastardo ya que no podía evitar recordar a Gilbert imitándome con esa maldita salchicha, pero escuchar el profundo suspiro que soltó en ese momento me dio todas las fuerzas necesarias para continuar. Me retiré un poco el pelo con la mano y agarré toda su virilidad con la otra para ayudarme y, poco a poco, empecé a saborear toda la hombría de Antonio tal cual él había hecho con la mía momentos antes. Ante los gemidos que empezaban a ser cada vez más continuos de Antonio, la excitación por oírlos me llevó a metérmelo casi entero en la boca. Me paré avergonzado.

-Ahh… no te detengas, lo estás haciendo genial – una frase y él siempre me daba fuerzas.

Continué con mi labor bucal y me sentí más cómodo al escuchar cómo lo disfrutaba. De repente sentí cómo Antonio se corrió en mi boca. Me aparté de golpe y empecé a escupir su semen.

-Lo siento – dijo sonriente – No pude contenerme.

Con todo el semen de Antonio en mi boca, escurriéndose lentamente por mi barbilla y extendiéndome lentamente por las sábanas, el maldito idiota me volvió a besar con profundidad. No reparó en probar sus propios fluidos mezclados con mi saliva y yo no reparé tampoco en ello, sus besos eran adictivos. Antonio me sonrió lascivamente.

-Va siendo hora de ir más allá.

-¡No te atrevas! – le grité sonrojado.

De repente los sentí, los dedos del bastardo en mi boca. Los metió de improviso y, aunque entendía a la perfección sus planes y hubiera intentado detenerlo, en el fondo yo también deseaba desesperadamente que llegara ese momento. Los lamí de la misma manera que el día anterior cuando estaban pringosos de salsa francesa, debo admitir que extrañé ese sabor, en gran modo era muy erótico. Antonio apartó los dedos y los encaminó hasta el límite de la falda.

-¿Preparado Lovi? – me preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, joder! – grité impaciente.

Odiaba que se diera de rogar, pero aún más odiaba el hecho de que no me quitara ojo de encima para ver absolutamente todas las reacciones que se producían en mi cuerpo. Me sentía un poco incómodo, aunque la verdad esa sensación era menor que el inmenso placer que recorría todo mi ser.

Llegó el momento que más temí. Un dedo empezó a deslizarse lentamente por mi interior, me apreté contra el pecho de Antonio mientras eso ocurría, un segundo dedo lo siguió enseguida. Dolió ligeramente, pero estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña en mi interior que pronto se volvió adictiva al sentir cómo los movía con delicadeza dilatando mi cavidad. Finalmente introdujo un tercero, un gemido salió desde mi garganta y se perdió en el oído de Antonio, lo cual le excitó demasiado porque al mismo escucharlo sacó los tres dedos y se posicionó con su poderío ibérico en la entrada.

-¡E-espera! – la manera tan abrupta de haber sacado los dedos me puso muy nervioso ante lo que venía.

-¡No puedo esperar más Lovi!

De repente lo sentí, entró en mí sin contemplaciones ante mi queja. No entró tan lento como los dedos, lo cual no agradecí porque el dolor era mayor que los tres dedos juntos. Aún así la extraña sensación de tener al bastardo en mi interior era tan sumamente placentera que jamás hubiera podido soñar algo semejante. Ni uno sólo de todos los sueños húmedos que tuve se podían comparar a esto. El dolor no duró apenas, me relajé enseguida y al mismo notarlo, el pene de Antonio empezó a deslizarse por mi interior una y otra vez, en un vaivén de sensaciones placenteras y maravillosas. Me eché hacia atrás intentando sentirlo más, todo lo que pudiera. El bastardo no tuvo contemplaciones, empezó a moverse sin avisar cada vez más rápido y las estocadas empezaban a llegar por momentos cada vez más y más profundas. Los gemidos empezaban a perderse en el sabor de nuestros cuerpos chocando.

Antonio llegó a un punto de placer que jamás había conocido. Grité desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, de mí ser. Me corrí sobre mi pecho y alcancé el éxtasis. Jamás pensé que pudiera gemir de manera semejante, tuvo que ser realmente erótico para Antonio ya que se volvió a correr por segunda vez, esta vez en mi interior. Él se contuvo todo sonido procedente de su boca, lo observé ya que no podía contemplar lo que pasaba en mis partes inferiores por culpa de cierta falda. Noté cómo sus fluidos facilitaban las estocadas que, poco a poco, fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta desaparecer. Antonio salió despacio de mi interior, como si lo extrañara sin haber llegado a salir de su calor, y todos los fluidos del bastardo se iban perdiendo nuevamente en la sábana.

Antonio se tumbó a mi lado, lo miré mientras mi respiración se iba calmando poco a poco y se iba igualando a la suya, que también estaba agitada. Debía lavar la falda antes de devolverle el traje a Arthur. En aquel momento, la idea de convertirme en el camarero personal de Antonio no se me hizo tan mala. En verdad pensar en caliente se sentía mejor que en frío, además, cuando regresara a la normalidad ya tendría tiempo de pensar con claridad.

-Me duelen las piernas y el culo bastardo – le dije buscando iniciar una conversación, estaba demasiado despierto para dormirme.

-Te pediría perdón, pero no lo siento para nada Lovi~

-¡imbécil! – le dije apegándome más a él.

Le sonreí y dejé que me besara. ¿Cuáles eran las partes malas de estar con Antonio? Que era capaz de hacer cualquier idiotez sólo por estar con él.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

**Una pequeña duda que se formó en el capítulo anterior: _'¿Las parejas de la clase de cocina son las parejas?'_ No, no lo son. Pero no se preocupen, ya saldrán más adelante, todo a su tiempo.**

**Ya contesté a sus reviews, sólo me falta uno: Darkmoon: Gracias por el apoyo con este fic. Yo soy incapaz de ver a Lovino o a Arthur o a cualquier personaje masculino de Hetalia como una chica (ni siquiera en genderbender, se me hace sumamente extraño, es por la costumbre no lo puedo evitar). Puede que halla momentos en mi fic que salgan algo diferentes a sus personalidades, pero es porque son personas y tienen también sus menos. Lovino no acaba de ver sus sentimientos, pero poco a poco los va descubriendo, de momento ha empezado por abandonar sus miedos, que era lo que mayormente le impedía continuar. La verdad es que hubiera estado bien el lemon desde la perspectiva de Antonio, pero el cambio de narrador quedaría demasiado extraño, creo que de momento continuaré con Lovino y sus sentimientos. Aún ahí muchas cosas por salir, intentaré que sean divertidas pero también drama y sentimientos. Todo poco a poco.  
**

**Gracias a todos por leer~  
**


	7. Un rubio, dos, tres… y una rubia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**7. Un rubio, dos, tres… y una rubia**

Me apoyé tranquilamente en cierta puñetera puerta de la casa de Antonio. Esa mierda acabó con mi pie hace apenas unos pocos días, pero ahora ya no tenía tanta importancia. Observé el patio y me adentré un poco más en él, el traje de Arthur estaba tendido y se iba secando poco a poco por el suave aire que corría. En cuanto estuviera listo y pareciera de nuevo intacto se lo llevaría de vuelta al inglés, corriendo si fuese necesario. Me subió la sangre a la cabeza dela furia sólo al recordar lo humillante que debía haber estado con ese traje.

-¡Lovi – escuché cómo me llamaba cierto idiota – la paella está lista!

Fui a la cocina y abandoné aquel lugar. Antonio me esperaba con su sonrisa de idiota, que jamás en mi vida tuve tantos deseos de golpear como en ese momento. Él siempre hacía paella cada vez que estaba de un humor inmejorable.

-Te dije que quería pizza – le dije acercándome hasta la mesa.

-Y yo te dije que no tenía y que como hoy es festivo y está todo cerrado no puedo encargar ninguna – me dijo tranquilamente y me sonrió – Ya te compensaré otro día.

-¡Deberías haberlo previsto! – me empecé a quejar y de repente noté un pequeño y momentáneo dolor al sentarme en mi silla, sí, es mía, quien quiera que acuda a esa casa lo sabe, siempre ha sido mía, desde pequeño. Nunca me cansaré de defender lo que es mío.

-Puede que me pasara un poco esta mañana – me dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

Le lancé un trozo de pan a la cara que esquivó de puro milagro. ¡No hacía falta que me recordara a cada momento lo que había pasado apenas cuatro horas antes! ¡Y todavía hacía menos falta que me recordara lo que tardé en poder poner los pies en el suelo y sostenerme!

-¡Déjalo ya! – le dije enfadado – Esto es sólo porque es la primera vez, ¡dame un respiro a que pueda acostumbrarme!

-¡Si tantas ganas tienes repetimos cuando quieras! – exclamó divertido.

-¡Cállate imbécil! – le grité exasperado y probando la paella, lo peor es que estaba buenísima.

-¿Te gusta lo que hago Lovi~?

Le iba a contestar tranquilamente que sí, juro que iba a hacerlo. Pero su sonrisa lasciva provocó que le lanzara otro trozo de pan. Ojalá hubiese tenido proyectiles cerca para lanzarle, pero por desgracia en la mesa hay pocas cosas se pueden usar y sean efectivas. Para mi alegría le di en pleno rostro, se quejó para luego lanzarse a abrazarme.

-¡Q-quítate imbécil! – me invadía todo el aroma de Antonio y sólo podía volver a tener pensamientos subidos de tono.

-¡Bueno tendré que presumir de novio! – me dijo sin soltarme - ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

-¡¿Que qué?! – le grité sonrojado pensando únicamente en la primera frase que había salido de su boca.

-Dije que dónde quieres que vayamos – repitió lentamente y vocalizando todo lo que pudo.

Le aticé y por fin se soltó, aunque me robó un beso que me dejó sorprendido y rojo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Vamos por pasos! – le grité y le obligué a sentarse en su sitio – Primero, ¿desde cuándo somos novios? Segundo, ¿cómo que vas a ir presumiendo? y tercero, ¡tengo que llamar a Feliciano para saber cómo está!

-Bueno… ¿acaso nos consideras amantes? – se quedó pensativo y yo sólo me llevé la mano a la cara avergonzado – Después de tener sexo supuse que éramos novios oficiales.

Me sonrojé violentamente recordando todo lo que había pasado y la facilidad que tenía para decirlo como si tal cosa. Tenía razón, aunque me costara en el alma reconocérselo, pero es que pasó todo muy rápido y aún estaba algo confuso. Estaba claro que ya no éramos amigos, éramos mucho más y… me sentía muy bien a su lado, quería estar ahí.

-¡B-bueno se supone que antes de salir debes pedírmelo! – le dije sonrojado y nervioso.

-¡Ah que es sólo eso! – me dijo felizmente y después se puso serio, ¡incluso se levantó y se arrodilló ante mí! – Lovi… ¿querrás ser mi novio y tener increíbles momentos de pasión como el de hace unas pocas horas?

-¡IDIOTA! – le grité avergonzado, la última parte le sobraba - C-claro que q-quiero… ¡Mira cómo me haces ponerme bastardo!

-¡Genial! – me besó y le correspondí pese a que tardé en reaccionar por la sorpresa.

En verdad no me importaba nada acostumbrarme a vivir así. ¿Por qué no? Estaba a gusto, me sentía genial y tenía un bastardo que hacía todo lo que le pedía. Era el único que lo hacía.

-En verdad tengo que llamar a Feliciano, no me fio nada de ese maldito alemán amigo tuyo.

-Que malo eres Lovi.

-¡Malo unos cojones! – le dije levantándome e intentándome enderezar sin que Antonio notase nada extraño. En verdad se había pasado un poco en brusquedad, por lo menos podía haber sido más delicado en algunas partes. ¡Tampoco quería que me tratara como a una nena! ¡Sólo quería que no me la metiera de golpe y a lo bestia la primera vez!

Me saltó el contestador. Feliciano no cogía el teléfono así que volví a llamar una segunda vez. Volvió a pasar lo mismo y llamé una tercera. ¡Las tres veces me saltó el puto contestador!

-¡Llámame en cuánto hagas caso del teléfono grandísimo imbécil o juro que me paso allí y derribo la puerta, te saco a rastras y me cargo a quien halla!

Grité todo eso y me quedé sin aire, estaba enfadado y algo preocupado. Se supone que mi hermano era mayorcito para cuidarse solo… ¡Pues eso es una mentira como la copa de un pino! ¡Es ingenuo, confiado, influenciable, adorable y deseablemente violable para las mentes alemanas! ¡¿Cómo narices iba a estar tranquilo?!

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por Feli – me dijo Antonio mirándome tranquilamente – Gilbert no le hará nada, no es de Francis de quien estamos hablando.

Si se supone que eso debía tranquilizarme no lo hacía para nada. Además, ¿cómo puede ser mejor amigo de Francis si sabe lo sumamente depravado que es? Definitivamente, Antonio era como los salidos de sus amigos, pero me bastaba con que conmigo se portara bien, si me la llegase a jugar… se la cortaba. Espera, ¡eso no son celos! Si apenas somos novios desde hace unos minutos.

-¡Tranquilízate Lovi! – me dijo sonriéndome como siempre hace, mierda, la verdad es que me relaja que haga eso – Mira, tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer para empezar nuestra relación.

Me enseñó un panfleto. Parece ser que inauguraban un acuario. ¿Un acuario? ¿En verdad pensaba llevarme a ver sardinas para iniciar nuestra relación? Nuestra relación… que raro se me hacía decirlo.

Pues parece que así era. Antonio aparcó algo retirado pero nos acercamos charlando tranquilamente, le di un golpe cuando intentó cogerme de la mano, vale que fuéramos novios, pero tampoco hacía falta irlo exclamando a los cuatro vientos. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, debo reconocer que era un lugar muy bonito con todos esos peces de colores nadando y esa ambientación de mar por todos lados. Me gustó sobretodo la parte en la que vimos a los tiburones, Antonio pegó un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que uno no le quitaba ojo de encima y le iba siguiendo. Me reí mucho de él en ese momento, y luego también.

La verdad es que estaba bien porque, aunque había mucha gente, se estaba tranquilo y todo era muy bonito. Hasta que me paré en seco cuando vi a cierto ser heroico e intenté dar media vuelta, pero maldita sea, me vio y me saludó gritando.

-¡Pero si es Lovino! – empezó a saludarme haciendo que casi todo el mundo se girara a nosotros - ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-¡Lo mismo que tú! – le gruñí enfadado.

-¡Estamos en una cita!

Y gritó el grandísimo imbécil de mi novio provocando algunas exclamaciones y bocas abiertas. La de Alfred formó una perfecta _'o'_ antes de soltar una carcajada y lanzarse a abrazarme. ¿Desde cuándo éramos tan amigos? Que yo recuerde desde nunca. La gente siguió a lo suyo tras esa momentánea proclamación.

-¡Enhorabuena Lovino! No te pude felicitar el otro día.

-¿Qué otro día? – le dije zafándome de él – Además ¿de qué os conocéis?

-De la clase de cocina Lovi, ¿ya no recuerdas?

-Es verdad lo había olvidado – y en ese momento me sonrojé - ¡Tampoco hacía falta que me felicitases!

Antonio se rió animadamente y yo le di un codazo. Me di cuenta que Alfred no estaba sólo, estaba con ¿su hermano? Creo que lo recordaba de la clase, estaba con él.

-Hola Lovino, Antonio – saludó con una vocecilla que tuve que agudizar el oído para escuchar.

-¡Que bien que volvamos a estar juntos como el otro día! – exclamó divertido Alfred.

Se referían al día en el que nos encontramos en el parque. No me hizo nada de gracia encontrarme de nuevo con Alfred después de tantos años sin vernos ni hablarnos, era incómodo, aunque no para Antonio ni Feliciano, aunque tengo que reconocer que lo que menos gracia me hizo fue el balonazo de recibimiento.

-¿Qué os parece si volvemos a quedar para otro partido? – preguntó animado el norteamericano.

-¡Me parece una idea genial! – exclamó el imbécil de mi novio. Que raro me sonaba todavía llamarlo así – Te daré otra paliza.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! – en ese momento se calló – Será una competición dos a dos.

-Yo no pienso jugar.

-¡Vamos Lovi no seas aburrido! – me contestó el bastardo haciéndome un puchero.

-Yo tampoco voy a jugar – dijo la vocecilla.

-¿Pero por qué nunca quieres jugar Matt? – preguntó Alfred algo irritado, en vez de cuatro parece que iban a ser dos al final.

-Porque te tengo dicho que eres algo bestia – dijo abrazando un osito de peluche que llevaba. ¡¿Cómo podía llevar algo así?! ¿Acaso quería ir llamando la atención por la calle?

-¡Y yo te digo que tú eres demasiado blandengue!

-No es cierto – dijo escondiéndose en su muñeco y con una voz tan mínima que casi juré que en realidad había leído sus labios. Vale retiro lo dicho, este tío es imposible que destaque por la calle o donde sea.

-¡Pues buscaremos otros compañeros! – le contestó – Yo llamaré a Arthur y a otros amigos.

-Me parece genial – dijo algo molesto al oír el nombre de Arthur pero disimulando - yo llamaré a Francis, Gilbert y Feliciano ¡ah y que no se me olvide avisar a Ludwig y a Emma!

¿Ludwig? ¿Pero qué le había hecho yo para merecer eso? ¡Un alemán era mucho, pero encima me quería meter otro! Pero, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Llamaría a la preciosidad del otro día? Me había olvidado por completo de ella. Me parecía algo increíble, en apenas un día me olvidé de la chica más hermosa que había visto, de mi lista que ahora tenía el nombre de Antonio en primer lugar, y encima tenía una relación con el bastardo, había perdido mi virginidad, cosa que no le iba a decir y, por si pareciera poco, no me arrepentía de nada. Me sentía bien con como empezaban a ir las cosas.

Habíamos quedado la tarde del día siguiente y nos despedimos de ellos. Yo volví a mirar mi móvil por millonésima vez en la tarde, me daba igual que fuera nuestra primera cita, la preocupación por mi hermano era mayor que todo lo demás.

-¡Llámame de una puñetera vez! – grité dejando con este mi mensaje número quince en su contestador.

-Lovi, seguro que se dejó el móvil olvidado en alguna parte – lo peor es que podía ser muy cierto, no era la primera vez que mi fratello había perdido su teléfono.

-Puede ser – le contesté – Pero eso no quita que tu amiguísimo alemán le halla hecho algo malo.

-Ya empezamos… - me dijo riéndose y me abrazó, me sonrojé pero no intenté zafarme esta vez – Si quieres llamo a Gilbert y le pregunto a él.

-¡¿Por qué cojones no hiciste eso antes?! – le grité mientras me deshacía del abrazo con un puñetazo en el estómago dado con todas mis fuerzas.

Se disculpó diciendo que no lo había pensado y no le creí, pero no tenía ganas de discutir más.

-Llama, ¡ahora! – le insistí mientras marcaba quejándose de lo mal que lo trataba - ¡Y más te vale poner el puto altavoz!

Me hizo caso y puso el altavoz. Escuché nervioso hasta que por fin alguien pareció contestar.

-¡Hey Antonio! ¿Ya tenías ganas de oír mi asombrosa voz? No te culpo por ello.

-Hola Gilbert – contestó alegremente Antonio, sólo el maldito albino podía ser tan engreído y, lo peor de todo, creerse todo lo que decía. Admito que en ocasiones envidiaba su autoestima, era altísima y nada parecía poder dañarla - ¿Está Feliciano contigo?

-No, regresó a Italia – empezó a decir y me asusté de golpe – ¡Pues claro que está aquí idiota! Llevamos todo el día jugando a la consola.

-¡Pásamelo ahora mismo! – le grité.

-No hacía falta gritar – dijo bastante molesto.

-¿Qué quieres fratello? ¿Todo bien con Antonio ve~?

-¡Voy a acabar contigo cuando te vea! – grité todo lo fuerte que pude para que me oyera bien.

-Lovi tranquilízate la gente nos está mirando – llamó mi atención Antonio.

-¡Me importa una mierda, que miren lo que quieran!

-¿Pero qué hice fratello? – me preguntó Feliciano prácticamente llorando.

-¡¿Que qué hiciste?! Llevo todo el puñetero día preocupado llamándote al móvil y no me has contestado, ¡hasta te he llenado el contestador de amenazas! Y luego resulta que el grandísimo imbécil que eres estaba jugando a videojuegos con un alemán pervertido.

Escuché como Gilbert se quejaba al otro lado de la línea por ese comentario, pero me la sudaba, metafóricamente.

-Lo siento, me dejé el móvil en casa de Antonio – me dijo Feliciano.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo, mi recién novio se empezó a reír hasta que le aticé. Odiaba cuando tenía razón, pero más odiaba que Feliciano fuese tan sumamente idiota.

-Pásate esta noche para recogerlo y quédate a dormir.

-¡Pero fratello, tú y Ant-!

-No quiero peros, no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que te vea con mis propios ojos. A las diez allí y punto.

Colgué la llamada y contemplé que el bastardo me observaba algo desilusionado, podía notarlo, pero no dijo nada ni yo a él. La seguridad de mi hermano estaba antes. La tarde no volvió a tener un ambiente tan amable desde esa llamada, Antonio aunque intentaba pegarse a mí yo lo apartaba, seguía algo enfadado. Lo estaba con mi hermano, pero no podía evitar pagarlo con él, simplemente no podía. Antonio se estaba cansando conforme pasaban las horas.

Para mi mejor humor me encontré con otros dos conocidos: el chico serio que el otro día me miraba mal y la chica rubia de ojos inocentes.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludó el bastardo llamando su atención, para mi desgracia - ¿Qué tal vais?

-Vamos bien – contestó sonriendo la dulce chica. Tenía que reconocerlo, era una auténtica monada - ¿Y cómo estáis vosotros?

-¡Pero qué sumamente preciosa que eres Lili! – exclamó Antonio y se lanzó a espachurrarla. Me quedé de piedra mirando la escena.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana depravado! – gritó el otro chico, ¿eran hermanos? Yo hubiese jurado que eran novios – Siempre que la ves lo mismo, ¡eres un aprovechado!

'_Siempre que la ves'_… ¿Cómo que siempre que la veía? ¿De qué se conocían si no fue en la clase de cocina y por qué se comportaba así con ella? Antonio le hizo un puchero pero sólo abrazó con más fuerza a la chica. Estaba que no me creía lo que estaba viendo. La chica se rió dulcemente.

-No seas tan duro con Antonio, él me quiere mucho.

-¡Demasiado! – exclamó enfadado el rubio.

-¡Vamos Vash, sabes que yo no le haría daño nunca a esta lindura!

-Suéltala de una puta vez – le dije notablemente enfadado al grandísimo gilipollas que tenía por novio.

Me miraron los tres sorprendidos. ¿Notablemente enfadado? Estaba furioso, ¿por qué tenía esas confianzas con ella? ¿Por qué no sabía prácticamente nada de sus amistades?

-Lovi, espera – dijo soltándola – Es sólo una amiga.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – exclamé exasperado - ¿Pero por qué…?

Mi voz se quebró en ese instante. Sin embargo no tenía ganas de llorar, sólo me sentía estafado de alguna manera, no lo sé, era simplemente muy raro, no entendía nada de Antonio.

-¡No te entiendo! – le grité - ¡Vámonos a casa!

Me miró algo preocupado, le aparté la mirada sonrojado. La chica miraba sintiéndose culpable, ¿por qué? no había hecho nada, la culpa era de Antonio. Empecé a darme cuenta de que lo que yo había creído, que era la persona que mejor lo conocía, era mentira, era todo demasiado extraño para mí. No estaba celoso… ¡no demasiado! Pero era más el hecho de que había cosas fuera de lugar que la relación con esa chica.

Estaba claro que eran buenos amigos, si no el otro día ese hermano hubiera atacado a Antonio cuando nos besamos en la clase. Así que estaba tranquilo, aunque seguía sintiendo que eran demasiadas confianzas, pero también es que él era así. Necesitaba encajar muchas cosas.

-Venid a cenar con nosotros – les dije de repente sorprendiendo a absolutamente todos.

-¿L-Lovi? – empezó a preguntar para lanzarse a mis labios felizmente.

Lo aparté en el camino y le lancé una mirada asesina. Lili se relajó, en verdad era una chica increíblemente linda.

-Cenaremos pizza.

-Lovi – suspiró – ya te dije que hoy está todo cerrado.

-¿Y este maldito acuario? – le dije enfadado.

-Lo abrieron apropósito este día festivo – explicó Vash, sin explicar mucho en realidad…

Bufé enfadado y me rendí, aceptaron cenar con nosotros. A Antonio pareció molestarle, me sonreí interiormente ¿a quién le fastidian ahora las confianzas con los demás? La dulce Lili se acercó a mí y se ofreció a cocinar, Vash se puso enseguida en medio y me miró mal. Era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermana. Eso me recordó que Feliciano estaría en casa, bueno casa de Antonio, a las diez. Le conté a Lili que cocinaríamos los dos, Antonio se ofreció pero lo rechacé dejándolo un tanto confuso.

En la salida del acuario volvimos a encontrarnos con Alfred y Matthew, ¡parece que por fin podía acordarme de su nombre! Y de su existencia. En serio, ese chico era casi invisible, aunque era muy majo, tengo que reconocerlo. Para sorprender aún más a Antonio les invité también a ellos a cenar en casa, él no se opuso en ningún momento y Alfred aceptó encantado.

Llegamos a casa en el coche de Antonio. Para que entráramos todos, Alfred llevó a su hermano sentado en sus piernas. La verdad es que teníamos cierto miedo a que nos pillara un control de policía y nos pusiera una multa, pero para nuestra suerte no fue así. Antonio y Vash pusieron un partido de fútbol en la televisión y Alfred se unió a ellos a verlo. Matthew servía de ayuda en la cocina, mientras que Lili empezó a poner la mesa. Le indiqué donde estaban todos los cubiertos, platos y servilletas, también le comenté que pusiera un par de platos más para mi hermano y Gilbert. Espero que no hubieran cenado antes, si no les obligaría a comer, para un día que yo cocinaba, además seguro que el albino vendría para decir que Feliciano siguiera en su casa. Lo tenía clarísimo, uno porque Feliciano se lo pediría y dos, porque sabría que iba a ver buena cena gratis.

A las diez en punto la cena ya estaba preparada. Me lucí mucho para sorprender a todos, Antonio fue uno de los que más se sorprendieron. Me senté entre Antonio y Matthew, me gustaba estar con ese chico era el único que no era una molestia, además de que yo me quería sentar junto a Lili pero su hermano no me dejó. Y ni loco me sentaba junto a Alfred, era demasiado alegre, me sacaba de los nervios. La conversación era muy animada y todos me felicitaron por la deliciosa comida, ya sabía que cocinaba bien, pero me gustaba que me lo dijeran, principalmente porque eso sólo se lo dicen a mi fratello y amí nunca. También es porque yo no soy tan bueno. La mayoría de los temas eran aburridos para mi gusto, pero el ambiente animaba a hablar, hasta que salió el tema que tanto esperaba, la época en la que se conocieron todos: el instituto.

Recuerdo que yo regresé a Italia incluso antes de empezar, también recuerdo que al que mandaron a España con mi abuelo fue a Feliciano en esa época. Por eso conocía a Roderich y a Elizabeta. Vash era algo más pequeño que Antonio y Lili se acercaba a mi edad. Por el que más me interesé fue por Matthew ya que, según me intentó recordar habíamos ido juntos al colegio con Alfred, no lo recordaba y tampoco haber hablado con él de eso pero simplemente le di la razón. Lo gracioso fue cuando me enteré que Lili y Antonio no se conocieron en el instituto, sino porque ambos estuvieron juntos de voluntarios en una ONG que ayudaba a los niños pequeños y enfermos. Era encantadora, definitivamente. Me relajé completamente, Lili y Antonio eran buenos amigos, pero si ya lo había deducido antes, no entendía por qué no me sentía bien hasta que lo confirmé del todo. Puede que fuera porque ya sabía algo de Antonio que no conocía.

Les invitamos al partido de fútbol del día siguiente. Lili convenció a su hermano para jugar quien aceptó a regañadientes, al menos estaríamos Matthew, Lili y yo mirándolos y animándolos, bueno yo no lo haría y Matt… como que pasaría desapercibido y eso sería como si nada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, mi hermano había llegado, bastante tarde por cierto. Pensaba abrirle pero Antonio se ofreció para hacerlo. Podía notar que ya no estaba molesto conmigo, sólo que yo seguía estándolo con él y, lo peor, es que tras aclarar algo de su vida no debería. Pero lo estaba.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

**Les tengo que preguntar una cosita... ¿quiénes pensaron que eran las personas rubias, sí las del título? Me da curiosidad ver las combinaciones que pudieron hacer.**

**'Feliciano es deseablemente violable para las mentes alemanas' No puedo creer que escribiera eso, pero me salió del alma~ Que miedo pasé por el lemon, tenía muchísimo temor a decepcionar o hacerlo fatal. Me alegro que no fuera así.**

**Les contesté sus reviews pero me falta uno: Darkmoon: De verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, me encanta leer tus reviews porque me ayudan y me guían para este fic la verdad. El rizo de Lovi es que es algo mítico, tenía que ponerlo, pero no me gusta abusar de él tengo que admitirlo, hay otras cosas igualmente geniales. Lo de Lovi de enfermera pues porque practicamente todos los disfraces eróticos son para mujeres... ¡vamos, las chicas también quieren mayor variedad en el género masculino! Además, tengo que reconocer que trabajar con una falda es más fácil en un lemon que con un pantalón, es mucho más insinuante de lo que esconde y lo que deja ver. Bueno, no pienso abusar de vestirlo como chica, no me gusta eso, una vez está gracioso pero más es simplemente que no está bien. En la relacion de Antonio y Lovino habrá de todo la verdad, intentaré no defraudar a nadie, espero...**


	8. Jugando limpio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**8. Jugando limpio**

No tardaron mucho en aparecer. Mi intuición es infalible, o puede que fuera que conocía demasiado bien a esos idiotas, pero bueno la razón no importa, el caso es que al momento mi fratello estaba lloriqueándome y felicitándome por mi relación con Antonio y Gilbert simplemente se dedicaba a devorar todo lo que se encontraba frente a sus narices.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche Feliciano? – me decidí a preguntarle. Si ese maldito alemán había puesto un dedo encima a mi hermano, iba a morir allí mismo en ese mismo momento.

-Genial, dormí con Gilbert – dijo alegremente y mi ánimo de buen humor de la cena se desmoronó - ¿Sabías que tiene un pollito como mascota? ¡Es realmente suave y adorable!

-¡Se llama Gilbird! – dijo el mencionado tras tragarse todo lo que llevaba en la comida de golpe – Un nombre realmente perfecto para semejante criatura tan asombrosa.

-¡Tú eres idiota! – le grité - ¡¿Y qué es eso de que dormiste con mi hermano?!

-Baja esos humos Lovi – me dijo riéndose – No puedo tocarlo, él es de mi hermano.

La mesa soltó una risa en ese momento, Feliciano simplemente no se enteró de nada ya que Antonio le servía otro vaso de vino. Antonio intentó disimular la risa y yo sólo me pregunté a mí mismo cómo se la iba a hacer pagar a ese maldito bastardo. Además ¿por qué mi hermano era de su hermano? Un alemán no puede tocar a mi dulce, pero que jamás se lo diría, fratello.

-Gilbert me dijo que me regalaría otro por mi cumpleaños – habló Feliciano sin pillar ni una.

-¡Como metas un alemán en casa juro que me lo cargo y a ti seguido! – me levanté de golpe de la furia.

Todos se rieron y yo me cabreé aún más.

-Se refería a que le regalaría otro pollo – dijo Vash dejándome en evidencia.

-¡Ya lo sabía! – dije inmediatamente sonrojado por la vergüenza – Sólo era que estaba pensando en lo anterior.

-Ya claro, tiene mucho sentido – comentó Alfred provocando que lo asesinara con la mirada.

-Está bien, no pasó nada con Gilbert, puedes sentarte Lovino – me dijo Matthew y le hice caso. Empezaba a darme cuenta de la existencia de este chico, me alegraba la verdad, porque era una persona con la que podía estar tranquila. No como con otros…

-¡Se me olvidó! – gritó de repente uno de ellos, Antonio - ¡Mañana partido de fútbol por la tarde!

-¡Que buena idea! – exclamó mi hermano.

-¡No tenéis ni idea de la tontería que hacéis al enfrentaros a mi maravillosa persona! – dijo Gilbert – Pero bueno, supongo que por el honor de verme jugando sois capaces de humillaros de tal manera. Lo comprendo, yo haría lo mismo.

Como deseé en ese momento ser Elizabeta y tener una sartén en mi mano. La cena acabó cerca de la una de la mañana, Antonio y Feliciano recogieron y fregaron, yo les obligué porque yo cociné, era lo mínimo que podían hacer. También es verdad que cuando yo no hago nada tampoco les ayudo con eso, pero ¡qué importa! Lo hacen encantados.

-¡Aahh lo siento Antonio! – escuché un ruido y a mi hermano empezando a lloriquear como suele hacer, agudicé el oído – No quería romperte el vaso.

-Está bien Feli, no te preocupes por eso – le respondió animadamente.

A mí nunca me respondía de esa manera cuando rompía algo. Siempre me regañaba, aunque es verdad que luego cuando me atrevía a decir _'lo siento'_, resintiéndose mi orgullo, él me abrazaba y me felicitaba. Puede que nuestra relación no fuera normal ni desde pequeños. Me sonreí, se sentía bien.

Gilbert se quedó a dormir. Feliciano siguió insistiendo en que quería volver para dejarme a solas con Antonio, pero no me fiaba de ese maldito canoso, bueno albino, me da igual lo que fuera, no me fiaba y punto. Al final todos dormimos juntos en la sala de estar en los sofás. Yo compartí sofá con Antonio, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno. Me encantaba escuchar su respiración para dormirme, con eso me había acostumbrado a cerrar los ojos, sabía que todos se habían quedado fritos antes que yo así que aproveché y me abracé más a Antonio. Acurrucarme en su pecho me daba tranquilidad, puede que no debiera seguir enfadado por tonterías de terceros, al fin y al cabo somos él y yo, no me deberían importar los demás.

Abrí los ojos despacio. Estaba solo con mi fratello en el salón. Me fijé en el reloj de pared, ya era mediodía. No solía levantarme antes que él, pero esta vez lo hice y me acerqué a la cocina, no había nadie por lo que decidí salir al patio. Corría una suave brisa y Antonio hablaba animadamente con Gilbert. Sabía de qué hablaban, de la mañana donde nuestra relación cambió para siempre, cuando prácticamente me violó cuando estaba tan indefenso. Bueno vale, en realidad él estaba peor de salud y con menos fuerzas que yo, que yo empecé y, que por si fuera poco, me dejé hacer todo lo que quisiera. Pero me alegro que así fuera, ahora me siento mejor que nunca.

-¡Buenos días Lovi! – me gritó cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Me acerqué a ellos y le di un codazo a Antonio cuando se lanzó a mis labios. Podía cortarse un poco o por lo menos avisarme porque tengo la enorme sensación de que todavía no me ha dado ni uno que no me pillara de improviso. Me cabreé con Gilbert por todos sus comentarios pero se calló, tanto él como mi novio, cuando me puse firme. Me miraron con verdadero terror, puedo ser horrible si me lo propongo, menos mal que se dieron cuenta que debían parar.

Feliciano no tardó mucho más en levantarse y acercarse a nosotros. Gilbert no se quedó a comer ya que dijo que tenía que ir a echarle un vistazo a su pollito. Menudo mal gusto para una mascota, pero en fin, no soy quien para criticar, cuando tenía cinco años yo tuve una rana. No es que sea raro, pero tampoco es demasiado común. Recuerdo que se escapó al poco tiempo, pero antes de eso conocí a Antonio, con quien me iría a vivir poco tiempo después. Le dio un beso a mi rana para hacerle ver a mi madre que no era tan asquerosa. A mi madre le da asco Antonio desde entonces.

-Hasta lo que a primera vista parece horrible puede verse hermoso si lo miras de otra manera o si simplemente le prestas la atención necesaria.

-¿Decías Lovi? – me preguntó el bastardo haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-Nada – le dije – sólo recordaba una cosa que me dijiste una vez.

-¿Puedo saber qué es? - me preguntó curioso.

-Que roncabas por las noches. Es cierto, lo haces.

-¿Qué, es en serio? Yo no he dicho eso nunca – comentó nervioso - ¿Es verdad?

No le contesté y él me abrazó para intentar que le respondiera. Le critiqué lo muy molesto que era, pero en ningún momento me deshice del abrazo. No se dio cuenta de ello ya que me soltó en seguida. A veces deseaba que se diera cuenta de estos pequeños detalles, porque en verdad era muy difícil para mí mostrar mucho más.

La tarde llegó rápidamente. Estábamos en un campo de fútbol a las afueras de la ciudad y esperábamos pacientemente a que llegaran los demás. Gilbert llegó el primero con Ludwig, maldita sea, encima de que tengo que soportar a dos alemanes resulta que, por si pareciera poco sufrimiento para mí, los aguantaba desde tan temprano. Feliciano estaba encantado, sé que es muy cercano a Ludwig, sé que cuando estuvo en España en el instituto eran mejores amigos, lo cual me daba rabia cada vez que me hablaba de ese idiota por teléfono. Si detesto a Gilbert… no puedo ni imaginar todo el desprecio que le tengo al hermano. Aunque al menos era más maduro, pareciera que hermano mayor y menor cambiaron posiciones.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Vash y la dulce Lili que saludé encantado, no como a su hermano, el cual lo notó y me intentó apartar de ella. Siguieron Alfred y Arthur, me sorprendió, en verdad debían ser buenos amigos si estaban tanto tiempo juntos. Empezaron a hablar todos animadamente, salvo Arthur y Vash que se quejaban de las tonterías que decían Gilbert y Antonio, los comprendía perfectamente, yo tenía que convivir con eso demasiado a menudo. Mi fratello charlaba con Ludwig, o más bien decía cosas sin sentido que el otro sólo asentía como comprendiéndolas.

Roderich y Elizabeta también llegaron. ¿Qué hacía un remilgado como ese aquí? ¡Seguro que no jugaría por miedo a romperse una uña! También es cierto que Feliciano me dijo que era pianista y compositor, en realidad romperse una uña debería joderle. Gilbert se acercó a molestarlos, pobres, pero mejor que lo aguanten ellos antes que yo.

Francis llegó estrenando modelito. No era muy diferente a la ropa sport que llevaban todos y se ofendió horriblemente cuando se lo dijeron. Emma y su hermano llegaron a continuación, Antonio y ese tal Holland intercambiaron miradas de puro odio. Emma se veía preciosa vestida así, a esa chica le sentaba bien todo. Se acercó a abrazar a Antonio, debían ser muy cercanos… debía conseguir que me la presentase apropiadamente. Por último llegaron un japonés y un griego. Calmados, saludando educadamente... ¡Un par de aburridos!

El partido comenzó enseguida. En un lado jugaban: Feliciano, Ludwig, el japonés que creo que me dijeron que se llamaba Kiku, Arthur, Alfred como capitán y Elizabeta. En el otro equipo estaban: Antonio, luciendo en su brazo la señal que lo indicaba como capitán del equipo, Francis, Gilbert, Vash, Emma y Holland.

-Mal hecho, teníamos que haber estado los rubios en un solo equipo. Hubiéramos sido la _Terrible Furia Rubia_ – comentó Francis y nadie le hizo caso.

Me pregunté por qué no jugaban los demás, me di cuenta al observar a mi alrededor: Lili era demasiado delicada, el griego, ese tal Heracles, dormía profundamente en el suelo, y Roderich era obvio que no se pondría a correr y sudar como un gorrino. Matthew, que no sé cuando llegó, miraba tranquilamente detrás de su osito. Me acerqué a hablar con él.

-¿No vas a jugar en verdad? – le pregunté.

-No, son demasiado violentos – comentó. Tenía toda la razón.

En ese momento vinieron a por mí y me sacaron en volandas. Era Antonio.

-¿Qué haces imbécil?

-Necesitamos un árbitro y eres ideal para el puesto – me dijo felizmente.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¡Vamos Lovino no seas aburrido! – gritaron tanto Alfred como Gilbert.

-¿Por qué yo y no otro?

-Porque con esa mala leche que te traes nadie protestará ante lo que decidas por puro miedo – me dijo alegremente mi novio y le golpeé.

Al final tuve que ceder, sobretodo cuando Elizabeta y Emma me insistieron con sus ojitos. No les podía negar algo si me miraban así. También contribuyó a que correría detrás de Antonio viendo sus movimientos, era el mejor jugador que jamás había visto, pero no se lo pensaba decir nunca. Siempre aprieta un poco el trasero cuando va a pasar el balón o a tirar a puerta, además se mueve maravillosamente y da para el pelo a todos sus rivales. Estaba claro que iban a ganar. Además, como iba a ser el árbitro podía estar a su lado y fijarme en todo sin que por eso fastidiara alguna jugada o algo. No era muy bueno en deportes, bueno no es que no lo fuera, era que odiaba que me metieran presión, puedo ser muy buen deportista si me dejan tranquilo.

Usé el silbato y el juego empezó con un saque de Alfred a Elizabeta. Esa chica jugaba de delantera, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, no sólo era maravillosa jugando, sino que también esquivaba a quien se le pusiera delante con maestría. Me costaba seguir su ritmo y correr y fijarme en lo que pasaba alrededor.

Tiró a puerta y marcó. Emma era la portera del equipo de Antonio y no pudo detener el balón. No me sorprende, en verdad tenía mucha fuerza. Alfred se quejó porque dijo que debía ser él quien marcara, el único héroe del partido. Pasaron de él, yo el primero y Eli la segunda.

El juego siguió bien todo el tiempo, nadie hacía trampas y, aunque Francis lo único que intentaba era meter mano donde pudiera, no tenía muchas ocasiones. Con media hora de juego iban 3-2 con el equipo de Antonio en cabeza. ¡Era de esperar! Además si estaban en buena condición era gracias a él. No había trampas y todo era diversión. Matthew miraba sonriente en mi dirección, le devolví la sonrisa y le saludé animadamente, Antonio me reclamó en ese momento, me había perdido el único problema del partido ¿a quién le hacía caso si no vi lo que sucedió?

Gilbert, según él decía, se había deslizado con maestría por el césped para impedir el paso a Eli. Según Francis se resbaló e hizo caer a Elizabeta con él. Según el equipo de Alfred se lanzó a por ella y su pecho.

-¿Su pecho? – pregunté algo escandalizado.

-¡Se aprovechó para sobarle el pecho a Elizabeta! – criticó Arthur.

-¡Y-yo no hice eso! – empezó a decir Gilbert nervioso. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. ¿Gilbert nervioso por algo?

-¡Claro que no, no te atreverías! – comentó divertida Eli.

-¡Mentira, es un sucio depravado! – dijo duramente Vash.

Vale, por un lado tenía un equipo que defendía a la inocencia de Gilbert con un miembro traidor. Por el otro pasaba igual sólo que el miembro traidor era la misma Eli. ¿A quién hacía caso? La solución era obvia, Gilbert era un salido, seguro que lo hizo. Le saqué tarjeta roja y empezaron a llover críticas sobre mí.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi santísima inocencia? – me preguntó Gilbert estupefacto y obviamente no le dije lo que pensaba yo de su inocencia...

-¿No crees en Gilbert Lovi? – me preguntó Antonio - ¿Por qué? ¿No crees en lo que yo te digo?

-Además la misma Eli dijo que no – comentó la otra única mujer del partido, la maravillosa Emma.

-¡Vale, lo retiro! – grité enfadado. No podía negarle nada a esa preciosidad además, dudo que una mujer hubiera defendido eso.

-¿Te han comido el cerebro? – empezó Arthur enfadado.

-¡Eso no es nada heroico amigo! – empezó Alfred – ¡Un árbitro debe hacer justicia!

-¿Acaso no tienes ojos o qué? – preguntó Holland por primera vez notablemente enfadado porque se dio cuenta de mi confusión.

-¡Basta, basta, basta! – grité enfadado - ¡No me di cuenta porque estaba mirando a Matthew!

Se hizo un silencio de golpe. ¿Eso había sonado mal? La cara de Antonio fue un poema para mí, había palidecido y me miraba estupefacto.

-¡Es mi amigo! – dije de repente - ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mis amigos?

Nadie me comentó nada. Antonio me retiró notablemente enfadado la mirada. Yo me enfadé aún más con él, ¿cómo podía preguntarme si creía en él y luego dudar, siquiera un segundo, de mí? ¡Vale que yo dudara de Lili, pero era porque no conocía su relación! Él sabía que estaba empezando a entablar una amistad con Matthew.

-¡Que conste que yo no hice nada! – exclamó Gilbert provocando que volviéramos a discutir sobre el mismo tema.

Al final todos le dimos una segunda oportunidad a Gilbert. No lo agradeció ya que en verdad creyó que se habían dado cuenta de '_la verdad'_. La verdad para él era que se deslizó con maestría y hubo un accidente. En fin, que el partido continuó pacíficamente de nuevo.

Antonio pasaba de mí y se notaba que jugaba de manera más agresiva. Feliciano lloroso se lo decía pero él sólo se disculpaba y en seguida volvía a las mismas. Quise decirle algo, pero no entendía su aptitud. Holland recibió un pase de Francis y lanzó el balón a Antonio. Lo golpeó y cayó en el césped quejándose.

-¿Qué demonios haces Holland? – dijo Francis.

-¡Deja ya de hacer pagar al otro equipo los problemas con tu novio! – le dijo enfadado a Antonio pasando completamente del francés y provocando que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

-¡Deja de buscar cualquier escusa para ir a por mi! – se levantó enfadado Antonio - ¡Ya pedí perdón muchísimas veces! ¿Cuántas más te hacen falta?

El partido no volvió a ser el mismo y el resultado final fue 5-4. Ganó el equipo de Alfred. El equipo de Antonio estaba roto, Emma y Vash en medio, Gilbert y Francis con Antonio. Holland sólo, pero se notaba que dejaba cierta ventaja al otro equipo. Antonio empezó a jugar mal, echaba de menos las veces en las que iba sonriente marcando goles y haciendo jugadas. Se veía genial así.

-¡Otro día repetimos! – dijo divertido Alfred.

-Me encantaría – dijo Antonio fingiendo estar alegre. Nadie pareció notarlo, pero yo podía ver que fingía estar bien para no preocupar a nadie.

Arthur se fue en el coche de Francis, lo cual me sorprendió demasiado. Alfred volvió con Matthew y, las demás parejas se fueron conforme llegaron. Excepto Eli que se quedó con Gilbert y Feliciano.

Dejé a Feliciano ir a dormir a casa de Gilbert. Ludwig también iría. Pero no me importaba, quería estar a solas con Antonio, sé que protejo mucho a mi fratello pero esta vez tenía otra persona que cuidar. Además estaría Eli para cuidarlo, espero…

-Me sorprendió que dejaras a Feli ir con esos dos – me dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Déjate de rollos y empieza a hablar de una vez de lo que en verdad quieres! – le dije molesto. Uno, no quería hablar de eso y dos, me debía una explicación por lo de Matthew y por lo de Holland.

-Me pareció muy feo que no creyeras a Gilbert – mentía.

-Ya me conoces, no te sorprendas tanto y además – lo miré serio - ¿Qué tienes contra Matthew? Es mi amigo, sólo eso.

Se calló y me miró sorprendido.

-¡Nada, como iba a tener algo contra él! – me seguía mintiendo y evitando – Además no te confundas, no estaba celoso, sé que eres mi LoviLovi, mi precioso tomatito, mío y de nadie más.

Me abrazó y me espachurró en ese mismo momento. Me seguía evitando el tema de conversación y me estaba cabreando, podía notar perfectamente cuando Antonio intentaba ocultarme algo.

-¿Por qué te molestó entonces? – le pregunté dejándome abrazar un poco.

-No me molestó – le miré mal – bueno, puede que sí estuviera un poco celoso. Pero en frío ya tengo claro que eres mío y que yo he visto y saboreado partes de tu cuerpo que nadie más podrá.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

-¡Idiota, pervertido! – le dije librándome de él.

Me giré y lo miré, me pedía perdón sonriéndome como a mí me gustaba. De verdad. Me acerqué y le besé con ternura en los labios. Me correspondió felizmente, aunque sorprendido.

-Me gusta que sonrías de verdad, odio cuando lo haces falsamente para evitar que me preocupe – me miró aún más sorprendido y me avergoncé - ¡Así que como se te ocurra volver a intentarlo te golpearé tan fuerte que te dejaré inconsciente allí mismo! ¡Porque me doy cuenta!

Me abrazó con fuerza. Me costaba mucho abrirme y él lo sabía, pero me alegraba que mi orgullo no se rompiera del todo.

-¿Y lo de Holland? – le pregunté mientras andábamos hacia la casa para dormir o… puede que otra cosa que tenía en mente. Verle jugar al fútbol en verdad es erótico y tenía malos pensamientos. Los tuve durante todo el partido, el rojo de mi cara no fue sólo por correr de arriba a abajo.

-No es nada importante – me comentó nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? Si no quieres que me cabree contigo más te vale confiar en mí.

Le escuché suspirar.

-Mira Lovi, es por algo del pasado que ya no tiene más importancia.

-Si le dais tanta, la tiene – le dije empezándome a enfadar - ¡Habla o te juro que me enteraré por otro lado y como no me guste, te arrepentirás!

-Verás – comenzó a decir nervioso – Su hermana y yo fuimos novios en el instituto.

Me dejó helado. ¿Él y la preciosidad?

-¿Qué? – pregunté casi sin voz.

-¡Pero no duró apenas nuestra relación, sólo una semana! – empezó a decir rápidamente – Ella me perdonó enseguida y entonces nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos.

-¿Por qué rompisteis? – esto me estaba oliendo demasiado mal y empezaba a ver por donde venían los tiros.

-Estando con ella me acosté con Arthur.

Me quedé allí, de piedra, mirándolo sin saber qué decir o esperar. ¿Qué se supone que debía esperar de él? ¿Y de mí, qué debía hacer?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé que algunas cosas se las esperaban, pero espero que otras no...**

**Hagamos una votación: Gilbert es: ¿Inocente o Culpable? Quienes opinen que se lanzó a por el pecho de Eli que voten culpable, los que crean en su 'santísima inocencia' que voten inocente.**

**Contesté sus reviews, me faltan un par:**

**Guest: Espero que te gustara la conti, gracias por molestarte en pedirme continuar con el fic.  
**

**Darkmoon: Leí hoy mismo tu review, hace un momento (justo antes de subir este capítulo). Vale, me estoy deprimiendo mucho. ¡Te adelantas siempre en tus reviews con cosas que van a suceder en mi historia y en verdad me estoy asustando! ¿Tan predecible es? Sé que algunas cosas sí lo son... pero intento sorprender en otras. Por ejemplo... ya no es un misterio, el punto de vista de Antonio en verdad sale (seguro que ya imaginas algunas cosas que pasarán). Y prefiero no decir en qué otras tienes razón o te acercas o te alejas... no quiero dar pistas, pero en verdad me estoy deprimiendo. De todas formas gracias por tu review, me ayudan y guian muchísimo. De verdad gracias por leer mi historia.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Próximo capítulo POV de Antonio!  
**


	9. Antonio 1

**Sin duda mi capítulo más largo. 13 páginas de word (normalmente escribo 9). Esta semana ha sido casi imposible escribir porque tenía muchísimos trabajos, así que he construido el capítulo muy poco a poco. Se supone que lo acabaría el sábado, pero tenía que estar listo hoy ¿por qué? Porque hoy es el cumple de mi gran amiga 'SpamanoLove' y le quería dedicar este capítulo ya que es una gran amiga mía en la vida real y me apoya mucho con esta historia que me dice que adora. Así que... espero que te guste :)  
**

**Perdón por las 13 páginas... sé que es mucho lo siento no quería haceros sufrir tanto. Pero tampoco podía partir el capítulo en dos.  
**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**9. Antonio 1**

No siempre uno está seguro de sus sentimientos ni de qué es correcto o no. Yo siempre he sido un idiota incapaz de darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. La he fastidiado tantísimas veces que he perdido la cuenta de cuántas van. Con Lovino destaca especialmente, ¿cuántas veces he llamado a su enfado, a despertar su genio, a decepcionarlo, a dañarlo? Demasiadas.

¿Cuál era la excusa más fácil y la que todo el mundo aceptaba? Lovino era inaguantable, era así con todo el mundo y jamás cambiaría. Qué fácil era decirlo, pero qué difícil era demostrarles lo mucho que se equivocaban. Lovino era un libro abierto para mí. Era la persona que mejor lo conocía desde prácticamente siempre. Aún así sus reacciones eran bastante inesperadas y nunca estaba seguro de lo que tendría que atenerme estando con él. Sí que es cierto que es un libro abierto, pero también debo admitir que casi nunca soy capaz de saber qué pasará a continuación, puedo entenderlo pero no predecirlo.

Tengo que decir que soy algo hipócrita. Yo fui el primero en odiar a Lovino y a su aptitud. Lo odié verdaderamente. Jamás pensé que me podría enamorar de alguien así. Sus insultos, el no darte una oportunidad, el rechazo, el ser molesto para él… en verdad era demasiado fácil llegar a despreciarlo.

Pero yo siempre he sido cabezón e idiota, Lovino me lo decía continuamente, también que era un odioso bastardo pegajoso y que me perdiera y no volviera, pero él era más cabezota que yo. No importaba cuánto tratara de acercarme a él, siempre encontraba desprecio y, sin embargo, intentaba llegar a él. ¿Por qué acercarme si aunque lo consiguiera no encontraría nada bueno? Porque era mi hermanito pequeño, claramente, o eso al menos me hicieron pensar mis padres cuando me pidieron que siempre fuera amable con él ya que vendría a vivir mucho tiempo con nosotros. Sinceramente, mis padres también lo odiaban. Tanto como yo, pero eran muy buenos amigos de los padres de Lovi y Feli y por eso jamás lo dirían y serían como unos segundos padres para él. Jamás lo fueron, me dejaron a mí todo lo que se refería a Lovino. Pero yo seguía buscando estúpidas excusas para explicar su comportamiento. Las que encontraba nunca me duraban lo suficiente. ¿Cómo iba a ser un buen hermano mayor si no encontraba significado al serlo?

El día que lo conocí parecía encantador pero mis esperanzas pronto se desmoronaron. Se pasaba el día haciendo llorar a su hermano pequeño, insultando a todo el que se ponía por delante y, por si pareciera poco se aislaba, se alejaba de todos.

-Vamos Toni cariño acércate a Lovino – me dijo mi madre y le hice caso.

La mirada de odio que me echó en ese momento jamás la olvidaré. Me recorrió un escalofrío al mismo notarla ¿pero qué le había hecho para que me despreciara tanto?

-¡Hola! Soy Antonio – saludé sonriente y esperando que me correspondiera y que sólo tuviera miedo. Idiota de mí.

-¡Muérete!

-¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Que te largues maldito! – empezó a gritarme - ¡Me quieres alejar de mi familia! Eres lo peor.

Le hice caso, ¿qué más podía hacer? Era cierto, estaría lejos de su familia mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabíamos cuánto.

Nada varió en los siguientes dos días. Lo observé poco a poco, ¿cuáles eran sus aspectos positivos? Ni uno solo, no era capaz de ver nada, y además su hermano pequeño lo ensombrecía aún más. Eran opuestos, como él y yo.

Me fijé que tenía una ranita que mimaba y cuidaba, el anfibio parecía feliz estando en las manos de Lovino. ¿Por qué? No podía entenderlo, ¿tenía una faceta buena? ¿Cómo era Lovino en realidad? Me acerqué a él y cogí su rana, él protestó y me pegó una patada. Disimulé que no me dolió en absoluto y le di un beso a su mascota. Mi madre y sobretodo la de Lovi se escandalizaron.

-Hasta lo que a primera vista parece horrible puede verse hermoso si lo miras de otra manera o si simplemente le prestas la atención necesaria.

Eso le dije e intenté creérmelo yo mismo. No me duró mucho ese pensamiento ya que me arrebató el anfibio y me pegó un pisotón. Se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a todos y yo intenté seguirlo pero me detuvo su abuelo.

-Eso que dijiste no te durará mucho tiempo – empezó a decir y obviamente tenía toda la razón – Paciencia con él, es difícil de tratar.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo se fue por mi culpa!

Pero no me dejaron ir tras él. Decían que no era necesario, mentían, sabía que si había hecho que se sintiera mal tenía que solucionarlo. Pero en el fondo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer así que me rendí con facilidad, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer y que me negaba a repetir, rendirme. Aunque bueno, tengo que admitir que luego no dejaba de hacerlo ante todo lo que Lovino me pedía, siempre me ganaba.

Su llegada a mi casa no fue ni de lejos placentera. Para nada desde luego, llegué a odiarlo verdaderamente. No podía evitarlo, cada cosa que decía o hacía siempre estaba mal. Intenté buscar motivos para apreciarlo pero no podía. Rompía cosas, muchas veces a propósito, no sabía hacer nada y ni siquiera lo intentaba la mayoría de las veces, además siempre intentaba alejarse de mí y de mis padres. Estaba agotado, yo no era su hermano mayor así que no debía tratar de seguir intentándolo pero por fin comprendí qué estaba haciendo mal. Algo que yo vi y nadie más ha podido hasta día de hoy.

-¿Quieres jugar al escondite Lovi? – le dije animado.

-No quiero, deja ya de molestarme desgraciado – me dijo exactamente como me esperaba que hiciera.

-¡Anda~ venga vamos que seguro que tú también estás aburrido!

-¡Eres tú el que me aburre! – dijo inflando sus mejillas de manera que parecía hasta tierno y todo.

-Yo me la quedo y te busco.

-¡Vale pesado, pero cuenta bien y no hagas trampas bastardo!

Se fue corriendo y sonreí. No era que no quería jugar, era que se negaba a quedársela. Conté en voz alta para que me escuchara bien y luego no me protestara como bien sabía que iba a hacer. Estábamos los dos solos en casa ya que mis padres todavía estaban en el trabajo y tardarían horas en volver así que nadie nos molestaría. Cuando terminé de contar empecé a buscarlo por toda la casa, me recorrí el piso de abajo en un momento y me entretuve más en el de arriba. No lo encontraba por ningún sitio.

-¡Lovi que bien te has escondido! – dije gritando seguro que me escucharía - ¡Pero te pienso encontrar!

Pero seguía sin encontrarlo. Empecé a asustarme cuando pasaron un par de horas. Seguí buscando y gritando hasta que lo encontré, dormía dulcemente escondido en una caja de tomates que estaba vacía. Visto así se veía tremendamente dulce. Lo cogí y lo llevé a su cama, no sé qué soñaría pero me abrazó mientras caminaba con él en brazos. Lo tumbé con delicadeza en la cama y le arropé, me quedé mirándolo, era imposible odiarlo cuando estaba así. Sonreí para mí, en realidad no era tan mal hermano mayor.

-Te extraño Feli.

Me quedé mirando a Lovino al mismo escuchar eso, estaba hablando en sueños. Siempre decía que no quería volver a su hermano, que le daban igual todos y sin embargo, se veía tan sincero y triste en ese momento. Me sentí fatal por dentro, era mentira, era un auténtico mal hermano mayor. ¿Cuánto tiempo Lovi había estado sufriendo por dentro e intentándolo ocultar? Le podía haber hecho mucho daño pero ya no tenía remedio. Iba a conocer a Lovi, no podía ser mala persona si quería tanto por dentro que hasta le dolía, tenía que estar equivocado. No pude volver a odiarlo nunca más, dijera lo que dijera, me golpeara o me insultara, todo era para protegerse a sí mismo.

A partir de ese momento sólo empecé a ver cosas buenas en él. Primero se aseguraba de que algo iba a salir bien antes de hacerlo, y yo pensando que era vago, en realidad era sólo precavido lo cual es bueno. Siempre sabía combinar la ropa de maravilla, ni siquiera Francis tenía tan buen gusto para vestir como él. Su paladar era exquisito, mi madre le llamaba tiquismiquis, pero tenía amplios conocimientos de cocina y si se ponía a ello siempre salía algo delicioso, incluso cuando era tan pequeño. Además era increíblemente lindo, su carita de ángel conquistaba a todos a simple vista, claro que luego sacaba su vocabulario y los espantaba rápidamente. En verdad tenía muchas cosas buenas.

-¡Te quiero tanto Lovi! – le grité mientras lo espachurraba en un abrazo.

-¡S-suéltame idiota! – me dijo rojo de la furia.

Pero no se soltaba, la mayoría de las veces intentaba escapar de mis brazos pero otras me dejaba abrazarlo todo lo que quisiera. Le cogí tanto cariño, demasiado tal vez. Por las noches dormíamos juntos, yo se lo propuse, no lo pude evitar después de oírle hablar en sueños, no me importara la cantidad de vueltas que diera por la noche ni que me arrinconara en una esquina de la cama. Se veía feliz aunque lo intentara ocultar. Con el tiempo se abrió más a mí y era algo más sincero.

-¿No me extrañarás ni un poquito siquiera? – le pregunté tristemente - ¡Yo no podré estar sin ti Lovi!

-¡Pues yo estoy deseando que me saquen de aquí idiota! – me decía mirando a otro lado y en ese momento yo aprovechaba para abrazarlo nuevamente.

-¡Con todo lo que yo te quiero!

-¡C-cállate, no me quieres!

-¿Por qué crees que no? – dije algo molesto – Eres monísimo, demasiado lindo para que pueda soportar estar sin ti.

-Porque si ni siquiera mis padres me quieren ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo tú imbécil? – preguntó y al mismo darse cuenta de que se había abierto y sincerado demasiado estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Tus padres te quieren Lovi – le dije algo serio pero triste, yo tampoco lo entendía.

-¿E-entonces por qué no me llaman?

Se echó a llorar como nunca. Le tuvo que doler en su orgullo después, pero en ese momento estaba destrozado, no sabía qué decirle ni qué hacer. Yo no sabía los motivos para esa aptitud de los padres de Lovi y los míos tampoco me daban una explicación así que no entendía nada más que Lovi estaba mal, sólo eso. Jamás le he vuelto a ver llorar así.

Con el paso de los años éramos cada vez más íntimos. Yo ya no entendía mi vida sin Lovi, ni quería hacerlo. Cuando apareció su abuelo yo ya tenía doce años, no era demasiado grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño para no entender que algo iba mal.

-¿Por qué pensáis llevaros a Lovi ahora después de tanto tiempo? – pregunté enfadado a su abuelo.

-Precisamente porque es demasiado tiempo ya fuera de su casa Toni – me dijo mientras me removía el pelo - ¿Tanto cariño le has cogido?

-¡Claro que sí! Adoro a Lovi.

-Entonces veamos si puedes esperarle.

No me dijo nada más. En menos de un año se llevaron a Lovino, yo nunca le dije los planes de separarnos que tenía su familia. Él siempre creyó que se debía al incidente con su rizo el día que vino su abuelo por sorpresa, pero había algo más detrás porque aquel día ya vino con intención de prepararme a mí y a mis padres de la separación, pero no se lo pude decir a él, me dijeron que sería peor para él y yo como un idiota los creí ya que al fin y al cabo ellos eran los adultos.

Fue muy duro para mí después de tantos años juntos perderlo de repente. No perdimos el contacto ya que hablábamos a menudo por teléfono pero no era lo mismo. No lo podía abrazar, sentir sus puñetazos, hacerle cosquillas, cosa que parece increíble pero tiene muchísimas, dormir con él, escucharle hablar en sueños, jugar juntos... Ya nada era igual.

Mi amor fraternal no se perdió nunca. Cuando empecé el instituto, mandaron a Feliciano al mismo que yo, pero a él lo dejaron vivir con su abuelo. Me alegraba verlo porque era imposible no querer a Feli, pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba a Lovino y no entendía por qué su abuelo venía con él y mucho menos por qué no vendría el otro hermano.

Ese periodo de mi vida fue muy tranquilo y demasiado normal hasta que cumplí los dieciocho años. Con esa edad mis padres me consideraban suficientemente maduro, se divorciaron y cada uno se fue a vivir a lugares distintos. Mi padre se fue a otra ciudad pero mi madre se fue a Francia. Habían fingido que éramos una familia perfecta y feliz, una vida sumamente triste, yo me decidí a jamás tener una vida como la que tuvieron que tener ellos durante años. Admito que me hundí en una depresión por culpa de eso aunque me llamaran todos los días y se preocuparan por mí, incluso una vez con veinte años que tuve fiebre vinieron en menos de un día a cuidarme, no les importó estar juntos en esos momentos. Pero tampoco era lo mismo, ya había perdido a mi hermano y luego a mis padres, eso sentí.

Apenas fue una semana tras el divorcio y la repentina soledad de mi casa, de la cual ninguno de mis amigos pudieron obligarme a salir de allí, me consumía poco a poco. Hasta que a los pocos días sonó el timbre y abrí la puerta, me encontré a Lovino que se lanzó a darme un abrazo. Un pleno adolescente de quince años, mi hermanito pequeño que había venido a consolarme. Pero ya no era pequeño, ya no era ese niño adorable, era un adulto en plena etapa de desarrollo.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó con tus padres – me dijo una vez le invité a pasar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – le mentí.

-No lo estás – me dijo serio – Así que cuéntame qué pasa o me vuelvo a Italia ahora mismo.

-¡Qué lindo preocupándote por mí! – me lancé a abrazarlo y me correspondió tímidamente. No me rechazó en ningún momento.

Era la primera persona que se preocupaba por lo que sentía en ese momento y no porque continuara mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, justo como todos mis amigos trataron de convencerme. Me abrí completamente a él, sentía que debía confesarle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos. Me sentí mejor una vez terminé.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Todo es distinto, pero no se para.

-Creo que estudiaré magisterio infantil – le dediqué mi primera sonrisa en esos siete días.

-Me dan pena esos niños – me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-¡Qué malo que eres! – y volví a abrazarlo aunque esta vez se mostró algo más reacio a recibirme de brazos abiertos.

Lovino se quedó dos semanas conmigo. Así no estaba sólo, además era la primera vez que volvíamos a estar juntos desde que se fue de regreso a Italia, de lo cual ya hacían seis años. Me fijé en él, era mucho más alto y se estaba volviendo una auténtica belleza. Seguía teniendo el mismo buen gusto a la hora de vestir, pero ya no era solo eso, se pusiera lo que se pusiera todo le sentaba bien. Le propuse que si no sabía qué hacer en un futuro se metiera a modelo, él valía para eso ya que al fin y al cabo, era lo suficientemente apuesto y más y por si fuera poco, tenía el orgullo y la prepotencia para desfilar o posar. Lo rechazó aunque yo sé que le estuvo dando vueltas.

-Dile a Lovino que regrese de inmediato a Italia ya que a mí ni a sus padres nos hace caso. Sus notas están bajando y ya no puede permitirse perder más clases.

Me lo comentó su abuelo un día que vino a visitarme. Durante estos años de instituto siempre lo hizo y normalmente con Feliciano. Tenía razón y al día siguiente Lovino regresó, aunque ya no estuvimos tanto tiempo sin vernos, él venía en las vacaciones de verano y yo iba cuando podía.

-Hay una duda que tengo ya durante muchos años – le dije al abuelo de Lovino.

-¿Qué es? - me preguntó tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué os llevasteis a Lovino de repente después de tantos años sin llamarlo o visitarlo? – me lancé por primera vez a preguntarle eso, era hora de saber la verdad.

-¿Acaso ahora es importante? – suspiró.

-¿Cuándo no lo ha sido? – le dije algo molesto.

-¿Tanto te importa Lovi?

-Siempre me ha importado – le respondí convencido.

-Gracias – me dijo provocando que me sorprendiera – A pesar de su aptitud lo has esperado y querido todo este tiempo. En verdad pensé que te cansarías de él y lo abandonarías haciéndole daño.

-¿Por eso os lo llevasteis? – pregunté impaciente.

-No exactamente, era por Feliciano.

-¿Por Feli? ¿Pasó algo con él? – pregunté curioso.

-Tenía problemas respiratorios – dijo algo triste – Es asmático, aunque no lo sepas. De niño su asma era un auténtico problema y siempre estaba fatal. Demasiado a menudo teníamos que llevarlo a urgencias.

-Lovino nunca me dijo nada.

-Porque no lo sabe – dijo apartándome la mirada – Para evitar que se enterara y preocuparle lo mandamos con vosotros, así los problemas de Feli no se interpondrían ni con sus estudios ni su vida.

-¡Pero eso no explica que no llamarais! – dije enfadado - ¡Lovi se hundió y se empezó a odiar a sí mismo por vuestra culpa!

-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si hubiésemos llamado? – preguntó serio – Que intentaría hablar con Feliciano y se enteraría de todo y el esfuerzo en protegerlo hubiera sido en vano.

-Aún así… - intenté hablar, pero no sabía qué decir.

-Cuando Feli empezó a recuperarse y encontrarse mucho mejor empezamos los trámites de papeleo y demás para traer de vuelta a Lovi. Ya estábamos lo suficientemente tranquilos para poder llamar sin que se enterase de nada, también hablaban sobretodo de ti y tu relación con él, al fin y al cabo habías conseguido algo que nosotros nunca pudimos.

-¿Entonces nunca fue mi culpa?

-No, nunca lo fue – me dijo – Admito que hiciste un buen trabajo con Lovi ya que se abrió a más gente aunque siga teniendo la misma mala aptitud demasiado a menudo.

-Bueno él es así.

-Lo siento – me dijo suspirando y no entendía por qué se disculpaba – He intentado por todos los medios cambiar la aptitud de Lovino pero nunca he podido. Lo he hecho por las buenas, también por las malas.

-¿Por las malas?

-Sí, todo por él pero nunca con éxito. Le he dicho cosas como que nadie querrá estar con alguien que sea así, que se quedará solo si continua de esa manera y que incluso tú te cansarás de él.

-Jamás lo haría.

-¿En verdad lo amas tanto?

-Claro, es mi hermano pequeño – dije sonriente.

-¿Amor fraternal? – se rió fuertemente y lo miré extrañado – Piensas en la dirección contraria a tus sentimientos.

-No entiendo…

-No hace falta todavía – y se levantó dispuesto a irse – Te confío a Lovino para que soluciones todo lo que yo nunca pude.

-Pero no sé qué hacer.

-Lovino está mirando en la dirección opuesta a lo que quiere de verdad.

-¿Cómo yo?

-No, él lo lleva más al extremo. Tanto que se intenta negar a sí mismo e imitarme a mí.

-Bueno siempre le admiró según he visto en él.

-Sí, pero es una pena que no saliera a mí – volvió a suspirar de nuevo y abrió la puerta – Yo jamás negaría mis sentimientos y mi felicidad.

Y se fue no sin antes decirme que por favor no le contase nada a Lovino, por lo menos hasta que él fuese lo suficientemente maduro. Empecé a extrañar a Lovino de nuevo, pero esta vez era distinto, era algo mucho más fuerte. Me pasaba los días hablando de él o pensando en cualquier cosa referida a él aunque claro, yo no me daba cuenta de eso.

-¿Puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sea Lovino? – me preguntó Francis.

-¡Pero es que…!

-Pero es que NADA – me interrumpió y luego suspiró.

-Podríamos hablar de algo más interesante – comentó Gilbert también cansado - ¡Como de mi maravillosa persona y mis cinco metros!

-¡Eso lo tengo incluso más aborrecido aún! – gritó Francis - ¡No, tenemos que hablar de los sentimientos de Toni!

-Pero si ya te dije que gracias a Lovi llevo mejor la ruptura de mis padres.

-¡Esos no! – dijo negando efusivamente - ¡_Mon dieu_ Toni hablo de tu _dulce_ Lovi!

-¿Por qué te ha costado tanto decir _dulce_? – le pregunté algo molesto pero no me hizo caso.

-¡Llevas días en las nubes y sólo hablas de él o de algo que tenga que ver con él!

-Es normal, ha sido siempre muy importante para mí, es mi herm-

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – me callé cuando Francis puso un dedo en mis labios para que no dijera nada más – Esto ya es demasiado, ¡tú no ves a Lovino como a un hermano!

-¿Cómo que no? – pregunté algo enfadado - ¿Entonces cómo lo veo?

-¡Tú nos dirás! – exclamó Gilbert entrando a apoyar a Francis.

-¡Él es mi herm-!

-¿Gilbert tú dirías de tu hermano – empezó a preguntar Francis interrumpiéndome – que es increíblemente atractivo, que su cuerpo es perfecto en todos los sentidos, que su sonrisa es lo mejor que has visto nunca, que es encantador aunque nadie lo vea, que es… tengo que seguir?

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Gilbert.

-¿Lo entiendes ya Toni?

-¿Cómo podría decir eso de Ludwig si yo soy mejor que él y que cualquiera en todos los aspectos?

Francis suspiró pesadamente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Crees siquiera que Feliciano hablaría así de él?

Creo que empezaba a ver por donde iba.

-Eso no es muy normal entre hermanos ¿no es así?

-Por fin lo has entendido, tú amas a Lovino, te has enamorado ¡Te lo digo yo que entiendo de estas cosas!

-Por eso has conquistado a Arthur… - comenzó a decir Gilbert lo cual no caló muy bien en mi amigo francés.

-¡Él es muy difícil! Además siempre nos hemos llevado como perros y gatos. No puedo hacer nada sin que parezca que está mal y por si fuera poco, encima está coladito por ese americano.

-¡Excusas, excusas! – exclamó divertido Gilbert.

-¡Cállate, tú ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar lo de Elizabeta y Roderich ni hacer tampoco nada al respecto!

Francis y Gilbert empezaron a discutir. Lo cual era muy normal después de lo que se habían dicho, pero lo peor era que ambos tenían razón con respecto al otro y ninguno lo hacía bien en ellos mismos.

Francis nos sorprendió hace ya tres años cuando nos confesó que se había enamorado de Arthur, sí enamorado, ni siquiera fue fijación o pasión, NO, se pasó al amor de golpe y porrazo. Sin embargo no conseguía llegar al corazón del cejotas hiciera lo que hiciera ya que siempre acababan discutiendo y Francis negaba cualquier sentimiento hacia él. En el último año lo llevaba peor ya que Arthur estaba interesado en Alfred y, aunque quisiera negarlo, era algo que veía hasta yo. Francis se esperanzó cuando acabó el instituto y Arthur se olvidó por completo del norteamericano. Aún no sabe que me acosté con él, incluso aunque es mi mejor amigo jamás le pude confesar que ambos perdimos la virginidad juntos y a plena conciencia de nuestros actos aunque yo ya supiera los sentimientos que mi amigo tenía hacía el inglés.

Gilbert no estaba en mejor situación, conocía a Elizabeta desde pequeños y siempre había exclamado que iban a estar juntos. Lo sorprendente fue que en nuestro primer año de instituto el primer día de clase cuando ella entró en el salón Gilbert se levantó de repente y la señaló gritando _'¿Qué haces vestido de mujer Eli?'_ y ella respondió riéndose _'Porque soy mujer ¿no lo sabías?'_. Gilbert se quedó boquiabierto y se rió nerviosamente _'¡Claro que lo sabía!'_ Nunca reconoció que no fuera así. Había estado enamorado de un niño que conoció de pequeño con el que normalmente jugaba, con apenas trece años Gilbert nos reconocía abiertamente sus sentimientos hacía él. Descubrir que era una chica lo dejó de piedra. Para Francis y para mí era algo demasiado gracioso ya que él se ponía curiosamente nervioso cada vez que volvía a recordar que ella era una chica. La verdad es que Gilbert se alejó de ella por ese motivo, tenía miedo, lo cual él mismo dice que no es nada asombroso y que no le teme a nada, pero lo tenía. De que quiso volver a retomar la amistad profunda que tenía con Elizabeta, por recomendación mía y de Francis, era muy tarde, ella se había enamorado de Roderich y estaban saliendo. La verdad es que cuando acabó el instituto Gilbert se atrevió a confesarle que llevaba desde la infancia enamorado de él, bueno ella. La reacción de Eli fue sorprendente para todos, dejó a Roderich al día siguiente pero no le dijo a Gilbert que él era el motivo. Todavía sigue Elizabeta esperando a que Gilbert le vuelva a confesar su amor.

Se supone que yo era el afortunado. Acababa de empezar una relación con Emma apenas cuatro días antes. Yo le gustaba, ella me gustaba, así que empezamos a salir. No se lo dije a Lovino, había algo dentro de mí que me lo impedía decírselo. Todo iba a la perfección entre nosotros. Pero ahora mis amigos me decían que yo estaba enamorado de Lovino, ¿a quién quería?

-Pero chicos… - dije pensando en todo lo que había descubierto – También pienso así de Emma.

Gilbert y Francis se giraron a mí. Ambos sabían lo mucho que había hablado de ella.

-Entonces estás enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo – me dijo Francis.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué hago?

-La verdad es que es una situación muy difícil – me respondió Francis pensativo –Deberás darte cuenta de a quién amas más.

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Eso ya no lo sé, está dentro de ti – sentenció Francis dejándome la opción a mí.

-Pero aún así no lo sé…

Todo con Emma iba de maravilla. Era perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos. Cálida, preciosa, dulce, sociable, alegre y la mejor opción que pude escoger según mi madre. ¿Sus defectos? Ninguno, incluso Holland estaba contento por nuestra relación. Si estábamos hechos el uno para el otro se supone que debía funcionar, así que seguí con ella. Aún así seguía pensando todos los días en el Lovi de quince años al que tanto extrañaba, pero seguía estando confuso.

El día que cumplíamos una semana de relación se supone que iba a ser especial y encima, además coincidía con carnaval. Todos fuimos disfrazados y pensamos en despedirnos antes de las vacaciones de verano. Arthur y yo empezamos a discutir cuando descubrimos que ambos íbamos de piratas. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, sobretodo porque a causa de Francis que adoraba gastarle bromas pesadas, así que siempre le hacíamos todo tipo de bromas pesadas. No supuso mayor problema aquello y yo estuve con Emma todo el rato hasta que nos despedimos de repente. Arthur se había ido corriendo y los demás no sabíamos qué hacer, al final Alfred, Elizabeta, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich, Holland y Emma se fueron por una parte, Vash y Lili a casa y Kiku y Heracles por otra, bueno, si Kiku conseguía despertarlo.

Me despedí de Emma y me fui con Francis ya que me pidió que le acompañara para ir tras Arthur. En el fondo no se atrevía a ir sólo a buscarlo. Al no encontrarlo y al no contestarnos las llamadas decidimos ir a su casa. No estaba. Rendidos decidimos volver a casa, me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi casa. La sorpresa es que me crucé con Arthur en el camino. Esta vez no estaba con Francis, estaba yo solo.

-¿Pasa algo Arthur? ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?

-¡No pasa nada! – criticó cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección. Conocía demasiado bien esa reacción.

-Si no fuera importante no hubieras hecho eso.

-¡Puedo hacerlo si quiero! – estaba acostumbrado y me esperaba lo siguiente ¿por qué? – Además eso es algo que no te importa lo más mínimo.

Caló hondo en mí. Se veía dolido en ese momento, pero se intentaba proteger a sí mismo. Sentí que no hablaba con Arthur, que estaba con Lovino en ese momento y que me hablaba como siempre hace. Primero lo niega, luego busca una estúpida excusa y luego se daña a sí mismo. Me lancé a los labios de Arthur que le pillaron por sorpresa ¿por qué? En ese momento estaba con Lovino, él era mi dulce Lovi, no pensé que lo echaba tanto de menos.

No sé cuándo pasó pero se dejó llevar en el beso. Me correspondía también. En un momento acabamos en su casa y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Le abracé, me abrazó, le besé, me besó. No tenía miedo a perder mi virginidad y parecía que él tampoco. Éramos torpes e idiotas pero estábamos bien. Pero yo estaba con Lovino en ese momento, salían insultos de su boca pero me recibía, no era Arthur, mi mente estaba con mi italiano preferido en ese momento.

Al abrir los ojos la mañana siguiente juré que me encontraría con Lovino durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, pero no lo estaba, era Arthur. Regresé a la realidad de repente, ¿cuánto era lo mucho que extrañaba a Lovi, que lo necesitaba? Estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado de él.

-No eres Lovino – dije triste casi susurrando al hombre que dormía a mi lado.

-Y tú no eres Alfred – me dijo con el mismo tono y abriendo los ojos para mirarme.

Ambos habíamos pensado en otra persona en aquel momento. ¿Qué pudo ver Arthur en ese momento en mí para compararme con Alfred? Como no fuera lo alegres que ambos éramos no lo entendía. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Arthur se incorporó en la cama pero no se levantó para cogerlo, saltó el contestador.

-Arthur soy Alfred – el inglés se tensó de repente – Lamento no haberte correspondido tus sentimientos pero espero que sigamos siendo amigos. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí, por favor llámame me dejaste demasiado preocupado cuando te fuiste corriendo anoche.

Mis ojos se posaron sorprendidos sobre Arthur pero él no se dignó a mirarme.

-Vístete y lárgate.

Hice lo que me dijo. No tenía sentido seguir en aquel lugar. Yo no había sido la sustitución de Alfred, yo era como un vaso lleno de alcohol, el medio para ahogar las penas. Arthur me siguió por puro despecho y dolor, casi me sentí horrible por él.

-Salí a buscarte porque Francis me lo pidió. Llámalo para dejarlo tranquilo.

Sé que eso llegó a Arthur y que le dio en qué pensar. Pero ese ya no era mi problema, bastante había causado ya.

Cuando salí a la calle hice dos cosas: la primera fue contarle a Emma lo que pasó con Arthur, omití los detalles innecesarios como que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que pensé en esa persona estando con Arthur. Me gané una buena bofetada y el odio eterno de su hermano. Por suerte Emma me perdonó enseguida, apenas una semana de relación no creó vínculos demasiado fuertes entre nosotros. La segunda cosa que hice fue esconderme en mi casa. No podía mirar a Francis a la cara, tardé mucho hasta que por fin lo hice, él simplemente estaba feliz porque Arthur ya se había olvidado de Alfred. No le dije el motivo de ese olvido, lo que pasó con él y lo que le dije.

En mi aislamiento me dio por limpiar. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando estaba en plena labor en la habitación que había sido de mi amado Lovino encontré un papel detrás del escritorio. Lo cogí y sonreí, sobretodo al leer los pensamientos que él había escrito que tenía hacía mí. Me entristeció en el alma cuando intentaba negarlos, pero miré la fecha, era de apenas poco tiempo, cuando con sus bien cumplidos quince años vino a mi casa. Él también me amaba aunque lo negara, esos sueños eróticos que describía no podían decirme otra cosa. Me prometí a mi mismo esperarlo hasta que terminara el instituto, él necesitaba enfocarse en eso y yo no podía negarle su futuro. Me la jugué a que sus sentimientos pudieran desaparecer, pero no lo hicieron. Los míos tampoco.

Mis amigos me apoyaron cuando les dije que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Lovino. En el fondo ambos se esperaban que esa seria la opción que escogería, si me la hubiesen dicho antes no hubiera cometido algunos errores como dañar a Emma. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Le confesé a Gilbert lo que pasó con Arthur y me guardó el secreto, nadie más se enteró de aquello.

Cuando Lovino cumplió los dieciocho acabó el instituto pero no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Se tomó un año sabático en el que pensaría qué debería hacer. Ese fue mi momento, le invité a venir a mi casa y les pedí ayuda a mis amigos para estar con él. Sus consejos fueron claros_ 'sé directo pero a base de insinuaciones, Lovino huirá si le sueltas de repente que lo amas'_. Tenían razón, como de costumbre. Funcionó. Para dejarme más ayuda me dejaron un libro para el _'buen conquistador'_, me fue de gran ayuda, por lo menos la única parte que leí, la de erotismo ya que según Francis yo no soy capaz de _'leer la atmósfera'_ y necesitaba eso para entender el comportamiento de Lovino. Lo cogí el día que llegó Lovino y, aunque él me preguntara qué había recogido de esa mochila en casa de Gilbert, jamás se lo iba a decir.

O eso pensaba, al final acabé confesándole todo a Lovino. El plan para conquistarlo, el cómo descubrí que lo amaba, cómo lo veía de niño, el por qué nunca recibía llamadas de su familia, el por qué me acosté con Arthur. Era demasiada información para él de una. En toda mi narración no dijo nada y sólo estaba serio y pensativo. Algunas cosas le dolieron, estoy seguro, pero de las otras no sé qué pasaba por su cabeza.

-Necesito estar solo.

Subió las escaleras y escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Decidí tomarme una ducha y, para mi sorpresa, cuando entré a mi cuarto Lovino dormía tranquilamente en mi cama. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Me perdonaba y dormía conmigo? ¿Me la guardaría? No lo sabía, así que de momento aproveché y me acosté a su lado abrazándolo, estaba profundamente dormido. Si decidía algo malo yo no iba a renunciar a nuestro amor y si me perdonaba entonces todo estaría bien. No sabía qué pasaría, pero sólo tenía que esperar a que despertara.

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos, pero Lovino no estaba, en su lugar encontré una nota. La cogí algo asustado. Me tranquilicé al mismo leerla.

-¡Voy a ver a Feli, no me fio de esos malditos alemanes!

Sonreí y me levanté. Al poco tiempo estaba camino a casa de Gilbert.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

**¿Creyeron que me había olvidado de que Antonio cogió algo de una mochila en casa de Gilbert? Pues no, estaba colgado, como muchísimas otras cosas, y pendiente de salir en cualquier momento. ¿Decepción? Lo siento, tampoco iba a poner algo afrodisíaco, Antonio necesitaba ayuda con Lovi.**

**Han salido muchísima información, lo siento pero he sido tan sumamente lenta con los sentimientos y la infancia porque necesitaba esperar a que llegara el momento del capítulo desde el punto de vista de Antonio.  
**

**¿Me merezco algún review? Pero por favor, los tomatazos duelen mucho, sólo me gustan los de la Tomatina...  
**

**Reviews que me faltan por contestar:  
**

**-Kyras: Gracias por el review, espero que te gustara el capítulo.  
**

**-Darkmoon: Adoro leer tus testamentos, en serio, tus reviews me encantan. Creo que me expliqué mal con lo de original, no intento ser original creando cosas malas, esta historia no es muy original, sólo intento pillar en las cosas pequeñas. ¡Pero también me las pillas y por eso me asusto!**

**El Pruhun estaba planeado desde el principio y el FrUk estaba dudando entre UsUk y FrUk porque me gustan ambas (al final sentí inclinación por la segunda). La amistad de Matthew y Lovino la describiste a la perfección, son distintos pero se podrían aguantar perfectamente.  
**

**En este capítulo creo que dejé muchísima información. El abuelo de Lovino no era malo en realidad, ni sus padres, pero claro al intentar protegerlo solo le hicieron más daño. El final de esta historia no tengo claro como será aún pero aún quedan algunas cosas por pasar (dudo que acabe en boda, no me gusta ese típico repugnante final de boda que habías descrito). **

**Bueno perdón por tardar tanto en la infancia como en los puntos buenos de Lovino, pero necesitaba esperarme a este capítulo. Ya dejé claro que Lovino no sabe qué hará ahora con su vida después de terminar el instituto, sus puntos fuertes salieron hoy pero tendrá otros. La verdad es que dudo si dedicarlo a la música o no, yo también creo que Lovino con un don para la música como Feliciano para el arte es simplemente perfecto, pero no estoy segura.  
**

**'El SpUk que ha habido', entre comillas lo digo, tenía una explicación la mar de sencilla incluso cuando no estaban borrachos... ¡Cambiemos a un tsundere por otro! No es broma, en realidad Arthur y Lovino son realmente diferentes, introduje eso porque me parecía un buen apoyo para descubrir los sentimientos de Antonio del todo. Lo mismo me he equivocado y ahora vienen todos mis lectores a por mí y me tengo que cambiar de indentidad, operarme totalmente la cara y llevar peluca. Es broma, pero se agracede tener opiniones buenas y otras que ayudan a mejorar.  
**

**No me encasillo en 'Activo y Pasivo', sólo que a Antonio le es más fácil lanzarse, pero Lovino cuando quiere y se lo propone consigue lo que quiere. Lo dijo el mismo Toni en el capítulo más o menos.  
**

**Habrá otros capítulos con el Punto de Vista de Antonio, pero no quiero avisar cuando serán para pillar por sorpresa a todos. El problema que tengo es con el FrUk, el GerIta y el PruHun (a estas alturas ya no es misterio para nadie que son las otras parejas), me cuesta muchísimo dar más información sobre ellos porque estoy enfocada en Lovino y Antonio (y en el POV de Lovi)  
**

**Gracias por el review y no te preocupes si es larguísimo que me encanta leerlo y lo espero con muchas ganas.  
**

**-También os espero a los demás no os confundáis! Todos sois un gran apoyo y os adoro. Gracias por leer mi historia y... ¡feliz cumple a mi amiga!  
**


	10. Definitivo, todos locos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**10. Definitivo, todos locos**

¡Joder es que todo me tenía que salir siempre mal! ¡No, no podía tener un puñetero hermano normal y corriente! Al mundo le encantaba estar en mi contra y no paraba de mostrármelo continuamente, era algo definitivo y hacer que la vida de Lovino Vargas fuera una puta mierda era demasiado tentador ¿no es verdad?

Feliciano, un idiota malnacido de mi madre con un coeficiente intelectual negativo o por lo menos bajo cero, tan bajo como la temperatura corporal de su amadísimo Ludwig. ¡Sí, amadísimo! Y es que por si pareciera poco que la vida había sido malévola conmigo era porque no me había llegado la última y mejor noticia de todos. ¡El gilipollas de mi hermano no tenía mejor cosa que hacer que meterse en la cama con un alemán! ¡Con un maldito alemán joder! Todo el mundo sabe que los alemanes son los peores amantes del mundo. Un italiano como él… la sangre de todos mis antepasados debía estar hirviendo en esos momentos, ¡vergüenza debería darle!

¿Cómo me enteré? Eso fue lo mejor de todo. Yo preocupado por la salud de mi fratello después de enterarme que había sido asmático y tenía problemas respiratorios, y porque era tan sumamente delicado como una puta rosa, y me lo encuentro así fornicándose, más bien recibiendo felizmente una salchicha alemana de origen ¡De puro origen!

-¡No entres ahí Lovi! – me gritaron tanto Eli como Gilbert agarrados cada uno a mis piernas.

-¡Yo entro donde me sale de los cojones!

¡Y allí estaban señoras y señores! Una peli porno en primera persona, ¡toma ya!

-¡Te voy a matar sucio alemán! – grité con toda mi voz tras unos segundos de dura y dolorosa asimilación - ¡Te la voy a cortar y te juro que echaré esa maldita frankfurt tuya a los perros!

¿Cómo me detuvieron antes de cometer el único asesinato que no se consideraría crimen en la historia de la humanidad? Elizabeta me soltó un sartenazo, ¡menuda fuerza tenía la tía! Sin embargo no pudieron detenerme en mi empeño para llegar hasta mi inocente, pero que me cago en todo lo nacido, subnormal de mi hermano.

Cuando llamé al timbre me abrió Gilbert sorprendido y me dejó pasar, pronto bajó Eli, hasta aquí nada raro. ¡Pues bien, ninguno me quiso decir nada de Feli pese a que les dije que tenía que hablar seriamente con él y cuando tampoco vi al maldito amante de las patatas de Ludwig me mosqueé pero de lo lindo!

Juré que iba a matar a cada uno de los habitantes de la casa y después a Antonio. ¡Ese jodido cabrón me las iba a pagar por defenderlos dejándome sólo y casi indefenso ante los ataques, según ellos defensas, de los _'enamorados'_, o cómo cojones se hicieran llamar! No llegó a tiempo a la casa de Gilbert para salvarme del sartenazo de Eli, pero sí para defenderlos a capa y espada. ¡Y si se pensaba que lo había perdonado por lo del día anterior iba muy mal!

-¡¿Cómo mierdas dejaste encima que lo hicieran en tu propia casa?! – grité exigiendo una explicación a Gilbert mientras el subnormal de Antonio me acariciaba el chicón que relucía llamando toda la atención posible sobre mi dolorida cabeza.

-Pero son novios desde hace mucho Lovino no te enfades – volvió a defenderlos Eli ¿cómo que desde hacía mucho? – Además es divertido escucharlos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ludwig con tanta sangre en la cabeza de la vergüenza, o eso esperaba al menos, como yo de ira en la mía.

-Kesesese nos levantamos Eli y yo y al pasar por vuestra puerta empezamos a escuchar sonidos y nos pegamos a la puerta – mi fratello y su maldito amante los miraban sonrojados - Pero apareció Lovi llamando y lo jodió todo.

-Además de verdad – suspiró Eli.

-¿Por qué cojones suspiras? ¡Y tú deja de sobarme el chichón! – me dirigí por primera vez a Antonio que ya se estaba pasando - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cuántas más cosas me has escondido cabrón?

Esta vez iba dirigida a Antonio. ¿Que estaba enfadado por haberme escondido lo de mi familia y la salud de mi hermano? Pues sí. ¿Que no podía contener mi furia por descubrir que mi hermano era tan jodidamente homosexual como yo y que nuestra sangre italiana iba a desaparecer? Eso no me daba totalmente igual para ser sincero, en verdad me daba igual que se hubiera fijado en otro hombre ¿Pero un alemán? ¿Un alemán en serio? Y encima me hacía que pagara ese cabreo con Antonio ¡Pues que se jodiera, porque de momento había salido de rositas con todo lo pasado!

-¡No me culpes que yo tampoco lo sabía! – dijo felizmente, ¿felizmente en esos momentos? En verdad era para pegarle tal leche y dejarlo más tonto si es que aquello fuese posible – De todas formas enhorabuena por vuestra relación.

-Gracias cuñadito~ - exclamó mi fratello.

Me sonrojé y por primera vez no era por la furia. Pero entonces palidecí de golpe ¿eso significaba que Ludwig era mi cuñado? ¡No, por favor pero qué había yo hecho para recibir tal castigo! Vale que llevara unos días más salido que la copa de un pino, pero ese castigo era demasiado para mí. Además la culpa de que mis hormonas me la jugaran continuamente era por el idiota de mi novio que no tenía más que una sonrisa de subnormal y un culo de escultura. ¡Su trasero sí que debía asegurarse por nosecuantos millones y no el de Jennifer López! También era culpa de Francis de que mi cabeza me jugara malas pasadas, de eso no había la menor duda que eso me pasa por juntarme con él.

-¿Lovi estás bien? – me preguntó el susodicho intentándome tranquilizar entre sus brazos. Me dejé hacer principalmente porque no podía quitar las manos de mi cara en ese momento. Demasiados pensamientos morbosos y sangre en mi cara como para mostrársela.

Era definitivo, yo era un incomprendido en un mundo de idiotas rematados. Eli incluida, era tan guapa como depravada. ¡Eso seguro que era por haberse juntado con Gilbert! _Quien mal anda mal acaba_ dicen por aquí si no me equivoco y ella era la mismísima representación de aquello. Y yo con Francis, no nos olvidemos.

-¿Y tú Eli que te quedaste a dormir en casa de Gil? – preguntó Antonio haciéndome recordar todo lo que me contó sobre ellos dos.

-Me invitó y no podía perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Feliciano – exclamó divertida – Que pena que volvieras a Italia ¡te extrañé tanto! Aunque claro, comprendo que al no poder estar con Ludwig quisierais estar aprovechando el momento.

-¿Cuándo mi asombrosa persona pierde el tiempo invitando a alguien? – dijo ignorando la segunda parte. Era demasiado predecible e idiota. Sobretodo idiota.

-Es cierto, me autoinvité un poco.

-¿Un poco? – exclamé.

Vale, vale, vale. Eso no era normal, parecía que habían olvidado que acababa de encontrar a mi pequeño fratello siendo presa y víctima de la tentación de la carne. Carne de MUY mala calidad. Alemana. Me daban ganas de vomitar sólo con pensarlo. Además, ¿si todavía no le dirigí la palabra a ese gilipollas que tengo por novio por qué actuaba como si ayer no me hubiera revelado el misterio de la vida, bueno de mi vida? Y encima si eso no pareciera suficientemente malo contaba con otros dos que parecían sacados de película. El chulo que sólo piensa con una cosa y la enamorada del chulo. El problema era que Eli no era la típica inocente y santa niña virgen y pura que las películas muestras, no, estaba tan salida como todos los presentes de la sala y yo hasta creí que pensaba tanto en la cosa pensante del chulo que en el mismo chulo. Si no fuera por lo que Antonio me contó de que ella dejó al pijo remilgado por enterarse de que Gilbert la quería ni se me hubiera pasado por la mente que ella en verdad pudiera enamorarse del pollero, quiero decir del que tiene pollos por mascotas. Mi hermano era la excepción que confirmaba la regla, él era demasiado inocente incluso ante lo que acababa de presenciar. O por lo menos se enteraba tanto de las cosas como Antonio, en otras palabras, que se enteraba lo mismo que mi vecina ochentona con un ordenador. ¡Eso sí, ligar por Internet había que joderse lo bien que lo hacía!

-¡Feliciano cacho subnormal Vargas quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo y en privado! – exclamé recuperando la compostura, y ¿por qué no? Quedando guay.

-¡Ve- No quiero! - gritó asustado escondiéndose tras el musculman que tenía por novio. En verdad yo lo mataba en cualquier momento, sabía bien como tocarme las narices.

-¡No hay excusas que valgan!

-¡P-pero aprovecharás para mandarme de retorno a Italia en un paquete por Correos! – lloriqueó.

-Créeme que ganas no me faltan – inspiré para intentar relajarme – Pero no tiene que ver con tu relación con ese aprovechado así que mueve el cuelo hasta la cocina.

Mi fratello me acompañó aunque le costó de lo lindo soltar la mano del armario que tiene por novio. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, entonces me acerqué a la puerta de la cocina y dos subnormales cayeron al suelo. Mi mirada fue tan reveladora que tanto Antonio como Gilbert salieron de allí sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra. Por fin pude enfocarme en mi hermano y en su problema respiratorio. ¿A quién coño pretendía engañar? Me preocupaba por ese idiota, al fin y al cabo era mi hermano y me necesitaba.

-¡F-fratello no me pegues! – me rogó, como todo un hombre haría, escondiéndose tras una cuchara sopera.

-No te voy a pegar – dije bien claro y alto para que saliera de su estúpido escondite y me mirara – Para empezar sólo quería hablar contigo de tu asma.

-Ah ¿con que era eso? Pensaba que me obligarías a dejar a Ludgy~

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.

-¡Ve-! – lloriqueó.

No pude decirle ni lo tonto que era por estar con un alemán ni que me sentía fatal por lo de su asma. Él estuvo fatal, verdaderamente lo pasó mal y yo estaba en España sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo mal que estaba. En el fondo siempre deseé ser él y que todos me quisieran, pero ese mismo día entendí que en verdad era yo el que necesitaba a Feli.

Superó las cosas difíciles, encontró a alguien que lo quería y daría su vida por él, o eso decían él y todos los demás porque yo todavía no me fiaba del mastodonte ese, y lo peor de todo, tenía claro qué quería con su vida y lo tenía todo en orden. Todas las cosas superadas, sin mí. Yo nunca tuve ocasión de estar con él y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida. Siempre me consideré el más fuerte de los dos, pero al escucharle hablar me di cuenta que ni siquiera en eso era mejor que él. No era más fuerte, ni más valiente, ni tenía nada en claro. Sólo era un estúpido que no sabía que hacer con mi vida, sólo me dejaba llevar. Puede que al final la realidad fuera que Antonio se enamorara de mí por lástima, porque no podía dar otra cosa. Si estaba enfadado con él por lo de esconderme cosas sobre mi vida ahora sólo me sentía humillado. ¿En verdad se pudo enamorar de mí por el tiempo que pasamos juntos? ¿Por conocerme? ¿Por qué ya no podía creerme eso cuando anoche sólo sentí felicidad al escucharlo?

-Consiento tu relación con ese macho-patatas – dije fingiendo algo que no tenía, fuerzas, y Feli se vino arriba con su típica alegría que sólo me hizo sentirme peor conmigo mismo pero al menos feliz por él - ¡Pero como te haga derramar la más mínima lágrima te juro que su vida y su puñetera Frankfurt serán historia y comida para los perros, y si me apetece para los peces también!

-¡Gracias fratello te quiero mucho! – exclamó y me espachurró en un abrazo.

Tenía ganas de llorar, ¿en verdad podía quererme? ¿Antonio también? ¿Por qué no les daba pena cuando era lo único que sentía de mí mismo?

La sorpresa fue enorme para todos. Ninguno se creía que pudiera dar mi visto bueno a esa relación, aunque eso sí me guardaba un as en la manga y es que Feliciano acabaría llorando enseguida ya que siempre lloraba por lo más tonto y puede que ese fuera mi momento para culparlos a todos.

-¡Guau en verdad me sorprendiste al ser tan comprensivo Lovi! – me dijo alegremente Antonio mientras volvíamos a su casa en coche.

Menos mal que se llevó el coche así me libraba de la caminata de retorno.

-¡Tú cállate que lo único que hiciste fue defenderlos y dejarme sólo ante todos sus ataques!

-Pero si el único que atacaba eras tú – me dijo sonriéndome tan estúpidamente que le pegué una cocheja, el coche patinó un poco y me pegué un buen susto, pero valió la pena – Además me parece precioso que los enamorados puedan estar juntos. Como tú y yo.

Me sonrojé violentamente. ¿Por qué narices le resultaba tan fácil decirme todas las cosas cursis del mundo como si tal cosa? Encima me sonreía como siempre suele hacer, sinceramente y con alegría. Esas malditas sonrisas sólo me hacían sentir mejor y dejar de lado todos mis temores. Pero claro, yo no podía ser tan querido como él decía. No tenía lógica.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó algo preocupado ante mi silencio, él bien sabía que esa respuesta se merecía una buena reacción violenta por mi parte.

-Nada en absoluto – negué y me miró raro – ¡Eres tú el que ve cosas donde no hay nada que ver!

-Lovi te conozco.

-¡No, no me conoces capullo! – grité, ya no aguantaba más – Sabiendo como soy primero me ocultas todo lo de mi familia y luego encima me dices que me quieres con demasiada facilidad ¿por qué, joder, por qué?

Antonio pegó un buen frenazo al escuchar todo eso.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces quieres matarnos o qué?! – le grité enfadado y agarrado al asiento.

¡Que no llevaba cinturón joder, que eso podía haber sido muy peligroso para mí! Y me daba igual que me dijera que esa era mi culpa porque paso de las normas de tráfico.

-¿Por qué dudas de que te quiera? – preguntó algo dolido, pues si él estaba dolido yo mucho más – Te he confesado todo, hasta lo más oscuro de mi pasado que es lo de Arthur, que me acosté con él pensando solamente en ti, que llevo esperándote un montón de años, que dejé a mi novia por ti. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¡A ti! – grité enfadado – No te hagas la víctima porque aquí la única soy yo. ¡Admítelo te daba pena porque estaba sólo! ¿No es así? ¡Maldita sea, dímelo!

-Te amo Lovi, a ti y todo sobre tí – dijo serio – y lo único que me da lástima aquí es tu autoestima.

Fue lo último que dijo ya que nos pitó un coche que estaba justo detrás de nosotros. ¡Es que es tan sumamente subnormal que deja el coche parado en medio de la carretera! Se puso en marcha y ya no dijo nada más. Hasta que acabó el trayecto y volvió a ser el jodido cursi de siempre.

-¡Si no me crees cuando te digo que te quiero es porque no lo estoy haciendo lo suficientemente bien! – exclamó pensativo mientras yo solo lo miraba desde el sofá queriéndomelo creer pero sin poder.

-¿Se puede saber qué dices idiota?

-¡Te quiero Lovi! – se lanzó encima mío e intenté tirarlo asustado por su reacción – Si no me crees es porque tengo que darte más amor~

Empezó a besuquearme los mofletes que inflé enfadado por la falta de respeto a mi espacio privado.

-¡Quita de encima besugo! – grité pero no me hizo caso - ¡Joder, que has engordado quítate de encima cacho foca!

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido y tocándose la barriga en busca de algún michelín - ¡Pero si soy muy sano y hago ejercicio!

Sonreí divertido, se lo había creído incluso cuando sólo era una infantil excusa para poder escapar.

-¡Eres malo Lovi! – me dijo haciéndome pucheros y con voz infantil.

-Tú eres demasiado tonto que te lo crees todo – dije mirando para otro lado. Mala idea porque el maldito bastardo se me lanzó y me colocó justo debajo de él. Me sonrojé e intenté quitarle la mirada pero no podía porque me agarró la cara entre sus manos y no me dejaba.

-¡Es hora del amor!

-¿Qué m-mierdas dices? – pregunté con la poca voz que salía de mi garganta. En el salón a plena luz del día ¡este no perdía el tiempo maldita sea!

O eso pensaba, porque cuando empezó a hacerme cosquillas quise estrangularlo pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Sigues teniendo tantas cosquillas como siempre – dijo sin parar y sonriendo.

-¡P-p-para j-joder n-no tiene gracia!

Pero no podía dejar de reír, en verdad conocía todos mis puntos débiles. Se me salían algunas lágrimas al intentar reprimir la risa, pero no podía.

-Que tierno Lovi – bajó la guardia y fue mi momento para lanzarlo al suelo del sofá.

Su espectacular trasero de torero todavía sin asegurar, de momento, dio en el suelo y rebotó provocando la queja del dueño. Sonreí divertido, en el fondo no quería perder esos momentos. Siempre habían sido la parte buena de mi vida, siempre. Antonio decía que no le daba pena, que me amaba y que me lo había demostrado y lo seguiría haciendo, provocando que me sonrojara como un tomate y le mandara callar. Pero era demasiado fácil, no era bueno en nada, ¿en verdad se pudo enamorar por el roce de los años, porque me conoce mejor que a nadie?

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que nos escapáramos de la ciudad en plena noche a perdernos por algún pueblo cercano – empezó a decir y me empecé a sonrojar, dios es que en verdad era un puto romanticón – que entonces empezara a llover, lo cual es probable porque anunciaron lluvias, y para no volver a conducir con la carretera mojada decidiéramos para en cualquier motel y entonces te cogiera en brazos, te lanzara sobre la cama y te hiciera el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos fallaran y me creyeras que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y que no me importaría morir así junto a ti porque mi vida ya estaría completa.

Me quedé rojísimo como nunca en mi vida y en silencio mientras asimilaba cada una de las cosas que había dicho, todavía en el suelo pero apoyado en mis piernas el muy comodón. Entonces comprendí todo lo que me dijo y le di un cabezazo en toda la frente para ver si conseguía despertar del coma a sus neuronas.

-¡Cállate idiota! – grité enfadado.

Vale que tuviera ganas de tirármelo desde que lo vi jugar al fútbol, y en la bañera, y lleno de salsa, y… mejor paro ¡pero yo no se lo decía a la cara! Claro que yo bien sabía que le encantaría escucharlo. ¡Pues no pensaba decírselo!

-Oye… - empecé a decir avergonzado.

-¿Has cambiado de idea mi dulce Lovi? – recalcó el muy mal nacido lo de dulce mientras se acariciaba la frente.

-¡Vete a la mierda, joder! Es que de verdad no se te puede decir nada.

-Anda~ venga no te pongas así que solo era una bromita inofensiva.

-¿Inofensiva? – pregunté irónico y él asintió - ¿y si hubiera dicho que sí entonces qué?

Se calló un momento y enseguida me contestó.

-Me conoces demasiado bien Lovi, sabes perfectamente que en realidad no era inofensiva.

-¡Imbécil! – le di otro golpe y ese era también muy bien ganado.

-Pero en serio dime qué querías decirme – su sonrisa siempre me ganaba, no podía evitarlo.

-S-si podrías – empecé a decir algo nervioso - ¡joder que me digas qué cosas buenas tengo!

Le aparté avergonzado la mirada y de pronto lo escuché reír. Dios es que era tan idiota que ni a base de golpes se podía espabilar. También estaba la opción de que le hubiera dejado así de tonto por culpa de pegarle tanto.

-¡Pero qué mono eres cuando inflas tus mofletes tan sonrojadito~!

Vale, definitivamente nació así de gilipollas. Un punto a mi favor para estar en paz con mi conciencia.

-¡Ya sabía yo que no te tenía que haber preguntado joder!

-Venga no te pongas así LoviLovi, no me cansaré nunca de decirte todos tus puntos fuertes como que eres endiabladamente sexy y tienes un cuerpazo que me pone cachondo en un plis-plás.

Le aticé, se lo merecía. Continuó mejor encaminado.

-También cocinas de maravilla, y me da igual que digas que tu hermano es mejor porque para mí un plato tuyo llena además de mi estómago mi corazón – joder cómo no iba a sonrojarme si era un cursi – Lo de que _estás más bueno que el pan _ya te lo dije y no pienso decir que se me pone dura con imaginarte desnudo porque me atizarías otra vez.

Y así hice, le di un buen golpe nada más oír eso. Se quejó pero siguió encantado.

-Tu voz es melodiosa y es lo que más me gusta escuchar tanto antes de acostarme como al levantarme, sabes conseguir lo que quieres, tienes un corazón enorme, te preocupas por las personas que quieres como yo y tu hermano más que por ti mismo, aunque te cueste mostrar tus sentimientos sabes bien cuándo es necesario que los saques y aunque te sea difícil lo haces. Lovi… creo que me estoy calentando.

-¡Vaya manera de arruinarlo otra vez! – le grité pero le planté un beso en los labios dejándolo sorprendido pero correspondiéndome felizmente.

-Te amo Lovi – me dijo nada más soltarme.

-¡Ya lo sé! – dije sin darle importancia aunque la tenía. En verdad yo también era especial, me sentía bien conmigo mismo – Y ese beso no era para que se te subiera más la temperatura corporal.

Se rió y lo volví a besar. Si me decía eso era porque tenía que quererme de verdad, vamos que me quería tanto como la trucha al trucho o como Gilbert a sí mismo. Estaba bien. De repente me acordé de algo.

-¡Espera que ahora bajo! – le dije dejándolo curioso e impaciente.

Subí al piso de arriba y entré en mi habitación, abrí el armario y encontré lo que quería. Una cámara de fotos que me regaló Feliciano por mi cumpleaños. Lo había decidido iba a empezar a inmortalizar todos los momentos felices de mi vida, no pensaba dejar escapar ni uno.

Antes de bajar mi atención se fijó en algo que estaba en el fondo del armario. Lo cogí y era un traje o algo así en una bolsa de plástico negra. Lo abrí con cuidado y descubrí lo que era: un puto traje de perro que parecía el disfraz de cualquier tío que trabajara en algo infantil salvo con una maldita diferencia y es que tenía todo el culo al aire. En la bolsa había una etiqueta: _'Te ves monísimo en este traje Feli, pero ten cuidado que se te ven los calzoncillos de conejitos con ellos. Antonio.'_

Me cagué en todo lo nacido en ese mismo instante. ¡Vaya mierda de traje erótico! Mira yo mataba a mi novio en cualquier momento, ¡yo es que me lo cargaba! Además ¿cómo que mi fratello usa calzoncillos de conejos? Pero lo peor de todo fue una cosa de la que me di cuenta: ¿Cómo mierda iba a amenazar al macho-patatas si le iban los perros? ¡Maldita sea le gustaría y todo que su Frankfurt se la diera a los perros! Pero había algo aún más tenebroso en ese asunto… ¿pensaría en Feliciano como su perro cuando le dije eso?

-¡Antonio yo te mato! – grité bajando las escaleras con la cámara en mano y tropezándome en el último escalón siendo recibido por los brazos del subnormal este.

-Veo que descubriste el traje de Feli~

Era definitivo, no conocía a ni una puta persona cuerda.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 10.**

**Perdonénme porque este capítulo creo que se me ha ido de las manos totalmente. También lo siento por no avanzar (de nuevo) mucho en la relación de Lovino y Antonio, además me costó mucho hacer que Lovino se creyera que tenía cosas buenas y que Antonio en verdad lo amaba. ¡Pero bueno asunto solucionado! Ahora sólo le falta a Lovino encontrar su punto fuerte, aquel en el que destaque más que nadie~**

**Además por fin puse el GerIta oficial~ (pero sí, definitivamente creo que se me fue de las manos este capítulo)  
**

Reviews:

Kyas: ¡Bien esta semana también seguiré con vida porque subí el capítulo! :D

Darkmoon: Adoro esos testamentos que son tus reviews, en serio ¡no te cortes ni un pelo! Voy yo también por partes: Bueno yo no creo que se pueda enamorar de Lovino sólo por ser lindo, pero me tenía que esperar a ese capítulo para decirlo. Antonio no quiere una relación como la de sus padres, le resulta doloroso y triste que dos personas que no se quieren estén juntas fingiendo algo que no hay, por eso él quiere encontrar a la persona que esté con él para siempre (cof es Lovino como está claro). Jo, está bien escogeré el castigo de los sectusempras... y yo que pensaba que podía librarme del castigo... Los padres y el abuelo de Lovi solo querían lo mejor para él, así que no son malos, que lo hicieron totalmente mal eso no te lo niego porque es la pura verdad. El abuelo es que sino habla de mujeres solo puede hablar de pesca (?) Lo peor es que es verdad con lo del cap desde el punto de vista de Francis y el de Gilbert porque si no no quedará bien, pero no estoy segura de cuándo meterlos. Seguramente no se casen al final de mi fic, pero lo de adoptar quien sabe porque ya le estaba dando vueltas antes. Me gusta esa cancion para Lovino (al final lo tendré que decicar a la música, si es que es lo que mejor le va), también me gusta 'Ahora tú' de Malú... no sé, soy muy mala para escoger canciones...

**Siguiente capítulo: 11. Camino a tus deseos**

**Advertencias: Contendrá lemon a menos que mis queridos lectores me pidais lo contrario. A partir de ese capítulo la historia avanzará más rápido tanto en acción como en relaciones tanto de amistad como amorosas.**


	11. Camino a tus deseos

**Advertencias: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON**_  
_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**11. Camino a tus deseos**

Desperté en los brazos de Antonio. Ya me había acostumbrado a quedarme dormido así, pero levantarme ¡joder, que con este eran dos días que me despertaba antes que él! ¡Antes! Yo normalmente necesitaba mis más de ocho horas de sueño, no las ocho justas. En fin, al menos luego me echaría una siesta tremenda o eso esperaba al menos.

Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar al idiota que ahora dormía abrazando a la almohada como si fuera yo. No me sirvió de nada ir con cuidado porque al salir me tropecé con la puerta y me jodí pero bien el pie. Grité de dolor y empecé a saltar como un gilipollas. ¿De qué mierda me sonaba esta escena? ¡Sí, del primer día que llegué a esta casa y me pasó lo mismo pero con otra puerta! ¿Diferencias? Que la otra vez fue porque le di una patada a la puerta de abajo, esta vez sólo me di sin querer. ¿Similitudes? ¡Que me di en el puto mismo pie joder!

-¿Ya de tan buena mañana armando escándalo Lovi? – me preguntó el bastardo bostezando y soltando la Lovialmohada.

Tuvo suerte, mucha suerte, de que no tuviera nada a mano para lanzarle. Yo ahí cojeando totalmente dolorido y él como si encima fuera mi culpa. Me juré que la próxima vez que me levantara antes que él iba a coger un megáfono y gritar en su oreja ¡a ver si así aprendía lo que escándalo significaba!

Bajamos a desayunar, yo esperé en mi sitio mientras me servía. Churros, al menos esta vez no había ninguno con forma de corazón.

-¿Qué significa esa sonrisa de imbécil? – le pregunté mientras le daba mi último bocado a mi desayuno.

-Lovi no seas guarro y no hables con la boca llena – me dijo provocando que lo mirara mal y no siguiera por donde iba – Sólo estaba pensando en algo.

-¿En qué si puede saberse?

-Aww que lindo Lovi~ ¿tanto quieres saber qué estoy pensando?

Pregunta estúpida más sonrisa de oreja a oreja más la cara de un idiota sólo podía dar un resultado: lanzamiento de pan a pleno rostro. Menuda buena puntería tenía, eso sí, por qué cojones no hay nunca nada para lanzar en la mesa salvo pan ¡¿por qué siempre pan?!

-Desde luego que bruto eres a veces – me dijo dándole un mordisco al trozo de pan – Para sacarme información hubiese preferido que me ataras a la silla y me torturaras con todo tipo de bailes sensuales y tocamientos…

Suspiró y como gran novedad mi cara empezaba a parecerse a otro semáforo en rojo, ¿por qué coño era siempre así? Definitivamente no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido de la vergüenza. Además, mierda si es que es igual que los pervertidos de sus amigos.

-Pues mira estaba pensando que aún no están todos mis deseos cumplidos – dijo pensativo.

-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? – pregunté sin enterarme de nada, me había perdido atándolo mentalmente a una silla.

-¡De _los deseos del jefe_! ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando Lovi? – preguntó como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-¿Otra vez con eso? – grité rojo, cada vez que se llamaba _'jefe'_ no me esperaba nada bueno y mucho menos si se refería sus deseos.

-¡Vayamos a perdernos en la carretera! – exclamó levantándose de la silla y cogiendo las llaves del coche – y pasemos todo el día conociendo otros lugares.

-¡No tan rápido idiota! – me levanté para ir tras él, anda que no se daba prisa ni nada, ya estaba entrando en el coche.

-¡Sube Lovi y vámonos a la aventura!

No me quedó otro remedio que entrar en el coche porque por mucho que golpeara la ventana e intentara abrir su puerta no podía. Al mismo entrar se lanzó hacía mí para cerrar la puerta y poner el coche en marcha.

-¡¿Quieres escucharme bastardo?!

No me hizo caso, arrancó el coche y salió tan contento tarareando una canción del año la pera. Me puse el cinturón rápido cuando vi que más adelante había unos policías, quería que parara el coche, pero no una multa. Una vez los hubimos pasado ya me pude lanzar a quejarme por aquello.

-¿Qué mierdas te crees que estas haciendo?

-¿Hacía dónde te apetece ir? – preguntó divertido a medio camino hacía la autopista.

-¡Antonio maldita sea que me hagas caso! – dije exasperado - ¿A qué narices viene esto ahora y por qué tanta prisa?

-¿Ah eso? Pero si ya te lo dije, quería cumplir mis deseos y las prisas eran solamente para que no te escaparas.

-¡Idiota! – grité en su oído.

-No te pongas así Lovi, ayer ya te dije que quería que saliéramos, que nos pillara la lluvia y luego ir a un motel y hacer el amor una y otra vez.

Me sonrojé, cómo para no hacerlo, él siempre tan vividor y despreocupado. Suspiré, no se dio cuenta ni de la mitad de las cosas.

-Antonio antes de intentar asesinarte sólo te diré que para empezar no llevamos ni móvil ni dinero ni mierdas, lo del motel lo veo muy difícil para poder pagarlo, por si pareciera poco llevas el depósito casi vacío de gasolina así que ya puedes ir dando media vuelta si no quieres que nos quedemos tirados en medio dela carretera sin móvil para llamar ni nada y, por último, ¡que aún estamos en pijama, joder que los policías de antes se partieron el culo cuando nos vieron pasar por delante de ellos!

De repente un silencio se hizo en el coche y de repente Antonio pulsó el intermitente.

-Me has convencido Lovi, mejor volvamos.

Gané, o eso creía. Porque después de regresar se puso a meter miles de cosas en una mochila que no sé ni cómo consiguió que todo entrara y en cuanto nos vestimos, bueno él más bien me desnudó a base de fuerza y luego hizo lo mismo para vestirme, ya estábamos de nuevo en el coche y en mitad de la autopista y con el depósito lleno de gasolina.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté mirando por la ventana. Ya me había rendido, no podía ganarle con estas cosas.

-¡No tengo ni idea! – exclamó sonriendo – Vamos a perdernos por ahí. Eso sí, mira que haya algún motel cerca.

Suspiré sonrojado y encendí la radio. Mejor eso que el silencio, o en su defecto a Antonio diciéndome todo tipo de cosas subidas de tono. Espero que se controlara un poco, me dolía el ojete sólo de pensar lo brusco que fue la última, y también primera, vez… Aunque bueno, tal vez esta vez debía darle a conocer lo que significa tener a un italiano por amante. ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Quería hacer ese culo mío! Me encargaría de que lo disfrutara como nunca… y que al día siguiente no pudiera mantenerse en pie. Pero que perverso puedo llegar a ser a veces, la venganza así sí que me sabría bien, vamos que casi me relamo los labios de mi propia maldad.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – esa voz me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Menos mal que mi novio era tan sumamente gilipollas que no distinguía una sonrisa lasciva de una normal. Mi novio… lo raro era ya estar acostumbrado a llamarlo así.

Cogió una salida al azar, total no íbamos a ningún sitio en particular, pasamos por dos pueblos, uno bastante grande y el otro más bien mediano y seguimos por la carretera. Pasamos muchos otros, ¿cuántos kilómetros hicimos? No tengo ni idea pero supongo que unos doscientos ya que al fin y al cabo estuvimos como dos horas y media en la carretera, con un pequeño descanso de veinte minutos para liberar la vejiga y comer en un bar. Al final decidimos parar en un pequeño pueblo y, cuando digo pequeño digo enano. ¿Cuántas calles tendría? Desde luego no muchas además hubo algo que me sacó de quicio, ¡fueras por donde andando siempre acabábamos en la misma puñetera plaza!

Pero había algo peor que esa plaza y eran las viejas de la plaza. ¡¿Pero qué coño les importaba a ellas mi relación con Antonio?! No paraban de mirarnos y decirse cosas por lo bajini continuamente. ¡Había que joderse! Lo peor era la cara de asco con la que nos miraban cada vez que me abrazaba o me intentaba coger de la mano, y porque no le dejaba porque me da vergüenza… ¡pero eso no importa! Es que él es demasiado romanticón y por eso me pongo rojo y nervioso ¡es todo su culpa por eso me da vergüenza!

El colmo fue cuando decidimos sentarnos en un asiento de piedra a descansar y se acercó un niño pequeño.

-¿Vosotros sois _gays_?

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para preguntarnos eso? – le grité enfadado. Como para no estarlo, si preguntaba con todo el descaro del mundo y encima Antonio se rió por ello.

-Somos dos enamorados nada más – dijo sonriendo y revolviéndole el pelo al chiquillo del demonio.

-¿Eso está bien? – preguntó inocentemente. Yo miré hacia las viejas que encontraron la diversión de su vida: mirarnos mal y con asco. ¡Si tanto se aburren con su vida se podían ir a la mierda un rato!

-Claro que sí, eres increíblemente feliz – Antonio seguía ignorando el ambiente y hablando con el niño.

-¡Qué bien! ¿De mayor puedo yo también ser gay?

-Claro que sí – se rió el subnormal este y le aticé.

-¡Juan cariño aléjate de esos hombres! – escuchamos a su, supongo que abuela, llamarlo. ¿Pero quién se creía que éramos? ¡Ni que nos fuéramos a comer a su hijo!

-Mamá, mamá, de mayor quiero ser gay – se fue corriendo y feliz dejando a las viejas con otro nuevo tema de conversación.

No sé qué me sorprendió más, si que esa vieja chochona fuera la madre o que el chiquillo se enterara tanto del mundo como mi novio. Creo que lo segundo.

-Deberías dejar de ir homosexualizando a la gente – le dije.

-Yo no hago eso Lovi – se rió divertido.

-¿Cómo que no? Primero conmigo y luego con ese pobre niño que no sabe nada de la vida.

Estuvimos un rato más sentados. Las puñeteras viejas del demonio nos seguían mirando con asco ¡joder en pleno siglo XXI y que aún existan pueblos más anticuados que la lista de reproducción mp3 de Antonio! Para joderlas aún más, porque parece que ese pueblo alejado de toda civilización por lo que me estaban dando a entender, me apoyé en MI novio y dejé que me rodeara con sus brazos. Me miraron mal y sonreí con superioridad en su dirección. Empecé a besar a Antonio que me correspondía felizmente y sorprendido, sobretodo sorprendido.

Estaba bien, no sólo el joder a las viejas chochas esas, sino que los labios de Antonio eran adictivos y su lengua una juguetona. Nos quedamos un rato más sentados y luego nos fuimos a por el coche aparcado en algún lugar del pueblo. Nos costó encontrarlo varias veces, y en todos los intentos acabábamos en la puta plaza, pero al final lo conseguimos y salimos de ese pueblo nacido de su madre. ¡Pobre niño gay, crecer entre semejante panorama! Por suerte para él de que cumpliera los veinte y ya tuviera su sexualidad totalmente clara todas esas viejas estarían en los huesos, literalmente.

Volvimos a coger la carretera y al poco empezó a llover. ¡Jodido hombre del tiempo! Ya podía haberse equivocado en su predicción y fastidiar la fantasía de Antonio. El cual por cierto puso el intermitente para parar en medio de esa maldita carretera alejada de toda civilización y, por cierto por donde no pasaba ni Dios, sólo nosotros que no somos más gilipollas porque no podemos. ¡Justo fuimos a parar a ese puto pueblo y luego nos perdemos al volver por una carretera casi fantasma!

-¿Qué haces? – le dije enfadado.

-Busco el motel más cercano – me dijo mientras sacaba el GPS.

-¡¿Llevabas el GPS y no lo usaste antes?! – grité totalmente exasperado. ¡Es que era un idiota rematado! Si es que me sobraban motivos por todos lados para molerlo a golpes.

-¡Venga Lovi~ si tú también lo estás deseando! – dijo felizmente – Pero me parece que tendremos que renunciar a encontrarlo fácilmente.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-Nada importante – lo miré mal – Sólo que se me olvidó por completo recargarle la batería al GPS, en fin, ¡viva la aventura!

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo vamos a volver?

-Hace un momento no tenías ese problema y no sabías que llevaba el GPS.

-¡Cállate! – odio cuando tiene razón - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues ponernos en marcha de nuevo y preguntar en el siguiente pueblo que pasemos.

-¡Pues hazlo ya joder!

Volvió a poner el coche en marcha. Odiaba la carretera cuando llovía, bueno la verdad es que odiaba la carretera cada vez que yo no conducía, pero es que el desgraciado de Antonio me tenía prohibido conducir porque según él era _'muy temerario'_. ¡Venga ya! Sólo porque me retiraran el carné una vez no significaba nada, además si apenas tuve el carné de conducir un par de meses ¡no tuve tiempo de casi nada! Además ya lo recuperé y todavía no había perdido los puntos. ¡Aún me quedaban tres!

Preguntamos varias veces, parece que ya empezamos a encontrar el camino de vuelta. Empezaba a oscurecer y me estaba entrando una torta tremenda. Me acomodé un poco más en el asiento del copiloto, por desgracia porque yo debía haber sido el único conductor, conductor de primera, y cerré los ojos. Al final no me pude echar mi siestecilla, así que al menos que se jodiera el bastardo porque no pensaba hacerle caso a nada de lo que me dijera y me dormiría tranquilamente.

-¡Lovi tienes que despertar!

Me cagué en todo lo nacido. ¡Maldita sea el gilipollas este que no me podía despertar como cualquier persona normal! NO, tenía que gritarme en el oído y zarandearme de lado a lado.

-¿Qué cojones quieres? – dije malhumorado. A mí nadie me despierta si estoy durmiendo a no ser que sea algo tremendamente importante, como que se esté muriendo mi plantita de tomates. Fue un regalo de Antonio, me da unos tomates buenísimos, pero eso es gracias a mí que la cuido como si fuera su verdadera mami.

-¡Mira qué bonito el paisaje! – me sacó emocionado del coche y enseguida me di cuenta… de que me lo iba a cargar en ese mismo momento.

-¡Está lloviendo gilipollas! – le di una patada que hizo que se cayera en todo el suelo lleno de barro.

Definitivo, está como una puta cabra. Me sacó del coche para que nos mojáramos en dios sabe dónde me había llevado, porque estaba todo desierto y no había nadie sólo nosotros. Lo mejor era la iluminación, se veía tanto como en un día de niebla. ¡NADA!

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté bien enfadado y tendiéndole una mano… para volver a tirarlo al barro.

-En un mirador, no se ven las estrellas pero mira qué vista – me dijo completamente embarrado y ésta vez sin confiar en mí para levantarlo.

-¿Tú estas ciego o qué? Aquí no se ve nada.

-¡Que sí Lovi, tú acércate más y ya verás!

Me cogió la mano y nos acercamos al borde. Dios era precioso, el mirador estaba a oscuras pero se podían ver cientos de luces en la parte de abajo. Supongo que serían todo pueblos cercanos entre ellos, pero tengo que admitir que entre tanta oscuridad ver esos puntos de luz y con el ruido de la lluvia más el olor a mojado, aquello era maravilloso.

-¿Ves como te gusta? – me dijo sonriéndome con su manera habitual y que tanto amaba.

-Sí, pero me estoy calando hasta los huesos – le dije mientras me daba media vuelta hacia el coche.

Genial, ahora íbamos a dejarlo lleno de barro y totalmente mojado. Si es que era un idiota, pero en fin, yo lo quería así.

-¡Espera Lovi! – me gritó y me giré.

Me abrazó y me besó. Le dejé, un beso bajo la lluvia no estaba mal, era romántico. Claro, sería mejor si no tuviera frío y no tuviera barro en las zapatillas, pero me gustaba así. Antonio aprovechó mi debilidad y me tiró al suelo con él encima de mí.

-¡Idiota ahora tengo barro hasta en los calzoncillos! – le grité mientras él se levantaba y corría a refugiarse en el coche.

-¡Ya sabes lo que se siente! – exclamó divertido.

Entré en el coche después de él. Ambos respirábamos pesadamente por ese _spring _improvisado. Me miró divertido, lo miré enfadado y observando cómo el barro empezaba a extenderse por el coche.

-¿Sabes? – me dijo sonriente – Recuerdo que leí en aquel papelito que encontré que uno de tus sueños eróticos fue en un túnel de lavado.

-¡Imbécil! – grité sonrojado. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarme que había leído todos los sueños eróticos que había tenido con él?

Se me acercó y me besó. Empecé a corresponderle ya acostumbrado a sus labios. Profundizamos más el beso, un pequeño lametazo en la punta de sus labios le dio la señal para que abriera la boca y me lanzara a meter mi lengua mientras él intentaba seguirme el ritmo. No me podía resistir a querer darle todo, quería toda su esencia. Las gotas de lluvia de nuestros cabellos iban mojando nuestras manos conforme nos despeinábamos buscando el contacto y el pegarnos más el uno al otro. Deslicé mi lengua por toda su boca, recorriendo todo lo que allí había, en ningún momento se puso a jugar él también, sólo me recibía encantado.

Rompimos el beso con los labios rojos y húmedos, no sólo por las gotas de lluvia que nos caían por el rostro, sino por aquel beso tan ardiente. Tras una mirada furtiva volvimos a repetir, esta vez sin lengua. Antonio se acomodó acercándose más a mí y moviendo cierta palanca que hizo que mi asiento se fuera poco a poco echando hacía atrás. Me quedé tumbado, con la ropa mojada y embarrada y mirando a Antonio que me observaba con lujuria en sus ojos. No sabía que los asientos de su coche pudieran hacer eso, pero ya empezaba a ver sus intenciones.

-¡¿No pensarás hacerlo aquí en el coche?! – pregunté sonrojado pero deseando que la respuesta fuera un sí, pero claro, no se lo podía poner fácil.

-A falta de un buen motel… - empezó a decir mientras se cambiaba de su asiento al mío – Aunque claro, esto le da cien mil patadas, es mucho mejor.

Me acomodé en el asiento y Antonio se sentó en mis piernas. No había escapatoria, el bastardo se encargó de echar el pestillo antes de lanzarse a mis labios hambrientos. Corté el beso de golpe provocando que se lanzara a mi cuello.

-¡Estamos llenos de barro cacho cerdo!

-Más erótico – me dijo en el oído para luego maltratarlo mordiéndolo con suavidad y lamiendo cuando se aburría de ello.

-¡Más guarro! – protesté.

-Más fuerte – me mordió con más fuerza provocando que un pequeño gemido se me formara en la garganta y lo agarrara para atraerlo más hacía mí.

Se me empezaba a subir la sangre a la cara provocando que me sonrojara. Lo quería aquí y ahora, pero la situación me daba algo de cosa. Ambos llenos de barro, mojados completamente por la lluvia y en un coche en medio de la nada. Mi fijé en Antonio cuando dejó mi oreja, no sin antes soplarme con su aliento provocándome un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me fijé en él, cachos de barro le caían del cabello y ensuciaban el coche, por no decir que tenía toda la ropa igual de sucia, pero la tenía completamente pegada al cuerpo a causa de la lluvia. Sonreí lascivamente.

-Será mejor que te quites esa ropa si no quieres pillar un buen resfriado – le dije como señal para volver a la carga.

Me sonrió felizmente para volver al ataque pero le detuve, me miró sorprendido pero pronto se dejó hacer. Acaricié su camisa antes de empezar a levantarla, despacio, para dejarlo impaciente. El barro había traspasado su ropa, pero le daba un toque provocador, empecé a besar desde el ombligo hasta arriba, poco a poco, de vez en cuando me detenía para lamer alguna zona. Mordí su clavícula y le obligué a pegarse más a mi cuerpo, él también empezó a seguirme el juego cuando empezó a maltratar mi piel dejando en todos los lugares que le apetecían una marca. Le imité dejando en mi camino algunas marcas, recorrí su espalda con la mano acariciándola y metí la mano por sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Estábamos empapados pero el frío empezaba a no poder distinguirse del calor.

Me eché hacía atrás con Antonio encima mío. Abrí las piernas sólo para poder acomodarnos más, no era lo más cómodo del mundo pero sentir cómo se pegaba a mi cuerpo y cómo a través de nuestras mojadas ropas nuestros miembros se empezaban a excitar por los continuos roces que me estaban volviendo más impaciente por momentos.

Con más sangre en la cabeza, y en cierta zona inferior, me dejé quitar la camisa dejándolo jugar con mi piel desnuda. Empezó a trabajar mis pezones, uno lo acariciaba suavemente con la mano y el otro sufría continuos mordiscos y lametazos. Me estremecía de vez en cuando y ahogaba todos los gemidos en mi garganta. Con el movimiento de su cuerpo empezaron nuestros miembros a rozarse al principio casualmente y luego buscado por Antonio. Sobraban los pantalones, ya no hacían más falta, sólo eran molestos. Abrí mi cinturón impaciente, me bajé la cremallera y, seguidamente, mis preciosos calzoncillos negros y ajustados para liberar mi endurecido pene. Solté un gemido que no intenté reprimir al notal el siguiente roce que esta vez era sin ropa que molestara de por medio.

Miré mal a Antonio que seguía ocupado con mis pezones y le agarré la cara para besarlo descontroladamente. Le besaba y de vez en cuando le lamía la cara o los labios, él empezó a hacer lo mismo, noté como sus manos se habían ido a mi impaciente y, claramente necesitada, zona inferior. Profundicé el húmedo beso y le intenté meter la lengua en la boca todo lo que pude mientras mi mano viaja a sus pantalones. Solté el botón y rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dejé escapar a la bestia.

-¡Hoy estás impaciente! – exclamó divertido mientras mis manos empezaban a acariciar su verga.

Apreté un poco para darle señal a que se quejara, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se contuvo y me besó con lujuria antes de intentar comerme el cuello de nuevo mientras sus manos empezaban a imitar a las mías. Empezamos a igualar el ritmo, yo le masturbaba con ansias de oírle gemir y él me hacía lo mismo. Nuestras manos trabajaban mutuamente nuestros cuerpos y ambos jadeábamos sin cortarnos lo más mínimo. Sentí toda la esencia de Antonio caer sobre mi cuerpo y resbalarse por mis manos, un jadeo ahogado y tan excitante que me hizo venirme nada más oírlo.

La respiración era pesada y cortante y nuestros jadeos iban poco a poco desapareciendo. Me besó nuevamente y abrazó su cuerpo al mío, noté como mi amiguito me hizo una mala jugada y empezaba a animarse nuevamente.

-A-Antonio… - le llamé avergonzado.

-¿Vamos de nuevo Lovi? – me susurró en el oído para luego besarlo, noté en mi entrepierna como él también empezaba a excitarse de nuevo.

Con un valor, que me costó del fondo de mi alma sacar, me moví todo lo que pude para dejar a Antonio de lado y yo casi me comí la palanca de cambios en el intento.

-¿Qué pasa Lovi? – me preguntó algo extrañado.

-D-déjame encima – le dije fingiendo estar seguro de lo que hacía.

Con un simple '_de acuerdo'_ nos colocamos como pudimos como antes pero intercambiando posiciones. Le bajé del todo el pantalón y los calzoncillos a Antonio que me miró divertido y haciéndome lo mismo. Me dio pena el coche, ahora no había rincón que se librara del barro porque nuestra ropa estaba en la parte de atrás ensuciándolo todo.

Ahora tenía a Antonio completamente abierto de piernas a mí y pude observar en todo su esplendor tanto su miembro ya emocionado como su trasero. Me prometí que sería mío y me vengaría siendo yo otro bruto.

-¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó divertido el idiota de mi novio y me sonrojé violentamente.

-¡C-cállate que me estaba concentrando!

Miré de nuevo todo el paisaje y me pegué a la entrepierna de Antonio, la junté con la mía para que nuestros penes se tocaran. Empecé a moverme despacio y mirando bien cómo lo estaba haciendo, la verdad es que aunque notara el placer de la fricción entre nuestros falos no estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo bien pero un gemido que escapó de la boca de Antonio me hizo sentirme orgulloso y continué mi labor un rato más. Ya emocionados miré ese culo, me sonrojé y tragué saliva.

-¡Espera Lovi! – escuché cómo me llamaba jodiéndome la concentración nuevamente.

-¿Qué narices quieres ahora?

-¡Siéntate encima, por favor! – me dijo intentado sentarse e intentando moverme para que así lo hiciera.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! – protesté. ¡Hoy era mi venganza!

-Anda~ por favor, ¿si? – me puso ojitos de cachorrito y lo miré sonrojado y mal.

-¡Pero no es justo bastardo!

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de conocer mi culo Lovi? – preguntó divertido y me hizo sonrojar aún más.

-N-no es eso, es sólo que… - empecé a decir.

-¿Es sólo que…? – intentó hacerme seguir. ¡Maldita sea me conocía demasiado bien el desgraciado! ¡Bien sabia que jamás me atrevería a decirle que llevo obsesionado con ese trasero años!

-¡Está bien! – refunfuñé bien enfadado y me senté encima de sus piernas.

Él se echó para atrás tumbándose por completo. El desgraciado tenía intención de no quitarme ojo desde esa postura. Miré hacía abajo, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? No estaba del todo seguro, no me había imaginado nunca encima.

-Dilata tu entrada Lovi – me dijo mientras empezaba a lamer mis dedos sin haberme avisado antes de cogerme la mano.

Una vez hubo terminado sacó de su boca mis dedos llenos de babas y me quedé un poco sorprendido. ¿Tenía que hacerlo yo? ¡Será comodón el muy cabrón!

Antes de que pudiera protestar empezó a masturbarme nuevamente con las manos. Fue inesperado para mí y me estremecí un poco por la sorpresa. Miré a Antonio sonrojado y éste me sonrió animándome a que continuara. Avergonzado y jodidamente asustado, pero esto no se lo pensaba reconocer, encaminé mi mano hasta mi entrada trasera. Tardé un par de segundos en decidirme a introducir un dedo, pero lo hice al notal cómo el bastardo apretó un poco mi pene causándome un poco de daño. Continué hasta que me dilaté la entrada lo suficiente que consideré y me senté introduciendo el miembro de Antonio en mi interior. Me ayudó él con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Me quedé parado un momento hasta que me pidió que me movieran. Se me hizo un tanto raro pero le hice caso y empecé a moverme despacio para hacerlo todo bien. Me avergonzaba ver a Antonio completamente recostado y observando todo lo que hacía así que le llamé la atención quejándome. Sólo se rió pero siguió sin quitar ojo de encima. Se sentía bien, el calor de Antonio en mi interior de nuevo, era algo de lo que nunca podría cansarme, me llenaba por completo. Me empecé a mover con más intensidad sin darme cuenta de ello, simplemente por el ritmo que aumentaba y la sensación de placer absoluto que iba incrementándose poco a poco, notando cómo al realizar el mismo movimiento se sentía genial no pude evitar repetirlo una y otra vez. Aumenté más el ritmo, quería sentirlo una y otra vez, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar y concentrándome en esa sensación placentera y maravillosa. No me di cuenta cuándo empecé a jadear ni cuándo Antonio comenzó gemir.

El calor seguía aumentado, pero era apetitoso y sabroso, me encantaba la sensación. Ahora nuestros cuerpos sólo estaban mojados por el sudor y no por la lluvia. El barro no nos molestó, simplemente lo hizo más erótico de lo normal. Estoy seguro de que el coche rebotaba de arriba a abajo por mis movimientos. La cadera de Antonio empezó a seguir mi ritmo. Sentí de repente una sensación de plenitud.

-¡DIOS! – exclamé llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Antonio se había corrido en mi interior. Paré de golpe los movimientos de vaivén, me quedé en el límite de irme junto a él.

-¿Estás bien Lovi? – me preguntó el bastardo preocupado.

-¡JODER, ME ACABO DE DAR UNA HOSTIA CONTRA EL TECHO! ¡¿Cómo COÑO quieres que esté bien?!

-No tenías que haber brincado tanto Lovi – me dijo divertido y acomodándose para besar mi cabeza mientras yo sólo la hundía en su pecho.

-Esto es por tu culpa cabrón, si no me lo hubieses _rogado de rodillas_ jamás hubiese aceptado.

-¿Te ayudo a terminar? – me preguntó acariciando mi pelo embarrado.

-Es lo mínimo desgraciado.

Me levanté con cuidado para salir de la hombría de Antonio y dejé que me trabajara con la lengua. Terminé corriéndome en su boca, pero no le importó lo más mínimo, simplemente se lo tragó haciéndome mirarlo mal antes de que me besara con todo el pringue.

Cansado y con dolor de cabeza cogí mi ropa para vestirme así como Antonio hizo con la suya.

-¿A que ha sido más divertido que un motel al final? – preguntó sonriente.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

No quería volver a hablar de ese asunto en TODA mi vida. Antonio puso el coche en marcha y volvimos a la carretera enseguida. Estábamos cerca de casa, a una media hora, no lo sabía antes porque estaba dormido. ¡Menuda ducha me iba a dar!

Y así lo hice, me pegué una buena ducha, con Antonio intentando sobarme en ella porque se coló mientras yo me estaba enjabonando. Le propiné un fuerte codazo en el estómago por acosador y luego me metí desnudo en la cama. Me arropé con las sábanas y me quedé dormido con Antonio abrazándome como suele hacer.

Me levanté a eso de la una del mediodía. Por fin recuperaba mis viejos y amados hábitos y bajé a desayunar. Me encontré de lleno con Francis que estaba hablando en la cocina con Antonio.

-¡Menudo chichón tienes en la cabeza Lovi! – exclamó señalándome - ¿A que fue por una buena noche de pasión?

Tras el _'grrr'_ que me soltó le aticé a Antonio.

-¡¿Por qué cojones se lo has contado al salido este de mierda?! – le grité enfadado y agarrándolo por la camisa.

-Entonces tenía razón – dijo divertido – Luego quiero todos los detalles Toni~

-¡Claro! – exclamó sonriente mi novio subnormal y le pegué aún más fuerte.

Me sorprendió la visita de Francis, pero me sorprendió más el motivo: una cita doble. Yo con Antonio y él con Arthur.

Antonio se tensó un poco, claro Francis no sabía lo que pasó entre Arthur y él pero además ¿por qué Arthur aceptó tener una cita con Francis? ¿Ya salían? ¿Eran novios?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 11.**

**Bueno... ¿qué opinan? En serio este es apenas mi segundo lemon, ayúdenme a mejorar, me vendría genial saber qué mejorar. No sólo con el lemon, sino también con todo lo demás. ¿Hago bien las personalidades? (me obsesiono mucho con esto).**

**Debo decir que en realidad Lovi iba a ser el activo~ Pero cambié mi opinión en el último momento porque creo que aún no era su hora. Sinceramente hay una cosa que tengo decidida que le falta para atreverse a lanzarse del todo.**

Reviews: (a los demás ya os contesté)

-Kyary: ¿Lemon del hard? No estoy muy segura de cómo es eso xD

-Darkmoon:Para empezar, gracias, siempre ayudándome y dándome consejos, se agradece muchísimo y te lo digo a menudo porque es verdad. Lo mejor de los personajes de Hetalia es precisamente que todos son únicos y especiales, me encantan casi todos la verdad. Intento mostrar sus personalidades sin hacer OoC (cosa que odio) por eso me obsesiono muchísimo con trabajarlos bien tanto en su forma de hablar como en sus reacciones.

Es muy triste lo que le hicieron a Lovi, su autoestima está tocada de por vida porque la infancia es el periodo más importante de la vida ya que es ahí donde tus bases son formadas. Lo hicieron mal, querían su bien, pero lo dañaron como no se podían imaginar. Sobretodo el abuelo, que aunque quiere la felicidad del nieto quiere cambiar su personalidad (y todavía quiere) y la madre de Lovi espera unos pocos capítulos más. Feliciano es especial, parece débil pero con un poco de apoyo tiene la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante (por eso me gusta tanto el GerIta).

Decidí cambiar en el último momento lo de Lovi siendo el activo porque creo que aún le falta algo, me di cuenta mientras lo escribía. Me tardaré como unos pocos capítulos en mostrar el qué, pero todavía no.

Sí, si que te adelantas, lo tengo comprobado desde tu primer review. Pero me encantan tus reviews~ No te preocupes yo tampoco creo en los horóscopos ni en los adivinos, ¡pero me asustas porque creo que entonces soy una escritora obvia! Intento sorprender en lo pequeño...

La verdad es que si lo miras así entonces sí que hay cientos de buenos trajes eróticos para hombres~ Estoy pensando en algo, gracias. Y tambien por la cancion, como tengo prisa no puedo escucharla pero lo haré en cuanto pueda.

**PD: Hay una poll en mi perfil muy simple _'¿Qué tipo de fic queréis que escriba cuando acabe esta historia?'_ Pasaos a votar y las personas sin cuenta de fanficion simplemente me podeis decir en un review la opción que queréis porque la tendré en cuenta (si os interesa claro, yo no os obligo a seguirme como escritora). Todas las opciones son sugerencias que he recibido pero no voy a decir quienes son, simplemente votad (2 votos por persona y 4 opciones).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: _12. Juntos pero no revueltos_. (Actualización: Seguramente en una semana o menos como siempre).**


	12. Juntos pero no revueltos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**12. Juntos pero no revueltos**

Sabía que los amigos de Antonio podían llegar a ser igual de tontos que él, pero en el fondo tenía la sensación de que Francis sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Pues no, es otro gilipollas.

—¿Cómo has conseguido a Arthur al final después de tantos años? — preguntó Antonio algo sorprendido por la noticia. Normal, él consiguió llevarse al cejotas a la cama en dos minutos y Francis llevaba intentándolo años. ¿Pero por qué ahora Arthur se interesaba por el francés?

—¡Muy fácil, no sabe que es una cita!

Antonio le dijo que era una idea genial mientras que yo escupí todo lo que pensaba tras escuchar a ese par de memos. Nada bueno salió de mi boca pero no me hicieron caso, es más, Francis me recomendó un puto libro para leerme para enterarme de qué iba el romanticismo. Ese libro se llamaba _'El buen conquistador'_. En verdad tenían un problema con ese libro, ¿lo usaban para todo o qué coño pasaba entonces?

—Hemos quedado con Arthur en la puerta del restaurante de Kiku.

Conducía Francis, ¿por qué narices podían conducir todos menos yo? No era tan peligroso al volante como me hacían parecer, ¡nadie esquivaba a los peatones en el último momento de manera tan maravillosa como yo!

—¿Kiku tiene un restaurante? — preguntó Antonio.

—¿Quién es Kiku? — me metí en la conversación pasando totalmente de la pregunta de mi novio. Es que no me enteraba de nada.

—El novio de Heracles.

—¿Quién cojones es Heracles? — ya me podían contestar claramente y no con otro nombre que no conozco.

—¿Recuerdas al japonés y al griego del partido de fútbol? — preguntó Francis.

—¡Ah, con que son ellos!

¡Por fin todo cobraba sentido! Bueno no mucho, ¿por qué íbamos a su restaurante para la _'cita doble'_? Además, si es un restaurante japonés no habrá pasta, ni pizza, ¡ni nada que me guste para comer!

Llegamos y saludamos tranquilamente al dueño, al aburrido japonés ese del otro día. Nos hicieron sentarnos en el suelo, ¡en el suelo! Menos mal que nos pusieron un cojín. Menuda mierda de servicio.

—Bueno esperemos tranquilamente a que llegue Arthur— empezó a decir Francis — Mientras tanto os iré contando el plan para que me ayudéis.

—¿No había una mesa mucho más alta? — me quejé. Primero era mi comodidad, luego llenar el estómago y ya si eso la felicidad de Francis.

—Lovi esto es un restaurante japonés, nos sentamos de rodillas en cojines, observamos la maravillosa decoración como los dragones de las paredes o las lámparas de papel, comemos con palillos y, por supuesto, emborrachamos a Arthur con sake.

—¡Tú eres un violador! — exclamé rojo. ¡Me negaba a formar parte de tal plan! No le deseaba eso ni al cejón ese.

—Pues yo creo que es una buena idea — comentó Antonio haciendo que lo mirara muy mal — A Arthur se le sube el alcohol tan rápido a la cabeza como a ti Lovi.

¡Vale, yo no pensaba probar el sake! No me la pensaba jugar a que el rubio de ojos azules nos emborrachara a los tres y apareciéramos todos juntos abrazados en su cama.

—Yo os ayudaré con el plan si me lo permitís.

Llegó Kiku con varias botellas de sake que dejó al lado de Francis y empezó a preparar con cuidado la mesa. ¡Pero si ese tío era un sosaina! ¿Cómo es que iba a ayudar con semejante maldad?

—¿También Francis te ha metido en esto Kiku? — preguntó divertido Antonio.

—Me ha prometido una cámara _Nikon_ si les permito ir a mi casa tras la comida, _acaben como acaben ustedes_.

¡Definitivamente Francis planeaba una violación en toda regla!

—¿Pero las llaves de tu casa…? — empecé a decir.

—No se preocupe, Heracles estará en casa esperándolos para abrirles. Luego él no molestará porque se irá a cuidar a los gatos callejeros de un refugio con el que colabora.

—¡Qué buena persona es Heracles! — exclamó Antonio.

—¡Mejor que vosotros desde luego que sí depravados! — exclamé.

Vendido por una simple cámara. Suspiré, en el fondo todos teníamos un precio aunque en ese momento no se me ocurría cuál podría ser el mío.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste con una simple cámara? — pregunté curioso cuando se marchó a la cocina el japonés.

—Es _'aficionado a la fotografía'_ — dijo el rubio riéndose y con una pronunciación en aquel hobbie que me dio muy mala sensación, algo malo había detrás. Preferí no preguntar, eso daba demasiada mala espina.

La mesa estaba preparada y tengo que reconocer que la comida tenía buena pinta, en eso llegó Arthur con su típica expresión de buenos amigos, vamos que de todo menos amor se veían reflejados en esos ojos, y se sentó con nosotros.

—¡Llegas justo a tiempo! — exclamó Francis mientras golpeaba con la mano con suavidad al cojín donde se iba a sentar el inglés — Nos acaban de servir la comida.

—Bien, ¿ahora me dirás qué querías para hacerme cancelar todos mis planes y venir a comer contigo? Además, ¿qué hacen Lovino y Antonio aquí?

—¡Comer! — contestó mi novio con la boca llena.

—Me los encontré y les invité a comer con nosotros, así será más divertido Arttie~

Dios, que escalofrío me subió al mismo escucharlo decir eso. Pero lo peor es que le había mentido ya dos veces y, por el panorama, yo diría que le faltaban todavía muchísimas más.

Me negué a probar el sake, pero Antonio me lo hizo tragar por la fuerza. No bebí mucho, o eso creía, porque al momento noté cómo se me subía la temperatura al cuerpo. Antonio me miraba divertido.

—¡Me estás intentando emborrachar! — le acusé con un dedo que misteriosamente empezaba a verse algo borroso.

—¡Qué va! — exclamó divertido, joder siempre tan alegre — Sólo quería que lo probaras.

—¡Y una mierda! — grité intentándome levantar y cayendo a los brazos de Antonio en el intento.

El mejor lugar posible y al mismo tiempo… ¡joder, lo que me faltaba! Miré a Arthur mientras apartaba a mi novio. Menuda le esperaba, estaba más borracho que una cuba y no paraba de insultar y pegarse y apartarse de Francis quien sólo le intentaba corresponder divertido. Noté un flash en ese momento, me giré y me encontré de lleno a Kiku haciendo unas fotos.

—¿Qué coño haces? — grité enfadado.

—Esto también me lo pidió el señor Francis, además luego puedo quedarme con una copia.

—¡Sois lo peor!

No recuerdo mucho más de aquello. Sólo que unas horas más tarde desperté en los brazos de Antonio en una casa extraña. Debía ser la de Kiku, al menos me alegré increíblemente de llevar ropa puesta, claro que eso tampoco me aseguraba nada. Pero me preocupé por Arthur en ese momento, normalmente me daba igual el imbécil ese, pero es que no soportaría que Francis me hiciera eso, es algo que nunca le podría desear a alguien.

—¿Despertaste Lovi? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duele la cabeza por tu culpa imbécil, ¿qué coño ha pasado? — pregunté con una mirada capaz de congelar los pensamientos calientes de Francis.

—Acabaste tan pedo como el mismo Arthur. Sabíamos que erais tremendos borrachos pero no pensamos que os tendríamos que sacar por la puerta trasera del restaurante.

—¿Quién tiene la culpa violadores? — grité enfadado con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y golpeando al idiota que tenía por novio.

—No digas eso — dijo abrazándome mientras yo lo quitaba cabreado — No os hicimos nada salvo dejaros dormir.

—¡¿Te crees que soy imbécil?!

—Bueno vale, puede que lo intentáramos al principio, pero no somos tan depravados como nos quieres hacer parecer.

Lo miré mal y se tensó nervioso. Era muy difícil de creer eso siendo quienes eran, suspiré, la verdad es que no sentía nada diferente en mi cuerpo salvo el asqueroso dolor de cabeza y una ligera angustia. De todas formas había pillado cogorzas peores que esa así que no sería para tanto además… Francis seguro que ya me hizo de todo el primer día que llegué aquí. Jamás borraré ese horrible sentimiento de terror de mi cuerpo.

Convencí a Antonio para ir a echarles un vistazo a los otros dos. ¡Que no! ¡Que yo no me fiaba del francés ese! Me quedé tranquilo cuando al asomarnos por la puerta el inglés dormía abrazado a la almohada diciendo todo tipo de incoherencias y Francis sólo leía un libro a su lado. Al vernos suspiró.

—De verdad que me consideras un violador en potencia Lovino — me dijo y yo solo le dije que sí. Su fama se la había ganado el solito, a mí que no me viniera con tonterías.

Se levantó y abandonamos la habitación dejando a Arthur lanzando hechizos de '_Harry Potter'_ al aire. Lo peor de Francis era su facilidad para hacerse la víctima siempre, pero me causaba repelús cuando mordía sensualmente un pañuelo. ¡Eso de sensual no tenía nada, si eso daba asco joder!

—¿Le has sacado información a Arthur? — preguntó Antonio divertido.

—¡Y mucha! Los borrachos son _tan_ sinceros — exclamó el francés con el ánimo por las nubes y recalcando lo mucho que lo eran.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué narices querías sacar del cejotas? — pregunté impaciente.

—Es muy complicado — empezó a decir suspirando — Sólo le pregunté algunas cosillas sobre su amistad con Alfred y su relación conmigo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues verás Toni, tiene lo de Alfred totalmente superado desde hace años y son muy buenos amigos pero… es muy extraño.

—¿El qué? — pregunté yo. ¡Joder me habían metido en su sucio juego! Esto era mejor que cualquier telenovela.

—Pues no lo sé, te mencionó a ti Toni — Antonio se tensó de repente y creo que yo hice lo mismo — pero de repente se calló y luego empezó a decir más incoherencias que de costumbre. ¿Sabes algo?

—N-nada — respondió rápidamente, demasiado tal vez.

—¿Cómo va a saber algo el idiota este? — entré yo y el francés sólo volvió a suspirar.

—Le tendré que preguntar cuando esté cuerdo.

Antonio se tensó aún más, no podía decirle nada a Francis. Eran los mejores amigos del mundo ¿cómo le iba a decir que mientras él estaba en su casa preocupado por Arthur, Antonio se lo estaba tirando? Hablando mal y claro, porque eso fue lo que pasó…

—Dudo que alguna vez esté cuerdo — rematé la conversación para tranquilizar a mi novio que me cogió de la mano. ¡Además era verdad! Por favor, tenía amigos imaginarios, un traje de enfermera que prefería no volver a pensar en él y se conocía todos los hechizos y criaturas mágicas posibles. Arthur no estará cuerdo nunca, a menos que supere que su amiga Perla, la sirena, no existe.

—¿Qué te dijo sobre ti? Eso es lo _único_ importante — recalcó mucho Antonio lo de _'único'_.

—Que no se termina de fiar de mí, no sé que haré con el desconfiado este.

—Prueba a comportarte como una persona decente — le dije provocando que se horrorizara haciéndose nuevamente la víctima. ¡Joder siempre se hace la víctima como si fuera un inocente cuando los únicos pensamientos que tiene acaban en la cama!

Nos fuimos de allí y les dejamos que se las apañara cuando despertara Arthur. Lo mismo Kiku o su novio llegaban antes a casa y podían darse cuenta del error que habían cometido por colaborar con Francis. ¡Joder me dolía la cabeza por pensar tanto! Y por la borrachera…

Llegamos a casa y me metí en la ducha. No debía preocuparme por cosas que no tenían que ver conmigo. ¡Un momento! Si Francis emborrachó a Arthur para sacarle información… ¡¿Antonio me hizo lo mismo?! Salí corriendo de la ducha al mismo pensarlo ¿me preguntó algo?, ¿qué le dije?, ¿me arrepentiría de por vida por ello?

Antonio me recibió con una gran sonrisa cuando me vio entrar en la cocina completamente desnudo y empapado. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta y me escondí tras la cesta de fruta tirando todo lo que había en ella al suelo.

—¡Vamos Lovi! — exclamó acercándose a mí — Si ya te la he visto y saboreado entera, ¡no me digas que aún tienes vergüenza!

—¡C-cállate! — grité rojo y arrepintiéndome al notar cómo me retumbaba la cabeza por ello — ¡Que lo sepas tan bien es lo que me da vergüenza capullo!

—¡Pero qué tímido es mi Lovi~!

Le di un puñetazo por esa frase y por intentar aprovecharse de mí mientras estaba desnudo. Fui claro y directo o eso intenté, una vez subí y me quité la espuma de la cabeza y me vestí. ¡Si quería quedar como duro no podía estar delante de él desnudo y tapándome con una cesta de frutas! Eso era demasiado erótico para él…

—¡Antonio quiero saber qué ha pasado mientras estaba pedo! — grité bajando, otra vez, y encontrándomelo haciendo ejercicio frente a la tele.

—¿Decías Lovi? Estaba haciendo los ejercicios que dice la presentadora. ¡Son muy buenos!

En eso hizo el siguiente movimiento, agachándose hasta intentar tocarse las puntas de los pies con los tobillos y dejándome frente a mis narices su impresionante trasero de torero. ¡Hasta se le marcaba el pantalón que usaba para hacer deporte! Me giré rápidamente y expulsé aire despacio.

—Aún no me has dicho qué querías Lovi.

—¿Qué pasó mientras estaba borracho? — pregunté decidido y girándome a él de manera que pareciera serio. Recé para que no notara el gran sonrojo que debía estar en ese mismo momento en mi cara.

Antonio apagó la televisión y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Te digo la parte en la que Arthur y tú os metisteis en la cocina a bailar con el pescado o la parte en la que os pusisteis a quitaros la ropa en medio del paso de peatones?

¡¿Qué yo había hecho qué?!

—¡¿Que qué?! — exclamé sonrojándome violentamente.

—No te preocupes Lovi, Francis y yo os controlamos con facilidad y no os desnudasteis en ningún momento.

Lo miré mal.

—¡Tampoco os desnudamos!

Más le valía que así fuera… si ambos querían seguir con vida.

—¿No me intentaste sacar información como Francis a Arthur? — Antonio se puso nervioso, ¡lo hizo! Será desgraciado.

—No lo hice, pero admito que tuve ganas porque bueno… — se calló y me miró algo asustado, sabía que dijera lo que dijera iba a acabar muy mal — es que no parabas de decirme cosas que luego no acababas en ningún momento.

—¿Qué yo hice qué? — vale me estaba asustando.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada importante — me respondió rápidamente y cuando le iba a contestar mi móvil sonó.

—¡Mierda! Espera aquí mientras contestó y ni se te ocurra llamar a alguno de los salidos de tus amigos para buscar escapatoria.

Me alejé a coger mi móvil que estaba en la estantería. No miré el número, quien quiera que llamara lo hacía en un pésimo momento.

—¿Quién es? — contesté claramente mosqueado.

No me respondió nadie y eso me cabreó. Esta vez hablé mucho más claro ¡y más alto también!

—¿QUÉ QUIÉN ES?

Pero me seguían sin contestar y me enfurecí. ¡Siempre me jodían todo en el peor momento!

—¡¿QUIÉN COJONES ERES?!

—_¡Matthew!_ — escuché por fin y agudizando MUCHO el oído.

—¿Por qué no me habías contestado antes? — pregunté algo molesto mientras subía el volumen para poder oírlo.

—_Lo hice…_

Incluso con el móvil al volumen máximo su voz era como un pequeño susurro… este chico no tenía remedio.

—¿Qué quieres Matt? — le pregunté. La verdad es que tenía ganas de verlo ya que desde el partido no lo había vuelto a ver y, sinceramente, me caía muy bien.

—_Te quería invitar a mi cumpleaños, es este sábado._

¡Me invitaba a su cumpleaños! ¡Me invitaban a un cumpleaños! Joder en ese momento era tan feliz que me olvidé de Antonio por completo. Salvo Antonio nadie me invitaba nunca a sus cumpleaños, a menos que lo que buscaran era que Feliciano. El gilipollas de mi fratello decía que no iba si yo no lo hacía y eso me jodía a mí y a todos los demás.

—¡Claro que iré! Dime dónde e iré.

—_Gracias, avisa también a tu novio._

Ah claro, es verdad, tenía que ir con él.

—¿Quiénes más van?

—_De momento sólo te avisé a ti_ — ¡era el primero! Vale, era definitivo, Matthew sería mi mejor amigo ahora que había perdido a mi único y mejor amigo. Principalmente porque esa persona ahora era mi pareja.

—¡Genial! Tengo ganas de volver a verte — se lo dije, no pude evitarlo en ese momento. ¡Matthew era definitivamente un tipo genial!

—_Si quieres podemos quedar antes de mi cumpleaños._

—¡Claro! — era mi primer amigo sin contar a Antonio — Cuando puedas me mandas un mensaje y te contesto.

—_De acuerdo_ — íbamos a colgar ya, pero me llamó una última vez — _Mi hermano se encargará de mi fiesta, es que me ha insistido mucho, por favor no te asustes con lo que te encuentres…_

Colgué tras despedirme de él algo extrañado.

—¿Quién era Lovi? — llegó Antonio. ¡Que suertudo era! Ya me había olvidado por completo de seguir sacándole información.

—Matthew, vamos a quedar para salir — dije bastante contesto — Además me invitó a su cumpleaños, bueno, nos invitó a los dos.

—Entonces habrá que comprarle un regalo.

—Y ya tengo en mente lo que será.

Antonio me miró arqueando una ceja curioso. Le obligué a quedarse en casa mientras yo iba al centro comercial a comprarlo. Cogí el coche ¡por fin pude conducir! Una vieja se cagó en mi madre, pero era su culpa por cruzar sin mirar cuando venía un coche. ¡Que se jodiera la vieja!

Mi regalo era perfecto para él, unas gafas de sol y un silbato. Las gafas de sol eran de marca así que baratas no me costaron precisamente ¡pero qué importaba! Las pagaban mis padres. El silbato era para que se diera a oír, cosa que le costaba a horrores. Además con las gafas de sol destacaría y seguro que le quedaban bien.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar. Lo cogí tranquilamente, horrorosa idea. Si es que soy idiota.

—_¡FRATELLO!_ — gritó el subnormal de mi hermano por la otra línea.

Me dejó sordo por dos motivos: el primero era que gritaba demasiado y el segundo que se me había olvidado bajar el volumen del móvil después de la llamada de Matthew. ¡Dios esa voz estuvo en mi pobre cabeza dolorida por la resaca durante días y días!

—_¿Fratello?_ — el idiota seguía por el otro lado. En fin, me guardé las ganas de asesinarlo y contesté.

—¿Qué quieres pesado?

—_¿Ha aparecido Gilbert por casa de Antonio?_

—No hemos estado casi nada en casa hoy, pero puede que halla ido ahora. ¡No lo sé, no estoy en casa joder! Además me importa muy poco lo que haga el borracho ese.

—_Ve… Gilbert no es un borracho_ — si, claro, el que se bebía más de seis cervezas diarias no era borracho ¡venga ya! — _Pero es que anoche no vino a dormir y hoy tampoco ha aparecido._

—Mira lo mucho que me importa… — y le colgué.

Lo que no sabíamos ninguno era que luego Gilbert aparecería en casa de Antonio un par de horas después de que recibiera la llamada. Ese día sí que estaba asombroso, más rojo que un tomate, literalmente hablando.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Gilbert? — exclamó mi novio sorprendido mientras yo solo me partía de risa en el sofá.

—¡No te rías estúpido! Lo que os pasa es que tenéis envidia de mi impresionante bronceado — dijo sentándose en el sofá con mucho cuidado.

—¿Te duele idiota? — le pregunté partiéndome el culo.

—¡Ni un poquito! — dijo disimulando — Soy tan sumamente genial que a la primera me tocó en un sorteo una sesión de rayos UVA gratuita. ¿Verdad que os da envidia?

—Pero Gilbert, ya sabes que lo que te dijo el médico sobre tomar el sol o cualquier tratamiento de esos… — dijo Antonio.

—¡Qué le den al gilipollas ese! ¿No me ves lo genial que estoy? — exclamó sonriendo — A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer o no.

—Pero Gilbert, de verdad creo que deberías ir al hospital… ese rojo no es natural — comentó preocupado Antonio.

—¿Cómo va ser natural idiota? ¡Son rayos UVA!

Definitivamente Gilbert no era normal. Eso ya lo sabía, y que era idiota también, pero llegar a estos extremos… creo que ya entendía por qué era tan amigo de los otros dos. Al final tuvo que ceder ante la preocupación de Antonio y le dejó que lo llevara al hospital.

Suspiré, en eso recibí un mensaje de Matthew para quedar al día siguiente. Respondí que sí encantado. Me di cuenta de que Gilbert se había dejado la chaqueta, aunque diría más bien que le dolía todo el cuerpo la cogí para colgarla y que no se arrugara, me di cuenta que tenía el bolsillo lleno de algo. Metí la mano curioso y saqué montones de papeletas. ¡Pero sería idiota! A saber cuántos intentos hasta que consiguió la maldita sesión que encima sólo le ha servido para acabar en el hospital.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**Os advertí que a partir del capítulo anterior iba a avanzar más rápido con la historia (principalmente porque soy una lenta). Espero que os gustara, me gusta mucho leer los reviews tan bonitos que me dejais ;w; que por cierto me quedan por contestar:**

Kyary: Gracias, que bien que te gustara. Seguiré escribiendo y esforzándome.

Darkmoon: ¡Gracias por decir siempre que voy bien! Soy feliz, porque significa que no empeoro (lo cual sería demasiado triste...) y sino empeoro sólo me queda seguir esforzándome por mejorar y no estancarme tampoco. Lo intento en todos los capítulos aunque no lo parezca.

El humor tiene que ser algo natural y no rebuscado, sino queda algo horrible. Intento evitar fastidiarla en eso. Yo creo en Dios y en la Iglesia, pero también en el amor (como dicen el amor es amor, no importa que sea entre familia, hombres, parejas hetero, etc) y en el uso de los métodos anticonceptivos x'D

¡Mis lemmons tienen nivel! Con apenas dos que hice y voy en muy buen camino, ¡eso es genial! La verdad es que sí tengo pensado meter otros lemons aparte de Antonio y Lovino. Creo que es muy obvio que se tratan de Francis y Arthur y el otro de Gilbert y Elizabeta, pero de estas parejas será sólo uno por cada una. (Pero no diré cuándo).

No te daré razón ni te la quitaré con lo que piensas sobre Lovino del por qué no es el activo. Principalmente porque si digo su problema que vas totalmente bien encaminado, y que ni siquiera Lovi se ha dado cuenta del todo, entonces me averiguas cuándo será su turno...

¡Entre muy buena y excelente! ¡Definitivamente me has alegrado el día completamente! Entonces voy bien de momento, intentaré seguir mejorando. Ya lo dije, yo evito el OoC porque lo detesto (pero también admito que manejar las personalidades de los personajes es muy difícil y me puedo pasar o quedar corta... intento que no sea así por todos los medios). He leído "Bandeja de Plata" (por tu recomendación) y sinceramente me encantó totalemente la historia, es mi segunda historia favorita tras "Singles" (está en inglés) de Happymood. Me encantaría leer todos los fics que me dices (salvo los de Naruto porque no manejo del todo la serie, la conozco bastante y a los personajes igual por una amiga así que me puedes hablar de parejas tranquilo, pero la historia no la conozco demasiado) pero no tengo mucho tiempo así que me dedico a combinar escribir y leer un poco.

'Los amantes' de Mecano, ajaja reconozco que esa canción la canto mucho con mis amigas pese a los años que tiene y la verdad es que sí que les pega a los tres. 'Perfecta' me encanta esa canción desde hace mucho tiempo y también les pega, que bien encuentras canciones. Y que bonita la canción de 'Meu grand amour', la verdad es que les pega muchísimo.

¿Y qué te parece si Antonio le canta a Lovi 'Limón y Sal' de Julieta Venegas? ¡No me digas que la primera parte de la canción no le va como anillo al dedo! Encuanto a FrUk yo creo que le va más 'I hate everything about you' de Three Days Grace.

Bueno a mí depende de la trama que tengan, entonces me gustan o no los géneros como el drama y la tragedia. Me esforzaría mucho en que no fuera odioso. Bueno lo siento por las fans, pero detesto la saga crepúsculo, no lo puedo evitar, no me gusta nada. Si a las demás personas les gusta, pues muy bien por ellos, pero a mí no me gusta nada. Harry Potter ya es otra cosa, esa sí me encanta~ aunque admito que detesté que Harry se quedara con Ginny, no me gustaba esa pareja porque no le encontraba sentido (lo admito personalmente prefería el HarryxLuna aunque suene extraño). Me encantó tu idea del MPreg, sólo tengo un problema y es que llevo muy mal el genderbender (no soy capaz ni de leerme un fic que lo contenga, me pasa con TODAS las series que he visto), pero es porque no me gusta cambiar el sexo de uno de los personajes. O a ambos o a ninguno, es muy raro lo sé, pero por ejemplo el FemPrussia/MaleHungary sí me gustaría, pero porque ambos cambian a la vez, pero para Antonio y Lovino, o el que fuera, ya que no cambio a uno para cambiarlos a la vez los dejaría como estuvieran simplemente porque los prefiero como hombres por el aspecto físico.

**Intentaré actualizar también la semana que viene, como de costumbre. Pero también tengo un nuevo fic que cuidar así que puede que alguna semana tardé unos pocos días más en actualizar. Aún así no os preocupeis que me esfuerzo muchísimo en actualizar con normalidad.**


	13. Gilbert

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**13. Gilbert 1**

Sabía que era único, que era genial. Yo soy asombroso en todos los sentidos. Belleza albina, sonrisa espléndida, cuerpo diez, vamos que soy perfecto en todos los sentidos. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de mí mismo. ¡Cómo para no estarlo! Si sólo puedo decir cosas buenas de mi maravillosa persona. Todo el mundo lo sabe y lo reconoce, al fin y al cabo no les queda más remedio que arrodillarse ante mis asombrosos encantos.

Desde pequeño he sido encantador y todos se fijaban en mí, hasta mi madre me decía: _'Hijo, deja ya de quedarte con toda la atención y ten un poquito más de vergüenza'_. Obviamente cuando decía _vergüenza_ se refería a _modestia_, pero yo no la necesitaba ¿para qué narices sirve la modestia kesese? Eso sólo es para los débiles que no están seguros de sí mismos y tienen la autoestima por los suelos. ¡Vaya pandilla de patéticos! Deberían aprender más de mí.

Ludwig, mi hermano pequeño, siempre ha crecido a mi sombra. No es por criticarlo, pero es normal que jamás destacara ante nadie, simplemente mi aura se llevaba toda la atención hacia mí. Es algo natural, no se puede evitar. Aún así siempre nos hemos llevado bien, incluso cuando me dice que le doy vergüenza ajena, bah, eso son tonterías, lo que le pasa es que le cuesta un poco reconocer que su hermano mayor destaca en todos los aspectos. Eso no quita que le quiera con locura y lo quiera proteger, nunca se lo digo, ¿para qué decírselo? Hay cosas que sobran decirlas, y esta, era una de ellas.

Una cosa que nos encanta a ambos es irnos a beber cerveza, pero de la buena, que tiene que ser alemana. Desde que tenía quince años me lo he llevado a divertirse de bares, siempre ha sido demasiado serio, necesitaba que lo arrastrara a la fuerza a incumplir las leyes esas estúpidas. ¡Total si se emborrachan de botellón todos los menores! _(N/A: Esta no es mi opinión, es la de Gilbert x'D)_ ¿Qué pasa porque me lo lleve de bares y mienta sobre su edad? Pues nada, para eso estaba yo, su tan buen hermano mayor. Nuestra madre me ponía el grito en el cielo cuando lo llevaba a casa más borracho que una cuba, ¡pues era por su culpa! Nadie me reta a ver quién bebe más cerveza y gana. ¡Soy hasta genial ganando! Si es que no tengo remedio, soy tan sumamente asombroso…

Todo fue normal hasta que mi hermanito cumplió los dieciséis. ¡Cómo se notaba que era hermano mío y compartíamos sangre! Pegó un estirón de lo lindo y se hizo más alto que incluso yo, además empezó a hacer ejercicio y consiguió unos músculos que incluso las mujeres se iban fijando en él. Pero había algo que me inquietaba de lo lindo, él seguía sin mostrar interés en ninguna de las chicas que se le acercaba, además estaba de lo más raro, estaba en las nubes. Así que hice lo más lógico del mundo, arrastrarlo a un bar y beber cerveza melancólicamente mientras me contaba sus penas.

—¿Qué te come la cabeza Ludwig? —le pregunté al mismo empezar mi segunda cerveza y tremendamente preocupado, ¡él apenas llevaba media!

—Hermano… ¿es normal estar atraído hacia otro hombre? —me respondió con otra pregunta mirando fijamente su jarra y sonrojándose.

Me quedé mudo al principio. Me pilló de sorpresa, pero luego me empecé a reír fuertemente.

—¡No te rías _bruder_! Estoy hablando en serio.

—¡Claro que hablas en serio! Tú siempre hablas así.

Le pasé un brazo por el hombro y lo acerqué a mí. Estas cosas eran mejor hablarlas ya desde el principio.

—¡Por supuesto que está bien idiota! —le dije cerrando los ojos, para ponerme más melodramático y que quedara todo como más profundo. Francis me decía que eso siempre le funcionaba con Arthur, pues yo le creía— No importa el qué, sino el quién.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me preguntó mirándome de la manera más rara del mundo. ¡Joder, con lo genial que me había quedado y no me entendía!

—¿Cómo es él? —ya sé que pasé de él y su pregunta, ¡pero luego lo entendería! Es que soy tan genial que ya lo tenía planeado todo.

—Diferente.

—¿Y…?

—No lo sé _bruder_, yo creía que me atraían las mujeres —¡no me jodas! Pero si nunca mostró interés en ninguna ¿cómo narices pensaba creerle aunque me dijera eso?— pero él… él… es simplemente él.

El pequeño Luddy se hacía grande… Me estaba poniendo melancólico, ¡qué rápido pasaba el tiempo! Parece que fue el mismo día de antes cuando le tuve que ayudar a esconder las botellas de cervezas vacías de su cuarto para evitar una bronca grande con nuestra madre. Bueno sí, fue el día de antes. ¡Pero parecía tan lejano!

—Estás enamorado Ludwig —le dije atrayéndolo más a mí— Da igual que sea otro hombre, él es diferente, único para ti, ya no importa nada más.

¡Qué suerte tenía de que yo fuera su hermano! Ahora sí que tuvo que pillar la diferencia entre el _qué_ y el _quién_, porque sino le pegaba una leche a ver si así se espabilaba.

—¿Sabes qué vas a hacer ahora? —le pregunté.

—No _bruder_.

—¡Pues mañana te vas directo a él y se lo dices! —Ludwig me sonrió con confianza cuando le di una palmada en la espalda— Kesese y luego te lo llevas a la casa y hacéis de todo, no te preocupes yo me encargo de sacar a mamá de casa.

Se puso rojo como un tomate y se enfadó conmigo por mi asombroso y último consejo. ¡Pero qué buen hermano era! Si es que soy genial para todo. Aunque la verdad era que no estaba tranquilo del todo… me traía recuerdos.

Conocí al chico del que habló y que le aceptó, no sé si por amor o porque era tonto. Se llamaba Feliciano, un chico italiano que, curiosamente, era el hermano pequeño de Lovino. ¡Menuda diferencia del uno al otro! Este chico era amable, buen cocinero, un poco idiota pero amigable, ¡eran polos opuestos! Bueno, idiotas eran los dos… Pensé en comentarle a Toñete lo de Luddy con Feli pero al final decidí no hacerlo, como le mencionara a Lovino estaría hablando de él durante horas y ya tenía ese tema aborrecido. Además, ¡yo necesitaba hablar de mis cinco metros!

Esto de ver a Luddy con otro hombre me recordó a cierto chico con el que yo quería estar. Él se llamaba Eli… no tenía problema en decirles a mis amigos que acabaríamos juntos. Qué recuerdos me trajo, no todos buenos la verdad…

Lo conocí en la guardería o en el colegio, la verdad es que ya ni recuerdo eso... debería mirarlo en mi diario para asegurarme. En fin ¡que yo era tan genial de niño! Esto son cosas que nunca cambian, sigo siendo asombroso la verdad. Pero ese no es el caso en este momento, aunque dé lástima no hablar de mi maravillosa persona, se trata de que siempre estábamos juntos. Jugábamos, discutíamos, nos pegábamos y compartíamos nuestras chucherías… Todo normal, incluso cuando nos dábamos de leches mi cara llena de moratones seguía viéndose igualmente preciosa, y si él no llevaba nunca ninguno era porque le dejaba ganar. ¡Obviamente! Perder si no es apropósito por dejar que el otro se sienta mal es poco asombroso… ¡y yo odio eso! Claro… es obvio que le dejaba ganar… totalmente…

—¡Hey Eli! ¿Cómo es eso de que te mudas? —le pregunté preocupado al escuchar unos rumores.

—¡No te preocupes! Sólo serán unos meses o un par de años como muchísimo. ¿Tanto me echarás de menos idiota? —preguntó riéndose y provocando que me sonrojara, dios… ¡pero qué guapo que era de niño! Sigo siendo guapo, pero de niño era tan sumamente precioso.

Eli no se quedaba atrás, él era muy masculino y gallardo. Es normal que me sintiera atraído por alguien tan varonil como yo. Pero tengo que admitir que lo extrañé mucho, la verdad es que ya sabía que lo nuestro terminaría como algo más que una amistad. Sí, que sólo se fue por medio año, ¿pero y qué? De estar todos los días juntos a seis meses sin saber nada de él pues que es normal que lo extrañara.

Lo volví a ver el primer día de instituto, qué idiota que era ¡iba vestido de mujer!

—¿Qué haces vestido de mujer Eli? —me levanté de repente riéndome y señalándolo.

—¡Porque soy una mujer! ¿No lo sabías? — me quedé boquiabierto.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! —creo que dejé a todos claro que bromeaba y que sabía que era mujer. Era mentira, pero nadie se dio cuenta, si es que soy un mentiroso perfecto cuando quiero.

¡Pero bueno que tía más masculina! No se puede ir haciendo pensar a tu mejor amigo que eres hombre, provocarle sentimientos a este y luego soltarle que tienes un par de tetas en lugar de un par de huevos. ¡Menos mal que yo era tan genial que lo-a perdoné enseguida!

—No me puedo creer que pensaras que era un hombre Gil —movió Francis la mano de lado a lado.

—¡Sí que lo sabía! —respondí rápidamente—Sólo que le seguía el juego a él.

—A ella — me corrigió Francis, maldito gabacho, cómo le gusta burlarse de su buen amigo. Menos mal que con Antonio hacía lo mismo, y nosotros con él. ¡Pero qué buenos amigos que somos! Y que suerte tienen que yo sea amigo suyo.

Admito que me alejé de ella un poco. Mis amigos me lo criticaban, ¡pero era su culpa! Yo seguía igual que siempre, pero Eli estaba totalmente cambiad-a. Ya no era el joven asombroso, pero no más que yo, del que me enamoré tengo que admitirlo.

—¿Por qué llevas días esquivándome? —me preguntó enfadad-a.

—¿Yo esquivándote? Eso es mentira, perdona por ser tan sumamente genial que no puedas estar un poco tiempo sin mí.

—¡No seas idiota! Ya no quedamos, ni me llamas como antes, ni apenas nos vemos.

—He estado ocupado, llámame tú no te fastidia —y me fui de allí. Era su culpa, no la mía.

No fui brusco con ella, no lo fui, me daba igual lo que me dijeran Toñete y Fran.

—Le estas dando escusas infantiles, se aburrirá de ti y dejará de juntarse contigo —suspiró Fran.

—Tú lo sabes todo ¿verdad? —respondí mosqueado — Si tanto supieras ya te habrías ganado a Arthur.

Ya habían pasado dos años de instituto y todavía me fastidiaban continuamente con el tema de Eli. Tampoco nos habíamos distanciado tanto…

—Deja ya de comparar una cosa con la otra —contestó molesto— Arthur no quiere porque no confía en mí, pero ella quiere estar contigo y tú la rechazas porque no tiene un rabo entre las piernas.

—¡M-mentira! Como osas decir eso, a mí me da igual que tenga pene o…

—¡Ni siquiera te atreves a decirlo cobarde! —bufó Francis.

—¡Mentira, yo no soy nada cobarde! —me levanté demostrando lo genial que soy— ¿A que no Toño?

—No Gil, y podrías regalarle un tomate para hacer las paces —me respondió, ¡pues claro que no soy un cobarde! —Con Lovi me funcionó.

—¡Vaya par de dos idiotas que tengo! —exclamó Francis— Mira tú vas a Elizabeta y le dices que es guapísima.

—¡Pero no más guapo que yo!

—Eso podrías omitirlo… —me respondió.

—Yo lo veo bien —me dijo Antonio y decidí ir a buscarla, la verdad es que esos dos años sí que admito que estuvimos un poco distantes— ¡Y no te olvides del tomate!

Fui corriendo a buscarla.

—¡Hey tú dime donde está Eli!

—¡Hola Gilbert~! Pues estaba en la sala de música ve~

—Gracias Feli.

Llegué de lleno y abrí la puerta de golpe. Yo siempre haciéndolo todo de la manera más guay posible, si es que no me cabe tanta genialidad en el cuerpo. Un cuerpo serrano por cierto.

—¡Eli quiero que sepas que no me importa que tengas un coño! —grité a pleno pulmón y ella y un tío pijo se giraron a mirarme.

—¡Se puede saber qué estas diciendo salido! —me gritó roja y me lanzó algo, creo que fue un platillo o algo así.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en la enfermería del hospital con un ojo morado. ¡Pero qué recuerdos me traía eso! Como en los viejos tiempos. Me reí.

—¿De qué te ríes idiota? —me preguntó ella seria.

—De que sigo siendo guapísimo aunque me des de leches —ella se unió a mí a reír.

—Sigues igual de tonto.

—Y asombroso, no te olvides de asombroso —en eso la miré, tenía el físico de una auténtica mujer.

—¡Deja de mirarme las tetas sino quieres el otro ojo a juego! —me sonrojé ¡no le estaba mirando las tetas! Bueno, no demasiado.

—Y-yo, yo no… esto — miré a otro lado —Aunque tengas el físico de una mujer, sigues siendo igual de _guapo_. _(N/A: Sí, dijo guapO)._

De repente se hizo silencio. No la miré, por lo menos hasta que me dio un beso en la frente. ¡Cómo narices quería que no le mirara las tetas si me las ponía en toda la cara!

—Creo que ya te dije que tú sigues igual de idiota —se aportó y le seguí mirando el pecho, me miró mal y aparté nervioso, quiero decir, como si nada, la mirada —Pero te he echado de menos.

—No me extraña —le dije y me miró fijamente, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, pero… seguía siendo mi Eli bruto y violento— Es normal que extrañaras a mi asombrosa persona, yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

Me dio una cachetada y me dejó colorada la mejilla y encima luego por puro ensañamiento me pellizcó en el mismo lugar.

—No cambies nunca asombroso idiota.

Se levantó y se fue. Me quedé solo en la enfermería. No tenía que haberme alejado de ella este tiempo, aunque me jodiera reconocerlo, Francis y Toni tenían razón.

—¿Y no le dijiste que era guapísima? —me preguntó Francis escandalizado —Y encima lo que le sueltas es esa verdulería.

—Pues yo creo que le dejó todo clarísimo.

—Claro que sí Toñete, tú sí que entiendes —miré mal a Fran.

—¡No me extraña que estéis solteros! —suspiró pesadamente.

— ¡Como tú tontorrón! —se lanzó Toni a hacerle cosquillas y enseguida me uní a él.

Éramos la panda de amigos más genial de todo el universo. No los cambiaría por nadie, incluso cuando nos fastidiamos entre nosotros, siempre lo hacemos desde el cariño.

—Me voy a buscar a Eli, hemos quedado para salir juntos esta tarde.

—Me parece genial por ti amigo mío —me dio Fran una palmada en la espalda —Pero jamás entenderé a Eli.

—Ni yo a Arthur —le guiñé el ojo.

—Creo que a este paso yo tampoco —me respondió riendo algo apenado.

Le dejé allí con Toni y me fui a buscar a Eli. Lo admito, le sentaba genial la falda. No era que yo fuera un pervertido, eso es cosa de Francis, sólo que le hacía unas piernas largas y bonitas. Llegué tarde.

—Sabes que siempre hago una entrada triunfal y para eso tengo que llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que llegues tarde.

Estuvimos juntos todo el día. Fue genial, lo echaba de menos. Al final la acompañé a casa, es que me dijo Francis que eso lo hacían los caballeros. Y ser caballero es asombroso según él, así que como yo soy asombroso soy un caballero. Bueno, que la acompañé a casa.

—Gracias por traerme Gil —se giró de repente y se acercó a mis labios.

Me quedé de piedra cuando los juntó con los míos. Cuando se separó de mí me quedé mirándola estupefacto.

—¿Gil?

—¿T-te gustaron mis labios? —le pregunté y ahora sí que dio una buena cachetada.

—Imbécil.

Cerró la puerta y no me cogió ninguna llamada cuando la llamé. Al día siguiente ni la encontré por los pasillos del instituto.

—¿Qué le dijiste qué grandísimo idiota? —me gritó Francis varonilmente, es decir como una niñita de quince años cuando ve a su ídolo.

—¡Tampoco fue para tanto! Ella lo sacó de quicio, no tenía por qué pegarme.

—Creo que te deberías disculpar con ella Gil —me dijo Toni algo serio, y eso era raro y fuerte, si Toni estaba preocupado con lo tonto que era, eso era porque de verdad la había jodido— Puede que si le llevas un tomate…

—Nada de tomates —bufó Francis.

—¿Qué hago entonces?

—Carita de corderito degollado, voz de arrepentimiento y un regalo que sepas que le encantará.

—¡Ella siempre quiso un videojuego mío! El más violento de mi colección —respondí a Francis orgulloso.

—Mejor unas rosas —se pasó la mano por la frente.

Les hice caso, me presenté en su casa con un ramo de rosas, un tomate y, por si acaso, mi videojuego. Me daba igual lo que dijeran los otros dos, la violencia siempre triunfa con Eli.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó notablemente molesta cuando me abrió la puerta.

—D-disculparme.

—¿Por qué? —arqueó una ceja.

—Porque me quedé de piedra y no supe reaccionar —recordé las palabras que me dijeron Francis y Antonio — Y… porque soy idiota. Un idiota asombroso, lo sé.

—Sí que lo eres —suspiró— Estoy saliendo con Roderich.

Levanté la mirada sorprendido. ¿Tan rápido? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—En realidad llevo con él seis meses. No debí besarte lo siento, sigamos siendo amigos.

Me tendió la mano y me sonrió. Le aparté la mano y le lancé las tres cosas y, antes de que las recogiera, me fui a paso ligero.

¡Estaba con otro hombre! Y encima alguien que no sabía ni quién era. Aunque claro, en cuanto me enteré que era el pijo ese me hirvió la sangre. Esta vez sí que lo reconozco abiertamente, me alejé de Eli porque me dio la gana.

Antonio me dijo que recuperara la amistad, Francis que ella no estaba con él por amor. ¡Pues si no lo amara no estaría saliendo con él! Además, yo era cinco metros mejor que ese pijo remilgado.

Los últimos años de instituto estuvimos alejados de verdad, no me importaba lo más mínimo. Bueno sí, ¡claro que me importaba! Se suponía que estaríamos juntos. Hasta mi hermano pequeño encontró a su hombre, ¿por qué el mío me lo ponía así de difícil?

—¿Cuántos años llevarán saliendo ya Elizabeta y Roderich? —preguntó Fran al aire.

—Haz la cuenta tú mismo —le dije.

—Es una pena perder por eso la amistad —me pasó Toni el brazo por el hombro— Ella te ha mostrado que está arrepentida y ha intentado acercarse a ti últimamente…

—Normal… —suspiré— Soy tan genialoso que no sabe estar sin mí.

—Claro que sí —me abrazó Toñete y le correspondí y le revolví el pelo. Fran se unió a nuestro abrazo.

—Habla con ella y cuéntale todo y pide que ella te lo cuente a ti, ya no sé que más decirte —me dijo Fran.

Le hice caso, la verdad es que nuestra relación había pasado a ser demasiado rara. Y eso no me gustaba, quería nuestra relación en la que acabaríamos juntos. Ya me daba igual todo, no me importaba que fuera mujer, seguía siendo algo violenta, me contestaba como siempre y tenía un cuerpazo. Pero sobretodo su carácter, lo extrañaba demasiado.

El instituto había acabado apenas un par de días antes, fui a casa de Eli y toqué al timbre. Abrió sorprendida.

—¿No has echado de menos nada asombroso últimamente?

—Sólo a un idiota asombroso —me abrazó y la levanté. La pasé a su casa y la llevé hasta la cama, me tumbé a su lado.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato y empecé a reírme, se mostró molesta.

—¿Por qué ahora? —me preguntó sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—Porque pensé que tu vida sin mí sería demasiado aburrida y soy demasiado buena persona como para hacerte pasar tan mal trago —me dio una pequeña colleja — Y bueno, yo también te eché de menos porque…

—¿Me quieres? —me sonrojé un poco, ¡pero soy guapísimo con el rojo en mis mejillas!

—Te… um… —no quería ganarme una buena leche así que me alejé un poquito de ella y me atreví, por fin, después de tantos años a soltarle todo— Te amo.

Se acercó a mí despacio. ¡Ya está! Me iba a pegar otra vez. Me alejé un poco más y me caí de la cama. ¡Pero lo hice con estilo!

—¿Estás bien Gilbert? —me llamó y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Sí, claro que lo estoy. Sólo me di fuerte en el culo.

Elizabeta me ayudó a levantarme y me dio un cachete en el culo.

—Este culo duro necesita más que eso para quejarse.

No me dijo nada más, simplemente tras eso me despedí y me fui. Volvíamos a ser amigos y a comportarnos como siempre, ¡cómo lo echaba de menos! Me hacía mucha falta. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que al día siguiente dejó al pijo remilgado. ¡Cómo me alegré!

—¿No ves que lo dejó por ti? —me preguntó Fran.

—Si así fuera ya me lo hubiera dicho, que yo ya me confesé, es obvio que no siente lo mismo.

—No seas tonto Gil —me dijo Toni, pues mira tú quien es más tonto de los dos, el que se acuesta con el amor de su mejor amigo para enterarse de que ama a un italiano gruñón— Recuerda que ella te besó estando con él y encima lo dejó en cuanto te confesaste. Yo creo que te está esperando.

—Pues no lo demuestra —me quejé.

—¿Necesitas acaso más pruebas de las que te da? —me dio Fran un capón.

No era que yo fuera idiota, yo soy genial en todos los sentidos. Claro que sonaba bien lo que decían y, casi me convencen la verdad, pero si en verdad me quisiera entonces me lo hubiera dicho porque se lo dejé a huevo. Preferí no jugármela más, ya había perdido dos veces su amistad y no me podía permitir perderla de nuevo.

Así pasaron los años. Amigos, los mejores amigos del mundo. Confianzas tremendas entre ambos, incluso algún piquito inocente nos hemos dado alguna vez, claro que para mí significaban algo. Pero no estaba conforme del todo, me faltaba algo.

—¿Y eso que te acoplas a dormir en mi casa esta noche?

—Porque me apetecía, además me invitaste —la confianza da asco… ¡me encanta la confianza!

—Te autoinvitaste —me aparté a un lado en la cama— Si quieres dormir sólo tengo dos camas, y yo no me muevo de la mía y Ludwig y Feli ocupan la otra.

Se metió conmigo y me tiró de la cama.

—Pervertido… tú al sofá.

No perdí la batalla, dormí en el sofá porque yo quise en todo momento… claramente…

Al día siguiente Eli me levantó y me obligó a pegar el oído en la puerta de mi hermano. ¡Menuda juerga se estaban pegando! Qué risas nos estábamos pegando los dos, pero el maldito Lovino llegó a joderlo todo. En fin, ya habrá otras ocasiones como me dijo ella misma.

La siguiente vez que vi a Lovino tras eso fue para lucir bronceado ante él y mi amigo Toñete. Pero me obligaron a ir al hospital porque según ellos estaba tan rojo como uno de sus amados tomates. ¡Ellos y su obsesión por los tomates! Ni que hicieran orgías con ellos… Además, yo estaba guapísimo y me sentaba que te cagabas de bien. Bronceado gratuito más cuerpo serrano, resultado asombroso lo mires por donde lo mires.

—¿Te duele idiota? —me preguntó ese italiano de mala boca partiéndose el culo. ¿Qué podía ver Toni en él?

—¡Ni un poquito! — dije disimulando — Soy tan sumamente genial que a la primera me tocó en un sorteo una sesión de rayos UVA gratuita. ¿Verdad que os da envidia?

Y encima se lo creyeron, no me tocó a la primera pero así quedé aún más guay todavía.

—Pero Gilbert, ya sabes que lo que te dijo el médico sobre tomar el sol o cualquier tratamiento de esos… — me dijo Antonio.

—¡Qué le den al gilipollas ese! ¿No me ves lo genial que estoy? —exclamé sonriendo— A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer o no.

¡Venga ya! Ni el médico ni las cuatro dependientas de la tienda se pudieron interponer entre mí y un bronceado de ensueño.

—Pero Gilbert, de verdad creo que deberías ir al hospital… ese rojo no es natural — comentó preocupado Antonio.

—¿Cómo va ser natural idiota? ¡Son rayos UVA!

¿Pero cómo podía ser Antonio tan sumamente tonto? Si es que no tenía remedio… al final cedí y le dejé que me llevara al hospital. ¡Sólo para que se quedara tranquilo! Los de urgencias abrieron los ojos impactados. Ya lo sé, mi belleza es tan divina y encima bronceada… nunca vieron tanta perfección unida junta.

Me pusieron el grito en el cielo. ¡Pura envidia! Y me dejaron ingresado para hacerme no sé cuantas pruebas y, por si pareciera poco, me mandaron tratamiento. Qué mala es la envidia…

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Gilbert? —me gritó Eli.

—¿Y tú cómo te has enterado?

—Me ha llamado Antonio —bufó molesta— ¿Por qué hiciste esta locura?

Fulminé a Toni con la mirada que sólo la apartó hacia otro lado disimulando.

—¿A cuántos más has avisado? —pregunté molesto.

—Sólo a Eli, a tu hermano y a Francis.

—¡Sois unos exagerados! —exclamé.

Francis llegó en ese momento, venía agotado. Otro tonto más para el club, venir corriendo sólo por esa tontería, ninguno de los tres tiene remedio.

—Dejadme sola con él por favor —dijo Eli.

Ambos accedieron y se fueron haciéndome gestos, como corazoncitos que hacía con las manos Antonio y besos que lanzaba al aire Francis. Sin olvidar cómo se abrazaban entre ellos y bromeaban.

—¡Iros de una vez perdedores! —le lancé una almohada.

Me quedé a solas con Elizabeta. A ver qué quería esta ahora. No estaba para rollos maternales si eso era lo que pretendía…

—De todas las tonterías que has hecho, ésta ha sido la más estúpida de todas.

Mierda, un maldito rollo maternal.

—He hecho cosas peores —me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado.

—¿Cómo qué? Yo no recuerdo ninguna.

—Como dejar de estar contigo.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. ¿Eso había sonado tan estúpido como creía?

—¿Me amas? —la escuché preguntar y me giré hacía ella.

—Eso ya te lo dije.

—Pero sólo aquella vez.

—P-pues como aquella vez —titubeé, no quería perder su amistad. No otra vez, no la podía perder de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio y me agarró de los hombros, me empujó contra la cama y se sonrojó. Creo que estaba enfadada. Mala señal, ya tenía el cuerpo suficientemente rojo…

—¡Sé un hombre de una vez! Dímelo directamente.

—Ya te lo dije —me mosqueé.

—¿Por qué nunca me dejas las cosas claras? —me empujó más contra la cama —Mira, o ahora mismo me dices lo que sientes verdaderamente por mí o te juro que si ese tratamiento de rayos UVA no acaba contigo lo haré yo misma aquí.

—Te lo acabo de decir.

—¡Deja ya de esquivarlo! —me gritó molesta— Te amo idiota asombroso, ¿oíste? ¡te amo grandísimo imbécil! A ti, a tu estúpido bronceado, a tu gran ego y a tu pollo. Háblame así de una maldita vez, cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? Por favor, no lo soy, eso es poco asombroso —miré a otro lado— ¿Y a mis cinco metros?

—Y a tus cinco metros —apretó más.

—Te amo Eli, desde niño.

—¡Voy a llorar de la emoción Toni! Nuestro Gil se ha hecho un hombre ahora mismo —nos giramos Eli y yo a mis grandes estúpidos amigos.

Ella se sonrojó y yo me reí y la abracé.

—¡Qué mala es la envidia! En realidad os fastidia que vuestro asombroso Gil ya tenga novia, pero no os preocupéis que seguiréis siendo mis amigos.

—¿Tienes un pañuelo Toni? —preguntó Fran— Creo que voy a llorar, a mí me huele a boda.

—¡Iros de una vez! —grité molesto.

Cómo se notaba que eran mis amigos. ¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ellos kesese!

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Toño?

Se giraron todos de repente, claro que quería pasar tiempo con Eli en ese momento, pero también me preocupaba por mi amigo. Se fueron curiosos los otros dos y les advertí que tenían prohibido escuchar.

—¿Sucede algo Gil? —me preguntó curioso— Espero que no te enfadaras por cotillear y por llamarlos a todos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el tema de Arthur? —abrió los ojos sorprendido —En realidad iba a tu casa para hablar también de ese tema.

—Creo que es mejor que siga en secreto.

—Lovino ya lo sabe si no me equivoco, eres tan idiota que seguro se lo dijiste —y el muy idiota asintió, suspiré, tal vez me preocupaba demasiado por él.

—No creo que Arthur se lo diga a Fran, ni siquiera borracho acabó contándoselo.

—Fran está al límite —le advertí— Hablé con él ayer, y luego nos fuimos de copas, pero eso no cuenta, lo importante es que no aguantará mucho más la aptitud de Arthur.

—¿Crees que el cejas se lo confesará? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Mira, yo no entiendo tanto de amor como Francis, pero si no quieres hablar con Fran, soluciona el tema con el cejas.

Toni asintió despacio y pensativo. Se fue y me quedé a solas con Eli y con Fran. Entendía a Francis, tantos años enamorado de una persona y no poder estar con él. Yo ya tenía a Eli, por fin, de una vez por todas, pero él ya estaba al límite, lo pude comprobar cuando hablé el día de antes con él.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 13.**

**Lo primero de todo, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, sé que he tardado dos semanas /SLAP/ Pero me ha sido totalemente imposible escribir antes. Además aún tengo que actualizar mi otra historia que de momento aún no terminé el capítulo, aunque de todas formas como estoy totalmente volcada con esta historia seguiré intentando tenerla esta lista todas las semanas. Si fallo alguna ya sabéis que es porque me ha sido imposible.**

**Lo segundo, espero no haberla fastidiado con la personalidad de los personajes... sobretodo con Gilbert que es el que narra /facepalm/ Me esforcé mucho, mucho. Espero que esté bien.  
**

**Gracias por sus reviews, faves and follows. Os contesté a todos los que me dejasteis reviews (o eso creo recordar), pero me faltan...**

-Darkmoon: Siento lo del casi atragantamiento, pero por otro lado me alegra mucho que te rieras. Creo que has clavado las 3 reglas de oro de Francis (yo también pienso que él tiene exactamente esas), en cuanto a lo de desesperado... ya dije en este capítulo que está al límite (y con razón). Yo tampoco me he emborrachado nunca por eso me cuesta mucho ponerme en el lugar de un ebrio, pero lo intento como puedo. No voy a ocultarlo, no tengo ni idea de qué parejas hacerles a Matt y a Alfred. De Mexico suele ser por el fandom, no estoy segura si Himaruya hizo un posible sketch de cómo podría ser (como con Portugal, al que por cierto adoro con la cicatriz y la coleta).

Me gusta tu idea del MPreg ya que es muy original y no paro de reirme cuando la leo, pero tampoco puedo usar tu idea eso está mal. Aún así agradezco los consejos y sugerencias porque me ayudan a pensar en algo y también me guían, muchas gracias. Estaba pensando primero en las parejas, para hacerme una idea inicial, también si sería únicamente spamano la pareja que espera o hacer a más parejas. Intentaré pensarlo todo con calma.

**Gracias a todos por molestaros en leer mis historias y, en especial, en los que dedican tiempo en comentarme.**


	14. Los héroes de la fiesta -1ª parte-

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**14. Los héroes de la fiesta -1ª parte-  
**

Cuando quedé con Matthew intentó dejarme clara una cosa: que su hermano era muy, pero que muy especial y que no sabía cómo podría ser la fiesta. Bien, si sabía que Alfred era idiota, debería habérmelo esperado, pero no lo hice… soy imbécil, esto es definitivo.

Me encontraba con Antonio frente a la puerta de casa de esos dos, claro eran hermanos gemelos y por eso vivían juntos. Pobre Matthew… que pena me estaba dando en ese momento, convivir con semejante tipo. La verdad es que tuve una duda que me rondó la cabeza todo el rato: ¿cómo es que Matt celebraba su cumple si él y Alfred eran gemelos? ¿No debería ser de los dos? Pues no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué, pero en fin, que allí estábamos los dos tocando el timbre y esperando que alguien nos abriera la puerta.

Tenía cierto pavor a entrar, Alfred podía ser muy raro, además todos esos gritos de júbilo pero también de notables cabreos y peleas que procedían de dentro, pues como que no me tranquilizaban lo más mínimo. No tardó mucho en abrirnos el susodicho, Alfred iba vestido de superhéroe, si me preguntan quién era diría que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, bueno, ya nos llamó a medianoche el muy capullo para avisarnos de que el cumpleaños sería de temática superhéroe y que TODOS debíamos ir disfrazados para sorprender a Matt. En serio, pobre Matt, ser hermano de ese tipo, en ese momento en verdad me alegré de que Feliciano fuera normal.

—¡Fratello! Mira, mira mi traje, ¿a que es mono? —me preguntó en cuanto puse un pie en la casa.

Vale, Feliciano no es normal tampoco, pero al menos no me haría ese tipo de fiesta horrible. Dios, pero que horror, todas las paredes estaban llenas de pósters y carteles de superhéroes, algunos decían _'misión salvar el mundo'_, otros en cambio _'Agradeced todos que Alfred os salvara el culo'_. Obviamente esos eran una bazofia, principalmente porque el nombre original del héroe estaba tachado y encima estaba escrito con rotulador permanente el del norteamericano. En serio, sólo podía ser peor de una manera, que Gilbert estuviera allí diciéndoles a todos que había errores de imprenta y que el único ante el que se tuvieran que arrodillar era él mismo. Joder, voy de idiota arrogante a subnormal arrogante. Esto no tiene remedio… Menos mal que Gilbert aún estaba ingresado y no aparecería en ningún momento.

Casi le di una leche a mi hermano cuando iba de algo parecido a una vaca. Pero en fin, que según él era un superhéroe de no sé dónde que hacía no sé qué cosas con las tetas de dónde sacaba leche. Vamos, lo que yo decía, una vaca y mi hermano un gilipollas. Antonio no iba mucho mejor, pero qué vergüenza me hizo pasar el desgraciado cuando apareció delante de mis narices con dos tomates en la entrepierna.

—¿Adónde coño quieres ir vestido así? —grité tan rojo como sus nuevas pelotas.

—¡No te parece precioso el detalle que se me ha ocurrido! —me contestó felizmente.

En fin, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Como mi hermano, como su mastodonte, quiero decir, como su novio. ¡Como todo el mundo! Yo simplemente me veía genial con una capa, una máscara para tapar mis expresiones horrorizadas y, con una ropa elegante y parecida a la de un mago.

—Llegáis tarde —nos miró mal el cejotas, es decir, Arthur cuando llegamos al salón.

La verdad es que la casa era muy grande, me sorprendió que lo fuera tanto, era incluso más que la de Antonio y eso era mucho. Claro, cómo no se me pasó por la cabeza, Alfred necesita un lugar espacioso para meter todos sus muñecos de acción. Seguro que era por eso, sí señor, no podía tener otra explicación.

—Anda, cejitas bonitas, pero qué traje tan heroico —se rió Antonio.

—¡C-cállate desgraciado! Es el Ángel Británico, ¡el único y magistral Ángel Británico!

—Un nombre que asusta tanto como su apariencia —continuó Antonio indignando aún más al 'cejitas bonitas' que se estaba poniendo rojo por el enfado.

O era el enfado o ya había empezado a beber, lo cual parecía lógico porque tenía todas las bebidas detrás suyo, pero dudo que empezara, Francis había sido invitado y por tanto, andaba cerca…

—_Ohonhon_, pero qué visión más deleitadora.

Grité y me escondí tras mi novio. Grité masculinamente, MUY masculinamente, ¡si alguien dice lo contrario está mintiendo! Además, ¿cómo no iba a gritar si aparecía justo detrás de mí con su típica cara de violador empedernido? Es lógico que huyera de él… cualquier persona en su sano juicio lo haría. Incluso Arthur dio un paso hacía atrás nada más verlo. Vale, estaba claro, no había bebido ni gota… borracho no teme a Francis. Lo cual puede ser increíblemente peligroso y aterrador.

—¿Pero por qué os escondéis y os alejáis de vuestro Francisito lindo? —puso morritos y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿P-pero se p-puede saber qué llevas puesto? —lo señaló Arthur tan rojo como las pelotomas de Antonio, sí, sus pelotas de tomates.

—¿Esto? Pero si es el traje de _catwoman_, ¿nunca has visto la película?

—¡Ese no es el problema!

—Pues yo creo que te queda muy bien —sonrió Antonio.

La verdad a mí me sorprendió también, yo me imaginaba que llevaría algo más… como un abrigo de detective y que luego se pusiera a hacer el exhibicionista abriendo y dejando ver todo su cuerpo desnudo… creo que me estaba mareando. Di un paso para atrás instintivamente y me estampé con alguien, me giré y era Matthew.

—¡Matt! —me lancé a abrazarlo y escuché de fondo un gritito de mi novio— Este lugar es horrible.

—¡Pero qué envidia Lovi! Salta a mis brazos así también —exclamó.

¡Desde luego con esa cara de depravado que tenía en ese momento antes muerto!

—Lo siento mucho —me dijo Matthew consolándome —Ya te lo advertí… que algo así podía ocurrir.

Sí que es verdad que me lo dijo, y muchas veces, estuvo toda la tarde cuando quedamos dándole muchísima importancia y énfasis. Pero… Francis con un látigo y orejitas de gatita, eso es demasiado fuerte para mí. También creo que lo fue para Arthur, pero claro, ver a Arthur con una faldita y una varita mágica con forma de estrella también fue tremendo.

Aunque la mejor escena fue cuando me aparté de los brazos de Matt y observar cómo se formaba una de las broncas de la noche, 'a ver quién era menos afeminado' entre el cejotas y el gabacho. Los dos son imbéciles, pero vamos a ver… ¿si los dos van de mujeres cómo piensan aparentar ser más masculino que el otro? Bueno, según Arthur él no iba de mujer. ¡Más quisiera!

—¡Mi instinto gatuno me dice que te gusta llevar faldas! —acusó Francis chasqueando el látigo en el suelo, lo cual sentó mal a Matthew y menos mal que Alfred no estaba cerca.

Tras esa acusación sólo me vino una imagen a la cabeza… Arthur y su traje de enfermera. Dios, ¿podría ser eso verdad, que al inglés le gustara travestirse? ¡¿En qué maldito día se me ocurrió ponérmelo?! Los pilares de mi mundo se iban cayendo poco a poco, y no porque me sintiera orgulloso de salir con mi novio, ni porque me enteré que a mi hermano, a parte de asmático, le encantaban las Frankfurt. No, era porque todos ocultaban secretos, ¡todos!

—¡No me gusta llevar faldas! —exclamó el inglés, ya claro…— Además, alguien en tacones no me puede decir que es más masculino que yo.

—¡Mi olfato gatuno y mi irrefutable intuición femenina me dicen lo contrario!

—¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! —acusó con un dedo Arthur. ¿En verdad no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el francés?

Suspiré y agarré dela mano a mi novio que me miró extrañado. Me sonrió y me besó, me sonrojé y le pegué.

—¡No te aproveches pervertido! —exclamé.

Ni Arthur ni el francés se dignaron a girarse, mejor así, ellos a los suyo y yo bien lejos. Nos alejamos los tres mientras observábamos cómo Alfred intentaba poner paz entre ellos haciéndose el héroe al mismo darse cuenta del conflicto.

—¿Por qué no vas disfrazado tu también Matt? —le pregunté una vez nos alejamos de semejante tropa.

—Mi hermano no me dijo nada —abrazó un poquito más al típico osito con el que andaba siempre— Sólo dijo que él se encargaba de todo.

—¿Pero ni siquiera te avisó del tema de la fiesta?

—No —reconoció avergonzado.

Yo también me avergonzaría de tener un hermano así… claro que viendo a Feliciano con un traje de vaca tampoco me enorgullecía mucho.

—¿Y no celebráis juntos tu hermano y tú el cumpleaños?

Genial, la pregunta del millón y la tenía que hacer Antonio.

—No, él ya celebró el suyo en navidades.

—¿En navidades? —parpadeé— ¿Pero por qué lo celebró cuando no era?

—Porque es así de guay —se rió Antonio y le di un codazo— Era broma, pero quedó bien…

—¡Si vas a decir tonterías mejor te callas! — exclamé rojo.

—En realidad mi hermano celebra su cumpleaños cuando le da la gana, a veces incluso tres veces al año.

Lo peor de todo, era que no me sorprendía ni lo más mínimo. Aunque admito que me dio cierta envidia…

Antonio decidió acercarse a ver cómo seguía la discusión entre Arthur y Francis, pero también para ver cómo Alfred se hacía el héroe. Me quedé un rato más hablando con Matthew, entre la música alta y su vocecilla pequeñita creo que en verdad no entendía nada de lo que decía, sino que aprendí a leer los labios en ese mismo momento. Tal vez pudiera ganarme algún dinero con eso… no estaría mal.

Al rato Matt se fue a buscar a su hermano, no sin que antes le diera los regalos. Se sorprendió mucho por las gafas pero ya le dije que no se preocupara por el dinero, me salté la parte en la que decía que lo pagaban mis padres y por eso me la sudaba, pero bueno, a él eso no le interesaba. Le quedaban geniales, si es que tengo un buen gusto para la ropa y los complementos inmejorable. También le di el silbato al que pronto encontró uso porque cuando se alejó no paré de oír cómo sonaba mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Sabía que le haría falta, yo creo que incluso este regalo le gustó más que las gafas.

Tras la ida de Matt me quedé solo entre el tumulto de gente, la verdad es que no supe cuándo pasó, pero la casa de llenó de gente y apenas había espacio para andar. Estoy seguro que a la mayoría de ellos no los conocía ni Matthew, pero claro, su hermano tan popular que ha sido siempre pero, ante todo, con lo que le gusta llamar la atención y hacer las cosas a lo grande… como que invitó a todo el que se le puso por delante.

Me abrí paso poco a poco, al menos quería encontrar a Antonio, aunque para mi disgusto, pudiera seguir con Francis. Ese maldito francés afeminado… En fin, suspiré y continué caminando, según Antonio soy un poco capullo… ¡pues no sé por qué! No hay mejor manera de abrirse paso que dando codazos y empujones a la gente, así se avanza de lo más rápido. Además, la estrategia de _'¡Mi hijo, mi hijo! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?'_ No funcionaría mucho en aquel lugar…

Continué por aquel lugar ganándome el odio de aquellos a los que mañana tendrían un moratón en las costillas por los codazos, pero no me importó lo más mínimo, ¡qué se jodieran por interponerse en mi camino! No sé cómo, pero llegué al otro lado de la casa, allí había poca gente, suspiré y me quedé allí un rato más.

Entre el tumulto de gente vi salir una figura tremendamente sexy, era Emma, vestida con una traje que le hacía un cuerpazo tremendo. Me sonrojé, cómo para no hacerlo, el traje se le ceñía al cuerpo y, por si pareciera poco, encima llevaba sus piernas al descubierto. Seguro que su hermano le puso el grito en el cielo al verla salir así de casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Lovino? —escuché cómo su dulce voz me llamaba.

—Lo mismo que tú, escapar del mogollón.

Se rió y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa un tanto gatuna que, si llega a ir ella también de catwoman como Francis, me hubiera dado algo de ver tanta belleza unida. ¡No como con Francis que sólo me dan nauseas!

—En realidad yo estaba buscando a Toni.

Me quedé mirándola, ¡mierda, me había olvidado que yo también lo estaba buscando!

—Yo en principio también —reconocí un tanto avergonzado— Pero desistí en cuanto pensé en volver a meterme en semejante montón de gente.

Sus ojitos centellearon. ¡Qué guapa era! Y yo con un novio que lleva dos tomates en plan de cojones… ¡quién me lo hubiera dicho hace una semana cuándo todavía quería a Emma como novia! No era que me arrepintiera de estar con Antonio, ni mucho menos, él se había convertido en todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba. Sólo era que Emma era la chica más hermosa que había visto, pero nada más. Ya lo superé del todo, lo prometo.

—¿Y para qué buscabas a Toni? —le pregunté curioso.

En verdad eran buenos amigos, si a mí Antonio me pusiera los cuernos como él le hizo a ella, y más si es con el cejotas, se la cortaba.

—Para hablar con él, con eso de que estáis en una relación no lo veo apenas y lo hecho un poco de menos.

—¿L-lo siento?

Ella se rió ante mi reacción, la verdad es que no sabía qué decirle… sé que él está sólo conmigo desde que llegué, pero tampoco era mi culpa, ¡yo qué sabía!

—No te disculpes, pero si es normal que dos personas que se quieren estén todo el rato juntas —me cogió de la mano y me apartó un poco de alguien que estuvo a punto de derribarme, ¡y luego era yo el que era un bestia apartando a la gente!— Además, sé que no ocupas todo el rato de Antonio… también quedáis con Fran y Gil, pero también con tu hermano y los demás.

—¡Para mi desgracia! ¿Te crees que me caen bien el par de salidos del francés y el alemán?

Se rió nuevamente, esta chica me recordaba en cierta medida a Antonio, pero en lista, y en mujer, y en guapa, que no digo que Antonio no lo sea… ¡Qué quiero decir que se pasa la vida riendo de cualquier cosa! Como mi novio… aunque él sea porque es idiota. Suspiré.

—¿Y ese suspiró? —volvió a formar esa sonrisa gatuna a la que me empezaba a acostumbrar— Por cierto, todavía nosotros no hemos hablado como ahora.

—Es verdad…

—Toni me habló mucho de ti —empezó ella— ¿Sabes? Siento que ya te conozco… siempre te tiene en la boca.

—¿Siempre? —pregunté sonrojado.

—Claro, menos cuando éramos… —se calló y me miró dubitativa.

—Novios —le confirmé para que se quedara tranquila al saber que ya conocía todos los detalles.

—Te contó… qué bien —exclamó más relajada— Bueno, te decía que en aquel entonces yo era su mundo… aunque pronto llegó a su fin.

Rió un tanto avergonzada y yo la aparté un poquito más de la gente. ¡Gente, gente, gente por todos los lados! Mira, seguro que si iba al baño un tío me saldría del váter al mismo abrir la tapa. ¿Pero en qué narices pudo pensar Alfred al meter a tanta gente en la casa? Claro… se ve que él no piensa.

—Lo siento.

—¿Pero por qué te vuelves a disculpar? Si no fue tu culpa —abrió los ojos sorprendida.

En realidad sí lo fue, sólo que ese detalle fue el único que Antonio no le confesó.

—No lo sé —miré a otro lado— Antonio me dijo todo lo que pasó entre vosotros.

—Tampoco fue para tanto —me sorprendió con esa respuesta— Sólo fue una semana nuestra relación, claro que tenía ilusiones, pero fue más el hecho de que se rompieran que el que me pusiera los cuernos con Arthur.

Se calló de repente y me volvió a mirar algo temerosa. Hice un gesto de asco.

—No sé qué pudo ver en ese cejotas —mentí, ya sé que me vio a mí. ¡Por desgracia! No sé cómo me pudo ver en esas cejas, claro, que en esas cacho cejas cabe cualquier cosa…

—También te contó —dijo aliviada— Te debe de querer muchísimo, aunque ya lo vi en la clase de cocina.

Me sonrojé, ¡mierda, por qué me recordaba cuando me puse a chuparle el dedo al que todavía no era mi novio y cuando encima le comí la boca entera delante de todos!

—Pues aún no éramos novios —miré a otro lado avergonzado y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Aún no? —se quedó bastante… impactada— ¿Puedo preguntarte cuándo os hicisteis novios?

Gazpacho, rizo, bombones, vómitos, cama, Arthur, traje de enfermera, sexo donde perdí mi virginidad, proposición de noches de pasión increíbles…

—N-nada demasiado raro… lo típico —mentí con mi cara más roja que un semáforo.

—¡Qué romántico! —juntó las manos— A mí me lo pidió con la boca llena cuando comíamos unos gofres por la calle.

¡Qué típico de él! Pobre Emma, seguro que ella se merecía algo mejor que una proposición de noviazgo de un tío que le escupía trozos de comida masticada en la cara.

—Fue también muy romántico, ¡qué tierno que es!

A veces pensaba que era el único normal sobre la faz de la tierra… Motivos no me faltaban para pensarlo.

—Tu hermano… —empecé a decir recordando a su gran armario, digo, hermano.

—Estuvo a punto de quedarse en casa pero lo tuve que sacar a rastras —sonrió felinamente otra vez— Pero no me cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de tu relación con Toni.

¡Mierda, me pilló! Es que es un poco incómodo hablar con la amiga de tu novio que además es la chica en la que estuviste interesado hace un poco tiempo y, por si pareciera poco, que es la ex de tu novio. Si sólo construía frases cortas era por eso… además al menos eran coherentes.

—Si ya te conté todo —dije algo nervioso.

—Sólo te quería preguntar un par de cositas más Lovino —sonrió y claro, cómo negarme a semejante belleza.

—Dispara por esa boquita —¡no era que me había camelado! Qué va, si le dije eso fue porque quise en todo momento.

—¿Me consideras amiga ya Lovino? Me caes muy bien, yo creo que podemos ser muy amigos, como Toni y yo.

—C-claro, eres muy maja —_'y estás buena' _pero eso ya no lo dije.

—¡Genial! Entonces… me podrías decir si sabes algo entre Arthur y Toni —me puso ojitos, ¡no, esa técnica no! Siempre sucumbo ante ella— Es que hay algo que aún no entiendo y Tonicito no me dice nada…

—N-no voy a saber nada más…

—¡Pero él te cuenta absolutamente todo! Incluso lo que te puede sentar mal, no tiene secretos para ti.

Sus ojitos brillaban tanto, ¡maldita sea!

—¿Sabes si en aquel tiempo Toni, bueno… estuvo liado con alguien más?

—¡¿Qué quéee?!

—¡No me malinterpretes! Es que fue muy raro, primero se peleó con Arthur, luego se acostó con él y al día siguiente estaba discutiendo otra vez con él. ¡Es muy raro! No me digas que no.

—Bueno… eso no te lo puedo negar.

—Entonces —puso bien énfasis— sólo quiero saber qué hay detrás de todo ello, necesito sacarme esa espina. Sé que Toni y yo somos amigos, por favor no te pienses que estoy interesada en él, es sólo que como lo conozco… sé que hay algo detrás.

Yo. Yo estaba detrás… ¡no me iba a delatar!

—De todas formas, eso es agua pasada.

—Sí que lo es, por eso necesito saberlo… —¡ahora encima morritos!

—Sé de buena tinta —dije algo nervioso— que no había nadie más, porque para contarme eso o me cuenta todo o nada.

Me miró un poco más tranquila pero seguía inquieta.

—Si no hubo nadie más, ¿por qué esa aptitud entre él y Arthur?

—Sé que Arthur estaba mal y por eso se dejó, pero recuerda que se lleva mal con Antonio.

—¿Pero y Toni? No tiene sentido y mucho menos si está Francis detrás.

—Pues… —estaba nervioso, menudo interrogatorio me estaba haciendo— ¡Estaba dudando su condición sexual!

La boquita de Emma dibujó una deliciosa 'o' que volvió a formar una sonrisa gatuna enseguida.

—¡Con que era eso! —exclamó feliz—Pero que tontito que puede ser, mira que me lo podía haber contado. Gracias Lovino.

Me dio un abrazo que recibí encantado.

—¡P-pero no le digas a Antonio! Esto queda entre nosotros… —le dije.

Juntó su meñique con el mío en señal de que era una promesa sellada. Típica manera de chicas de hacer una promesa, en fin… yo tenía los dedos de la otra mano cruzados por detrás, estaba claro que le contaría luego a mi novio lo de la 'duda ante su condición sexual'.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más, ahora estaba mucho más relajado y entendía por qué Antonio y ella eran tan buenos amigos. Hablamos de todas las tonterías del mundo, recetas de cocina, hermanos, gatos y sobre todos sus novios, lo cual me sorprendió, joder, menuda cantidad de novios que tuvo antes y después de Antonio…

Ese momento de tranquilidad que encontré, se desvaneció por completo en un momento. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe por toda la casa y la música paró de golpe. Mis oídos se aliviaron un poco, nos miramos Emma y yo extrañados y decidimos meternos entre la tonelada de personas buscando una explicación. Escuchamos rumores como que era una pelea muy fuerte, otros que un imbécil se subió a saltar en el equipo de música hasta que lo derribó y, las que peor me sentaron, que un tío con un traje de vaca derramó un vaso de leche en el equipo. ¡Joder Feliciano! Siempre jodiéndolo todo.

Pero no, no fue Feliciano. Cuando llegamos al final de la gente, lo cual nos costó como un cuarto de hora, nos encontramos con la explicación ante nuestras narices… Esta fiesta cada vez era más rara.

El equipo de música en el suelo, la gente alrededor, las bebidas y la comida desparramadas por todos lados. Encima del equipo de música, que era bien grande, Francis lloriqueando porque tenía un tacón roto, Arthur encima suyo maldiciendo a todos porque tenía su varita rota por la mitad, Antonio metiéndole los dedos en la nariz a Holland quien intentaba tirarlo de encima suyo. Y por si pareciera suficientemente raro, aún faltaban Alfred gritando cosas heroicas cuando estaba debajo de absolutamente todos, a Matthew usando el silbato que le regalé como loco, a un agente de la policía intentando sacar a Alfred y a Roderich, ¡que no sé qué coño hacía él allí! Porque no le pegaba ni con cola estar disfrazado de superhéroe y en una fiesta… pero bueno, que estaba allí buscando desesperado sus gafas y dándole sin querer de vez en cuando bofetadas a los que estaban cerca de él.

Menudo circo… y yo allí mirando con Emma a mi lado como el resto de la gente… estupefacto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 14 -1ª parte-**

**Decidí dividir este capítulo en dos partes, e****n este capítulo, necesitaba que por fin Emma y Lovino hablaran tranquilamente, ahora ya sí que queda el resto del 'desmadre' todavía por salir. **Perdondad si me tardo en actualizar, es por culpa de todos los trabajos que me mandan que me cuesta mucho escribir todas las semanas dos fics.

**Reviews:**

**-Darkmoon:** Perdona, los otros reviews que me dejaste en el cap 12 me salieron despues de subir capítulo por eso no contesté a ellos. No he dejado claro casi nada respecto a Francis porque ni ha salido y, en cuanto a Gilber y Elizabeta me lo reservo todo para el siguiente capítulo en el que les toque, aunque eso sí, ya adelanto que es el punto de vista de Gilbert. Sobre Feliciano lo estuve dudando y todavía lo sigo dudando, no sé si haré un capítulo suyo o no. En cuanto a cuando se forma el grupo de amigos lo dejará Antonio claro en su siguiente POV.

Sí ya sé que precides mucho, y aún quedaran cosas que seguro que has predicho o predecirás... pero mientras al menos la historia siga estando interesante lo estaré haciendo bien. En este fic es que me baso muchísimo en el canon de la serie, y está hecho a propósito.

En cuando al MPreg, tengo ya una idea de lo que haré, eso sí, no hay genderbender.

**-Kyari:** Aquí está la continuación, pero que te gustara :D


	15. Los héroes de la fiesta -2ª parte-

**¡Por fin pude actuazlizar! Mis exámenes acabaron y tengo todo aprobado, así que ahora ya puedo volver a actualizar como antes._  
_**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo tengo esta idea y la escribo._

* * *

**15. Los héroes de la fiesta -2ª parte-**

Estaba junto a Emma mirando el pedazo de ambiente que había conseguido Alfred totalmente estupefacto, como todo el mundo. Bueno, incluso podría llegar a decir que estaba algo aturdido… ¿cómo cojones habían podido dar lugar a semejante desastre?

—Me alegra que Alfred no organice mis fiestas de cumpleaños— comentó Emma divertida por la situación.

Cosa que no entendía ni lo más mínimo si considerábamos que su hermano estaba con unos cuantos dedos españoles en sus fosas nasales.

—Pobre Matt —suspiré— ya casi no le queda aliento para seguir usando ese silbato.

Ojalá hubiese encontrado palabras para burlarme de toda esa tropa en ese momento, ¡cómo me hubiera podido reír! pero claro, es que ver a Antonio con los dedos metidos en la nariz de Holland me quitaba energías para todo.

—¿No vas a ayudar a tu novio?— me preguntó Emma sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos.

—Ni muerto, él se lo busco— contesté algo avergonzado. No pensaba dejar que tanta gente me viera con Antonio en algún tiempo, que vale que fuera mi novio y todo ese rollo, pero también existe algo llamado 'vergüenza ajena'. Al menos uno de nosotros debía tenerla en nuestra relación y era obvio que Antonio carecía totalmente de ella. — ¿Y tú no vas a ayudar a tu hermano?

—No —contestó riendo dulcemente— Cuando está enfadado, y más si es por culpa de Toni, se pone insoportable y es mejor dejarlo solo un rato.

—Como se nota que es tu hermano y le conoces.

—Bueno… —me miró con sus precioso ojitos parpadeando un par de veces, me derretí en ese momento— Se podría decir lo mismo de ti y de tu hermano.

Cuando me lo dijo miré de manera inconsciente hacia donde estaba Feliciano. Estaba intentando sacar a Roderich de debajo del montón de gente, es decir de un montón de idiotas, que tenía encima. Al menos era de ayuda para el policía que intentaba lo mismo.

—Sí que lo conozco bien— reconocí. En ese momento vi como Roderich le dio una bofetada sin querer, parece ser que el tío sin las gafas no ve una mierda, y se puso a llorar como una niñita. Suspiré— Aunque desde luego no estoy seguro NI DE LEJOS de que eso sea algo bueno.

Se rió dulcemente, música para mis oídos maltratados habitualmente con el maldito mote de 'Lovi' que me decía constantemente Antonio. ¡Yo no le decía Toni (al menos delante de la gente)! A ver por qué me ponía el mote de un perrito pequeño.

—¡Mi tacón!

Escuchamos un lamento francés y nos giramos hacia él. Parece que él y Arthur ya habían bajado de la cima de la montaña de subnormales y ya estaban con una pelea. Como grandísima novedad, ¿es que no saben hacer otra cosa el par de idiotas?

—¡Tuve que recorrer diez zapaterías hasta encontrar unos zapatos a juego con mi máscara! —seguía lloriqueando el francés.

—¡Cállate estúpido! —empezó el cejudo— Tu tacón tiene arreglo, ¡mi varita era un artículo de edición limitada!

—¡A nadie le interesa tu varita!

—¡Pues tu tacón tampoco!

—¡¿Qué insinúas?! —se indignó Francis— No puedes comparar mi problema TAN existencial con tu varita para niñas pequeñas.

—¡¿Qué has dicho sucia rana?!

—¡¿A quién llamas tú rana?!

—¡Pues a ti! —le señaló con el trozo de varita que le quedaba— ¿Acaso ves alguna otra rana por aquí?

—¡Puede ser que esté escondida entre esas enormes cejas!

¡Ya sabía yo que cualquier cosa podía esconderse en esas cejotas!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —y con ese grito de guerra Arthur se lanzó a Francis. Le agarró un mechón de pelo y tiró de él.

—¡Aaaaah desalmado! —gritó Francis mientras le mordía la pierna, lo cual hacía que el inglés tirara más.

Cuando se cansaron de pelear, es decir, cuando el agente se metió de por medio para separarlos (dejando olvidado a Roderich que aunque ahora estaba en el suelo, no paraba de gatear buscando sus gafas… me pregunto cómo haría para hacer que Antonio y Holland se bajaran de encima suyo), continuaron pero con reproches.

En esa relación ninguno de los dos tenía vergüenza ajena…

—¡Alguien con el pelo tan desaliñado como el tuyo jamás entenderá lo que significa maltratar una melena tan perfecta como la mía! —le gritaba Francis mientras se peinaba como podía con una mano— ¡Acabas de firmar un contrato de odio eterno conmigo!

—¡Cómo si me importara lo más mínimo maldita rana! —respondió Arthur cabreado y se dio la vuelta, claro yo también me enfadaría si se metieran con mi pelo, sobretodo con mi rulo— Al fin y al cabo siempre me has odiado, no es nada nuevo.

—Arthur yo…

—¡Como yo a ti estúpido! —le gritó de repente y se fue corriendo.

Francis se quedó tan extrañado como yo ante la reacción del inglés. El francés intentó ir detrás de él pero se paró cuando notó una mano en el hombro, era Alfred. Claro ahora que lo pienso sin tener a Roderich encima el héroe de pacotilla era libre. Seguro que pensó que era una trampa de algún archienemigo o alguna gilipollez de las suyas.

—¡Deja que el héroe se encargue de todo! —dijo serio para después sonreír ampliamente.

¿Alfred serio? ¿Acababa de ver lo que acababa de ver? ¡Alfred y seriedad es lo mismo que juntar inteligencia y Antonio! ¡Son incompatibles! Son cosas que por naturaleza se rechazan.

Francis lo miró mal pero lo dejó ir.

—¿Estás bien Francis? —preguntó Emma obligándome a acercarme a él.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia tierras peligrosas?

—Sí lo estoy —dijo suspirando para luego añadir— si consideramos que todo me salió mal, tengo un tacón roto y el pelo desaliñado —suspiró pesadamente— voy a salir a tomar el aire, ¡este lugar cerrado le va horrible a mi tersa piel!

Emma rió y yo lo miré mal. ¿En verdad no pensaba ir tras Arthur? Si a mí Antonio me hiciera algo para salir corriendo, después de darle una buena leche, no le perdonaría si no fuera a por mí. Vale que jamás reconoceré eso, pero es lo que se debería hacer. Ese maldito pervertido ni en situaciones así podía mostrar madurez. Lo mismo su madurez está escondida en las cejas del inglés.

—Lovino —me llamó haciendo que me olvidara de ese par de matorrales encima de los ojos verdosos de Arthur— trata bien a Antonio.

—¿Eh? —pronuncié mientras me sonrojaba— ¿A qué cojones viene eso maldito pervertido?

¡Y encima él, entre toda la gente del mundo, me decía eso! Además yo trato muy bien a mi novio, si olvidamos las patadas, y los cabezazos, y los insultos… ¡de verdad lo trataba bien aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista! Me preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba y… todo eso.

—¡Qué mono estás sonrojado! —me comentó y lo fulminé con la mirada. Emma se rió.

—Un comentario más y terminas de cavar por completo tu propia tumba.

—Venga Lovi no seas así. Me refiero a que el amor es más importante que cualquier otra cosa —me miró sonriéndome ampliamente, escondía algo podía notarlo, y si es de él no es nada bueno seguro. Inconscientemente me agarré al brazo de Emma— Todo lo demás es trivial~

—¡Aplícate primero a ti el cuento idiota!

Le grité eso sin recordar lo que había pasado momentos antes con Arthur, claro luego me di cuenta de lo muy maduro (y guay, sobretodo guay) que soné en ese momento. Ahora entiendo por qué me miraron tan sorprendidos Emma y Francis.

—Claro… —me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos— ¡Tienes razón Lovi! Pero también aplícatelo tú, te lo digo por tu bien.

—¿Por mi bien? —pregunté un tanto confuso, ¿qué cojones me quería insinuar? Pero si entre Antonio y yo todo iba bien.

Me echó una mirada muy rara en ese momento pero pronto cambió la expresión de su cara por una sonrisa.

—¡En fin, ya salgo de una vez por todas a tomar el aire! —se puso en marcha hacia la multitud, cojeando porque le faltaba un tacón. Vaya imagen ridícula, siempre me reiré al recordarla— ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Hasta luego Francis! —se despidió Emma— ¡Y buena suerte con tu amorcito!

—¡Si lo consigo volver a ver! —se rió, yo creo que por no llorar, o porque era tonto… Vale, porque era tonto.

—No te preocupes —le dije y me miró sorprendido— Esas cejotas se ven a un kilómetro de distancia.

Tanto Emma como Francis se rieron.

—Gracias preciosidades —nos lanzó un beso que esquivé como pude— ¡Dense mucho amor~!

Nos quedamos el bombón y yo mirando cómo desaparecía. Lo peor es que la gente se giró a mirarme cuando me dirigió esa última frase, me sonrojé violentamente, ¿por qué siempre hay alguien que me tiene que hacer pasar vergüenza? Primero mi hermano, luego mi novio y ahora encima este último que ni siquiera era amigo.

La multitud estaba un tanto confusa ya, entre todo lo que había pasado con Francis y Arthur y, sobretodo, se preguntaban por qué no volvían a levantar el equipo de música.

—¿Crees que se ha acabado la fiesta? —pregunté a Emma.

—Lo dudo, para empezar ni siquiera el cumpleañero está aquí y si Alfred fue tras Arthur la gente va a hacer lo que le de la gana.

Asentí lentamente, espero que aquello no fuera a nada violento. Miré a mí alrededor, la gente tenía acorralada al policía para intentar que les hiciera un striptease.

—¡Pero no se dan cuenta de la locura que hacen con el agente!

—Lovi…

—¿Qué pasa Emma?

—Ese no es un agente, es un stripper que han contratado —se rió tranquilamente.

—¿Que qué? ¡P-pero si estaba intentando sacar a Roderich y dudo que Alfred lo contratara!

—Pues lo contrató Alfred para animar el cotarro —comentó divertida— A él y a una chica, pero parece ser que a última hora ella no pudo venir.

—¿Esto es enserio? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Sí, es más, yo estaba con Alfred cuando llamó a la compañía.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, sobretodo mientras levantaban el equipo de música. Todo el estruendo empezaba a sonar de nuevo, la gente comenzaba a hacer lo que le daba la gana y, lo peor de todo, observé cómo el stripper se empezó a quitar ropa.

—Voy a buscar a Matthew, esto no es bueno —comenté preocupado.

—Yo iré a ver si Alfred regresa —dijo tranquila.

Me despedí de Emma que se dirigía a la puerta a esperar. Me metí entre la multitud de nuevo, lo peor era que era demasiada gente, a base de pisotones, empujones y de múltiples insultos me hice paso.

Decidí subir al piso de arriba por si acaso Matthew decidiera volver a su habitación o ir al baño. En el camino pisé la mano de Roderich que seguía buscando sus gafas.

—¡Feliciano ten más cuidado! —me gritó.

—¡Yo no soy Feliciano joder! —le grité enfadado.

Me fui de allí y lo dejé mientras seguía buscando desesperadamente, creo que debía avisar a Feliciano si lo veía, para que lo buscara y cuidara. A este paso iba a acabar muy mal.

Me deshice de unas tiparracas que estaban en las escaleras. Eran gordas y feas, mi debilidad eran las mujeres bellas y hermosas como las rosas, no las focas. Conseguí llegar al cuarto de Matthew diez minutos después de subir las escaleras. Sobraba gente por todos los sitios, pero eso ya lo sabía yo antes de todo el revuelo.

Cuando entré en la habitación Matthew no estaba, pero había gente buscando entre sus cajones.

—¿QUÉ COJONES OS CREEIS QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?

Grité MUY cabreado y salieron escopetados, la verdad es que me sorprendí bastante, me habían dicho que tenía un lado mafioso que aterrorizaba, pero nunca les había creído.

Como Matt no estaba decidí seguir buscando por todo el piso de arriba, lo mejor de todo fue que me crucé con Antonio en el camino.

—¡Lovi! —creo recordar que escuché mi nombre, en realidad mi nombre no, sino un estúpido mote, antes de ser espachurrado por un español demasiado alegre para haber sido aplastado minutos antes— ¡Consuélame con besitos Lovi~!

—¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! —lo aparté algo sonrojado y me quedé mirándolo de arriba a abajo, mi mirada se paró en su mano derecha— ¡QUÉ ASCO CAPULLO!

—¿Asco? —preguntó lloriqueando— ¿Te doy asco Lovi?

—¡TU MANO JODER! —le señalé y se la miró tranquilamente.

—¿Qué pasa con mi mano?

—¡¿QUE QUÉ PASA?! —grité enfadado, en ese momento la gente me daba completamente igual— ¡ME HAS TOCADO CON ESA SUCIA MANO!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lovi? —me dijo triste— Mi mano normalmente no te da asco… sobretodo cuando te acaricio dulcemente con ella l…

—¡CALLA! —grité rojo— ¡Me has tocado con esa sucia mano que ha estado en la nariz de Holland! ¡CON ESA MANO QUE NO TE HAS LIMPIADO Y TIENES LLENA DE MOCOS HOLANDESES!

—¡Ah, con que era eso! —sonrió y lo fulminé con la mirada, a mí NO me hacia gracia— Pues la verdad te sorprenderá, pero Holland tiene la nariz muy limpia, no tiene moc-

—Calla, por favor —me llevé una mano a la cabeza, no quería conocer el fondo de las fosas nasales de Holland, de verdad que no quería.

—De todas formas me lavé las manos después de eso —me dijo.

—¡¿Y por qué cojones no lo dijiste antes?! —le respondí cabreado.

—Tampoco me diste opción —me abrazó de repente— Te estaba buscando, me aburro sin ti, Francis se fue y no encontraba a nadie con quien hablar.

—Me alegra ser última opción.

Me solté cabreado y me puse a caminar, la gente ni nos miró por el abrazo, estaban todos a lo suyo. Esto era un desastre descontrolado, Matthew estaba desaparecido, Roderich corría el peligro de irse a casa con desconocidos o de que le dieran una paliza por darle sin querer una bofetada a alguien, Feliciano tenía un horrendo traje de vaca, Arthur se había ido corriendo y Alfred, el maldito responsable de todo estaba a saber dónde buscando al cejitas, la única autoridad resultó ser un stripper, la gente hacía lo que le daba la gana y encima era demasiada. Para colmo de males mi novio me soltó que primero buscó a todos y al no encontrarlos me buscó a mí.

—No digas eso Lovi —me volvió a abrazar y forcejeé— Claro que no te busqué el último, fuiste el primero, bueno después del cuarto de baño para lavarme las manos, pero no te encontraba así que también empecé a buscar a más gente.

—¿Ahora lo intentas solucionar? —le dije aún enfadado.

—No seas así, sabes que te digo la verdad.

Lo miré mal.

—¡Es cierto Lovi! —me empezó a besuquear la cara, mejilla, labios, ojos…

—¡V-vale te creo idiota! —me solté sonrojadísimo— Pero no te aproveches en público.

—Vale, lo haré en privado~ —me dijo alegremente.

Intenté quejarme pero me cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarme por el pasillo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo solo Lovi?

—Buscaba a Matthew, esta fiesta es un desastre —respondí suspirando— Hay que hacer algo para echar a toda esta gente.

Antonio se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Qué te parece si buscamos a alguien que les espante?

¿Pero qué pasaba con el día de hoy? Primero veo a Alfred serio y ahora una idea inteligente que tiene Antonio.

—¿Qué has tomado Antonio? —le miré estupefacto.

—¿Yo? —preguntó felizmente— Solo un afrodisíaco~

—¡¿Qué?! —me sonrojé violentamente.

—Oh, vamos Lovi, solo era una bromita inocente.

Pero había un brillo en sus ojos que en el fondo había una parte de verdad, no en la del afrodisíaco en sí, sino en que esa noche al llegar a casa… Puede que esa noche, yo en verdad pudiera enseñarle lo que era ser un amante italiano.

—¡Lovi~ que lindo, luces igual que un tomate!

—¡CALLA IDIOTA! —y le aticé un cabezazo en la barbilla.

Continuamos andando cogidos de la mano, ¡p-para no perdernos! Nos íbamos pasando por todas las habitaciones para ver si Matthew estaba en alguna, pero no tuvimos éxito ni una sola vez.

Tuve la sensación en ese momento de que la música cada vez sonaba más fuerte. Rumores de un sexy policía empezaban a llegar al piso de arriba, el stripper parece ser que era bueno, menudo éxito estaba teniendo cada vez había menos gente en el piso de arriba.

Nos asomamos a una habitación y estaba vacía, curiosamente. Bueno en realidad no era una habitación, era un armario. Antonio me empujó dentro y echó un pestillo que había. A continuación sacó tu teléfono móvil.

—Conozco a la persona ideal para esto.

—¿Quién? —pregunté emocionado.

—Elizabeta.

¿Elizabeta, la belleza novia de Gilbert? Vale que atizara fuerte con la sartén pero no estaba seguro de que diera miedo.

—¿Antonio estás seguro de esto?

—Claro, no sabes las cosas tan espantosas que Gilbert me ha contado —se rió y lo miré extrañado— y estoy seguro que le quitaba énfasis, ya sabes lo chulo que es.

Me alegraba oír que mi novio al menos tenía claro con qué clase de personas se juntaba. Lo malo era que se seguía ajuntando con ellas sabiendo como eran.

Antes de que llamara a Elizabeta intenté contactar con Matthew como cuatro veces, pero ninguna de ellas me cogió el teléfono. No me tranquilizó lo más mínimo, a saber dónde estaba el pobrecito perdido entre esa cantidad de gente… Cuando marcó el número de Elizabeta ésta contestó al poco de empezar a sonar, claro, ella estaba en le hospital con el idiota de los rayos UVA por eso seguro que tenía el móvil cerca.

—_¡Hola Toni! —escuchamos su voz alegremente._

—¡Pon el altavoz idiota! —le dije a Antonio y este lo hizo.

—¡Hola Eli! —contestó alegremente— Verás te queríamos pedir ayuda con un pequeño problemilla que tenemos entre manos.

—_¿Sucede algo? —se le escuchó preocupada._

—No te preocupes, no es nada grave —le respondió Antonio— Es sólo que estamos en la fiesta de Mat-

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que hay una fiesta y no estoy invitado? —escuchamos de repente la voz de Gilbert gritando._

—_¡NO ME QUITES EL TELÉFONO!_

—_¡¿QUIÉN ES EL IDIOTA QUE NO HA INVITADO A MI ASOMBROSA PERSONA?!_

—Amigo… estás en el hospital no podían invitarte —le respondió Antonio.

—_¡ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA! ¡Aiiii! —gritó de repente de dolor, admito que me asusté al pensar qué podía estar pasando al otro lado de la línea._

—_¡No te preocupes Antonio! Dime lo que pasa y veré en qué puedo ayudarte —escuchamos de nuevo a Eli._

—Pues verás básicamente… —comenzó a decir pero yo le corté.

—La fiesta está fuera de nuestras manos, Alfred no está, Arthur tampoco, Francis se fue a tomar el aire y no ha vuelto, mi hermano lleva un traje de vaca, Roderich ha perdido las gafas y está perdido completamente, Matthew ha desaparecido, el agente de policía resultó ser un stripper y HAY demasiada gente. ¡No sabemos cómo echarlos! ¡ESTA FIESTA APESTA!

—_¡Claro que esa fiesta apesta! Con mi asombrosa presencia eso cambiaría en un segundo._

—_¡Cállate Gilbert! —de repente volvimos a escuchar otro grito de dolor, y luego yo era violento con mi novio…— ¡No os preocupéis yo me encargo de echarlos, esperadme!_

—_¡Sí, mi genialosa pers-_

—_¡NO, TÚ TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!_

Tras eso la conversación fue cortada no sin antes escuchar otro grito de dolor. Antonio tenía razón… Elizabeta daba miedo.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato largo, bueno en realidad fue corto pero por la situación pareció que duró más. Antonio aprovechó y me abrazó.

—¿Crees que es el momento idiota? —le dije algo enfadado.

—Tenemos que esperar a Elizabeta que, conociéndola como la conozco, algo tiene ya en mente —me aferró más a él, podía notar su respiración en mi cuello. Me puse como un tomate por la cercanía y por el beso que me dejó ahí— Tampoco nos espera nadie fuera, no se darán cuenta de que faltamos.

—Eso no quita que mi hermano esté haciendo alguna de las suyas.

—Que extraño… —me volvió a besar el cuello dulcemente— antes no habías mencionado nada de que querías estar con tu hermano.

—¿Antonio estás duro? —corté de repente.

—¿P-por qué lo preguntas Lovi?

—¡PORQUE SE ME ESTÁ CLAVANDO POR DETRÁS! —grité rojo, seguro que mi cara lucía como un tomate en ese momento, al menos la del bastardo sí que lo hacía.

—L-lo siento… —se apartó con cuidado— ¿Mejor ahora?

—Sí, pervertido—notaba mis mejillas ardiendo.

Iba para rato que se me bajaran los colores. Antonio se rió y esta vez no me abrazó.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde Eli? —pregunté tras el incómodo silencio.

—Poco, seguramente saliera volando del hospital en cuanto la llamamos.

—Entonces esperemos.

—Claro…

—Antonio… —empecé a notar como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo Lovi?

—N-no, solo que… si quieres… um… esto…

Antonio me miró curioso, aún podía ver el bulto formado en sus pantalones.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero Lovi? No me estoy enterando —se rió tranquilamente, como suele hacer.

—¡JODER, TE LO ESTABA DICIENDO!

—¡Pero si no me decías nada!

—Te decía que si… joder, yo… —no, no se lo podía decir— ¿t-te a-ayudo a correrte?

Su expresión en ese momento no tenía precio, pero lo peor es que seguro que la mía tampoco. En mi vida soportaré mayor vergüenza que esta, si olvidamos que seguramente gemí hace unos cuantos días mientras dormía delante de los amigos de Antonio porque estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con él. Joder, menuda mierda de vida.

—¿Harías eso por mí Lovi? —me preguntó con sus ojos brillando intensamente. Casi me cegó.

—C-claro idiota —al menos ya sabía dónde se escondía mi vergüenza… en las cejas de Arthur, junto a mi dignidad y a mi orgullo— ¡Venga, b-bájate los p-pantalones!

No tardó ni medio segundo en tener los pantalones y los calzoncillos en los tobillos. Intenté olvidarme de salir corriendo del armario y ahogarme en el primer charco que encontrara, esto lo había decidido yo y ahora tenía que ser un hombre y hacerle el mejor trabajo que jamás tendría en su vida… ¡Y EL ÚNICO! Porque se supone que… íbamos a estar juntos, nadie más se lo haría jamás. N-no podía imaginarme a Antonio con nadie más.

—¡Deberías verte Lovi, por momentos te pones más colorado~!

—¡C-CALLA JODER! —me agaché hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, menos mal que nadie podía verme y mucho menos entrar— um… ¿p-prefieres con la mano o con la bo-boca?

—Con la boca —respondió de inmediato, demasiado rápido…

Me acerqué algo más a él y a su… bueno miembro. Miré hacia abajo para coger aire antes de empezar, pero casi me atraganto yo solo cuando vi las pelotas de tomates en el suelo, joder ya me había olvidado de ellas… por suerte.

Decidido agarré de una todo su pene y acabé plantándole un beso en toda la punta. Me paralicé de inmediato… esto no lo tenía planeado ¡vale, no tenía nada de lo que estaba pasando planeado! ¡Pero es que me dio demasiado corto de repente imaginarme en esa situación!

Si, por ejemplo, hubiera sido Francis quien estuviera en mi lugar, se hubiera calentado más rápido que una sartén, pero yo no era así joder, yo no era un jodido pervertido de mierda.

—¿Por qué te quedas parado Lovi? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza? Pero que mono que eres~

—¿V-vergüenza yo? —contesté sonrojado— Eso es imposible, sangre italiana pura corre por mis venas, tú siéntate y disfruta.

Antonio suspiró en ese momento.

—Si prefieres que esté sentado en lugar de de pie haberlo dicho antes —no pretendía eso, pero se sentó en el suelo— De todas formas sólo busco que los dos lo disfrutemos Lovi.

—Claro por eso mismo lo hago estúpido.

—No me entiend- nhm

Lo pillé desprevenido, un buen lametazo en el momento oportuno. Puede que no fuera de la mejor forma pero al menos conseguí decidirme a hacerlo de una vez, poco a poco, iba recorriendo con mi lengua desde la punta al inicio, repitiendo despacio y cambiando de dirección constantemente.

Había algo de Antonio que envidiaba, no se cortaba lo más mínimo en gemir de placer o pedirme más. Yo era incapaz de hacer eso, jamás me vería rogando, no, yo tenía que tener el control.

Perdido entre mi labor y mis pensamientos Antonio se acabó corriendo y me pilló desprevenido, acabó bastante de su semen en mi boca y, lo peor de todo, salpicó mi ropa. Joder que era negra, ahora se veía toda su esencia por mi traje.

—¡Idiota, podías haber avisado! Ahora no voy a poder salir del armario.

—Lo siento Lovi, pensé que te darías cuenta —sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarme con él, lo peor era que lo estaba restregando más aunque al menos se notaba mucho menos— Aunque admito que ahora tengo unas ganas de hacerlo contigo…

—Pervertido —me sonrojé, él siempre tan directo. Miré a otro lado— Cuando lleguemos a casa…

Me plantó un beso, uno bastante pringoso por cierto, que no dudé en devolverle. Estaba contento y, no sé por qué, yo también lo estaba. No me acordaba de la fiesta, no me acordaba del desastre, sólo estábamos él y yo. Siempre que estoy con Antonio me olvido de todo lo demás y me siento mejor… amo esa sensación.

—Lovi te amo.

—¡! —mecachis me pilló pensando— s-sí, yo también, aunque seas un salido.

En ese momento estábamos en silencio… ¿en silencio? Cuando Antonio se vistió, bueno se subió los pantalones…

—Oh no… ¿no me digas que te vas a volver a poner esas horrorosas bolas rojas?

—¿Cómo que horrorosas? Si son monísimas, son tomatitos~

En fin, que fuimos abajo, no había nadie salvo los tontos de siempre. Feliciano estaba con Roderich que seguía sin gafas. Francis estaba con Emma y Holland.

—¡SOLUCIONADO! —gritó Eli felizmente.

—¿Cómo narices lo conseguiste? —pregunté con los ojos abiertos, Antonio me guiñó un ojo y me susurró un 'te lo dije', yo le susurré un 'cállate bastardo'.

—Oh, no fue casi nada, después de atar a Gilbert a la cama con cuatro cuerdas y sobornar a un enfermero para que no le quitara la vista de encima y no le dejara escapar —¿acababa de decir eso?— Bueno el resto fue fácil, simplemente llegué y extendí rumores falsos como comida envenenada, que iban a cobrar la entrada y tonterías de esas sin mucha importancia.

—Hoy las urgencias estarán ocupadas —sonrió Antonio.

—Ah sí, y también me cargué de una patada el equipo de música y les partí el careto a unos cuantos. Nada importante.

—Nosotros avisamos a la policía para que viniera a echarlos a todos —comentó Holland apartando a Francis de al lado de su hermana.

—¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!

Alfred acababa de llegar, con Matthew, así que Matt se largó con su hermano sin avisar a nadie. Alfred ni siquiera se molestó en fijarse en que ya no quedaba nadie. Regresaba sin Arthur, vi a Francis buscarlo con la mirada, pero se rindió enseguida.

En ese momento escuché un silbato, y no, no era el que le había regalado a Matthew sino el de un cabreado policía.

—¡Esta fiesta se ha acabado así que márchense todos a sus casas! —ordenó sin darse cuenta de la poca gente que habíamos y de que la fiesta ya acabó.

Ninguno nos movimos.

—¡Es una orden!

Pero nadie se movió.

—¡Hey _dude_! —dijo Alfred levantándose, es decir, cuando todos se quitaron de encima suyo y tirando a Roderich al suelo quien seguía buscando sus gafas desesperadamente— Todavía no es ni medianoche, divirtámonos un rato y empieza a quitarte la ropa.

El idiota norteamericano le dio una amigable, pero demasiado fuerte, palmada en la espalda.

Alfred durmió esa noche en el calabozo.

—¡LOS HÉROES NO PUEDEN IR A LA CÁRCEL!

—Sólo es una noche en el calabozo Alfred y te lo mereces —le dijo tranquilamente Matt mientras observaba cómo se llevaban a su hermano.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Matt? ¡Todo lo hice por ti!

Ya… claro, no se lo creía ni él, y Matthew mucho menos, al pobre se le estaba marcando una vena en la frente. En ese momento me pregunté cómo sería Matthew cabreado… pero no, ¿él gritando? Pero si no se le escuchaba nunca y era demasiado tímido, algo así pasara era imposible. Seguramente fuera el tipo de persona que se guarda todo dentro de sí mismo.

—Mañana por la mañana iré a recogerte —le contestó Matthew algo… sombríamente.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 15.**

**Vaya patata de fiesta que hice... lo siento si no les hizo gracia, esto no tuvo nada de desmadre. Ppff la verdad es que me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo porque hace demasiado que no lo tocaba, pero era por mis exámenes.**

**Reviews que me faltan por contestar:**

**-Darkmoon:** Muchas gracias por leer siempre y comentar. La verdad es que no soy capaz de hacer bashing y odio el OOC, son cosas que considero que le quitan calidad a los fics, así que evito ambas todo lo que puedo. En cuanto al capítulo, pues Matt se nota que está cabreado. Lo que estoy dudando es si hacer el capítulo de Francis y Arthur, desde el POV de Francis y el de Arthur, ambos me parecen interesantes así que estoy dudando mucho eso. Y no, no falta mucho para que salgan los padres de Lovino, pero antes de eso solucionaré la cuestión FrUK.

Lo malo del MPREG es que seguramente la vaya a liar, haber no voy a mentir, a mi me tira la explicación mágica. Es lo más lógico en Hetalia y además me gusta más que las demás. Pero esos fics son muy difíciles y yo lo reconozco, yo los leo por ocio, me suele dar igual la explicación y lo demás, lo hago solo por leer la historia, pero claro... luego me pongo yo y me voy a dar una explicacion (porque si no lo veo raro porque es mi historia jaja). No sé, espero no fastidiarla.

**-Kyary:** Gracias~ bueno pues a ver como me saldrá el MPREG spamano, intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

**-Guest:** Pues la verdad lo había pensado, pero se me hace muy raro porque siendo España el embarazado, por su naturaleza despreocupada, él estaría contento de la vida. El único que estaría histérico sería Romano, pero a este España le da siempre fuerzas. No sé, lo veo todo demasiado color de rosas. Pero no lo niego, puede que en un futuro lo intente, por poder puede ser jaja.


	16. Ositos, cejas y secretos

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon.**

Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan de todos los que he escrito~

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la idea y la historia._

* * *

**16. Ositos, cejas y secretos.**

El trayecto a casa fue muy tranquilo, si olvidamos el quejido que hizo mi novio cuando se le quedaron enganchados sus tomalotas en el asiento del coche.

Subimos en silencio, no tardé ni dos segundos en quitarme mi magistral traje, ese sí que era perfecto, no llamaba la atención de los perdedores, no se me rompió ningún accesorio y no me molestaba porque no se me quedaba enganchado en ningún sitio. Pero lo más importante de todo, no tenía tetas, no como el de mi estúpido hermano menor.

Me lancé en la cama en calzoncillos, ese bastardo se moriría de felicidad nada más verme. Esta iba a ser mi noche. O al menos eso pensaba porque el maldito de Antonio estaba tardando siglos y de que quiso aparecer venía con el pelo mojado y con una toalla.

—¿Aún no te has acostado Lovi~?

Lo miré sorprendido y parpadeé dos veces, ¿no se supone que lo íbamos a hacer al llegar a casa? No, no es que estuviera desesperado, no lo estaba. Una mierda iba a estar desesperado por alcanzar ese culo d-

—¿Te has duchado?

—Sí, como hacía tanta calor me di una ducha de agua fría~ —me llevé una mano a la cabeza, ¡sería gilipollas! ¡DE AGUA FRÍA, FRÍIIAAA! —Si tienes calor y por eso no puedes dormir deberías darte tú también una Lovi.

—¡NO! —grité y me miró raro— Tengo calor… pero no de ese tipo.

Inflé un poco las mejillas contrariado, estaba en calzoncillos en su cama y cuando me encuentra así ni se inmuta lo más mínimo. Vale, ya sabía que mi cuerpo no era la gran cosa sobretodo si lo comparábamos con el suyo pero… pensé que se me lanzaría sinceramente. Pues si no se me lanzaba como un lobo tras su presa, haría que lo hiciera.

—No te entiendo Lovi, ¿qué me quieres decir? — olvidé que Antonio era tonto. Muuuuy tonto.

—Vente aquí y acuéstate un ratito a mi lado para descubrirlo.

Seguro que me veía rojísimo, pero no importaba, algún sentido tenía que haber despertado en él diciéndole eso.

—Bueno si a eso iba —sonrió y se tumbó a mi lado, me dio un rápido beso en los labios — Buenas noches Lovi~

Cerró los ojos y me agarró con su brazo. Tenía la piel fría, por la puñetera ducha, ¡seguro que fue culpa de eso! Solo a un gilipollas como a él se le ocurriría meterse a la ducha con el agua congelada después de haber quedado para hacerlo por la noche.

Me giré a él y lo observé fijamente, no se sintió observado, tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña baba empezaba a caerse de su boca. Lo peor es que tenía cara de tonto y a mí me estaba poniendo más caliente que una olla exprés. Le toqué con mi mano el pecho, congelado, subí hacia su cuello, me pegué más a su cuerpo. ¡NI UNA PUTA REACCIÓN!

—¡Lovi tengo sueño, estate quieto! —farfulló y me soltó un poquito, enganchó la almohada y escondió su cara.

No le iba a decir _'dame sexo Toni~'_. Antes muerto que rogarle, yo tenía mi orgullo. Me levanté cabreado. ¡Iba a conseguirlo, lo iba a hacer! Cogí aire y me arrimé a él, se encogió algo más en la cama y me gruñó. ¡Me gruñó! ¡Tanto sueño podía tener el muy cabrón, no se me puede hacer tener ilusiones y luego jodérmelas así! Me levanté resoplando a por un vaso de agua y a pensar fríamente como calentarlo por completo.

Bajé a la cocina, y me llené un vaso de agua. El agua estaba fría, pero como hacía calor y lo caliente que ya estaba por mí mismo pues me sentó de maravilla. Intenté pensar en cómo despertarlo por completo, si le tiraba un vaso de agua lo despertaría, pero le enfriaría el cuerpo un poco más. ¿Y si después de eso me insinuaba todavía más diciéndole que yo lo calentaría? Puede que funcionara…

Tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que se durmiera por completo que Antonio tenía el sueño muy profundo y luego no hay manera de despertarlo. Me dirigí, con la garganta refrescada, de nuevo a la habitación, en el camino me encontré un maldito libro _'El buen conquistador'_, lo toqué y lo abrí. Sí, odiaré el libro sobretodo porque es de Francis, pero a situaciones MUY desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Ojeé rápidamente y encontré un capítulo que me llamó: _'Cómo despertar la pasión a tu amado/a'_. Perfecto, seguro que serviría, además el bastardo era un jodido pasional. Leí tranquilamente mientras subía las escaleras y decidí lo que iba a hacer: _'Puedes levantar de nuevo la pasión en tu amante con juguetes o roles'_. Algo que Antonio deseaba y que a mí me mataría de la vergüenza, ¡pero tenía que funcionar! Todo por relajar el bulto que empezaba a palpitar en mis piernas.

Sólo me quedaba decidir una cosa: ¿debería meterme en la cama mordiendo un tomate cuyo jugo cayera por mi barbilla? Si eso no encendía a Antonio, nada lo haría. Abrí el armario de par en par decidido, el bastardo me gruñó. ¡Que se jodiera, aquí nadie dormiría hasta que yo estuviera satisfecho! Y sí, era sexualmente hablando.

—Señor~ —aunque la vergüenza me estaba matando puse la voz más sensual que pude ya que el libro decía eso, además me costaba un poco hablar sabiendo que estaba pringado de jugo de tomate— No puede seguir durmiendo, sino desea nada tendré que pedirle que se marche.

Funcionó, los ojos de Antonio se abrieron de inmediato y se incorporó en la cama a más velocidad que la del sonido. ¡Por fin iba a tener lo que quería!

—¿Lo-Lovi? —preguntó confundido pero ya podía observar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Si no desea pedir nada tendrá que irse.

Lo miré fijamente, se veía sorprendido pero en un momento cambió su expresión por una sonrisa pícara. Seguro que le hizo ilusión el detalle del tomate, pero sobretodo, verme vestido con ese estúpido traje de camarero que me regaló y que tanto quería tener de niño, cuando no sabía que era para estas cosas…

—¿Y esta sorpresita Lovi~? — ¡maldito bastardo, me tenía que seguir el juego en lugar de hacerme morirme de la vergüenza! — Así que era esto lo que pasaba antes.

Le di un golpe cabreado y se rió.

—Los camareros no pueden tratar tan mal a sus clientes~ —me cogió del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, el maldito bastardo era más fuerte que yo, además no me estaba resistiendo, bastante me costó ponerlo a tono — ¿O acaso quieres que este cliente se marche?

Me lo preguntó en el oído para después mordérmelo suavemente. Suspiré complacido, lo cual me avergonzó después, ¡me estaba mostrando demasiado débil!

—El servicio está siendo un poco grosero — continuó ante mi silencio — Todavía no me ha traído la carta, ¿qué tenéis para ofrecer a este hambriento cliente~?

—Le traeré la carta en un momento —intenté recuperar la compostura, pero me era difícil con Antonio respirando en mi oreja — ¿No desea algún aperitivo o algo de beber mientras espera?

Puse la mejor sonrisa que pude y sólo me sirvió para que me lanzara en la cama. Cogió el tomate que aún tenía entre mis manos y me lo llevó a los labios, mordió del otro extremo y yo hice lo mismo en mi lado del tomate. Cerré los ojos al notar todo el jugo cayendo sobre mí y recorriendo mi cara y cuello. En ese momento no me molesté en pensar ni en las sábanas ni en mi traje, sólo estábamos mi bastardo y yo.

—Me conformo con este apetitoso camarero~

Dijo apartando el tomate tirándolo al suelo y lanzándose a mis labios para devorarlos. El tomate de por sí es delicioso, pero en los labios de Antonio era simplemente lascivo, pegajoso, delicioso, sólo me hacía querer más. Se olvidó de mis labios para bajar con su lengua lentamente recorriendo las líneas marcadas del líquido del tomate en mi cara, bajó tranquilamente por mi cuello recorriéndolas todas y empezó a abrir algo más mi camisa. Enseñaba el pecho, pero ahora lo debía tener prácticamente todo al descubierto.

—Tu amiguito ya está emocionado Lovi~ —escuché a Antonio reír y me fijé en el bulto que destacaba en mi delantal.

—¡Agg no te fijes ahí capullo! —le dije cabreado y sonrojado.

—¡Pero si te ves precioso ahora mismo mi amor~! — sonrió y me besó tiernamente, pero me mordió un poco con cuidado el labio— Verte así debajo de mí, dándome todo, con el pelo revuelto, con los labios rojos, los ojos deseosos, cubierto de jugo de tomate, descubierto a mí y simplemente tan pasional~

—¡C-cállate! —cerré los ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza.

—No Lovi —me obligó a abrirlos cuando sentí su mano bajo mi delantal y a abriéndose camino hasta mi miembro cada vez más desesperado por alcanzar libertad — Es la imagen más perfecta que jamás he tenido ante mí~

—¡Antonio! — lo llamé por su nombre cuando se lanzó a mis labios mientras sus manos ya se habían desecho de mi delantal, y de mis calzoncillos, y mi camisa ya estaba totalmente desabrochada.

Abrí la boca cuando su lengua pidió entrada. El sabor a tomate era perfecto si lo juntaba con Antonio, no podía dejar de desearlo. Gemí cuando noté su mano deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo. Con dulzura y con pasión al mismo tiempo, eso era algo que me encantaba que hacía. Llevé las manos a su pelo y lo atraje más a mí para poder notar también su dureza. También pedía libertad y no tardó en dársela junto a la mía.

Llevó la mano a su mesita de noche y sacó un bote de lubricante, parece que tenía prisa, pero yo no podía pensar en nada salvo en su tacto en el sabor que escapaba de sus labios. Me tenía atrapado entre sus brazos y entre sus besos.

Noté un dedo pidiendo entrada, ¡no, yo quería entrar en él! P-pero era tarde, no pude ni reaccionar porque cuando lo metió totalmente pringoso solté un profundo gemido de placer, ya sabía dónde llevarlo para hacerme disfrutar. Me relajé entre sus brazos al notar el segundo dedo entrar, volvió a encontrar aquel lugar que tanto me gustaba, volví a gemir, ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo hice. Los movió dentro de mí haciéndome revolverme en las sábanas de puro placer y de repente los sacó sonriente, notaba que el calor había aumentado considerablemente, pero ver el sudor recorrer el torso y el rostro de Antonio sólo me hacía querer sentir su piel pegar con la mía. Ya sabía lo siguiente, y así fue, deslizó su miembro, bastante pringoso creo que por el lubricante, despacio dentro de mí. Gimió fuertemente mientras lo hacía, siempre hacía lo mismo, darme placer en varios sentidos, el oído uno de ellos.

—El calor de tu interior es tan adictivo~

—¡C-cállate bastardo! — ahora por su culpa notaba más calor en mi rostro.

—¡Como un tomatito~! —exclamó divertido y dio la primera estocada.

Fue profunda, directa y perfecta. A la primera y dio en aquel lugar que causaba que mi vista se nublara. Era simplemente maravilloso, el sudor empezaba a asomar más en el cuerpo de Antonio, mi vista no podía despegarse de su cara concentrada y sonriente, para mí. Siguió con sus vaivenes profundizando y añadiendo el tacto de sus manos que pasaban por mi piel, besándome para que mis sentidos se enloquecieran más. No iba a durar mucho más.

—¡Ahh, dale ahí!

No me di cuenta que grité eso cuando volvió a tocar ese punto de mi interior que tanto me gustaba, que me volvía loco. Cerré los ojos y ahogué un profundo gemido, estallé en éxtasis, mi vientre estaba ya lleno de mi propio semen y algo había salpicado el de Antonio.

—¡Lovino, te amo!

Me sonrojé muchísimo cuando gritó eso mientras se venía. Yo no lo había hecho, me sentí un poco mal. Cuando salió se acomodó y me atrajo a él, ahogó su cara en mi cuello.

—Te amo, tomatito mío.

Lo observé, pero no podía contemplarle el rostro.

—Bastardo simple… yo también te amo.

Me aferré a su espalda y oliendo el champú de su pelo me quedé durmiendo.

No me gusta madrugar, nunca me ha gustado ni nunca lo hará y menos aún si esa noche dormí poco. Pero ese día era diferente. Todo por acompañar a mi buen amigo Matthew, y si, también para ver al idiota de su hermano salir del calabozo. ¡Pero qué escena tan grande! Seguro que no la olvidaré en mi vida.

—Gracias por acompañarme —se escondió Matt en su típico osito.

—No te preocupes, para eso somos amigos —_'y para ver al idiota de tu hermano así'_, pero eso hubiera sonado fatal si lo hubiera dicho, bastante tenía encima el pobre con aguantarlo.

—No de verdad, no tenías por qué.

—Venga, deja de de decirme eso que suenas pesado — le dije y me sonrió —Mira ya hemos llegado.

Alfred salió quejándose del trato dado y diciendo que eso no era justicia y cosas sin sentido de las suyas. Los agentes le llamaron la atención varias veces pero el muy cabezota no entraba en razón y seguía diciendo que por un malentendido no deberían haberlo metido en prisión. En realidad era un calabozo por una noche para escarmentarlo, pero bueno él es así.

—Basta ya Alfred, estás montando un numerito — Matthew se le notaba que estaba tenso, cabreado más bien, abrazaba su osito con bastante fuerza.

—¡Pero Matt encima que te organicé la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia me lo agradeces así!

Salimos los tres a la calle, la gente nos miraba extrañada por el vozarrón de Alfred. Llamar la atención es su especialidad, sin lugar a duda, eso sí, de ninguna buena manera eso desde luego.

—Ni siquiera me has agradecido nada Matt y encima dejas que me metan preso.

—De verdad, basta ya Alfred, vámonos.

—¡No seas desagradecido Mat-

—¡Oh, por todo el maple del mundo, CÁLLATE! — Alfred y yo nos giramos sorprendidos hacia él y nos quedamos mirándolo fijamente.

No era el dulce Matthew que yo conocía, estaba bien cabreado y se le notaba, yo diría que ahora justamente era cuando más se parecía a Alfred. No se escondía tras su osito como solía hacer, miraba desafiante a su hermano y se había parado en seco en la calle.

—¡Oye el único que debería estar enfadado soy yo! —respondió Alfred señalándose con el dedo.

—¿TÚ el ÚNICO? — se acercó a él — ¡¿Quieres dejar ya de una maldita vez de ser el centro del mundo Alfred?! ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, apréndelo de una vez!

Me separé un poco, nunca había visto así a Matthew y, aunque imponiera, me gustaba verlo así. Era una caja de sorpresas y el mejor amigo que jamás pude elegir, sonreí divertido.

—¡Te ROGUÉ que no organizaras mi fiesta, que la quería hacer a MÍ manera, invitar a MIS amigos y conocidos! — Alfred se puso algo serio y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Matthew daba uno más adelante — ¡Me arruinaste MI cumpleaños! Ni siquiera te quedaste conmigo cuando las cosas se fueron de control, NO, te tuviste que ir tras TU amiguito inglés y encima te tuve que ir a buscar dejando todo ese descontrol en NUESTRA casa.

—¡Pero Matt yo creía que te gustaría, lo hice por tí!

—¿Entonces por qué TODA la fiesta giraba en torno a TI? ¿Por qué todo estaba decorado conforme a TI más te gusta? ¿Por qué yo no conocía apenas a nadie? — Alfred guardó silencio y Matthew volvió a su estado habitual abrazando a su osito y a parecer de nuevo algo, bueno, insignificante — Yo SÓLO pedía una fiesta en la cual jugar un partido de hockey con mis amigos y mi hermano y comer todos juntos unos deliciosos pancakes.

—… Si eso es lo que quieres — comentó Alfred — Celebraremos tu cumpleaños de nuevo otro día.

Matthew y yo lo miramos algo sorprendidos. Alfred suspiró.

—Tu cumpleaños es la celebración de que te haces mayor, simplemente, yo lo celebro cada vez que me considero más grande —este tío era tonto… definitivamente — Así que lo compensaremos con la fiesta que quieras y punto, no hay problema _bro~_

—Alfred… —creía que sobraba en ese momento entre hermanos, incluso me dieron ganas de abrazar a Feliciano, bueno no, no me dieron, ¡no muchas! — Esta vez no te acerques a la organización o te arrepentirás, tengo un stick en mi cuarto y lo usaré si me enfadas.

Lo peor… era lo dulce y tierno que se veía Matt tras su osito diciendo eso. Alfred tragó saliva y abrazó levantando a su hermano por los aires quien le pidió que le bajara.

—¡Hey Matt, cocinaré la mejor pasta que jamás hayas probado para tu fiesta! — dije contento.

—Gracias Lovi, ¡eres un tipo genial, quién lo diría! HA HA HA — maté a Alfred con la mirada en cuanto dijo eso, es más, incluso me olvidé que me llamó Lovi.

—Perdónalo Lovino…

—Ya — lo gracioso es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi mirada, suspiré — ¿Y qué pasó al final con Arthur?

Alfred dejó de reírse de repente, pero no dejó de sonreír, me recordaba a cierto idiota español que me esperaba en casa con la comida ya hecha.

—Bueno… mejor, después de hablar con él y que me diera de golpes tontos diciéndome _'idiota, Alfred eres un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota'_ se tranquilizó —menudo panorama… ¿y eso es lo que le gusta a Francis? — Le afectó un poco lo de Francis, pero eso no es nuevo siempre le pasa.

Lo miré un poco sorprendido.

—A Francis también le afectó —comenté sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Ya, bueno… yo sé que al francés le gusta Arttie, peeero, Arttie es un poco… cerrado.

—No sé cómo lo aguantas —comenté mirando a otro lado, es que no lo podía entender.

—Porque es mi mejor amigo después de todo — sonrió ampliamente — siempre ha sido muy importante para mí, pero no en el sentido que estás pensando — si supiera que conozco toda la historia entre él y el cejotas se sorprendería— ¡Además yo no sé como Antonio te aguanta HA HA HA!

Me lo iba a cargar, si no fuera porque Matt se me adelantó y le lanzó su oso en toda la geta. Que se jodiera. Me despedí de ellos, a Alfred le di _'sin querer'_ un buen pisotón antes de irme. ¡Qué se jodiera aún más!

Cuando llegué a casa no había olor a comida, me cabreé mientras mis tripas rugían de hambre. Había murmullo así que sabía que había visita, me acerqué al salón y estaban Antonio y Arthur hablando, y no sé precisamente si tranquilamente. Miré de inmediato mal a los dos.

—¡Lovi~ por fin has llegado, siéntate a mi lado! — le di un puñetazo en la barriga.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? — pregunté mirando mal al inglés.

—Lo llamé para hablar —miré a Antonio un poco asustad-, espera, ¿yo asustado? Eso nunca, Antonio me quiere a MÍ, sólo a mí y lo que tuvo con el cejón fue para darse cuenta de lo muuuy importante que YO soy en su vida y necesario — Sobre Francis y lo que pasó hace tiempo.

—Y-ya me lo imaginaba —contesté.

Ante el silencio que se formó de repente donde sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos, bueno yo miraba a sus cejas que eran hipnotizantes, decidí hablar.

—¿Por qué no sales con Francis?

Directo al grano, estaba un poco cansado de lo gilipollas que eran esos dos. Eran incluso peor que Gilbert y Elizabeta, y eso era mucho.

—¿Q-qué dices, y-yo salir c-con esa sucia rana? ¡¿Estás en broma verdad?! ¡Yo jamás querría estar con ese salido!

—Sí, sí, todo lo sucio y salido que quieras, pero todo lo que te dice te afecta de una manera _especial_. —me miró mal y nervioso, Antonio sólo estaba sorprendido — Ya me contó Alfred que siempre te afecta todo lo relacionado con él, además seguro que MI Toni ya te dijo que está al límite contigo, así que o te lanzas y lo captas o lo pierdes.

—¿Me has traído a hablar de esta tontería? — se levantó indignado y admito que algo imponente, apreté algo inconscientemente la mano de Antonio — Mira yo no quiero nada con ese maldito francés pervertido y además eso no es TU asunto. ¡Me largo de esta maldita casa!

—¿Estás asustado cejitas? — preguntó Antonio levantándose igual, no me gustaba esto.

—¿A quién llamas 'cejitas'? ¡Maldita sea, piérdete tú y tu maldito italiano y dejadme en paz! ¡Además tú eres el primer asustado en contarle a Francis lo que pasó!

Antonio retrocedió un poco, es cierto, lo estaba. Pero yo estaba harto, HARTO, de esa maldita historia sin cerrar.

—¡¿En serio?! —se cabreó mi novio aún más— ¿A cuál de los dos le perjudicaría más eso? ¡Ya te dije antes de que Lovi llegara que se quedara como secreto, pero si tan POCO te importa Francis, pues que se entere y punto!

—¡C-COMO SI ME IMPORTARA!

—¡Pues a mí aún menos, seguro que ME COMPRENDERÍA! —Antonio enganchó a Arthur de la camisa y este cogió a Antonio de la suya — ¿Pero y a ti? ¡¿QUÉ PENSARÍA DE TI?!

—¡QUÉ PIENSE LO QUE QUIERA!

—¡PUES QUE LO PIENSE, VENGA!

Se decían y se decían y, sin embargo, ninguno quería decir nada, años guardando el secreto y viéndole la cara a Francis. Vale que fuera un salido y me cayera fatal, pero tampoco se merecía eso. Ya no aguantaba más. Iba a acabar con el maldito asunto de los cojones de una vez por todas.

—¡¿Por qué no llamamos a Francis y se lo contamos ya que tanto decís que no os importa?!

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos y me vieron con el teléfono de Antonio en la mano, obviamente yo no tenía ni de coña en mi lista de contactos al del pervertido francés.

—¿Lo-Lovi no estarás?

—_¿Eres tú Toni~?_ — la voz del francés siempre me acojonaba pero esta vez no lo hizo, además conecté el altavoz para que se enteraran bien los otros dos imbéciles.

Por MUY mal que me cayera Francis, de verdad no se merecía esto. Nadie se lo merecía. Llevaba AÑOS tras Arthur, estaba en el límite y, aún así, no se rendía. Puede que hiciera las cosas mal y se equivocara… pero lo quería, MERECÍA SABERLO, JODER.

—No, soy Lovino —dije serio mientras Antonio y Arthur me miraban asustados — ¿Te apetece oír algo interesante?

—_¡Qué sorpresa que seas tú Lovi~!_ —decidí olvidar lo del nombre, no estaba la situación como para eso — _¿y qué es eso tan interesante que me quieres contar?_

—¡LOVI, NO!

—¡DETENTE!

Los gritos de Antonio y Arthur se escucharon a la vez, ambos se lanzaron a por mí a la vez, pero llegaron tarde.

'_¿No es interesante saber que mi novio y tu cejitas favorito se acostaron juntos?'_

Todo se hizo silencio de repente.

—_¿Qué?_ — la voz de Francis se escuchó perfectamente, el shock era muy grande, pero merecía saberlo —_ ¡N-no bromees con cosas así Lovi~!_

—No es una broma —dije serio, los otros dos no me quitaban la mirada de encima, estaban pálidos — Antonio me lo confesó todo al poco de empezar a salir, y le perdoné.

—_¿C-cuándo pasó?_ — en este momento me daba mucha pena Francis, pero era lo mejor que se podía hacer…

—En aquel carnaval cuando tú y Antonio os fuisteis a buscar a Arthur y no lo encontrasteis, sí cuando Antonio aún estaba con Emma… pues cuando os separasteis Antonio se cruzó con Arthur y ya sabes el resto.

El silencio era horrible, Antonio y Arthur estaban pálidos como nunca pude imaginar que se pondrían.

—_¿Es eso cierto Antonio?_ — claro, él sabía que estaban conmigo porque los escuchó gritar al principio para que me callara.

—S-sí, lo siento mucho amigo — mi novio tardó un rato en contestar, le costó sacar la voz y el valor para hacerlo.

—_¿Arthur?_ — se notaba molesto, pero era normal. El límite se había sobrepasado con creces.

—¿Y-y a ti qué? — Arthur estaba nervioso y molesto, pero seguía rechazando a Francis — Yo estaba soltero podía hacer lo que me v-viniera en gana.

Aunque la voz del inglés no sonó ni de lejos convincente para Francis supuso el punto y final de todo.

—_Tienes toda la razón Arthur, ya no me importa lo más mínimo._

El siguiente sonido fue el de colgado. Ya no estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Arthur se fue enfadado pero no se atrevió a decirme nada. Antonio estaba muy cabreado, intentó llamar a Francis pero este no le cogió el teléfono en ningún momento, probó a llamar a Gilbert pero a este le salía comunicando. Puede que estuviera hablando con Francis.

—¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO LOVINO? —quise retroceder cuando me llamó por mi nombre entero, casi nunca lo hacía y sólo me llamaba así cuando era algo importante o estaba cabreado.

—¡PORQUE TENÍA QUE SABERLO!

—¡ES MI AMIGO!

—¡ENTONCES COMPÓRTATE COMO UN VERDADERO AMIGO, JODER!

Antonio abrió los ojos sorprendido y se lanzó al sofá al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía como una mierda por dentro, pero esa historia tenía que salir a la luz. Me senté a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, algunas lágrimas le salieron.

—Soy un amigo horrible…

—Tranquilo, te perdonará, sólo habla con él y sino… bueno tendré que hacerlo yo.

No me gustaba ni pensar en que lo tendría que hacer, pero yo lo desencadené, yo me encargaré. Por Antonio, aunque tenga que soportar al salido de su amigo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 16.**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews~ Nos vemos en el capítulo 17 si quieren :)**


	17. Arthur

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la idea y la historia._

* * *

**17. Arthur**

Casi no me lo podía creer, ya había pasado una semana y la maldita rana aún no me había llamado. ¡Maldita sea, si normalmente me fastidiaba como mínimo una vez cada dos días con una absurda llamada suya!

—_Tienes toda la razón Arthur, ya no me importa lo más mínimo._

No podía ir en serio cuando decía eso. Él nunca iba en serio dijera lo que dijera. No lo entendía, de verdad, era odiosamente complicado ese maldito francés pervertido. Seguramente fuera un enfado por no enterarse o porque alguien me llevó al catre antes que él pudiera, ¡pues que se fastidiara, maldita sea, que yo no me molesto por todas las personas que han debido por pasar por sus sábanas!

Lo peor es que he tenido que tratar con él desde niños y todo porque nuestras familias eran muy buenas amigos. Yo era pequeño y Francis igual cuando nos conocimos, él apenas era unos añitos más grande que yo. Lo admito aunque me moleste reconocerlo, lo admiraba. ¡Maldita la rana, lo admiraba!

Pero es algo normal, yo era hijo único y no tenía ningún hermano mayor, ¡era lo más parecido a uno que tenía! Y eso emociona a cualquier niño inocente y tonto, sí tonto, en aquella época debía estar ciego porque ya en esos tiempos era odioso. ¡Si hasta me dejé crecer el pelo llevando unas greñas horribles sólo para intentar parecerme a él!

—¿El pequeño Arttie quiere parecerse a su hermanito mayor Francis~? — ¡Encima el muy borde se regodeaba!

—¡C-claro que no maldito francés!

Me crucé de brazos y me intenté largar de su lado, pero me retuvo, de verdad parecía mi hermano mayor. En ese momento me convenció de arreglármelo pero el muy mal nacido me lo dejó exactamente igual que lo tenía en un principio. Fue en ese momento que empecé a odiarlo, era un borde conmigo y yo no había hecho nada.

La cosa no mejoró cuando empecé el colegio.

—Arthur cariño, si no tienes amigos ve con Francis.

Me costaba hacer amigos humanos, ese problema no lo tenía con mi buena amiga la sirena y mi amigo del alma el unicornio pasteloso, no, no los tenía, ellos eran verdaderos amigos que nunca me abandonarían. Y nunca lo han hecho.

Haciendo caso a mis padres, cosa que hice mal, me fui a buscarlo para tener algo de compañía humana. Lo encontré con otros dos, un idiota castaño y un niño con el pelo gris y me acerqué a ellos. De eso me arrepentiré toda la vida.

Acabé semidesnudo con el pelo rosa y los tres paseándome por el colegio mientras todos los niños se reían de mí. ¡Ojalá el unicornio pasteloso hubiera estado ahí para darles una patada por hacerme eso! Pero no podía… tenía que ir al dentista.

¿Por qué les gustaba tanto fastidiarme? No lo sé, pero obviamente no me quedé cruzado de brazos. Un día Francis apareció en el colegio con el pelo rapado y sus dos amigos con el pelo verde moco. Se rieron de ellos y yo el primero. Me juraron venganza y yo a ellos, con cosas de este estilo estuvimos todo el tiempo del colegio. Sólo tuve paz cuando ellos pasaron al instituto y estuve como un par de años con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Francis? — me preguntó mi madre cuando iba a entrar al instituto — Hace unos años siempre ibas detrás de él siguiéndolo y pidiéndole atención.

—¡Y-yo no hacía eso! — contesté rojo.

¡No lo hacía! De verdad… era solo que… que… ¡me gustaba pegarle papelitos en la espalda! Sí, eso era. ¿Qué se podía pensar mi madre? ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir detrás de esa sucia rana como un perrito?

La entrada al instituto no fue mucho mejor, me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con mis buenísimos amigos. Los demás niños me tomaban por loco, pero no lo era… Coincidí en clase con un tal Lovino, él era tan poco querido como yo y, por eso, me acerqué a él pero después de llamarme idiota y yo a él también no nos volvimos a tratar casi nunca. Salvo un buen día que le ofrecía una de mis deliciosas scones que había llevado a toda la clase por el día especial del instituto, nadie quiso probarlas pero Lovino lo hizo. Creo que es alérgico o algo así porque acabó en la enfermería.

¡Era obvio que era alergia! N-no era para nada mi comida.

—¿Hey Arttie~ no te apetece venir a comer con nosotros?

Y allí estaba Francis sentado con sus malditos amigos. Ese mismo día me robaron los calzoncillos y los pantalones mientras me duchaba y tuve que ir solo con una camisa a llamar a mi madre para que me trajera otros. ¡¿Pero encima por qué mi madre no me hacía caso cuando le decía que había sido esa maldita rana y sus malditos amigos?!

Lo que no entendía era por qué se metían así conmigo y un día, como si tal cosa, Gilbert se olvidó de mí, Antonio discutía conmigo pero no me hacía nada y Francis discutía también conmigo pero me decía de quedar y ser amigos. ¡Quién narices puede entender la aptitud de ese trío de subnormales!

—¿Por qué ahora quieres quedar conmigo maldita rana después de todo lo que me has hecho tú y tus amiguitos?

—Vamos Arttie~ — movió la mano de un lado a otro — No te enfades, éramos niños y sólo queríamos gastarte bromas, pero tú también nos las devolvías así que de santo no tienes nada corazón mío~

¿Los quince años eran una barrera para olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo? Porque eso era lo que Francis intentaba hacer conmigo el muy maldito.

—¡Vete a la porra, yo no quiero nada con alguien como tú!

—Arthur no seas tan niño y perdona al tito Francis~

—¡¿Pero tú que te piensas que soy?! — estaba cabreado, pero claro, tenía la razón — Primero te haces llamar mi hermano mayor, luego me haces la vida imposible junto a tus amiguitos, me has dejado en ridículo y me has hecho muchas durante estos últimos años, ¿y ahora quieres que te diga _'maldita sea Francis eres un capullo pero te perdono'_? ¡Lárgate que no quiero ni verte sucia rana!

—Arthur, déjame explicarte.

—¡¿Explicarme el qué?! — ¡de verdad que jamás le he podido entender! Esos cambios de aptitud siempre tan bruscos conmigo no eran normales — Si me has odiado dímelo y déjame en paz de una vez.

—No te odi-

—¿Qué no? No te lo crees ni tú desgraciado — le corté muy enfadado — Mira si quieres te lo digo yo: ¡Te o-d-i-o! Ahora déjame en paz.

Observé cómo se largó y me dejó a solas en el pasillo del instituto. Desde entonces me dio algo de espacio, o puede que por fin se olvidara de mí. Se supone que debía estar tranquilo pero de repente sí que me sentí extrañamente sólo… antes al menos tenía las bromas que tanto odiaba pero ahora no tenía nada. ¿No se supone que debía estar contento? ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

No lo entendía y jamás podré entenderlo. Pero eso dejó de importarme, si a él no le importaba, él a mí tampoco.

Un buen día estaba haciendo cola para comprar una figurita de hada y entonces lo conocí. Alfred F. Jones. Un idiota.

—¿No vas tú a mi clase?

Su risa se me quedó en el oído. Hablaba muy fuerte y eso no me gustaba. ¿No le habían enseñado modales o qué?

—Sí, desde el primer curso — le contesté molesto.

—¿Y qué haces comprando un hadita, es un regalo?

—¿A ti que importa? — era demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto y un pesado.

—¡Nada, pero quería una excusa para hablar contigo!

Se rio de nuevo pero esta vez su risa no me molestó, ya no se me hacía ruidosa. Había hecho mi primer amigo humano. No era el más inteligente, ni sabía mantener un maldito secreto en su enorme bocota, además comía como un cerdo y adoraba la comida basura. Pero era así como me gustaba juntarme con él. Además si le ofrecía una de mis maravillosas scones se las comía, aunque al final me decía que prefería comer en cualquier otro sitio, ¡pero era el único que las comía! Nadie las comía desde el incidente de Lovino, decían que estaban envenenadas… ¡pero no es mi culpa que fuera alérgico!

Con el tiempo que pasábamos juntos al final estaba extrañamente unido a él. Era una sensación extraña, me gustaba Alfred. Me costó un poco admitirlo, nadie querría admitirlo a un norteamericano ruidoso y tonto, pero me gustaba.

Creía que todo iba bien, pero Francis seguía haciendo de las suyas, después de esa última discusión empezó a llamarme para ir a su casa a visitar a sus padres y a él. No podía negarme a sus padres, eran demasiado buenos conmigo… a diferencia del hijo. Al final y después de decirle que no quería seguir quedando con él… pues como que empecé a quedar a solas con él.

Me di cuenta de una cosa, era un pervertido y un salido. A veces me daba hasta asco estar con él, pero lo admito, cuando estábamos bien me divertía y me gustaba ese tiempo juntos. Pero la mayoría de las veces discutíamos por alguna cosa.

—No deberías juntarte con él si tan poco te gusta Arttie — sólo dejaba a Alfred llamarme así, el rana lo hacía porque le daba la gana.

—Lo sé, pero es un pesado que no para hasta que habla conmigo.

—Puede que esté interesado en ti HA HA HA.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos, ni de lejos! — lo peor es que en ese momento sólo podía pensar en estar con Alfred — No me podría interesar él cuando…

—¿Cuándo?

Me miró con sus ojos azules llenos de vida. No eran como los de Francis, esos tenía lujuria y me ocultaban cosas, y eso, lo odiaba muchísimo. En cambio los de Alfred eran sinceros siempre conmigo.

—¡Nada sordo! No dije nada.

—¿Seguro? — me preguntó extrañado.

—¡Segurísimo!

Me sonrojé. Alfred, dentro de lo idiota que era, me trataba bien, cuando estaba enfermo me llamaba y me visitaba, cuando comía sólo en casa siempre aparecía con una pizza diciéndome que por favor no cocinara… que bueno era conmigo. Aunque fuera subnormal actuaba siempre así de bien.

Entonces empecé a notar a Francis molesto conmigo y con Alfred. Sí, habíamos seguido quedando y estaba acostumbrado a vernos a diario en el instituto, a quedar los sábados y a hablar casi todas las noches por teléfono. ¿Extraño verdad? Yo tampoco me lo explico cómo podía juntarme con alguien al que decía yo mismo que odiaba, pero claro… en realidad, no lo odiaba.

—¿Y eso que tanto quedas con el gordito?

—¡Alfred no está gordo, sólo ha ganado musculatura en los últimos meses! — me sonrojé mientras decía eso, ¡era verdad, no estaba gordo, estaba perfecto y estaba desarrollando un cuerpazo!

—Lo que quieras, pero está engordando — se rió con su maldita risa afrancesada — Debería comer más sano para tener un cuerpazo como el mío~

Me cabreé, eso me sentó muy mal. Se estaba metiendo con el chico que me gustaba.

—Agg cállate, ¡ya te gustaría a ti ser como él maldita rana!

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros, lo miré extrañado ante su manera de observarme de arriba abajo. ¿Qué narices estaba pensando ahora?

—Tienes razón, no me importaría ser él, pero sólo para tener el interés de cierta persona~

—¿Quién? — pregunté mosqueado.

—¿Te importa? — sonrió divertido y me sonrojé.

—C-claro que no, pobre persona a la que has puesto el ojo.

Pero me quedé con dos dudas. La primera era si a Alfred le interesaba alguien… no quería que así fuera. Y la segunda era, ¿qué narices pasaba con Francis? No lo entendía, me contaba cosas que no sabía adónde narices querían llegar, me insinuaba cosas pervertidas el muy salido, a veces se comportaba como un protector conmigo y otras me atacaba, a veces éramos muy buenos amigos y otras los perfectos enemigos. ¿Por qué con él todo era tan difícil? ¿Y por qué me importaba tener su amistad?

Con Alfred estas cosas no me pasaban… dentro de que aún no me había decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos, él siempre estaba para mí y nunca en contra.

La gente comenzaba a mirarme raro cada vez que estaba con Alfred o cada vez que preguntaba por él. No los entendía, hasta que me enteré de los rumores que me hicieron ponerme rojísimo. ¡Maldita sea, menos mal que Alfred era tonto y no se enteraría!

Pero claro… ¿y si alguien se lo comentaba?

Lo decidí, me iba a confesar y que ocurriera lo que tuviera que ocurrir. Tenía pánico a que se alejara de mí, pero ilusiones de tenerlo. Me iba a confesar en el carnaval, quedamos muchos, me invitaron gracias a Alfred y a Francis que insistieron en que fuera. Lo malo es que el maldito ese de Antonio llevaba un traje de pirata, el idiota había pensado como yo. Al menos Alfred se veía genial y eso que salía de su camisa no era un michelín me dijera lo que me dijera Francis. ¡Además, ya le gustaría a él agarrarse a algo así!

Estábamos Alfred y yo caminando por delante de los demás. Cogí aire y me acerqué a su oído.

—M-me g-gustas más que como a-amigo.

Sus brillantes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, y su enorme bocota igual. Pero no me respondieron lo que quería oír. Salí corriendo antes de que pudiera pararme alguien.

Nunca había sido una persona de lágrima fácil, me costaba llorar. Pero esa noche no podía detener las lágrimas… no había llorado tanto desde que Francis me echó picante en la comida. ¡Qué gracioso, siempre que tengo una anécdota con Alfred, tengo otra con Francis! No me había dado cuenta antes de eso…

Decidí después de dejar pasar el tiempo volver a mi casa, pasé de todas las llamadas. Curiosamente todas eran de Francis, ¿no es irónico que cuando estuviera solo por culpa de Francis viniera Alfred y ahora que estaba de nuevo solo a causa de Alfred fuera Francis el que quería venir hacía mí?

Tal vez se quería burlar… con él hacía muchos años que no sabía qué debía esperar. En ocasiones me cuidaba y en otras me dañaba, de verdad que no lo comprendía.

En ese momento me crucé con Antonio. Miré por si Francis andaba cerca, por suerte para mí no lo estaba, no quería más sorpresas ese día.

—¿Pasa algo Arthur? ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?

—¡No pasa nada! – me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado.

—Si no fuera importante no hubieras hecho eso — ¡sería pesado! ¿y a él qué le importaba maldición?

—¡Puedo hacerlo si quiero! Además eso es algo que no te importa lo más mínimo.

En ese momento sentí que se me atiró a mis labios. Quise tirarlo lejos, aprovecharse así de mí… maldito desgraciado. Sin embargo, empecé a corresponderle, tal vez yo también lo estaba utilizando.

No sé cuando pasó el resto, sólo que perdí mi virginidad con aquel idiota español que tantos problemas me había dado de niño, con aquel imbécil con el que acostumbraba a discutir. Pero tampoco me importaba en ese momento lo más mínimo, me sentí bien… pero por la mañana esa sensación de bienestar pasó a toda la contraria. Lo encontré durmiendo desnudo a mi lado, recordé lo que pasó y suspiré, quise dormirme de nuevo… no quería pensar en el tiempo de después.

—No eres Lovino — escuché su voz ¿triste? Casi susurrándome, abrí de nuevo los ojos y lo miré.

—Y tú no eres Alfred.

Así que había pensado en ese italiano gruñón mientras estaba conmigo… al menos sé que no lo iba a contar si le importaba tanto. Me sentí un poco menos incómodo, ambos nos usamos como juguetes buscando otra persona, en ese momento me sentía tan mal por mí mismo que me daba igual Emma. Total no era ni mi amiga, no, mi único amigo era Alfred… ahora ni eso.

—Arthur soy Alfred — me tensé al escuchar el contestador, había pasado del teléfono pero no me imaginé que era él — Lamento no haberte correspondido tus sentimientos pero espero que sigamos siendo amigos. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí, por favor llámame me dejaste demasiado preocupado cuando te fuiste corriendo anoche.

Sentí la mirada de Antonio clavada en mí.

—Vístete y lárgate.

¡Qué más daba ya todo! Bastante tenía con pensar en qué hacer con Alfred para pensar en alguien más.

—Salí a buscarte porque Francis me lo pidió. Llámalo para dejarlo tranquilo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Antonio me dirigió. Me quedé sorprendido, ¿en verdad había ido Francis a buscarme? ¿Y por qué no había llamado esta mañana tal y como hizo Alfred? Claro… que tenía más de treinta llamadas perdidas suyas de toda la noche.

Mi tumbé en la cama y escondí la cabeza en la almohada, me dolía. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No entendía a Francis, no quería hablar con Alfred, no quería perder a Alfred… no quería perder a Francis.

Era raro, pero ¿por qué pensaba en que se iba a enfadar conmigo? Si esa rana no hay quien la pueda entender… además tampoco recuerdo cuándo empezó a ser importante para mí. ¡Un momento! ¡Y-yo n-no dije im-importante!

—El amor es duro mon chérie — todavía no me creo que me consolara, me tenía entre sus brazos abrazándome y todavía no había intentado meterme mano — Te fijaste en el equivocado nada más.

No tenía fuerzas para pegarle y largarme de ahí. Estaba bien con Francis, cosa que hasta me cuesta creer, pero me sentía a gusto y tranquilo. En eso me sobó el culo, le di una bofetada y me largué contento. Sí, contento, me acababa de tocar el culo el muy aprovechado y me fui contento y con fuerzas.

—Ánimo ese culito sólo tiene que esperar a alguien que sepa apreciarlo~

Idiota francés…

Hablar con Alfred fue más fácil de lo que esperé. Quedamos de nuevo como los mejores amigos, era imposible no fijarse en alguien como él. Me entristecía, pero bueno como dijo esa rana este culito esperará a otro que sepa apreciarlo. Y sí, jamás reconoceré ante nadie que pensé eso.

Los años pasaron y todo seguía igual. Me peleaba con Francis y, sin embargo, seguía siendo uno de mis mejores amigos junto a Alfred. Raro, pero toda la vida a sido así. Me enteré que Antonio y Lovino empezaron a salir, fue en la clase de cocina a la que Francis me obligó a ir y, lo consiguió porque Alfred me llevó a rastras… no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que algo estaban tramando esos dos desde hacía algún tiempo.

—¡Muy bien clase, déjenme presentarme yo soy vuestro profesor favorito, Francis Bonnefoy! – exclamó de repente entrando con un maldito delantal que tenía unas tetas dejándome de piedra.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de bromear sucio francés! — ¿el dándome clases de cocina? Jamás, que yo tengo mi dignidad.

—¡¿Es que no leíste el cártel?! – empezó a protestar — ¡Esto son clases de cocina francesa con el maravilloso profesor Francis Bonnefoy!

Quise matarlo… tenía todo eso planeado el muy desgraciado. ¡Y encima estuvo todo el rato pegado a mí molestándome! Ni siquiera me dijo que era por parejas y se puso a burlarse de mí y encima me dejó sólo.

Eso no fue todo, aún ahí más. Después de eso empezamos a quedar aún más seguido, ¿por qué? Porque siempre me mencionaba y me convencía para ir a cualquier tontería. Acababa accediendo porque aunque nos lleváramos fatal la mayoría de las veces… cuando no estaba con él estaba sólo, sobretodo porque Alfred no paraba de organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano.

Un día me dijo de quedar en un restaurante japonés, el de Kiku. Es muy buen amigo mío y de Alfred, nos ha invitado a comer muchas veces, aunque admito que es más amigo de Alfred que mío. Tuve que cancelar todos mis planes para ir y encima me topé con Antonio y Lovino, ¡cómo si me llevara bien con ellos que no los soportaba al par de idiotas!

Maldita sea… pero lo peor fue lo sumamente borracho que acabé sin darme cuenta. No hay recuerdo guardado en mi mente con qué pasó. Cobré la conciencia en una cama ajena y no era la de Francis, que aunque suene fatal he dormido muchas veces ahí, y-y no es p-para pensar mal, que no pasó nada maldita sea.

—¿Qué me has hecho maldita rana? — grité para arrepentirme por culpa de la maldita jaqueca.

—¿Yo? —se hizo la víctima, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera el maldito salido — ¿Cómo puedes dudar que le hice algo a tu integridad física?

—¡Lo difícil es DUDARLO!

Pero no, no me hizo nada, eso me lo corroboró Kiku y sólo por eso me fui tranquilo y con una resaca que me iba a durar tres días…

A lo tonto llegó el cumpleaños de Matthew, fui disfrazado con mi precioso y de edición limitada disfraz de ángel británico. ¡Pero el muy maldito de Francis se metió con él y encima me llamó afeminado! ¡Y me lo decía él que iba en tacones!

Al final llevamos la discusión a las manos y a los insultos.

—¡Alguien con el pelo tan desaliñado como el tuyo jamás entenderá lo que significa maltratar una melena tan perfecta como la mía! —me gritaba Francis mientras se peinaba como podía con una mano— ¡Acabas de firmar un contrato de odio eterno conmigo!

—¡Cómo si me importara lo más mínimo maldita rana! —respondí cabreado y me dio la vuelta — Al fin y al cabo siempre me has odiado, no es nada nuevo.

—Arthur yo…

—¡Como yo a ti estúpido! —le grité y me fue corriendo.

¡¿Por qué siempre llegábamos a estos extremos?! Estamos bien, estamos mal, estamos genial y estamos fatal. ¡No logro entender nada de nada! Llevaba mucho tiempo sin decirle que lo odiaba, él ahora que recuerdo jamás me lo había dicho, pero me lo demostraba… pero a veces me demostraba que le importaba. ¿Por qué narices esta discusión me dolió tanto maldita sea?

Puede que fuera porque mi varita se rompió y se metió con ella… era muy difícil conseguir otra.

Alfred vino a por mí y me tranquilizó hasta que llegó Matthew y le obligó regresar a su casa. Yo decidí volver a la mía. No tenía humor para nadie…

Mi móvil sonó al día siguiente y no era Francis. Era el maldito de Antonio para quedar y hablar aquello que pasó en el carnaval. No pasó nada… hasta que llegó Lovino.

—¿Por qué no sales con Francis?

¿Pero qué narices quería decirme con esa pregunta? ¡¿Y-Yo saliendo con esa sucia rana?!

—Sí, sí, todo lo sucio y salido que quieras, pero todo lo que te dice te afecta de una manera _especial_. —le miré mal y nervioso, Antonio sólo estaba sorprendido — Ya me contó Alfred que siempre te afecta todo lo relacionado con él, además seguro que MI Toni ya te dijo que está al límite contigo, así que o te lanzas y lo captas o lo pierdes.

¿Por qué narices me decía eso? Es lo mismo que Alfred me comentó hacía poco, pero ni de lejos, ¿cómo me iba a gustar alguien como Francis? Tampoco me afectaba de una manera especial… bueno, no demasiado.

No recuerdo cómo empecé a discutir con Antonio, pero sí cómo Lovino llamó a Francis y le contó todo. ¡Se supone que me daba igual! ¡Claro que me daba igual!

—_Tienes toda la razón Arthur, ya no me importa lo más mínimo._

¡No le importaba, no le importaba! Claro que no… ¡no era posible! Y me llamaría en un día y volvería a meterse conmigo y mis preciosas cejas como siempre ha hecho. ¡Claro que sí!

¡N-no estaba al lado del teléfono esperando que llamara! Ni mucho menos… y esa semana que había pasado tampoco me importaba lo más mínimo, ni que estuviera decepcionado conmigo…

¿Decepcionado conmigo? ¿Francis?

¡Venga ya! Es eso, claro, está triste porque me acosté con su amigo y a él no le dejo ni que me toque el culo. Es un depravado…

¿Pero por qué no llamaba entonces?

Era raro, pero con Alfred ocupado ayudando a su hermano para su nueva fiesta de cumpleaños estaba de nuevo sólo. Y no podía estar pasando tanto tiempo con la sirena, las hadas y el unicornio pasteloso… ellos también tenían su vida…

Suspiré y me levanté. Iba a ver a ese salido a su casa, con todos los riesgos que eso suponía.

Toqué el timbre y abrió para intentar cerrarme la puerta en las narices. Casi ni lo vi y me pilló el pie causando que gritara de dolor el muy maldito…

—¿Qué quieres Arthur?

¿No me llamaba Arttie? N-no era que quisiera que me llamara así, vamos… qué va.

—¡N-nada! ¿Q-qué iba a querer de una sucia rana? — me miró fijamente y sin pestañear, estaba cabreado, ¿pero por qué se cabreaba por eso?

—Pues entonces quita el pie para que cierre la puerta.

Pero no quité el pie y abrió la puerta suspirando y bastante molesto. ¿Qué narices? El molesto debería ser yo.

—Pasa de una maldita vez.

—¡No me hables así pervertido! — le contesté molesto.

Me senté en el sofá y él enfrente. Tenía la barba sin retocar, eso era raro en él, él jamás hace eso.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? — miré un poco acobardad- ¡exigente! Sí, exigente.

—¿Qué debería decir? — se echó hacía atrás sin quitarme ojo — Tú nunca me dices nada, ¿debería decirte yo algo?

—¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

—¡Venga ya, Arthur! — exclamó y lo miré sorprendido — ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de la gran obviedad? No eres tan tonto como Lovino o como Antonio para no darte cuenta.

Y entonces todo empieza a tener sentido.

—¿Te gusto?

—¿Hace falta que te conteste? — ante mi silencio suspiró y se levantó — Será mejor que te vayas no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

Me levanté y me fui. Estaba celoso de Alfred, y yo no me había dado cuenta, se sintió traicionado por su amigo y por mí. ¿Pero en verdad le gustaba? ¡Él era Francis, acosador, pervertido y que te quiere llevar al catre! ¿En verdad podía querer conmigo algo más que eso?

Salí por la puerta, no, no quería perder a Francis y me giré antes de que cerrara. Era idiota, pervertido, se portaba fatal conmigo, pero cuando lo necesitaba… estaba conmigo. ¿Si me enamoré de Alfred por eso, de Francis también? ¡No podía dejarlo ir! Mi vida sin Francis era… ABURRIDA.

¿En verdad necesitaba sus malditos juegos perversos y sus malditas malas intenciones?

¡Odio en verdad a esa sucia rana porque sí!

Me lancé hacia él antes de que cerrara la puerta y lo miré asustado. ¡Sí, asustado! Mi vida es pelear con él, estar bien con él y volver a pelear. Pasar las horas muertas con Alfred y esperar la noche para que Francis me vuelva a llamar. ¡Mi maldita vida se convirtió en eso!

Puede que no confiara del todo en él, pero puede que no fuera eso, sino que tenía miedo.

—¿Qué pretendes ahora Arthur?

—Tengo miedo.

No lo miré, me costaría demasiado hacerlo y entonces no podría verdaderamente decir nada. ¡Que yo tenía mi orgullo! Y si lo sacaba, entonces me quedaría con orgullo y sin rana.

—¿Miedo? — estaba confundido. Ahora era su turno de ser él el que no entendiera nada.

—Sí y es por tu culpa por ser una maldita rana — intentó volver a cerrar la puerta y lo paré —¡PERO como es tu culpa también tienes que ayudarme por eso maldito!

Si estaba bien hecho o no NO lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo porque sino… sería peor.

En ese momento le besé, el muy maldito no tardó ni un segundo en corresponderme… pero él era así de pervertido. Y luego llevaría su mano a mi trasero a manosearlo y me metería la lengua para un asqueroso beso francés.

Pero me parecía bien.

Ahora todo iba a avanzar por el buen camino pensé mientras me intentaba meter la lengua y su mano bajaba con todo el descaro a mi trasero. Jamás me imaginé en esa situación y menos con esa sucia rana.

Pero estaba bien.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 17.**

**No me puedo creer que sólo me queden 3 capítulos para acabar este fic (bueno, y un epílogo, pero no será muy largo, contará sólo lo necesario).**

Estoy agotada, escribí este capítulo a la velocidad de la luz y ya no puedo más… no sé cuando podré actualizar, estoy hasta arriba de cosas que hacer. Espero que al menos este capítulo saliera bien, porque si no me deprimiré que tenía que haber tenido compasión de mí misma y haber escrito más lenta y con más calma y no a contrarreloj.

-Reviews: No tengo tiempo para responder los anónimos, lo hago en el siguiente capítulo.


	18. Antonio 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la idea y la historia._

* * *

**18. Antonio 2**

Era normal que estuviera preocupado por Francis. Ha sido amigo mío desde que empecé el colegio, él y Gilbert. Siempre hemos estado unidos, en las malas, en las buenas, en las peores y en las mejores.

Nos conocimos en el primer curso del colegio, éramos unos niños adorables y súper monos. O al menos eso nos decían todos los adultos cuando nos veían. Sinceramente yo creo que nunca ha habido nadie más mono que Lovi de pequeño, pero claro, eso lo dudé mucho al principio de conocerle cuando no lo aguantaba, pero ahora que tenía mi corazón ver imágenes suyas de pequeñito simplemente mis ojos se llenaban de 'monosidad'. ¡Pero qué ganas de darle abracitos y besitos si pudiera!

Oh, pero la cosa no iba de mi lindo Lovi, estaba hablando de mi amistad con Francis y Gilbert.

No fue difícil entablar amistad con ellos. Admito que estaba asustado de no conseguir amigos y estar solo en el colegio, pero ya el primer día Francis se acercó a mí y me pegó un gran abrazo, luego otro niño de pelo blanco y ojos rojos se acercó a nosotros a hablarnos de lo asombroso que sería que él fuera nuestro amigo. Francis le abrazó, ¡pero qué majos han sido siempre mis amigos!

—¡No me toques el culo! — se quejó Gilbert.

Me quedé mirando un poco extrañado. No me había dado cuenta de que le había tocado el culo al niño de acento alemán. El chico francés tenía la misma cara que cuando me abrazó a mí, pero claro si me hubiera tocado el culo me hubiera dado cuenta ¿verdad? Pues eso mismo, que seguramente fueron imaginaciones de Gilbert.

Aunque Gilbert y yo nos reconocimos una cosa hace muchos años ya y que Francis no sabe: ambos pensamos durante el primer año que lo conocimos que era una chica. Hasta un día que nos bañamos los tres juntos y pudimos… ver nuestro error.

La verdad es que mi época en el colegio fue divertidísima. Gilbert y Francis se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos desde ese momento en que nos conocimos, y espero que sigamos siendo amigos siempre. ¿Cómo no hacerte amigo de ellos con lo amables y majos que son? Si es que son unos encantos y los momentos con ellos son siempre los mejores, sin contar con los que estoy con mi Lovi querido, esos momentos son indescriptibles de lo geniales y perfectos que son, incluso cuando me da patadas.

De nuevo mi dulce Lovi, pero no, respecto a mis amigos…

Quedábamos todos los días para jugar, compartíamos nuestros almuerzos, nos pegábamos y nos abrazábamos. Una amistad preciosa y normal. Ese fue nuestro día a día hasta que cierto cejazas entró en el colegio.

—¿Por qué nos metemos con él Franny? — le pregunté extrañado. Era divertido la verdad, MUY divertido, pero no entendía por qué él y no otro.

—Porque lo conozco~

Gilbert y yo lo miramos curiosos y seguimos sin entenderlo. No nos importaba mucho, pasábamos muy buen tiempo pensando las bromas y haciéndolas. Lo malo era cuando las devolvía, luego entendí por qué Arthur y no otro, después de que Gilbo me lo explicara, _'porque no es una nenaza llorona y no dirá nada a nadie y, encima, se venga'_. Este 'juego' sólo podía seguir si nosotros tres y Arthur lo consentíamos. Y lo hacíamos, Arthur era tan orgulloso que no dijo nada, simplemente las devolvía. Por eso era tan divertido.

Recuerdo un día que Arthur le metió una rana en la capucha a Francis, ¡qué mal que lo pasó mi pobre amigo! Desde entonces le llama 'rana' para remarcarle lo que es capaz de hacernos. Aunque después de la que nos hizo a nuestros pelos ya nos esperábamos cualquier cosa de él. Pero ahí estaba la mejor parte.

Adoraba mi amistad con esos dos. Era perfecta. A veces dormíamos en casa de uno y otras en la del otro, los tres en la misma cama, hablando y jugando hasta las tantas de la mañana. Nuestras madres nos regañaban porque siendo unos niños pequeños debíamos acostarnos a las diez, pero no lo hacíamos, eso era demasiado aburrido.

Así pasaron los años. Siempre juntos, siempre confiando los unos en los otros y siempre nos ayudábamos en cualquier situación que fuera.

—Ese traje te hace parecer una chica Fran — comentó un día Gilbert.

—¡No entiendes de moda! — se mosqueó y se dio media vuelta — ¿Verdad que me sienta genial Toni~?

—¿Eh? Claro — sonreí y Francis se fue satisfecho a molestar a Arthur.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Toni? Si se ve del todo afeminado.

—Mentí un poquito~

Gilbert y yo nos reímos. Era mejor dejar a Francis ser feliz, total eso no le hacía ni el más mínimo daño y se veía tan contento que merecía la pena soltarle esa mentirijilla piadosa.

Con la entrada al instituto todo siguió con el buen rollo de siempre. Yo les transmití mi amor por las siestas, aunque no les gustó tanto esa costumbre mía, normalmente ellos hacían lo que quisieran hacer mientras yo dormía.

Cuando Arthur entró todo terminó de ir a la normalidad, aunque un buen día dejamos de pelearnos con él, bueno discutir lo seguíamos haciendo. El por qué parar nos lo dio Francis:

—El amor es tan hermoso~ — ese día estábamos durmiendo en la casa de Gilbo — Te llena de sentimientos y emociones preciosas.

—¡Me alegro tanto por ti amigo! — sonreí, claro que me alegraba por él.

—¿Quién es el desafortunado? — por esa pregunta Francis le lanzó la almohada a la cara a Gilbo.

—Nunca lo imaginaríais~ — se hizo el interesante para lanzarnos el bombazo — ¡Arthur!

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Gilbert y se llevó otro almohadazo, esto iba a acabar en batalla de almohadas al paso que llevaba…

—¡¿EL CEJAS?! — grité sorprendido, ¿quién no lo estaría?

—¡¿ESE?! — menos mal que Gilbo se terminó de aclarar con el mote.

—El mismo Arthur mis queridos~ — se aclaró la garganta y sonrió felizmente — Me di cuenta hoy que fuimos a comer a casa de sus padres, nunca me había fijado en lo bien que se está desarrollando.

—Puag…

Gilbert se llevó otro almohadazo por eso.

—¡Deja ya de darle golpes a mi grandioso y hermoso rostro!

Entonces empezó, la batalla de almohadas. ¡Qué divertido! A mí no me dieron al principio, pero cuando me metí para jugar también ya me empezaron a linchar a almohadazos. Esos golpes no eran nada comparados con los que me daba Lovino a diario, bueno… él ya no estaba en mi casa. Acabamos agotados, sudando, y respirando pesadamente los tres tirados en el suelo cubiertos de plumas.

—No sé qué tiene de encanto ese tío — comenté un poco preocupado por los gustos de mi amigo — Pero supongo que tendrá su parte erótica que te levante una ceja sensualmente.

—Puag…

—Gilbo no vuelvas — le amenazó Francis mientras yo me reía y repetía el mismo '_puag_' que Gilbert — De todas formas Arthur es mucho más que un buen cuerpo.

—Si has conseguido ver algo bueno en él, entonces te apoyaré siempre amigo — le sonreí y me abrazó fuertemente.

—Yo te apoyaré porque tienes una suerte inmensa de tener un amigo tan asombroso como yo — Gilbert se unió a nuestro abrazo. A mí y a Francis nos gustaban mucho los abrazos, por eso no era nada raro entre nosotros, Gilbert simplemente se acostumbró con el tiempo — ¡Esa mano Francis!

—¿Qué mano? — parpadeé curioso.

—Nada amigo mío ohonhonhon~

¡Qué bonita es la amistad! Nosotros apoyábamos a Francis con Arthur y si no nos hubiera dicho que no interviniéramos entre ellos le hubiéramos intentado ayudar. Francis parecerá un pervertido, pero nos cuidaba y tenía un gran corazón que muy pocos conocían por su lado pervertido. Además Francis era un romanticón, el amor era algo perfecto para él y estar con la persona perfecta era lo mejor que te podía pasar. Por eso se dio cuenta enseguida del amor de Gilbert por Elizabeta, yo me di cuenta porque me lo dijo él, sino ni me entero. También fue él el que se dio cuenta de mi amor por mi dulce Lovi~ ¡y qué feliz soy!

Si Francis no hubiera insistido en el amor ni Gilbert ni yo hubiéramos cedido y hubiéramos seguido por el camino equivocado sin siquiera darnos cuenta. Pero él estuvo ahí, de buenas formas y de malas formas, nos aconsejaba y nos pinchaba, no se cansaba de insistir. Si no hubiera sido por Francis, Gilbert y yo no estaríamos con la persona que amamos y no estaríamos felices.

Y ahora podía perder la amistad de Francis.

Por haberle traicionado, por haberle mentido, por haber sido un horrible amigo. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí y yo lo arruiné y le destrocé. Soy un mal amigo.

—¡Deja ya de autocompadecerte de ti mismo! — Lovino estaba mosqueado, sin embargo me secaba las lágrimas mientras me regañaba. Él era así de único y especial — Sí, eres un mal amigo, pero esos dos también lo son, ¡por eso sois una maldita panda de amigos pervertidos!

—¡Pero Lovi es que le traicioné y luego encima le mentí!

—¡Primero suénate la nariz marrano que me estás dejando tus asquerosos mocos en la camisa! — sin embargo él cogió un pañuelo y me dejó sonarme en él, Lovi era tan considerado~ — Para empezar Francis y Arthur no salían juntos así que no le engañó, luego tú estabas confundido y eras gilipollas-

—¡Lovi eso es cruel! — le lloriqueé interrumpiéndole.

—Fuiste gilipollas por ver algo en él de mí — infló sus mejillas, ¿podía ser que estuviera un poco celoso de eso? No, no es posible, siempre me equivoco en estas cosas, será el enfado del momento nada más — Francis tendrá que perdonarte, tampoco fue para tanto.

—Pero sí que fue, le traicioné después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

—¿Meterte mano? — arqueó las cejas, eso es mentira… Francis había hecho cosas buenas por mí, además que yo sepa nunca me ha metido mano. Lovino suspiró y se levantó — Iremos a hablar con él, dale una semana o así para que piense él solito las cosas fríamente y luego vamos.

—¡No, Francis estará enfadado conmigo!

—¡Y si no vas lo estaré yo! — me miró enfadado, Lovino era un poco rudo… — No pienso ir sólo a su casa a que me pase algo, tú te vienes.

Esa noche Lovi me dejó dormir abrazándolo fuertemente contra mí. Se quejó a eso de las tres de la mañana, pero no puso más pegas. Si es que aunque parezca gruñón y cueste un poquito entenderlo… cuando lo haces te das cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es.

La semana pasó algo extraña. Intenté contactar con Gilbert, pero era Elizabeta quien me cogía el teléfono, según me dijo ella: '_es un castigo'_. No quise saber el por qué. Al menos sabía que mi buen amigo había salido del hospital y estaba ya en su casa tranquilamente, en cuanto pudiera iría a visitarlo. Le llevaría los mejores tomates que encontrara~

Aunque lo peor de la semana sin contar lo de Francis fue Lovino intentando montarme. Sabía lo que quería, claro que sabía que quería ser el activo, pero no le podía dejar. Simplemente no podía, al menos, siempre que siguiera con la misma actitud.

Lo gracioso fue cómo me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Fue el día que Francis quiso emborrachar a Arthur en el restaurante de Kiku, mi Lovi acabó igual de mal. No le quería preguntar nada, sacarle información así me parecía mal pero claro… él empezó a hablar porque quiso…

—¿Qué pasó mientras estaba borracho?

No quería que se diera cuenta, pero me tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Te digo la parte en la que Arthur y tú os metisteis en la cocina a bailar con el pescado o la parte en la que os pusisteis a quitaros la ropa en medio del paso de peatones?

Lo admito quería evitar el tema, pero sabía que no podía.

—¡¿Que qué?! — se puso rojito como un tomatito~

—No te preocupes Lovi, Francis y yo os controlamos con facilidad y no os desnudasteis en ningún momento.

Me miró mal. Demasiado mal.

—¡Tampoco os desnudamos! — me defendí, espero que me creyera…

—¿No me intentaste sacar información como Francis a Arthur?

Me puse nervioso, no le intenté sacar información. La que obtuve fue porque él empezó a hablar por sí solo, yo no hice absolutamente nada.

—No lo hice, pero admito que tuve ganas porque bueno… — le miré algo asustado, conociéndolo como lo conocía… iba a acabar mal — es que no parabas de decirme cosas que luego no acababas en ningún momento.

—¿Qué yo hice qué?

—No te preocupes, no fue nada importante.

Tuve una suerte inmensa… su móvil sonó y ya no volvió a preguntarme más.

No le intenté sacar información, de verdad. Estábamos él y yo en la sala de estar de la casa de Kiku, Francis se había llevado a Arthur antes de que se pusiera a intentar volar con más escobas al piso de arriba. Lovino borracho era divertido, no se callaba ni debajo del agua. Entonces empezó, no me di cuenta cuando, simplemente Lovino se lanzó a mis labios y me empezó a besar fieramente. Por supuesto que correspondí~ ¡cómo para no hacerlo! Y entonces soltó el gran bombazo:

—Te voy a demostrar lo que ser un auténtico amante italiano significa.

Su voz sensual pondría a cualquiera~ Incluso aunque se notara que andaba más borracho que una cuba. Yo estaba feliz de ver a Lovi tan lanzado.

—¡Adelante, soy todo tuyo~!

—¡Claro que eres mío tonto! — infló sus mejillas y entre el sonrojo que se le formaba por momentos y el que ya tenía por la cogorza… qué mono se veía~ — Porque me amas... ¿verdad?

Le besé y se dio por satisfecho.

—Claro que te amo Lovi, más que a nada.

Entonces lo besé nuevamente y me dejé llevar en aquel pasional beso con mi amor. Pero claro, luego abrí los ojos para observarle y no me encontré lo que me esperaba: una lágrima bajaba por su hermoso rostro. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le pasaba?

—L-lovi… — sabía que estaba borracho, pero quería que volviera a la realidad — ¿qué ocurre mi amor?

—D-díselo a m-mi a-abuelo — se abrazó a mí con fuerza, ya no tenía los ojos llorosos, ahora estaban secos — Q-que me a-amas por m-mí, p-por c-como soy…

No lloraba, ya sabía que pasaría, incluso borracho es más orgulloso que… ni tengo palabras para describirlo.

—Te amo por ti mismo — le dije una vez se tranquilizó, simplemente estaba recostado en mis piernas, era muy lindo que me dejara acariciarle el pelo — Eso te lo digo a ti y a quien tú quieras tomatito mío, pero con que tú lo sepas es suficiente.

—¡N-no lo es! — se levantó de golpe y me miró triste — T-tienes que decirle p-porque… porque… ¡porque le tengo que d-demostrar q-que soy t-tan buen amante c-como él!

Me puse serio. No podía ser como su abuelo, con ser él mismo todo estaba bien, ¿por qué esa competición con su abuelo? No era la primera vez que la veía.

—¡Ven aquí y… y enséñame ese CULO tuyo! — gritó poniéndose colorado. Lo miré divertido, pero no, no pensaba dejarle hacerme nada.

No pensaba dejarle mientras lo hiciera sólo para demostrarle no se qué tonterías a su abuelo y a él mismo.

—Ya estoy aquí Lovi~ pero es mejor que bebas agua y te acuestes.

—¡NO! ¡Q-quiero que te lo quites todo y… quiero eso y aquello y hacer eso y más y entonces… repetir eso y aquello y…!

—¿Qué es _eso_ y _aquello_~? — sonreí divertido por el comportamiento de Lovino y por lo guapo que se veía tan sonrojado.

—¡N-NO ME INTERRUMPAS! — se colocó encima de mí y me reí, era demasiado, pero de verdad que no me decía nada y tampoco iba a conseguir nada — Eso con tu culo y aquello con… con… no recuerdo… sí, eso. ¡No, espera! Era… sí que era aquello… ¿o era eso? ¿o no? ¿o sí?... ¿q-qué te e-estaba diciendo?

M reí y me dio un cabezazo en la barbilla. Me dolió pero aún así no podía dejar de reírme ante el comportamiento de Lovino. Su cordura estaba desapareciendo por momentos mientras su cara empezaba a tener un rojo tan intenso que seguro que podría brillar en la oscuridad y, si su cordura estaba desapareciendo, era por todas las cosas que estaban pasando por su mente… ¡qué pervertido puede ser cuando quiere jaja~! ¡Y luego me dice a mí!

—Estabas hablando de cuánto te gusta mi culo —intenté contener una risotada, pero no pude.

—¡Sí, era eso! — dio una palmada y parecía de repente de lo más inocente — Y p-para joder a mi abuelo diciéndole lo profundo que puedo llegar y-

Se calló de repente y lo observé. No sólo su cara parecía un semáforo sino que también…

—¡AH LOVI TE SANGRA LA NARIZ! — pero Lovino tenía la mirada perdida y no me respondía — ¡LOVI REACCIONA!

Tuve que ponerme a rebuscar en los cajones de la casa de Kiku y Heracles para encontrar algodón y algo para hacer reaccionar a Lovino. Él estaba en el sofá con la mano en la nariz, y me costó que se estuviera así… El sofá de Kiku y Heracles no se manchó de milagro. Con el escándalo Francis acabó bajando las escaleras para saber qué pasaba y cuando le conté el por qué le sangraba la nariz a mi novio se empezó a reír de lo lindo. Lo gracioso… es que aunque estuviera borracho, Lovi no soportaba estar cerca de mi amigo.

—Es una fiera incluso borracho — Francis estaba asombrado, mientras yo le metí como pude el algodón por la nariz a Lovi.

—La única diferencia del Lovi normal a este es que no se calla ni debajo del agua y es un poco más sincero.

—Pues ahora mismo no está hablando.

—Porque su mente está en otro sitio más… interesante — suspiré, tenía que contarle a Francis la obsesión de Lovino con superar a su abuelo — Tenías que haberlo escuchado antes.

—Dijo cosas muy buenas por lo que veo~ — sonrió pícaramente y le miré serio, su sonrisa se borró — ¿Qué pasa Toni? Es solo una hemorragia corta, tú también has tenido muchas, se pondrá bien.

—No es eso…

Le conté todo y Francis se quedó pensativo. La cosa no era buena. Esa competición que Lovino tiene consigo mismo por superar a su abuelo no era sana y me empezaba a preocupar, mi amigo se ofreció para hablar con Lovino pero lo rechacé por completo… nos mataría a los dos. Además tampoco me hacía gracia contarle todo lo que me dijo mientras estaba borracho. Para empezar porque por la vergüenza se ocultaría bajo las sábanas durante una semana o más. Esa reacción la ha tenido ya varias veces, aunque claro… tampoco puedo asegurar cómo reaccionará del todo, es una caja de sorpresas para mí, no siempre lo que me espero es lo que ocurre si se trata de él.

De que me quise dar cuenta había llegado el momento… el momento de ir a hablar con Francis. Cara a cara. Lovino estaba decidido a solucionarlo, aunque sinceramente… imponía más antes de esconderse detrás de mí cuando tocamos el timbre de la casa. Sigo sin entender por qué odia tanto a mi amigo y de verdad cree que le va a violar o algo. Es obvio que nadie se atreve a tocar a mi Lovi si quiere seguir bien… incluso mis amigos.

—¿A-Antonio, p-por qué t-te ves tan t-tenebroso?

La dulce voz de Lovino me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Yo tenebroso? — le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo — Imaginaciones tuyas mi tomatito~

—¡Ch-chigi no me llames así!

En eso Francis abrió la puerta y nos miró sorprendido. Lovino quiso salir corriendo pero lo tuve que sujetar para que no escapara.

—¡Nos va a violar! ¡Está desnudo!

Francis intentó coger también a Lovino. No sé si estaba enfadado o no, puede que simplemente quisiera fastidiar a mi novio ahora que se le había dado la ocasión perfecta… pero es que mi amigo tiene la costumbre de ir desnudo por casa y eso ya lo sabía Lovi no sé por qué se sorprendió tanto…

Al final metimos a la fuerza a Lovino en la casa, aunque estaba arañando la puerta y gritando que le dejáramos huir. Entonces miré a Francis que me devolvió la mirada enfadado. Vale, estaba cabreado conmigo… y con razón.

—Lo siento amigo…

—Si venís a hablar pasad al salón — comentó molesto.

—¡SACADME DE AQUÍ!

Tuve que arrastrar a Lovi hasta el sofá. Quiso quedarse de pie porque se mostraba reacio a tocar ese sofá donde se había sentado Francis denudo. Al final acabó sonrojado en mis piernas y mirando a ningún lado en especial avergonzado. Mi amigo se sentó enfrente, sí desnudo, y nos miró fijamente para ver qué teníamos que decir.

—¿Crees que con un 'lo siento' lo solucionas? — preguntó arqueando una ceja — Me mentiste, a mí.

Lovino estaba temblando y, sin embargo, cogió coraje y le habló claramente… mientras se apretaba contra mi cuello.

—Para empezar no te mintió, te lo ocultó que no es lo mismo.

— ¡Pero Lovi eso es igual de malo!

—¡Calla idiota que lo estaba intentando arreglar! — se quejó mientras Francis miraba un tanto… incrédulo.

Sinceramente no me sorprendía en absoluto que estuviera sorprendido, lo que dijo Lovino no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para arreglarlo… creo. Decidí armarme de valor, él era mi buen amigo y había echo tanto por mí que me negaba a perderlo. Éramos amigos, para siempre y por eso si era necesario me pondría de rodillas. Además, tampoco me sería tan difícil ya que estoy acostumbrado… muchas veces Lovi me ha hecho arrodillarme ante él para pedirle perdón, es un tanto cabezón mi pequeño tomate.

—Mira amigo — comencé a decir intentado bajar a Lovino para poder mirarlo mejor, no perdió oportunidad para levantarse y quejarse — Lo que hice estuvo mal, te explicaré todo, te diré por qué lo hice, te diré que no sentí nada con Arthur, te diré que pensaba en Lovino y te diré que fue así como me di cuenta de quien amaba de verdad, te diré mil veces que lo siento, te diré lo que quieras oír pero… escúchame por favor amigo.

Le puse ojitos de corderito, no porque lo hubiera planeado sino porque estaba asustado a que dijera que no. Levantó una ceja y se acomodó, lo malo es que como estaba desnudo Lovino se escondió detrás del sofá por el susto. Me dijo que me iba a ayudar y no está haciendo mucho pero claro… conozco a mi novio y sé lo difícil que es estar cerca de Francis para él y, sin embargo, está ahí dándome su apoyo aunque lo estuviera pasando fatal.

—Ya me has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir — me dijo mirándome fijamente y luego vi una media sonrisa en su rostro, no me quise ilusionar demasiado pronto — El mayor problema lo tuve contigo… tú me lo ocultaste, como dijo Lovino.

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije bastardo! — gritó desde detrás del sofá sin que le pudiéramos ver.

—Como iba diciendo… — tosió Francis para callar la voz de detrás del sofá — Tenías que habérmelo dicho, claro que me hubiera molestado y mucho, pero era mejor eso que me vieras la cara de tonto ocultándomelo.

—No te considero un tonto, te quiero mucho amigo-

—¡A mí más!

—Son quereres distintos Lovi, a ti te amo~ — grité para que me escuchara desde su escondite — Ese día… estaba confundido y… no sé pero vi algo de Lovino en Arthur, si te digo la verdad al despertar creía que estaría con él y me encontré en lugar de un rulito gracioso unas cejas enormes.

—¡Con mi rulo no te metas!

—¡Pero si adoro tu rulito! — respondí de nuevo ante la interrupción — Al final me fui de allí fatal, pero con las ideas claras: amaba a Lovino. Pero tuve miedo… por ti, así que decidí no decírtelo.

—No soy un monstruo _Antoine_ — ambos pasamos del grito de Lovi de _'¡permíteme dudarlo!' _— no te hubiera matado, sólo me hubiera decepcionado.

—Lo siento amigo… perdóname por favor.

—¡Cómo no lo perdones te castro desgraciado! — que lindo mi Lovi defendiéndome… a su peculiar manera claro.

Francis me miró, estaba sonriendo de medio lado. Se levantó y, la verdad, hubiera estado más cómodo si no hubiera estado denudo… pero él era así de especial. Se acercó a mí y lo observé con miedo hasta que me abrazó.

—Amigo…

—Todo está bien, realmente lo sientes Antoine~

—¡¿QUÍTALE ESA MANO DE AHÍ?! — escuché gritar a Lovi y me quedé extrañado.

—¿Qué mano? — pregunté.

—Nada _mon ami_~

En eso escuchamos una voz malhumorada bajando por las escaleras. Lovi y yo abrimos los ojos de golpe, era Arthur bajando totalmente despeinado y maldiciendo y… con la camisa de Francis. Cuando nos vio se fue corriendo escaleras arriba de nuevo.

—Al menos eso sirvió para darle un empujoncito.

Nos guiñó el ojo y Lovino se puso verde y empezó a quejarse de que necesitaba salir de ahí. Tuve que llevármelo antes de que le pasara algo no sin antes dejar todo bien con Francis. ¡Me perdonó~! Pero qué buen amigo que es~

—Te perdonó porque esto adelantó sus planes de tirarse al cejotas.

—No digas eso Lovi — lo miré sonriente y él me devolvió la mirada mosqueado — De verdad, lo tuvo que pasar muy mal por mi culpa…

Gruñó malhumorado y simplemente se sentó en el coche, esta vez no intentó conducir, me pregunté por qué hasta que vi que se echó una cabezada mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Bueno, al menos podía ver su bonito rostro durmiente~

Un par de días pasó y fuimos al cumpleaños de Matthew, esta vez fue algo más normalito. Si por normal entendemos un partido de hockey… Lovino y Matthew iban en el mismo equipo, yo por desgracia en el otro y… fue horrible. Nunca volveré a jugar al hockey con ese canadiense… ¡nunca! Y lo mismo va por mi tomate, ¡menudas bestias cuando se juntan! Aunque el que peor lo pasó fue Ludwig… primero por ser el portero de nuestro equipo y segundo porque Lovi no apuntaba precisamente a meter el disco en la portería…

Gilbert hizo una entrada triunfal, como no podía ser de otra manera en él. Pegó un salto enorme para llegar a nosotros, en plan guay, y le hubiera quedado perfecto si hubiera caído de pie y si luego Elizabeta no le hubiera regañado por tonto.

—¡Gilbert amigo que alegría verte bien!

—¿Bien? ¡Estoy asombroso!

Al momento llegaron Francis y Arthur, quien estaba sonrojado no sé si por vergüenza de las noticias de su noviazgo con Francis o… porque mi amigo tenías las manos muy largas según decía él.

Los panqueques estuvieron deliciosos~ incluso mi Lovi repitió.

—Ve~ ¿Has cocinado tú la pasta fratello?

—¡Si no te gusta no te la comas idiota!

—¡P-pero si me encanta fratellone! — lloriqueó Feliciano.

Todo a la normalidad~

—Esta noche… ¡noche especial Bad Friends Trio! — gritó Gilbert provocando la mirada asesina de su hermano, de Lovino y de Arthur — Sin amores, sólo nosotros, para celebrar que somos felices y porque nos merecemos celebrar nuestra amistad eterna kesese~

—También podríamos celebrarlo haciendo una orgía con nuestras parejas ohonhon~ — eso provocó todavía miradas aún más asesinas en el ambiente y encima… ahora se incluía la de Elizabeta.

—O podríamos-

Pero yo no pude acabar. Sólo recuerdo un montón de espaguetis sobre nosotros.

—¡¿QUIÉN ES EL GILIPOLLAS QUE LES TIRÓ MI COMIDA?! — gritó Lovino cabreado.

—¡Mejor tirarles la tuya que la mía!

Pero Arthur no sabía que nadie lo pensábamos igual…

Al final nos fuimos todos a casa un tanto borrachos. Matthew estaba satisfecho, al final Alfred finalmente había hecho un buen trabajo, puede que fuera por el amenazante hermano que tenía un palo de hockey en su poder y que de repente no se veía tan insignificante.

Cuando se hicieron las tantas de la mañana nos fuimos a celebrar nuestra amistad~ Básicamente hicimos un concurso de quién bebía más cervezas entre los tres y, como siempre, ganó Gilbert. No recuerdo cómo llegué a casa, pero sí que al día siguiente Lovino no me estaba riñendo haciendo de mi resaca algo peor, es más, no sabía dónde estaba mi novio.

Bajé las escaleras pero no estaba en la casa tras buscarlo bastante tiempo. Le llamé al móvil pero no me lo cogió así que llamé a Feliciano quien me dijo que estaba con él y de bastante mal humor. Suspiré y me puse a cocinar después de tomarme una aspirina.

Mi tomatito llegó justo cuando estaba poniendo la mesa. Parecía un tanto extraño.

—¿Sucede algo Lovi?

—Mis padres me llamaron… — lo miré sorprendido, no entendía por qué se veía tan extraño — Quieren que vuelva a Italia de una vez y decida qué hacer con mi vida.

—¿Pero no te dejaban venir a pasar mucho tiempo conmigo? — lo miré rogante — Ahora que somos novios te deberían dejar quedarte aquí decidas lo que decidas estudiar o si quieres trabajar.

—No les dije que salíamos…

—¿Por qué Lovi? Entonces díselo y ya está.

—¡N-no quiero! — lo miré sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué no quieres?

—¡P-porque n-no hace f-falta! — miró a otro lado — Y-ya me compraron el ticket de avión a mí y a Feli así que nos vamos en dos días… también le compró uno a Ludwig y otro a ti.

—¿En serio? — parpadeé, entonces no entendía el problema, hablaríamos allí con sus padres — Entonces les sorprendemos allí, ¿eso es lo que pretendías~?

—Si…

— ¿Lovi?

—¿Sí?

—Te amo — le sonreí y se sonrojó como a mí me gusta y me dio un pequeño empujón.

—¡Bastardo, y-yo también te a-amo! — se sentó y cogió la comida — Ahora a comer que tengo hambre.

Y así comimos con tranquilidad, con mi dulce Lovi quejándose de no haber cocinado pasta.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

Me encanta escribir sobre el Bad Friends Trio~ es algo que me vence. Se me hace divertido, bonito, adorable y divertido otra vez. Y bueno, además ya saben el por qué Lovino no es capaz de ser el activo con Antonio (denle hasta dentro de dos capítulos, que en el último eso cambia~). Si preguntan sí, quedan dos capítulos y los dos son en Italia donde viven Lovino y Feliciano con sus padres y luego un epílogo, pero eso ya no digo absolutamente nada sobre él.

**Reviews: Si me dejé alguno sin responder lo siento, no recuerdo cuáles contesté…**

**-Kyary:** Gracias~ me alegra mucho.

**-Darkmoon:** Lo gracioso es que pediste que Matthew se pusiera en su sitio con Alfred, algo que tenía planeado desde hacía siglos. En cuanto a lo de Elizabeta ahí tienes razón, ¿qué comida envenenada puede asustar si la comparamos con la de Arthur?

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde." Me lo dijiste antes del capítulo de Arthur y lo gracioso es que adivinaste por completo en qué se iba a basar. De todas formas me alegra mucho que no la liara con la personalidad de Arthur, se me hizo tremendamente complicado porque no tengo costumbre de manejarlo. Y es verdad, no volveré a actualizar más por prisas, hasta que no considere el capítulo totalmente listo. Además, lo tengo todo planeado y no pienso arruinar el final que tengo pensado, aunque obviamente no será muy difícil de averiguar lo que vaya a pasar.

Y respecto a las preguntas: 1) Sí que esconderá el libro en su maleta y lo leerá pero no le servirá de nada porque Antonio no le dejará ser el activo hasta que 'madure'. 2) En las historias que haga FrUk dependerá de la línea de la historia y de las relaciones que cree entre los personajes, por eso no puedo decir si será siempre amor apache o no, depende más del argumento de la historia.

**Como siempre nos vemos si quieren en el siguiente capítulo.**


	19. Orgullo italiano

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la idea y la historia._

* * *

**19. Orgullo italiano**

Llevábamos una hora de viaje en avión y estaba de los nervios. Me iba a tener que enfrentar a mi madre cuando llegara, bueno eso no lo sabía cierto pero me lo podía oler a kilómetros de distancia, es más, el tufillo de problemas me estaba alcanzando en ese preciso momento. O puede que algún guarro se hubiera cuescado en el puñetero avión.

Vale sí, definitivamente alguien se había tirado un pedo y me lo había comido entero. ¡Joder es que no saben que es de mala educación tirarse pedos en un sitio público lleno de gente! Vaya gente marrana, es que me dan asco.

—¿Sucede algo Lovi? — la mano de Antonio cogió la mía y su rostro me dirigía una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡Sí, hay un cerdo en el avión que se divierte tirándose cuescos y jodiendo las putas fosas nasales de la gente! — dije en voz alta mosqueado para que el cacho marrano se pudiera dar por aludido… o aludida — ¿En serio, no te llega el fétido olor?

—Sí, pero pensé que fuiste tú y por eso no dije nada — se rió divertido y le di un pellizco, ¿cómo que se pensaba que era yo? ¡¿por qué cojones me tiene como un puto cerdo?!

Antonio se quejó por el pellizco y volvió a dirigir la vista a la ventanilla, no sé por qué, sólo se veía agua y más agua, menudo coñazo. El muy idiota insistió lloriqueando que quería estar al lado de la ventanilla así que le dejé por la buena persona que soy… y porque la azafata está como un tren y así la veo pasar delante de mí todo el rato.

¡Cosas así hacen falta! Mujeres bellas y hermosas que alegran la vista y no gente que se tira pedos delante de desconocidos.

Al menos mi fratello no me estaba dando el coñazo porque estaba ocupado durmiendo en los músculos de su novio patatoso. Maldigo el día en que mis padres compraron los billetes de avión juntos, ¡estuve diez minutos soportando como mi hermano le quería meter la lengua a su mister potato! ¡Dios, como desee poderme arrancar los ojos en ese momento! Lo peor era que no importaba cuantas patadas les diera a sus asientos para que se estuvieran quietos, no importaban ni lo más mínimo, estaban metiéndose la lengua hasta… ni quiero imaginarlo, ¡qué asco!

De verdad, ¿pero qué narices le podía ver de bueno mi fratellino al sabor patata?

Si es que el pobre aparte de tonto tiene el sentido del gusto atrofiado.

Llamé a la azafata con un gesto galante. Esta se acercó a mí con unos andares femeninos y me preguntó atentamente qué necesitaba. Definitivo, una de las profesiones más eróticas de todas es esta… me encanta. Tampoco me importaría que Antonio me tratara así.

—Sólo quería ver de nuevo su preciosa sonrisa _bella_~

Le guiñé el ojo y se fue sonrojada y riendo dulcemente de nuevo a su puesto. ¡Si es que estar en el pasillo es lo mejor! Volví a llamar pero esta vez me atendió un hombre.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Nada, le di sin querer — dije mosqueado por recibir el trato de un tío cuando podía tener el de la chica — ¿Es que no tienes trabajo que hacer?

El azafato se fue cabreado y fingiendo una sonrisa, no me importaba lo más mínimo. Abrí la boca para bostezar aburrido y miré a Antonio que me devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué narices quieres? — le pregunté de mala gana.

—No me gustó que coquetearas con la azafata.

Infló una mejilla indignado y se me acercó para mirarme directamente a los ojos. ¿Pero qué narices se pensaba, que porque fuera mi novio podía controlar con quién hablaba y con quién no?

—¿Qué más te da? — lo aparté y me crucé de brazos — Después de hablar con quien me de la gana seguiré estando contigo bastardo.

—Lovi para de una vez, no me gusta.

No me volvió a dirigir la palabra y se giró a mirar por la ventanilla cabreado. Pues me daba igual y como ahora yo también estaba cabreado le aticé una buena patada al asiento de delante. El alemán dio un respingo y se giró mirando algo enfadado, ¡eso sí que me subió el buen humor! Le desperté bien del sueñecito, que se jodiera.

Al cabo de quince minutos volvía a estar aburrido y la azafata estaba ocupada atendiendo a cuatro quejicas de mierda. Suspiré y me acomodé más en mi asiento, me giré a Antonio pero seguía mirando por la ventana, le di un codazo pero pasó de mí, seguía enfadado. Joder… sin Antonio dándome por saco me aburría mucho, sé que suena raro pero era verdad. De repente noté unas ligeras ganas de evacuar la vejiga, no tenía muchas ganas pero por matar el aburrimiento al menos me pasearía hasta los aseos.

—Me voy a mear.

No sé ni por qué me molesté en decírselo porque el bastardo ni se dignó a mirarme. ¡Joder, tampoco fue para tanto! Tenía el comportamiento de un niño de cuatro años al que le quitas un caramelo y no es porque lo supiera… que va, si sólo había quitado unos pocos caramelos a los niños pequeños, no muchos.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el aseo y me metí. La verdad es que aunque no tuviera ganas una vez meé me quedé bien a gusto. No tenía ganas de volver tan pronto a mi asiento, no tenía ganas de ser ignorado por Antonio otra vez, joder si normalmente me estaba dando el coñazo todo el rato y ahora ni siquiera me miraba. Inflé un poco mis mejillas contrariado, no era justo, se comportaba como un niño… si sabe perfectamente que es mi novio y quiero estar con él. ¡Vale que fuera un ligón, pero eso era algo que ya sabía leñes!

Escuché cómo llamaban a la puerta y me enfadé, ¡había más aseos! Me podía tirar el puto viaje encerrado si me salía del nabo.

—¡Ocupado!

Pero volvieron a llamar y me enfadé aún más.

—¡Estoy cagando, lárguese pesado!

Pero volvieron a llamar y se me hizo una vena en la frente. Abrí la puerta cabreado dispuesto a largarme pero me abordaron al mismo hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué coño quieres Feliciano?! — le grité una vez nos encerró de nuevo en el váter.

El muy idiota sonrió como suele hacer y se apoyó en el lavabo.

—¿Me trajiste el regalo de Toni ve~? — parpadeé sin enterarme, ¿de qué mierda regalo me estaba hablando? Ante mi silencio torció la cabeza curioso y siguió — El traje que me regaló, me dijo que me lo iba a traer para que me lo quedara, ¡el del perrito ve~!

El viaje cada vez iba a peor. ¡Eso sí que me cabreó de lo lindo! Pues no le pensaba entregar el puñetero traje, antes muerto que dejar que se lo pusiera para ese salido alemán de mierda que tiene como novio.

—Lo quemé hace días.

Y escuchando su lloriqueo salí cabreado del baño con Feliciano siguiéndome y preguntándome por qué había quemado su 'regalito'. ¡Que se jodiera el patatoso ese! Se iba a quedar sin mi fratello haciéndole el perrito, algo que seguro le gustaría al maldito.

Lo malo es que al volver a mi asiento la cosa se me jodió porque Antonio le dijo al estúpido de mi hermano que tenía el traje guardado y que se lo daría al llegar a casa. ¡Mierda, esa maldita patata cuadrada debía estar sonriendo por dentro! Indignado le di la espalda a Antonio y me puse a mirar a la nada. ¡Menudo coñazo de vuelo! Aunque lo peor sería cuando tuviéramos que aterrizar, cuando llegáramos a casa… ¿cómo narices les decía mis padres que Antonio y yo salíamos? Pero lo peor, ¿qué diría mi madre? ¡Pero si no lo soporta! Es más cuando les dije que me iba a España porque Antonio me llamó tuve que aguantar sus malas miradas y su _'No me gusta que sigas tan apegado a él.'_

Entre mis pensamientos me quedé dormido hasta que Antonio me despertó jugando con mis mofletes.

—¡Lovi que nos traen la comida! — me alegré que volviera su buen humor, aunque cuando le guiñé de nuevo el ojo a la azafata su enfado regresó y casi no me dirigió la palabra cuando comíamos.

La comida de los aviones no es muy buena… pero siempre es mejor que la de Arthur. Es más, una piedra es mejor que la comida de Arthur, seguro y todo que es más tierna.

—Di '_aah_' Luddy~

Mis sentidos me avisaron en ese momento que iba a ver una escena espantosa, ¿por qué cojones tenían sus asientos delante del mío? ¡¿Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo?!

Cuando el sonrojado alemán abrió la boca di una patada lo más fuerte que pude en su asiento y provoqué que rebotara y Feliciano le tirara la comida encima. Justo en la entrepierna. ¡Pero qué bueno que fue eso!

—¡Lovi eso estuvo feo! — se levantó Antonio a pasarle servilletas al alemán mientras yo miraba superiormente al alemán y me reía de lo lindo.

¡Era difícil no reírse ante una situación así!

Al final Feliciano lo acompañó al cuarto de baño para que pudiera limpiarse mientras yo me quedé con Antonio mirándolo divertido, estaba un poco enfadado por lo de la azafata y me regañó por haberle arruinado el pantalón a Ludwig. Estaba de tan buen humor en ese mismo momento que no me importaba lo más mínimo qué me decía, simplemente le planté un beso rápido justo cuando pasaba la azafata al lado nuestro que nos miró con los ojos abiertos. Eso animó al idiota celoso de mierda a recuperar su buen humor y a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre. Menos mal.

—Sigo enfadado contigo tomatito — me contó apartándose un poco. Enfadado y me llamaba por ese mote estúpido, no se lo creía ni él.

—Tus enfados son como los del depravado francés que tienes por amigo, en cuanto alguien se te abre de piernas se te pasa.

En eso Antonio se empezó a reír y yo me empecé a sonrojar por lo que le había dicho, ¡que soy yo el que se le abre de piernas! ¡Aunque sea de momento! ¡Joder, mierda, coño! Yo sólo pretendía decirle lo de Francis como algo malo, ¡que perdonó al inglés enseguida! Es que es tonto sinceramente, me hacen a mí eso y lo mando a la mierda a patadas no perdono con tanta 'facilidad'. No entiendo a ese pervertido y me da igual, sinceramente.

—¡N-no pienses mal joder! — sé que estaba rojo, pero era difícil no estarlo en una maldita situación como esa — ¡Qué perdonáis enseguida!

La cosa no mejoró para nada con mi explicación, al final el resto del viaje en avión me la pegué con Antonio dándome por saco diciéndome que mirara por la ventanilla. ¡Si sólo había agua! Pero él era así de estúpido. Así era como lo quería y así era como me gustaba soportarlo. Bueno… en realidad no fue del todo así el resto del viaje… ¡también me la pasé lanzándole caramelos de esos que te regalan al cabeza de patata!

El principio fue horrible. Pero el resto del viaje en avión… fue simplemente genial.

Para mí.

En cuanto al musculoso patatoso… ¡que se jodiera! Que eso me hizo tener un viaje aún mejor.

Cogimos nuestro equipaje y salimos fuera del aeropuerto… olor a Italia, a mi casa. Inhalé tan profundamente que luego empecé a toser. Demasiada emoción en un momento. Al menos pude así estirar las piernas y el culo que ya me dolía de tanto tiempo sentado. Las piernas no me dolían pero eso era por las patadas que le di al asiento delantero.

Uno de los mejores viajes en avión de la historia… definitivamente.

Cogimos un taxi que tenía cuatro asientos disponibles. Antonio en una ventana, yo en medio y Feliciano a mi lado, su maldito novio que se jodiera delante al lado del conductor. ¡Si hombre, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que dejarlo al lado de mi hermano a que le intentara sobar! ¡A mi inocente y tonto hermano pequeño!

El trayecto se me hizo corto y me empezaron a volver los nervios. Para empezar no sé cómo decirles a mis padres que Antonio es mi novio, ese Antonio que mi madre pone el ceño fruncido y nunca saca buenas palabras… ese mismo. Y lo segundo es que me iban a pegar la bronca del siglo porque todavía no sé qué quiero estudiar o trabajar.

—¡Mi preciosos hijos venid a que vuestra madre os de un abrazo! ¡Tú también Ludwig!

Mientras Feliciano fue corriendo yo me acerqué despacio y simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. ¡Ya aguantaba suficientes abrazos para tener otro más! Lo gracioso es que no mencionó a Antonio en ningún momento y este idiota estaba sonriendo y saludando alegremente a mi madre.

Menuda me iba a esperar…

Si en realidad Antonio venía en el viaje es porque convencí, tras mucho esfuerzo, a mi madre ya que Feliciano iba a llevar a su novio y yo dije que me negaba a que fuera ese maldito patatero, pero como no vencí al menos la convencí de que se trajera a Antonio. Obviamente todo lo pagaron mis padres, como las gafas carísimas de marca de Matthew y su silbato. Mi padre no puso tantas pegas, tampoco le agrada mucho a Antonio pero es simplemente porque se pican mucho con el fútbol.

Sí, así de idiotas son.

—¿Este es el novio de mi hijito? — mi madre le revolvió el pelo al alemán como si fuera un crío pequeño a un cacho tío musculoso y de casi dos metros… una imagen horrorosa y más porque estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza— Espero que me lo estés cuidando bien.

—Ve~ me cuida muy bien.

—¡Mentira! — dije mosqueado y apartando a todos a los que estaban en mi camino para meterme en la casa. Ya llevaría Antonio las maletas.

—Lovino tú siempre tan sobreprotector con tu hermano.

Mi madre me intentó revolver el pelo pero paró cuando la miré mal. Se nota que es mi madre, nota a una legua de distancia qué no se puede hacer conmigo o decirme. Claro que aunque parezca maja… cuando se enfada da muchísimo miedo, tiene un genio muy fuerte y es muy cabezona.

Siempre me han dicho que tengo su temperamento y su mala boca. Es cierto. La única diferencia es que yo lo saco cada dos por tres y siempre tengo mala boca y, en cambio, ella sólo lo hace cuando está enfadada. Se enfada con facilidad, cosa que también me dicen que he sacado de ella, ¡pero es que me dan motivos para enfadarme así que no sé qué narices se esperan que diga joder!

En aspecto físico tanto mi hermano como yo nos parecemos a mi abuelo. Es cierto, papá no se parece en nada al abuelo y Feli y yo somos como el abuelo.

—¿Cuándo va venir el abuelo ve~?

Rompió el silencio Feliciano una vez dejamos las maletas arriba y bajamos a la sala de estar.

—Dijo que para cenar, está ocupado jugando a las cartas en el bar — contestó bufando nuestra madre — Espero que ese viejo verde no aparezca borracho.

Que manera tan bonita de hablar de su suegro y mi abuelo. Pero tenía razón, era un mujeriego y le encantaba beber vino hasta emborracharse. Aún no entiendo cómo su hígado sigue bien.

El resto de la comida fue normal, mi madres estuvo todo el rato haciéndole preguntas a Ludwig. Odio que aprobara con tanta facilidad su relación cuando era un maldito patatero. Papá llegó de trabajar después y nos recibió con un abrazo, yo lo miré mal y no me dio un abrazo. Se nota que son mi familia y me conocen y saben que no me gustan los abrazos. Y si dejaba a Antonio era porque era un maldito bastardo que se aprovechaba.

Cuando la comida terminó ayudamos todos a mi madre a recoger, salvo mi padre y Antonio quienes se fueron a ver un puto partido de fútbol. Al menos no jugaba ningún equipo que le gustara a mi novio porque si no se picarían los muy tontos.

—Lovino ayúdame a lavar los platos — me sacó mi madre de mis pensamientos.

—¡Que lo haga Feli! — ¿por qué cojones tenía que ser yo?

—Deja a Feliciano con Ludwig y ven a ayudarme.

Cabreado cogí un paño y abrí el grifo de agua. Al menos el agua fría venía bien con el calor que hacía. Tras un rato de silencio le pregunté a mi madre:

—¿Desde cuando sabes lo de Feliciano y Ludwig?

—Pues desde el mismo día que salen — se quedó pensativa — Fue un shock la verdad porque siempre he creído que tu hermano era heterosexual ya sabes… siempre iba tras las mujeres, al igual que tú, como bien habéis aprendido por vuestro abuelo — suspiró de mala gana ante eso antes de seguir — Me llamó por teléfono y me lo dijo emocionado, tardé un par de días en asimilarlo pero al final lo acepté porque tu abuelo me dijo que era un buen muchacho y ahora que lo acabo de conocer sí que lo es.

—Yo creo que es una mala influencia para Feliciano — mi madre se giró curiosa y arqueando una ceja — Quiero decir… ¡va a convertir a Feli en un maldito amante de las patatas! Esas sucias hortalizas que son horripilantes y hará que pierda parte italiana y se convierta en otro armario con patas y... y… ¡y hará que deje de echarse siestas!

—Tan sobreprotector con Feliciano como siempre — se acercó a mí y me acarició el pelo hasta que le aparté la mano enfadado — Además las patatas no son hortalizas, son tubérculos y después de tanto tiempo juntos creo que Feliciano sigue conservando su 'esencia' y dudo mucho que se convierta en alguien musculoso en la vida — se rió ante eso — es demasiado mono para que eso ocurra. Además Ludwig según me han dicho es un buen muchacho, no como Antonio.

Casi se me cayó un plato cuando lo escuché directamente. Vale que lo hubiera dicho más bajo pero sabía que lo podía escuchar perfectamente, joder se podía cortar un poco que al fin y al cabo le insistí para que viniera.

—¿Por qué no lo tragas? — le pregunté haciéndome el poco interesado para que no sospechara de mi relación con él, no era el momento y dudo que a este paso jamás lo sea — Quiero decir, me cuidó cuando era niño y siempre me trató muy bien.

—Porque sí.

Estaba mosqueándose, pero yo también lo estaba.

—De Antonio también te dicen que es un buen muchacho y no te lo crees y de ese maldito alemán le pones rosas por donde pasa sin siquiera conocerlo apenas — le dije enfadado. ¡No era justo!

—¡No es lo mismo! — se giró enfadada a mí, lo cual imponía… mucho — ¡No me puedes comparar alguien tan educado como Ludwig con alguien que siempre andaba metido en líos en el colegio y en el instituto y encima se mete donde no le llaman sobretodo si es contigo, lo cual no le incumbe en absoluto!

—¡¿Qué tiene de malo que se preocupe por mí y me cuide?! ¡No haberme mandado con él si tanto te molestaba! ¿O acaso con la escusa de la salud de Feliciano te quisiste librar de mí?

Mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Encima va y te cuenta, siempre metiéndose donde no le llaman — dijo cabreada — Mira Lovino, nos equivocamos pero queríamos lo mejor para ti así que eso no nos lo puedes echar en cara.

La miré enfadado, tenía razón en una parte, en la otra ni de lejos porque jamás me llamaron, me hicieron sentir abandonado los muy bordes.

—¿Y encima Antonio tiene la culpa de eso? Si me llevasteis con él fue porque lo decidisteis por vuestra cuenta y para empezar ni contasteis con la opinión de él ¡me encasquetasteis a Antonio y encima me aceptó! Además siempre me trató bien y me cuidó, ¿cómo eres capaz de mirarlo a la cara, no te da vergüenza? ¡A mi me la daría ser tan desagradecido!

—_Tan cabezón, sobreprotector y celoso tanto el hijo como la madre~_

Nos giramos para ver la persona a quien pertenecía aquella voz y me encontré de lleno con mi abuelo apoyado en la puerta y observando la escena sonriendo. ¡No es mi culpa tener los genes de mi madre! Fue ella quien me parió era algo normal.

—¡Tú bastardo! — llamé su atención fingiendo que no estaba contento por volverlo a ver — ¿Cómo se te ocurre no venir a recibir a tus nietos después de tanto sin verlos? ¡Eres un abuelo pésimo!

Mi madre miraba bajo algo dolida por las palabras que le había dirigido. Pero me daba igual haber sido injusto o no con ella, ella lo fue con Antonio después de todo el bien que me hizo a mí y a ellos.

No volví a dirigir palabra con mi madre en el resto de la tarde, simplemente escuchábamos hablar todos sentados en la sala de estar cómo mi abuelo había pescado un cacho pez de no sé cuantos kilos y con cuántas mujeres había ligado en esa sola mañana. Lo miré mal y algo celoso, no era justo que se pavoneara delante nuestra de lo mismo siempre, pero acababa haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez y al final te acababa haciéndote sentir inferior. Salvo a mi madre que le hacía sentir vergüenza de estar relacionada con alguien así.

—Tu abuelo sigue tan vividor como siempre — me susurró Antonio en la oreja provocando el efecto contrario a reírme, simplemente me encendí un poco, peor era su maldita culpa por susurrarme en el oído con esa voz sensual, ¡a cualquiera le pasaría joder!

Cogí un cojín disimuladamente para tapar lo que causó ese maldito inoportuno…

—Es una sorpresa verte por aquí Antonio — comentó mi abuelo una vez dejó de hablar de faldas.

—Fueron muy amables invitándome — me sonrió y le miré con pena, ¡si tan solo se diera cuenta de lo poco que gusta en la casa!

Mi padre lo miró normal, pero tenía ese estúpido pique con Antonio. Entre ellos no había competencia sana, eran unos gilipollas tanto que estoy seguro que si llega a jugar un equipo español con uno italiano y el italiano perdiera… mi padre lo echaba de casa por no aguantar la superioridad de Antonio. Al menos el resto del tiempo se soportan.

Pero son idiotas.

Y lo son muchísimo, tanto que me dan ganas de atizarlos para que dejen de hablar y discutir sobre fútbol el par de imbéciles.

—¿Y cómo vamos a pasar la noche? — comentó mi abuelo rascándose la barbilla y sonriendo de manera que me extrañó — No tenemos camas libres.

Tenía razón: mis padres en su dormitorio, mi abuelo en el otro, obviamente a Ludwig y a Feliciano los metería en el mismo… ¡maldita sea que la cama era pequeña e iban a estar súper pegados! ¡Maldita mi desgracia joder!

Y luego estaba mi cuarto, con una cama individual.

Y ya.

Sin contar el sofá.

Ni la bañera.

Pero claro, no sabían que Antonio y yo éramos pareja, sólo Feliciano y Ludwig, así que… iba a tener que soltarles que estábamos juntos antes de irnos a dormir o… precisamente ahora.

Mierda…

—Antonio puede dormir en cualquier sitio — comentó mi madre mirándolo de reojo y causando que mi novio la mirara extrañado. ¡Pero qué tonto que era! No se daba cuenta que a mi madre no le gustaba en absoluto y lo quería lejos.

—Prefiero dormir con Lovi — comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y yo me llevé una mano a la cabeza mientras mi madre empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo.

—Si fuerais pareja os dejaría — comentó con ese tic que me estaba poniendo nervioso — Mientras tanto NO pienso dejar que te APROVECHES de la inocencia de MI chico MÁS de lo que YA lo has hecho.

Antonio parpadeó y después sonrió sin darse cuenta del aura amenazante que empezaba a emanar de mi madre.

—¡Entonces no hay problema! Po-

Le tapé la boca. No, no podía dejar que lo soltara ahora. No era el momento, ¿pero cuándo lo era? No lo sabía pero tampoco podía permitir que se enteraran así mis padres. Mi abuelo sospecho que lo sabía por la manera de mirarme, pues joder mejor, así me chulearía delante de él. Me moría de ganas de contarle lo MUY buen amante que soy y darle en los morros.

—No importa, duermo en el sofá — comenté causando que todos me miraran sorprendidos.

—¿Cedes tu habitación a Antonio? — preguntó mi padre sin parpadear — Lovino, ¿te encuentras bien, tienes fiebre? ¡Es TU cuarto!

Era un poco posesivo con mi cuarto y mi intimidad pero tampoco era para que me consideraran tan obsesivo joder.

—No voy a dejar que mi chico duerma en el duro sofá — comentó mi madre — Antonio puede dormir en el sofá.

—Ve… pero si Lovi y Toni son-

—¡Cállate Feliciano! — lo miré de tal manera que se cagó y se escondió detrás de su escudo humano, su GIGANTESCO escudo humano — ¡Soy yo el que lo hace así que ahorraros vuestras estúpidas preguntas y miradas e iros a la mierda a dormir!

Nadie volvió a decir nada. Feliciano FINALMENTE se enteró que nuestros padres no sabían lo de Antonio y lo mío, y si lo sabía era porque ese patatoso se lo dijo quien lo captó 'en el aire'. No era tan difícil de averiguar sinceramente pero como mi fratello es tonto… no le dan más de sí las neuronas.

Tras un rato viendo la tele sin conversar tuve que aguantar la charla por parte de mis padres de que tengo que decidir qué hacer con mi vida. Si lo supiera ya lo habría dicho joder…

Después cenamos y cada uno poco a poco se fue a la cama hasta que quedamos sólo mi abuelo, Antonio y yo.

—Vuestra relación va muy bien por lo que veo.

Tras ese comentario quité sonrojado la mano de Antonio de mi pierna, ¡el muy aprovechado! Esa me la iba a pagar. ¡Delante de mi abuelo! Debería ser al revés y meterle YO mano a él.

—Va como siempre — comenté incorporándome incómodo en el sofá.

—Pues yo diría que nos estáis ocultando algo que Feli parece saber — nos miró divertido y Antonio sonrió tontamente, como de costumbre, mierda… si por algo consideraba a mi abuelo listo. Obviamente esa inteligencia la heredé entera yo, Feliciano es tonto — No me malinterpretéis es algo bueno.

—¿Entonces ya sabes que somos novios? — preguntó felizmente Antonio mientras me sonrojé avergonzado — Me quitas un peso de encima porque por un momento pensé que Lovi no quería que os enterarais. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Vaya ideas tontas que se me ocurren~

Miré un tanto agotado a Antonio. En verdad era un idiota.

Pero era MI idiota.

—Y no quería — le dijo provocando que me mirara sorprendido — por lo menos mis padres, ¿no has visto cómo te miraba mi madre?

—¿Pero qué tiene de malo Lovi? Aunque no le agrade mucho a tu madre, que lo sé. — en ese momento lo miré incrédulo, en el fondo MUY fondo no era TAN idiota como aparentaba —No tiene nada de importancia, somos nosotros y no ellos.

—¡Hablas como si fuera fácil estúpido! — le dije cabreado.

—ES SENCILLO.

Me devolvió la mirada y la discusión terminó cuando mi abuelo tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

—Antonio tiene razón Lovino — me miró fijamente — Pero cambiemos a un tema más interesante: ¿qué tal el sexo?, ¿le has mostrado lo buen amante que somos los italianos?, ¿has hecho a tu abuelo orgulloso Lovi?

—¡P-PUES CLARO QUE SÍ! — grité rojísimo, ¡era mi momento para demostrarle lo genial que era a mi abuelo y encima me pilla de improvisto! — ¡Si no pregúntale a Antonio lo bueno que soy en la cama!

Mi abuelo se rió animadamente y se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta. Se despidió de nosotros y se fue a dormir tranquilamente. Mierda… ¡tenía que montar a Antonio YA! Lo necesitaba para darle en la cara a mi abuelo.

Por eso me acerqué a Antonio pero me sorprendí cuando este me rechazó y me miró enfadado. ¿Qué narices le pasaba ahora?

—Tú y tu estúpido orgullo italiano Lovi — se levantó cabreado Antonio y lo miré perplejo — ¡Deja de una vez de hacer las cosas por tu maldita sangre y actúa por ti mismo de una vez!

—¿Adónde vas?

—A dormir, espero que duermas bien en el sofá.

Quise detenerlo pero me quedé paralizado. ¿Cómo que haga las cosas por mí mismo? Si eso hacía… como Lovino Vargas, un italiano que es nieto de Romulus Vargas… Miré cómo Antonio desaparecía en la oscuridad de la casa y de la noche y me quedé solo. No lo entendía y quería ir detrás de Antonio y pedirle explicaciones pero por algún motivo no quería escuchar su respuesta porque sabía que no me iba a gustar.

Joder… en el fondo soy un puto cobarde.

Y eso dolía mucho maldita sea.

Me levanté de ese incómodo sofá en el que no podía dormir y di unos pasos en círculos. No tenía nada mejor que hacer a las dos de la madrugada. Me acerqué a mi maleta en el piso de arriba y saqué un libro 'El Buen Conquistador'. Me sonrojé sólo de pensar que me traje ese maldito libro del maldito francés depravado, pero puede que me fuera útil. Otra vez.

Sentía que no tenía dignidad en ese momento. Aún así abrí el libro y empecé a leer buscando algo para solucionarlo todo. Las respuestas no siempre están donde las buscas, pero si las encontraba aquí me ahorraría un montón de problemas.

O eso esperaba.

¿Cómo encontraba solución a tantos problemas: mi novio, mi madre y mi abuelo?

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 19.**

El siguiente es el último capítulo y luego habrá un epílogo. Puede que tarde en el siguiente capítulo porque me estoy tomando esto muy en serio, me da igual si me predecís el final o no, no voy a fastidiar una historia en la que he estado trabajando tanto por simplemente darle final. No me gusta eso, el final tiene que quedar bien así como toda la historia en sí, por eso me estoy tomando mi tiempo con esta historia y no estoy actualizando la otra que tengo.

Por otro lado estoy sin Internet así que no sé cuando podré actualizar (llevo así ya varios días y tiene pinta de que voy a seguir otros tantos días más así). Estoy actualizando porque estoy en casa de mi buena amiga '_SpamanoLove_' que me ha hecho un favor enorme /abrazo/ dejándome actualizar. ¡Vayan a leer su historia que es buenísima se llama '_Cita en el hospital'_ y merece la pena, es la caña!

**Reviews: **No los puedo contestar porque estoy sin Internet.

**Y nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo.**


	20. Los deseos de Lovino

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon.**

**Último capítulo~**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la idea y la historia._

* * *

**20. Los deseos de Lovino**

Me levanté con unas ojeras enormes. Me había pasado la noche en vela leyendo el libro. Al menos algunas cosas creí que me iban a ser útiles. Me levanté el primero aunque sonara muy raro (es que era muy raro) y me fui a preparar el desayuno.

—Ya que hiciste el desayuno podías haberlo hecho para todos y no solo para ti — comentó mi padre mientras entraba en la cocina a servirse una taza de café.

—¡Hazlo tú si quieres! — le dije con la boca llena.

—Hoy teníamos pensado enseñarle la ciudad a Ludwig — se sentó a mi lado con su café y obviamente esquivando mi directa, él tampoco iba a hacer el desayuno para todos — Supongo que Antonio también querrá venir porque hace mucho que no está por aquí.

—Seguro que quiere, es peor que los niños pequeños con los que trabaja.

Era verdad. Es un infantil, un enfadica y se emociona con la cosa más simple del mundo.

—Es cierto… ahora que recuerdo es maestro en un colegio ¿verdad?

—Sí, la verdad es que quieren mucho a Antonio — dije mientras le robaba a mi padre un sorbo del café — Es como uno más de ellos en los recreos.

—Siempre ha tenido buen atino con los niños pequeños — me pasó una tostada que acababa de untar con mantequilla — Incluso contigo.

—¡¿Cómo que incluso?! — pregunté mosqueado — ¿Qué insinúas bastardo?

Mi padre pasó de mi rabieta y me dio otra tostada. Pareciera que me quisiera cebar a base de tostadas, pues no pensaba comer más de dos. Al menos estaba bien tener este momento padre-hijo.

—Siempre fuiste difícil de dirigir — bufé, no me gustaba que me dijeran eso. No soy difícil, sólo no saben tratarme— Tu madre y tu abuelo se obsesionaron con cambiar tu carácter.

Lo miré sorprendido y dejando de comer por primera vez. ¿Cambiar mi carácter? ¿En serio habían intentado eso? Bueno, sé por boca de Antonio que mi abuelo lo intentó un poco, pero no creí que en realidad lo hiciera en serio.

—Pero no lo consiguieron — continuó mi padre mientras lo escuchaba atentamente — como es lógico, pero cualquiera convence sobretodo a esa cabezona.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! — exclamé enfadado. ¿Cómo que me intentaban cambiar? Joder, eso dolía y mucho. Además de que pasé del último comentario de mi padre descaradamente.

Mi padre me miró de reojo.

—Eres igual que tu madre.

¡Pues claro que me parezco a mi madre! Para algo me parió joder, tendré que llevar sus genes. Aunque precisamente no me enorgullece mucho sacar justo lo malo. Es lo típico, para lo bueno salgo a él y para lo malo a mi madre. Curiosamente en mi caso sí que se cumple.

Me quedé tranquilamente comiendo mi desayuno y robándole también a mi padre hasta que los demás empezaron a bajar poco a poco, salvo Feliciano, ese es como yo, duerme hasta las tantas del mediodía. Como debe de ser y como me gustaría hacer a mí.

—Si no estáis muy cansados por el viaje vamos a hacer un tour~

Yo, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, estaba verdaderamente cansado. Pero mi familia quería hacer de guía turística y encima Antonio y Feliciano se emocionan con facilidad y con algo que ya han hecho muchas tantas veces.

Al mismo terminar de desayunar nos vestimos y nos subimos al coche. En el coche de mi madre íbamos yo, Antonio, mi madre conduciendo y mi abuelo. Mi maestría a la hora de conducir la saqué de mi madre. Eso sí que es algo bueno que saqué de ella. Aún recuerdo cuando me estaba dando clases con el coche, esos recuerdos son muy bonitos. Supongo que para algunos peatones no tanto, ¡pero qué leñes, es su culpa por apartarse en el último momento cuando iba a pasar!

Primero fuimos a un aburrido museo, luego a tomar algo a una cafetería y después a seguir viendo monumentos. ¡Qué divertido~! Pues no, no lo era, era un auténtico coñazo porque ya conocía de sobra todo aquello. Íbamos caminando por el parque principal de la ciudad, mi madre iba charlando por delante tranquilamente con el patata y mi hermano mientras que mi abuelo y mi padre iban por detrás de nosotros. Eso quiere decir que Antonio y yo estábamos juntos y en medio de todos ellos.

Consideré que esa era mi oportunidad así que me acerqué un poco a mi novio disimuladamente. Obviamente no debía espantarlo así que fui cauteloso. Al momento me miró de reojo.

—¿Te aburres Lovi? — me conocía muy bien, sabía lo que me gustaba y lo que no. Aún así llevaba todo el día un poco distante, y cuando digo un poco quiero decir que no está pegado a mí intentando sobarme. Y eso es justamente lo raro del maldito asunto.

—Ya conocemos la maldita ciudad, no entiendo por qué tuvimos que venir cuando nos podíamos haber quedado en casa a descansar.

Bufé molesto y Antonio se rió tranquilamente. Al menos hacía muy buen día.

—Hacía tiempo que no la veía así que está bien — me acerqué disimuladamente de nuevo y estaba justo a su lado, justo como me indicó el libro, espero que funcionara, mi orgullo no me permitía ir más allá y cogerle la mano, si todo iba bien… me la cogería ahora mismo — Además no pensarás en quedarte en casa haciendo el vago todo el día.

Rocé un poquito su mano porque no me la había cogido y hablé mirando al frente para aparentar que fue sin querer. Si a Antonio le funcionó el libro conmigo y me funcionó para conseguir encenderlo… esto tenía que servir también, por regla de tres… digo yo. No lo sé, las matemáticas nunca fueron mi fuerte, me dormía en clase, yo prefería la historia.

—Pues no estaría mal descansar después del viaje tan agotador — seguía sin cogerme la mano y me quedé sin saber qué hacer — Podíamos ir… luego ya sabes… a echar la siesta mientras siguen viendo la ciudad… ¡y no es porque quiera dormir contigo, que va, es que sólo quiero dormir maldita sea!

Me miró curioso y se rió fuertemente. Me puse rojo de la vergüenza porque creía que había sonado todo lo patético que creía que verdaderamente había sonado. Menos mal que nadie más podía oírnos.

—¿No has pegado ojo por dormir en el sofá? — mierda, mis puñeteras ojeras eran demasiado obvias — Si no te hubieras comportado de forma tan estúpida hubiéramos podido acurrucarnos juntos.

¡Será capullo! Y lo peor de todo era que en realidad era menos tonto de lo que aparentaba. Como mi hermano. Joder, parecen subnormales pero para lo que les conviene son demasiado listos. Aún recuerdo como Feliciano me hace comprarle cosas inútiles en todas las ferias. Maldito fratello y su mirada de perrito faldero…

—¡Después que te quedaste mi cama pudiste habérmelo agradecido bastardo! — le grité bastante molesto.

—Bueno tú me la ofreciste y tú lo decidiste así — entornó los ojos un poco sobretodo cuando la luz del sol empezó a golpearle directamente en ellos — ¿O acaso te arrepientes de algo?

Le di un pisotón y aceleré el ritmo, aunque eso supuso llegar junto a mi madre y mi hermano, bueno y el bastardo patatoso. Maldito bastardo patatoso, quien siempre sobra. ¿Por qué narices Antonio se comportaba así? ¿Qué había hecho ahora mal? No… no había hecho nada malo, algo estaba mal con él y pensaba arreglarlo.

Estuve aguantando la maldita charla que mantenían mi madre y la parejita. Bueno en realidad estaba en mi propio mundo pero ya se me entiende que era un tema que me aburría y que, sinceramente, era insoportable. Tras dar vueltas y vueltas por ese gigantesco lugar decidimos ir a por helados, otra vez. Sí, nos encantan los helados, si vas a Italia y no comes muchos es porque eres un idiota que no sabes aprovechar las oportunidades.

El mío era de vainilla y normalito. El de mi fratellino tenía tres pisos y encima ni le engordará ni un gramo.

Pero entonces pasó lo que jamás creí que pasaría: nos separamos en grupos. ¡Menos mal! En verdad pensaba que iba a tener que soportar a la parejita ñoña todo el maldito viaje, pero no, ellos se fueron junto a mi padre por un lado y los demás nos fuimos a casa. Por que queríamos dormir la siesta para qué mentir. Si no era el único vago me dijeran lo que me dijeran, además una siesta a esas horas sienta de maravilla.

Lo malo es que mi abuelo se fue al bar y nos dejó a Antonio y a mí con mi madre. El trayecto a casa fue como esperaba: mortificante. Al principio estaba bien, en silencio y aunque fuera con una tensión extraña en el ambiente no había problema, lo malo llegó cuando abrió la boca mi madre.

—¿Y qué haces en España Antonio? — preguntó mi madre con un tono que obviamente era de todo menos amable.

—Trabajo en un colegio con niños pequeños, son adorables.

—Como MI Lovino de pequeño, ¿verdad? — me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Falta de sueño, suegra y yerno que se llevan mal y un coche pequeño sin poner el aire acondicionado… una mezcla perfecta para sentirte estupendamente.

—No, Lovi siempre ha sido el más mono — ¿soy yo o eso sonó desafiante? — y con mucha diferencia~

—¡Por eso te apegas tanto a él! ¿verdad?

—¡Claro, para qué iba a querer alejarme de él si es adorable y sólo dan ganas de abrazarlo y achucharlo!

Eso sonó como sonó. Muy bien, la tormenta acababa de estallar y yo estaba medio mareado por el calor y el sueño.

—¡No te acerques a mi hijo pervertido! — acusó mi madre roja por el enfado lo cual hizo a Antonio girarse hacia ella — ¡Sabía que tus intenciones con él no eran buenas! Es demasiado inocente y puro para que lo lleves por el mal camino maldito salido.

Si ya lo dije… lo malo lo saqué casi todo de mi madre. ¿Y desde cuando soy inocente y puro? Además si ella era de las primeras en decirme que tenía una boca muy sucia (pero le echaba la culpa a Antonio).

—¡Basta ya! — grité enfadado — ¡Ya sé que Antonio es un jodido pervertido pero no es tan malo como lo pintas, es cinco mil millones de veces mejor que tú!

No sé si decirle eso a una madre está bien. ¡Pero no era justo lo que hacía con mi novio! Se acabó, aquella acusación terminó con la poca paciencia que tenía.

—¡Además — continué añadiendo ante la mirada que me dedicó mi madre — sólo tienes envidia de lo cercano que es conmigo, pero ese no sería tu problema si no me hubieras dejado de lado en España!

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que lo hicimos por tu bien? ¡Y eso no significa que este degenerado se pueda aprovechar de ti!

—¡Yo nunca me he aprovechado de Lovi! Nunca he hecho nada que no halla querido.

… Genial.

—¡¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo?!

—Nada que no haya querido — repitió Antonio mosqueado y bastante.

—¡Lovino no te vuelvas a acercar a él y tú Antonio sabía que eras horrible pero jamás que tanto!

—¡No, no lo es! —grité enfadado — ¡Déjale ya en paz y mucho menos me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no! ¡Nunca me has tenido que decir nada porque me dejaste de lado en España así que ahora no te consiento que empieces a decirme después de tantos años! Si no te importó entonces, no te importa ahora.

—¡Lovino abre los ojos con él!

—¡NO, ABRÉLOS TÚ Y DÉJALO EN PAZ, MALDITA SEA!

Tuve suerte de estar sentado en la parte trasera y no poder ver el rostro de mi madre. Seguramente mostraría lo dolida que estaba y su enfado… pero ya no aguanto más. ¿Por qué esa manía a Antonio? Ni que fuera un macho patatas alemán que se aprovechara de mi inocencia. ¡No es lo mismo!

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio. Mi madre no miraba a otro sitio que la carretera y Antonio por la ventana. Yo estaba mareado y sólo quería gritarle al mundo lo jodido que es.

Al llegar a casa la conversación volvió a surgir. No me lo esperaba, era demasiado pronto. Pero mi madre es la reina de las cabezonas.

—¿Tanto me odias Lovino? — me preguntó mi madre.

No, no la odiaba. Sólo estaba resentido.

—No, pero no me gusta que porque Antonio consiguiera estar bien conmigo lo odies sólo porque tú no lo has conseguido — la miré desafiante, tenía cierto miedo a su reacción pero no había marcha atrás — Además si bien me quisieras no me hubieras intentado 'cambiar mi carácter', me hubieras aceptado como él…

Me miró con los ojos abiertos y entonces supe que era el momento.

—… como Antonio, mi novio.

No esperé su respuesta ni nada. Pasé a su lado mirando al frente y mirando hacia delante. Ya está. Lo hice, por fin lo hice. Era una sensación extraña pero me sentía como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Suspiré y subí a mi habitación donde Antonio estaba sin camisa porque iba a echarse una siesta. Me sonrojé de inmediato pensando en tocar su torso… ¡p-pero eso nunca se lo pienso decir!

—¿Quieres algo Lovi? — me preguntó algo pensativo. Debía ser por la escena del coche.

—Si, ¡n-no, no, nada en especial! S-solo q-que… — me mordí el labio mientras me miraba para sonreírme como habitualmente hace. Joder, nada me tranquiliza más que eso — mi madre es… cabezona.

—Ya lo sé — dijo suspirando y empezándose a quitarse los pantalones. ¡Mierda! ¿pero qué había hecho yo para que me torturara así? — Pero me alegra que me defendieras y lucharas por mí.

—N-no fue por ti estúpido — me crucé de brazos, para no quedarme empanado… ¡quiero decir, qué empanado ni qué narices, ni que me pudiera empanar mirando su cuerpo! P-pues eso — Por cierto, le dije que somos novios.

Antonio creo que abrió los ojos sorprendidos. O eso esperaba porque estaba mirando a una esquina de la habitación para evitar su gigantesca sonrisa de tonto que tiene. Si es que ya sé cómo estaba ese bastardo en ese momento.

—¡Eso es genial Lovi! — de repente lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en un abrazo — Es bonito que defiendas nuestro amor a capa y espada~

Me sonrojé violentamente.

—¡N-no hice eso tonto! — lo miré y le aparté la mirada. Antonio estaba como el mismo, no estaba enfadado ni serio ni nada, era el de siempre. Sonreí inconscientemente, ¡de verdad que inconscientemente! — P-podíamos celebrar que somos oficiales… bueno más oficiales.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro entendiendo lo que decía y haciendo que la sangre de mi cuerpo en vez de ir hacia abajo subiera hacia mi rostro.

—¡Claro~ hay que celebrar la reconciliación!

Me lanzó a la cama y lo detuve en cuanto se puso encima.

—¡E-espera déjame a-arriba bastardo!

Puede que ahora estuviéramos bien pero seguía teniendo que derrotar a mi abuelo. Pero lo malo fue la sonrisa que se perdía en su rostro y cómo se apartaba suspirando.

—¿Aún con esas Lovi? — cerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama — Estás siendo un estúpido, no te pienso dejar hasta que no hagas las cosas por ti mismo y por nosotros.

—¡¿Q-qué dices maldito?! ¡Claro que lo hago por mí mismo y nosotros, además no me dejas demostrarte lo que ser italiano significa!

—Y yo que pensaba que habíamos progresado… no lo entiendes Lovi.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Y con eso me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación dando un portazo. Solo había un lugar donde podía estar… el sofá que se había convertido en mi cama.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron. Sólo recuerdo que quemé el libro 'El Buen Conquistador' cabreado. El puñetero libro no servía para una mierda. Se merecía su final, claro, qué mierda libro puede decirme qué hacer con mi vida.

Estaba con la mirada perdida en el aburrido techo del salón. Ni siquiera era el de mi cuarto porque había perdido mi propia habitación por ser un auténtico imbécil. Antonio había sido muy claro y directo: _por ti mismo_. No lo entendía, ¿por qué narices me decía eso? Sólo le pregunté qué había hecho mal y me salta con esas. Cerré los ojos olvidando el techo e intentando dejar de pensar pero con la pedazo de mierda de suerte que he tenido siempre ni una maldita cabezadita de diez minutos podía permitirme.

—¿Te has peleado con Antonio?

Genial, líderes en cotillas toda mi jodida familia. Salvo Feli que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, bueno al menos eso hacía parecer el muy desgraciado porque para ciertas cosas sí que se enteraba el primero. A veces incluso pienso que el maldito se entera de lo que quiere…

—Claro que no — le contesté a mi abuelo sin abrir los ojos ya que sabía cómo me estaba mirando y sinceramente no me apetecía soportar esa mirada.

—¿Entonces ese "vete a la mierda" de antes fue mi imaginación?

Me sonrojé al recordar que eso fue lo último que le dije al bastardo, bueno… más bien se lo grité. ¡Pero se lo merecía por imbécil y por sacarme de mis casillas!

—C-claro que fue tu imaginación — me incorporé esquivando la mirada de mi abuelo — ya estás chocho y empiezas a desvariar.

—Eso no es nada lindo Lovino — me regañó imitando a Antonio y sentándose a mi lado… joder ¡¿podía hacerlo más aposta?! Porque yo creo que no — Deberías sincerarte más de vez en cuando.

—¡¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?! — le dediqué una mirada enfadada y que se estaba ganando a cada palabra que decía por momentos.

—¡No, no, no! — exclamó nervioso moviendo las manos, ¡más le valiera que fuera así que un momento me estaba poniendo tibio! — Sólo digo que deberías intentar abrirte más y, bueno… siempre he querido poder hablar contigo sin acabar discutiendo.

—¡No discutiríamos si hablaras de algo más que de cuántas tías te has tirado!

¿Pero qué se creía? Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿En verdad se pensaba que iba a abrirme a él y contarle mis penas y alegrías? Me importaba muy poco que fuera mi abuelo, el muy maldito nunca ha hecho una mierda por ganarse mi confianza y, desde luego, yo ya sabía que era una persona cerrada, ¡pues claro que lo sabía, pero me esforzaba! Pero con la gente en la que confiaba… como Antonio… en quien más he confiado siempre porque me ha querido tal y como soy, me ha animado y nunca, NUNCA, me ha dejado de lado. Y fuera por mi bien o no…. no puedo decir lo mismo de mi familia.

La cara de mi abuelo palideció ante mi reacción y se entristeció un poco, lo noté en su expresión.

—Siento no tener más temas de qué hablar contigo Lovino… — me dijo despacio — pero tengo la sensación de que te conozco tan poco que no sé qué decir para hablar contigo aunque sea un par de minutos.

Estaba dolido, lo noté en su voz y… lo peor de todo es que esta ha sido la conversación más profunda que hemos tenido nunca.

—No me gusta hablar de eso — es más odiaba recordar el orgullo con el que mi abuelo hablaba y se regodeaba pero… al menos ahora sé que es sólo quería sacar tema de conversación conmigo — Siempre he tenido que soportar tu orgullo y al final quería competir contigo — además es un viejo verde como dice mi madre, no da más de sí. Tomé aire en ese momento tenía un nudo en la garganta que tenía que echar o sino me ahogaba — Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que el problema no fuera superarte y regodearme ante ti, ni siquiera demostrar que soy italiano ni mierdas, simplemente no te tengo confianza.

Todo tenía sentido, quiero a mi familia y a Antonio pero… la diferencia es que confío en Antonio y en ellos no. Me dieron donde más me dolía cuando me dejaron de lado por eso… no les tengo la suficiente confianza para reconocerles lo que está mal conmigo o lo que no y además… lo que hacía con mi abuelo era intentar darle donde pensaba que más le dolía.

Claro ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre le he dado donde más le dolía: demostrándole con mi aptitud lo mal abuelo que había sido. Y estoy haciendo lo mismo con mis padres, en especial con mi madre, recordándole continuamente con mi cercanía a Antonio que él ha triunfado conmigo mientras ellos han fracasado.

Si les tuviera confianza no les intentaría hacer daño de esa manera, no importa el cariño que les pueda tener, me dieron donde más me dolía y por eso mi confianza con ellos está rota.

—Me lo imaginaba Lovino — me pasó un brazo por el hombro pero su expresión ya mostraba lo entristecido que estaba. En otras circunstancias hubiera quitado su brazo y me hubiera despegado, pero necesitaba un abrazo… — Es difícil tenerle confianza a alguien que no has tratado mucho, al final ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué decir ni qué hacer y sólo lo empeoramos. Lo siento mucho Lovino.

Necesitaba escucharlo. Que lo sentía. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho intentando retener las lágrimas que querían salir. Menos mal que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ponerme a llorar delante de alguien.

—Estaba obsesionado con superarte y darte donde más te dolía — dije con mi voz una vez creí que era capaz de controlarla sin que se fuera a quebrar, pero te repente me reí — Joder… suena tan sumamente estúpido ahora que yo mismo lo estoy escuchando, ¿en qué narices estaba pensando?

Lo entendía. Ahora entendía qué me quería decir Antonio. Me sentía… liberado. No tenía que demostrar nada a nadie ni tenía que superar a nadie. Respiré profundamente, joder… se sentía súper bien.

—¿Crees que me podrás perdonar Lovino?

—Te perdono… pero porque no me queda de otra ya que eres un idiota tan grande que te pondrás a llorar como una nena pequeña y no me apetece ver esa escena.

Me revolvió el pelo y se levantó. Lo imité y también me levanté del sofá. En ese momento me sonrojé… ¡mierda, si al final sí que me había abierto con mi abuelo! En fin, al menos me siento bien conmigo mismo, lo cual es simplemente asombroso como cierto subnormal que conozco diría y que, mejor olvidándolo… prefiero olvidar a ese idiota.

—Creo que voy a mi cuarto a ver a Antonio.

Me despedí de mi abuelo y cogiendo aire me paré ante la puerta de mi cuarto. O el que solía ser mi cuarto antes de que abriera mi puñetera bocaza y le cediera mi cama al bastardo.

Entré por la puerta sin siquiera llamar y me di cuenta que Antonio estaba acostado en MI cama durmiendo en MI almohada, en MIS sábanas. Pero lo malo no es que fueran MÍAS sino que les estaba echando babas. ¡Joder, me estaba llenando todo de sus sucias babas el maldito bastardo!

—¡Despierta idiota! — lo moví y sólo se revolvió un poco.

¿Por qué cojones tendrá el sueño tan profundo a veces? Esta desde luego no era una para tenerlo porque el jodido que ha dormido en el sofá he sido yo.

Cabreado por no encontrar reacción le di un pequeño pellizco y se quejó en sueños, me reí divertido. Mordí su oreja y le escuché susurrar mi nombre, ¡joder si hasta durmiendo el desgraciado es capaz de ponerme más rojo que un tomate!

—¿Lovi…? — preguntó soñoliento y le dediqué una sonrisa pícara. Al menos para que se fijara en ella y no en el brillo rojo de mi cara — ¿qué haces, no te dije antes qu-?

Le corté con un beso.

—Más te vale no hacer preguntas y escuchar porque no pienso volver a repetir algo tan humillante en mi vida — cogí aire mientras él me miraba curioso — Tenías razón.

Lo dije tan sumamente rápido que parpadeó y cuando hizo ademán de preguntarme qué había dicho mi cara de 'como digas algo estás acabado' lo echó para atrás y esperó pacientemente que dijera algo más.

—Hablé con mi abuelo — empecé avergonzado porque el muy idiota no se enteraba de lo que pasaba — y me sentí estúpido por tu culpa bastardo — miré a otro lado antes de seguir — porque le quería dar donde más le dolía presumiendo de lo buen amante que soy, ¡pero eso no significa que no lo sea!, y al final me di cuenta que era una idea tonta y que no me llevaba a ningún sitio. Ya no importa mi estúpida venganza personal, o lo que mierda fuera, porque no tiene sentido y… eso.

El silencio fue lo peor. Y saber que mis mejillas estaban coloradas también era un sufrimiento enorme, ¡odio que se me suban con tanta facilidad los colores y mis emociones se noten con tanta facilidad leñes!

Noté de repente un beso en los labios. Lleno de amor y comprensión, me dejé llevar y le correspondí felizmente, aunque intenté no demostrarlo. Aunque seguramente la jodida sonrisa que intentaba disimular me delataba.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar por fin esas palabras Lovi~

Restregó su nariz amorosamente en mi mejilla y me quejé apartándolo avergonzado. Había un límite en ñoñerías y el mío se alcanzaba con facilidad.

—Pues ya están dichas y no pienso volver a repetirlas.

—¿Y has pensado qué quieres hacer? — preguntó acariciándome el pelo. Joder echaba de menos estas muestras de cariño, maldito bastardo… haciendo que me acostumbrara a ellas.

—Sí, quiero estudiar en España contigo. Voy a apuntarme a la universidad.

—¡Qué pena, pensaba que al final serías modelo! — me dijo con cierta pena.

—Ni muerto pienso dejar que fotos mías enseñando cuerpo estén por todo el mundo repartidas al alcance de pervertidos franceses, más concretamente Francis, y que se masturben mientras miran mi foto.

Antonio pensó por un momento y me sonrió como suele hacer.

—Tienes razón, no es una buena idea que seas modelo y más hombres babeen por ti aparte de mí.

—Celoso bastardo — le sonreí pícaramente y caí sobre él en la cama, dormía en calzoncillos lo cual no hacía relajar a mi corazón que empezaba a latir fuertemente.

Antonio me colocó debajo aprovechando para recorrer con sus manos todo mi torso. Metió la mano por dentro acariciando con suavidad mi piel y dedicándole un saludo especial a uno de mis pezones. Gemí ante la sorpresa y enseguida la sangre de mi cuerpo empezó a repartirse: hacia mi parte baja y, como novedad, hacia mi cara.

Lo siguiente fue un cálido beso que acabó convirtiéndose en uno pasional. Abrí mi boca cuando la lengua de Antonio pidió entrada encantado, mi lengua no dudó en batallar con la suya durante lo que parecieron los segundos más intensos de los últimos meses. El calor empezaba a ser grande y la sangre empezaba a encontrar su camino más hacia abajo. Nos separamos dejando un rastro de saliva que nos conectaba y me quedé observando esa preciosa sonrisa que jamás le diría que tenía.

—¿Quieres estar arriba Lovi~? — preguntó animado y lo miré extrañado.

—¿Cómo aquel día en el coche?

La verdad es que no me esperara que me preguntara qué quería hacer. En cierto modo mataba el morbo de la sorpresa.

—No Lovi, me refiero a si quieres entrar en mí esta vez.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

—¿P-puedo?

—Claro — me sonrió acariciándome la mejilla y depositando un dulce beso en mis labios — Es algo que disfrutaremos los dos y solo los dos.

Solo los dos.

Respondí a la pregunta cambiando lugares haciendo que quedara encima de Antonio. Le miré un tanto dubitativo por si se arrepentía de la decisión, pero no lo hacía así que me lancé a sus labios nuevamente mientras sentía las manos de Antonio volver a recorrer mi cuerpo. Arriba y abajo, repetidamente y parándose a jugar con mis pezones haciendo que entre beso y beso gimiera de placer. Lo siguiente fue desabotonar mi camisa, mi manos las dediqué a acariciar el creciente bulto de sus calzoncillos. Me animaba saber que tenía el control y al mismo tiempo me daba cierto nerviosismo al no saber seguro qué debía hacer.

Pero de momento simplemente disfrutaba lo que pasaba a cada segundo.

Mi camisa estaba abierta y la lancé al suelo esperando a que el bastardo hiciera lo mismo con mis pantalones y los desabrochara mientras empezaba a dejar marcas en su cuello escuchando sus gemidos felices y despreocupados.

No tardaron mucho mis pantalones en encontrar el suelo y quedarme en calzoncillos igual que Antonio estaba. Miré satisfecho cómo las marcas empezaban a lucir en el cuello de Antonio y de que me quise dar cuanta me dio un pequeño estrujón, muy pequeño, a mi miembro a través de la tela haciendo que gimiera de sorpresa y placer. A continuación se lanzó a devorar mi cuello, mordió mi clavícula con ganas mientras yo pasaba temblando las manos para liberar mi miembro que pedía salida y libertad.

Con un suspiro de relajación sentí el del abandono de la prisión y me dispuse a deshacerme de los de Antonio. Volaron por la habitación y ni me preocupé en averiguar dónde caía. Tenía un bastardo jodidamente sexy entre mis piernas, lógico que no me importara.

—Hey Lovi — me llamó deshaciendo un beso y provocando que lo mirara con algo de rabia — Hay una botella de lubricante en mis pantalones.

Lo miré mal. Pero no me quedó de otra, me tuve que levantar y buscar rápido la maldita botella para regresar cuanto antes a la cama y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tienes suerte que tenga prisa y no te mandara a ti con una patada, bastardo.

Abrí el bote y sin querer derramé bastante en MIS sábanas.

—¡MIERDA!

—Oh, no te preocupes Lovi si se van a manchar igualmente.

—Maldito bastardo…

Y lo siguiente que noté fue como me agarraban del brazo y se lanzaba a mis labios para devorarlos en otra feroz batalla. Pero qué bien sabía. Sin molestarme en mirar siquiera y guiándome por el tanto llené mi mano de lubricante para esparcirlo despacio por mi miembro antes de usar los mismos dedos para preparar a Antonio.

No me creía que estaba ocurriendo.

Y simplemente el hecho de que estuviera ocurriendo era la mejor parte de todas. Me daban hasta ganas de pellizcarme para ver si era real, pero no lo iba a hacer, suficientes marcas tenía ya mi cuerpo por culpa de Antonio como para añadirle más.

Mi primer dedo llegó a su culo, oh a ese culo. No pude evitar jugar con mi otra mano aprovechando para sobarlo todo lo que pudiera. Era un gustazo tocarlo, era redondo, perfecto lo miraras por donde lo miraras. No quise abrir los ojos para ver la cara de Antonio, suficiente tenía con el rojo de mis mejillas como para que se intensificara.

Introduje un dedo con cuidado y el desgraciado gimió más de lo que debería solo por el hecho de darme placer a los oídos. Y funcionó, maldita sea.

—C-cállate, me estoy concentrando idiota.

No era que me estuviera concentrando, era imposible hacerlo con semejante entre manos, literalmente. Pero no quería que me distrajera de mi labor… su trasero de torero que tanto he querido tocar.

Con cuidado seguí introduciendo dedos poco a poco hasta que con tres dentro dilatándolo consideré suficiente y decidido me coloqué en el límite. En la entrada a mis sueños. Y con un profundo gemido entré despacio intentando acostumbrarme a la sensación.

¡Oh!

Pero qué bien se sentía dentro. En Antonio, en su perfecto culo. Me atreví a abrir los ojos y mirar a Antonio.

—¡¿Qué coño con esa cara?! — grité rojísimo mientras me encontraba con una cara de pervertido.

—¡Pero Lovi estamos conectados, tú estás dentro de mí y, aunque duele un poco, el momento es impresionante! — dijo emocionado y riendo como tonto — Además mira con qué amor me tratas~ fusosoooo~

—¡OH POR FAVOR, CÁLLATE!

Sin avisar ni nada le di una embestida que le provocó un gemido. Me miró sorprendido y yo sólo le sonreí de lado mientras empezaba a crear un ritmo lento para que se acostumbrara a mí. Aunque debo admitir que, joder, quería hacerlo tan fuerte que se rompieran las patas de la cama.

…

Pensándolo mejor no. Sigue siendo mi cama.

Al poco tiempo tenía al bastardo pidiéndome que acelerara entre gemidos y así lo hice y di lo mejor de mí. Se sentía genial y lo mejor era observar las reacciones de Antonio. Ahora entiendo por qué el jodido no me quita vista.

¡P-pero no es porque yo sea un pervertido!

—¡Aahh Lovi!

El orgasmo nos llegó a ambos casi al mismo tiempo. Casi, yo fui primero por unos quince segundos o así. Me quise caer en sus brazos y dormir por el cansancio pero decidí que era mejor salir de ese fantástico lugar.

Antes de irme a dormir decidí acercarme y darle un beso a mi novio. Por que sí, cojones, que me apetecía y punto y pelota.

—¡VE~ FRATELLO LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!

Y con el grito de Feliciano entrando el MUY MALDITO sin llamar y abriendo la puerta de par en par me sonrojé como nunca y me caí de la cama mientras intentaba taparme con las sábanas mientras Antonio simplemente se reía.

—¡SAL AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ!

Feliciano salió escopetado cerrando la puerta cuando le lancé lo primero que pillé. Luego me di cuenta de que le había lanzado mis calzoncillos, joder menos mal que creo que no se dio cuenta por las prisas de salvarse huyendo de mi cuarto.

—Eso fue divertido Lovi~

—¡C-calla! ¿Cómo narices va a ser divertido? Y menos mal que habíamos justo terminado.

Suspiré agotado y me levanté para empezar a vestirme para bajar a cenar.

—¿Me puedes subir la cena? No creo que pueda bajar las escaleras~

Lo peor… que tras mi monumental sonrojo y su risa de tonto sólo suspiré y, puesto que Feliciano ya les habría contado TODO, decidí poner mi mejor cara de póker y huir con la cena de Antonio y la mía. Ese plan era perfecto, si no contamos con que no tengo cara de póker.

—Vale, pero porque hoy estoy benevolente — se rió divertido y enseguida añadí — ¡P-pero ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte a esto!

—¿No puedo Lovi? — preguntó apenado — A mí no me importaría lo más mínimo acostumbrarme a ESTO.

Cuando lo miré me di cuenta de su indirecta, más bien directa.

—¡¿QUÉ INSINUAS PERVERTIDO?! — hoy era un día en el que el rojo no iba a abandonar mi cara… genial, simplemente perfecto.

—¡Oh venga! ¿Tú que crees que _te insinúo_ Lovi~?

Cogiendo aire y vestido salí de la habitación dejándolo mientras se acomodaba aún más el bastardo en mi cama y esperando que nadie me mirara a la cara cuando bajara. No me gusta saber que estoy como un semáforo en rojo y me miren fingiendo que no se dan cuenta o peor aún, que me lo digan a la cara lo sumamente sonrojado que estoy.

—¡Oye Feliciano! — le llamé porque me lo encontré antes de entrar en la cocina por nuestras cenas, sí la mía y la de Antonio, menos mal que nuestros padres y nuestro abuelo estaban dentro de la cocina — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi cuarto SIN llamar a la jodida puerta?

—¡57! — respondió sonriente y lo fulminé con la mirada, pero en ese momento sin cambiar la expresión añadió susurrándome — Y esta vez fue en venganza por cuando pasaste cuando yo estaba con Luddy~

Lo miré abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¡Ve~ ya vamos a comer!

Y con un su normal risa de felicidad y de _'no pasa nada, qué inocente y lindo soy~_' pasó a la cocina dejándome petrificado y horriblemente sonrojado. ¡P-pero será! ¡L-lo hizo aposta el desgraciado!

Y luciendo como un tomate y con ganas de asesinar a Feliciano entré en la cocina para huir casi de inmediato con las risas de todos, con mi plato y con el de Antonio. Salvo mi madre que no se rio en absoluto, seguía sin aceptar mi relación con Antonio, pero no me importaba, ni lo más mínimo, todo estaba bien: había decidido qué quería hacer con mi vida, me sentía genial conmigo mismo, estaba saliendo con Antonio y encima iba a volver con él a España a vivir juntos, iba a empezar a ganarles confianza a mi abuelo y a mis padres y por fin tenía las pruebas suficientes para asegurar que Feliciano sigue siendo tan tonto como siempre pero no tan inocente como se hace ver.

Pasando a mi habitación con los platos en la mano me recibió Antonio con su cálida sonrisa.

Y entonces es cuando me di cuenta que sólo tenía que dar dos pasos hacia delante para encontrarme con aquello que siempre me ha hecho feliz.

* * *

**Fin.**

Este es el último capítulo de todos. Como bien ya saben hay un **epílogo**, no será tan largo como un capítulo normal porque no es un capítulo más, es un epílogo que contará justo lo que tenga que contar y nada más. Por cierto, Lovino es con Ludwig lo que su madre es con Antonio y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta. Sí, está hecho a propósito, en realidad aceptan pero seguirán a la defensiva por lo sobreprotectores que son, pero supongo que ya se lo imaginaban.

Muahaha~ el primer capítulo se llama 'Los deseos del jefe' y el último 'Los deseos de Lovino'. ¿Coincidencia? NO :D Al igual que justo en la mitad del fic está un capítulo llamado 'Camino a tus deseos'.

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan seguido esta historia, a todos quienes la han leído, a los reviews que me han dado ánimo para que siga, a todos los favoritos y a todos los follows. Gracias a todos vosotros.

Y como bien ya dije tras esta historia voy a escribir un MPreg spamano. Ya tengo el primer capítulo terminado, pero antes de empezar a subirlo quiero avanzar algo más con mi otra historia 'No estamos locos'.

**Reviews: **

**-Darkmoon: **Me alegra que me quedara bien el capítulo anterior. Espero al menos haberle dado un buen capítulo final a la historia, he cuidado mucho todo, espero que esté bien. Además te doy la razón con el Gerita: tiene exceso de azúcar. No sé en los pocos fics que he leído si no fuera por la caña que da Romano sería demasiado arcoíris todo (no en todos los fics obviamente, hay muy buenos), pero en los fics Gerita me molesta mucho que pongan a Romano como un bastardo celoso que no lo único que hace es molestar a la pareja y sea lo peor con un España que le aguanta TODO. Comprendo que la historia sea Gerita y no se enfoquen en el spamano (cuando hacen), pero a veces se pasan con Lovino…

Sobre el abuelo Imperio Romano, aquí lo usé de abuelo, pero lo suelo ver más como un padre cariñoso y bastante protector con sus hijos (headcanons, cada uno tiene los suyos). Si bien aquí es así, tengo otros fics donde saldrá como ese tipo de padre y lo trataré mejor porque en este fic en realidad no he tratado apenas como lo considero en realidad a Romulus.

En realidad lo de 'predecir el final' es porque suelo adelantar cosas y a veces dejo caer las cosas demasiado, pero es verdad, adivinas mucho. Y sí, lo del fanatismo por el fútbol parece tonto pero sé de historias que dejan de piedra (por eso no me es en realidad tan tonto).

**Y nos vemos en el epílogo. Si tienen dudas pasen de vez en cuando por mi perfil, ya que de vez en cuando actualizo para contarles cómo van mis historias (y por qué tardo en actualizar si se da el caso). También tengo una especie de 'barra de progreso' para que se hagan una idea de cuánto falta para el siguiente capítulo. Además me pueden mandar un PM con preguntas o si no tienen cuenta me dejan un review que yo lo contestaré actualizando el perfil en cuanto lo lea.**


	21. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la idea y la historia._

* * *

**Epílogo.**

—¡Maldita sea bastardo date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde!

Hoy era el día del cumpleaños de la hija de Elizabeta y Gilbert, su primer cumpleaños más concretamente.

Después de tantos años no entiendo cómo esos dos pueden seguir juntos o, peor aún, cómo Arthur y Francis también siguen juntos. Puede que Antonio tenga razón, donde hay amor y entendimiento no hace falta nada más.

Pongo una vista al pasado y me doy cuenta que todos hemos madurado, y mucho. Sobretodo Gilbert, el hecho de convertirse en papá le hizo convertirse en más responsable y no beber tanta cerveza. O puede que Elizabeta lo pusiera en cintura.

Va a ser la última opción.

—¡Lo siento Lovi pero no encuentro mi camisa rosa!

—¡Pues te pones la naranja! —miré mi reloj de muñeca, ya llegábamos media hora tarde… Eli nos iba a pegar la bronca, todo el mundo debía estar ya allí.

—¡Esa era mi primera opción pero tampoco sé dónde está!

Seis años de noviazgo y una vida entera juntos y todavía a mis veinticinco años sigo sin soportar su comportamiento de niño de seis años.

—¿Has mirado bien?

—Es que no sé en qué caja puede estar.

Le ayudé a abrir cajas. Sí, cajas. Nos estábamos mudando a un piso.

Nunca he tenido nada en contra de la casa de Antonio. Todos mis buenos recuerdos están allí: mi infancia junto a él, cuando nos hicimos novios y estos últimos seis años de mi vida. Sin embargo, no la acabábamos de sentir nuestra casa. Era demasiado grande para nosotros dos y además era la casa donde vivimos nuestra infancia, pero por fin habíamos decidido comprarnos un piso, uno que ganáramos con nuestro trabajo y donde no nos invadieran a cada segundo los recuerdos de nuestra infancia.

Está bien recordar la infancia, pero no a diario. A cada rincón que miráramos había una historia. Pero era hora de empezar a construir otros recuerdos, en los cuales no nos daban nada hecho y, como cualquier otra pareja, empezábamos de cero.

Puede que en un futuro decidiéramos casarnos (obviamente si ese bastardo me lo pedía, yo no pensaba arrodillarme ante él) e incluso puede que algún día adoptemos. Yo ya he dicho que no quiero pero Antonio adora los niños pequeños y sé que me acabará convenciendo. Es irónico pero en nuestra relación todo el mundo dice que Antonio hace todo lo que le digo… pero en realidad soy yo el que acaba haciendo todo lo que él quiere.

—Mira aquí está la naranja.

Saqué la camisa naranja, que por cierto yo le regalé para obligarle a empezar a vestir bien, y se la tendí y este encantado la cogió. Nuestro nuevo hogar era perfecto para nosotros dos, incluso teníamos un pequeño balcón donde pusimos dos macetas para cultivar unos tomates caseros. Espero que crezcan pronto y bien y me los pueda comer cuanto antes.

De momento todo estaba aún en cajas ya que apenas habíamos empezado la mudanza y aún quedaban muchas cosas por traer y otras tantas por comprar. Pero ahí íbamos, todo a nuestro ritmo aunque yo me quejara de lo jodidamente lento que podía ser en ocasiones. No es mi culpa, Antonio se despista con una mosca el desgraciado.

Una vez se puso la camisa salimos esquivando objetos y cajas y nos pusimos rumbo al coche. También deberíamos cambiar el coche por cierto… ya está viejo y nos está empezando a dar numerosos problemas.

—¿Listo para la fiesta Lovi?

—Es sólo un cumpleaños para un bebé.

Miré por la ventanilla mientras íbamos a casa de Gilbert y Elizabeta. Echaba de menos esa dulzura de niñita, no se lo diré jamás a Antonio, pero adoro los niños pequeños yo también, no tan extremo como mi novio pero me encantan. Pero no pensaba mostrar mi faceta ñoña y tierna a nadie… salvo si algún día adoptamos, entonces lo haré cuando Antonio no esté delante.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Pero cuando llegamos… Eli salió cabreada a recibirnos, era lógico si considerábamos que llegábamos como una hora tarde o más y que sólo faltábamos nosotros… y encima aún más si consideramos que todos nos estaban esperando adentro.

—Hola pequeña — la saludé acariciándole la mejilla.

Qué mona. Menos mal que había salido de preciosa a Elizabeta y estoy seguro que de mayor será tan guapa como ella, sólo espero que no saque la personalidad de su padre. Eso es lo peor que le podría pasar, aunque dudo que pase porque Elizabeta hará un gran trabajo como madre e intentará evitar eso de todas las formas posibles. O eso espero, no me gustaría una Gilbert junior de aquí a unos añitos.

La fiesta transcurrió normalita, dándole regalitos a la niña que sólo nos miraba y sonreía de una manera que se me hacía muy similar a la del bastardo patatoso dos. Hablando de bastardos patatosos, el principal y ladrón de inocencia de hermanos pequeños estaba intentando coger a la niña pero su careto le hacía gracia y esta se reía.

—¡Ve~ tenemos que adoptar una niñita Luddy!

No es difícil adivinar quién dijo eso.

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver vas a tener un hijo con ese!

Tampoco es difícil saber quien dijo esto. Bastante tenía con soportar tantos años su noviazgo… ¡y aún seguían juntos! Más le valiera a ese armario de marca alemana que siguiera cuidando a mi pequeño hermano bien porque si no podía ir temiendo por su vida.

—¡Pero fratello ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y mira cómo adora la pequeña a su tito Luddy, será un gran papá como yo! ¿O no confías en mí para ser papá? ¿Es eso, me crees tan inútil? ¿O es envidia porque Antonio quiere y tú no?

—¡Vete a la porra! — me sonrojé, pero por la rabia, ya me tenía que recordar el tema… ahora seguro que Antonio me dedicaba una mirada de perrito dando pena — ¡Nosotros dos estamos muy bien como estamos y del que no me fio para ser padre es de ese alemán! Seguro que alimentará a la pobre niña a base de patatas, ¿no te da pena que tenga que sufrir eso una persona?

—¡Pero si tú la alimentarías a base de tomates! — me replicó.

—¡No me puedes contemplar algo tan sano y delicioso como los tomates con asquerosas patatas!

—No estás haciendo ningún sentido fratello, ve…

—¡Eso dilo por ti idiota!

Mi vida familiar ha mejorado mucho en los últimos años. Mi relación con Feliciano sigue igual, él quejándose de que no quiero a Ludwig y yo obviamente dándole la razón… pero en fin, mientras me cuide bien a mi fratello no me meteré. P-pero porque soy demasiada buena persona y buen hermano mayor, n-nada más.

Mi padre y Antonio se seguían picando con el fútbol. Un día la discusión fue tan acalorada que Antonio echó a mi padre de mi casa y el siguiente que salió por la puerta fue Antonio. Desde entonces ven partidos juntos pero se controlan porque ya les amenacé que no volverían a poner un pie en mi casa si volvían a hacer alguna tontería como esas. El resto del tiempo están bien, hablan y se ríen y me dejan en ridículo hablando de las cosas que solía hacer de niño y que sigo haciendo de vez en cuando. ¡Y no pienso mencionar ninguna, son demasiado humillantes joder!

Mi abuelo y yo ya tenemos bastante confianza el uno con el otro. No ha sido fácil pero se ha esforzado mucho. Sobretodo sus visitas a nuestra casa que han sido numerosas. Lo agradezco ya que me ha demostrado que en verdad quiere una buena relación conmigo. Sigue hablando de sexo demasiado pero al menos ya no me habla de las mujeres con las que está, principalmente porque ya se empieza a ver envejecido y ya le cuesta mucho ligar… al menos cuando se da cuenta cambia de tema para que me sienta cómodo. También me ha dicho que se ha hecho muy buen amigo del abuelo de Gilbert y Ludwig… eso no me hizo mucha gracia, pero cuando los vi juntos y el careto de 'alejad a este cansino de mí' del abuelo de los alemanes el día se me alegró de repente.

Por último queda mi madre… nuestra relación está bien. Sigue mirando y hablando mal a Antonio pero ya estoy acostumbrado, lo más importante es no dejarlos solos más de cinco minutos y el resto del tiempo estar en medio de ambos. Siempre funciona. Al menos mi madre ha bajado la guardia y ya no me llama a diario intentando convencerme de romper con él y volver a Italia a sus brazos. Menos mal que Antonio tiene mucha paciencia…

En cuanto a mis amigos… son estupendos, por lo menos el canadiense.

Matthew es mi mejor amigo y siempre puedo contar con él, su hermano Alfred también es agradable de tratar… cuando está dormido y con la boca cerrada. Cuando me cabreo con Antonio y lo echo al sofá siempre puedo llamar a Matt para hablar con él para que me tranquilice. Antonio lo agradece mucho porque muchas veces le dejo volver a la cama por eso. Y no pienso hablar de la reconciliación.

Antonio volvió a apuntarse a esa ONG con Lili para seguir ayudando los miércoles por la tarde. Son demasiado buenos en serio… No puedo decir lo mismo de Vash quien me da miedo desde que descubrí que guarda una colección de armas en su casa. Eso me recuerda que Roderich sigue siendo un pijo remilgado y ahora se ha puesto lentillas, pero sigue siendo un pijo remilgado.

Luego están Francis y Arthur… sin comentarios. Se pelean y vuelven, discuten de nuevo y sin embargo al momento hacen las paces. ¡Y la comida de Arthur ha mejorado desde que se casaron!

No, es mentira sigue siendo una mierda. Casi literalmente.

Pero eso no sorprende a nadie. Francis ha pedido una orden de alejamiento para que Arthur no se acerque a su cocina a menos de cincuenta metros. Es broma, pero podría ser cierto.

En cuanto a mí… he engordado en los últimos meses. ¡Maldita sea la pizza, no puedo vivir sin ella y ya me está pasando factura! A Antonio no parece importarle, le gusta agarrarse a mi creciente michelín cuando estamos hac- ¡eso no importa a nadie! ¡Y tampoco estoy tan gordo, es sólo un poquito y enseguida haré que desaparezca!

Y mi trabajo, trabajo en un aburrido museo pero lo peor es que me gusta esa tranquilidad. Al final estudié historia, lo decidí y todavía no me arrepiento. Bueno en realidad sí hubo un momento que me arrepentí, cuando no encontraba trabajo y acabé dando clases de canto durante dos años a un coro. ¡Eh, que soy la leche con la música! Aún lo hago los fines de semana, me gano más dinero y encima me gusta.

¿Y qué más decir de estos últimos seis años?

Ah sí, que me han amenazado con quitarme el carnet de conducir al menos cuatro veces. ¡No comprenden cómo se debe conducir, son unas niñitas!

Aún recuerdo un día de verano con Antonio llorando agarrado al asiento del copiloto, no sabía qué decía pero seguro que estaba alabando mi maravillosa técnica de conducir y lloraba de la emoción. Mi madre también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no paraba de decir _'eso se lo enseñé yo' _llena de orgullo. La verdad es que ese recuerdo de hace unos tres años es uno de los pocos donde mi madre y Antonio coincidieron, es más, también me acuerdo que al bajar del coche Antonio se arrodilló y empezó a besar el suelo.

Obviamente era por el sentimiento de haber vivido una experiencia tan espléndida. Si me dejara conducir más a menudo las viviría constantemente, ¡no entiendo por qué no me deja! Pues estoy ahorrando para comprar un nuevo coche y cambiar el nuestro y ese lo pienso conducir diga lo que diga.

* * *

**Fin.**

_Y esta historia queda totalmente terminada._

_Lo siento pero no me gusta el típico final donde se muestra la boda. Para mí era mejor mostrar cómo iban construyendo su vida y cómo tenían un futuro por delante para ellos lleno de posibilidades. Espero aún así que les gustara. He dejado cosas caer para que crean en el final que quieran._

_Por cierto uno de mis 'headcanons' es que parece que Antonio hace todo lo que Lovino quiere pero en la realidad es Lovino el que hace todo lo que Antonio quiere. Ya lo dije, cada uno tiene sus headcanons._

_Ahora me toca ponerme a seguir con 'No Estamos Locos' y empezar el MPreg spamano que ganó la votación (y yo que pensaba que ganaría la de drama, pero no ganó el MPreg jaja)._

_**Reviews: **_

_**-Darkmoon:**__ Me alegra no haber fastidiado el final, eso es una de las cosas que más me molestan. Espero que el epílogo tampoco fastidiara la historia… también odio cuando eso pasa. Por cierto el fusososo sí que es un encantamiento para subir el ánimo, pero no lo puse como risa, en realidad lo estaba animando, pero creo que no lo expresé bien ni de lejos. Se supone que (aunque con su cara de pervertido) estaba animando a Lovino a que se sintiera más confiado y no se concentrara tanto como estaba haciendo, y funcionó. Pero ahora que lo releí suena como su risa, lo expresé fatal… jo, que mal…_

_De la profesión de Lovino no comento… no hice nada de eso, bueno lo del profesor de canto sí más o menos. Y sí, en este fic Antonio siempre va a medias, pero es porque confían el uno en el otro y saben que no pasa nada por hacerlo 'al natural'. En otros fics sí que usarán condón porque no se conocerán desde la infancia. Es que creí que a este fic eso no le pegaba._

_Por último… en serio, ¿cómo sabías que iba a poner una escena de Lovino conduciendo? Era en el epílogo pero te oliste que iba a haber algo del estilo. Tenía planeado cerrar la historia del todo con eso desde hace mucho._

**¿Me merezco algún review con la última opinión? Es importante porque quiero saber si cagué la historia con el epílogo o no…**


End file.
